Balance
by 9TeiruKitsune
Summary: Maybe it's because I've gotten used to having my life threatened on a daily basis, but this was not that scary for me. I would have probably just kept walking if they hadn't stuffed me in a car.   There will be some NxY insinuated. How much, I'm not sure.
1. Yako

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...**

**Notes:**** My first 'I plan for this not to be a one shot' story. I have no idea how long it will be, I only have a general idea. So bear with me please :)**

**Um, I am going to imply some NxY, but whether or not it'll go beyond implications, I don't know. **

**BTW, venG is to thank for this story. I just was happy someone reviewed one of my stories so quickly. Thanks :)**

**From Yako's POV:**

* * *

I swear I always think I'm going to make it on time-and with plenty of time to spare. But something always seems to get in my way.

A lost child.

An old lady crossing the street.

A sale on ramen.

At least this time I had a perfectly good excuse to my lateness. Even Neuro would have to accept this one.

I've been kidnapped.

.

Maybe it's because I've gotten used to having my life threatened on a daily basis, but this was not that big of a deal for me.

I didn't even blink when they waved a gun in my face.

Actually, I probably would have just kept walking if they hadn't grabbed me and stuffed me in a car.

.

The kidnappers seemed rather on edge by my lack of fear. They eventually just tied me to a chair and left the room. I could hear them talking to someone on the phone through the door.

"Hurry up and come get her! Look man, we just take care of the grab-you gotta do the rest yourself. … Whadda ya mean wimps? Do you know how risky it is for us to kidnap someone so famous? Fine. I'll talk to the boss when he gets here we'll see what he wants us to do."

"Sheesh, he's bailing on the transport?" "Yeah, but we'll get paid double if we take care of it."

"Not a bad deal. But I still don't like it." "It's up to the boss either way."

There was about 20minutes of silence after that. During that time I explored the room [The best I could being tied to a chair]. No windows, and no clues to where I was. The only thing in the room was a wooden table and paper trash that was scattered around the room.

Nothing that could be used to free myself or be used as a weapon.

Thankfully, they didn't gag me. Maybe I could talk my way out of this. And as if on cue, I could hear footsteps quickly approaching.

.

"Yo." The kidnapper wearing a bandanna around his nose and mouth walked into the room with a plate of food. "I hear you have to be fed every hour or you starve to death."

Thank you media rumors. Though at least it gave me a chance to talk.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Bandanna eyed me as if I was a snake coiled to attack. "We were paid to. Simple as that."

He untied my arms so I could eat.

"I thought so. You two seemed like pros. You kidnapped me in broad daylight, yet no one saw. Very impressive."

"Yeah, well, we've had a lot of practice."

I took a bite of food. "So, why'd you go in the criminal business?" I asked as I offered him some of my food.

He declined.

"I got into the wrong crowd. You know, the usual stuff. My-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The other kidnapper [who had long sideburns] screamed from the doorway. "THE BOSS SAID WHATEVER WE DO, DON'T LET HER TALK!"

"I was just-"

"JUST NOTHING! GET OUT! As for you miss detective! I'm on to your tricks!"

And thus the door was slammed in my face.

.

Fortunately for me, they had left my arms untied.

Unfortunately for them, I had also managed to steal Bandanna's cell phone while he was untying me.

.

"Neuro?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yako you pathetic worm, you're even later then usually and you dare call me instead of putting all of your energy into running?"

"I've been kidnapped."

"That's no excuse for tardiness."

I stand corrected.

"Neuro! I'm serious! I'm not sure where I am, but these guys have guns and-"

"There had better be a mystery involved."

Click.

"Neuro! Don't hang up on…"

.

It was just then that I noticed the door was open and Sideburns and Bandanna were both gawking at me from the doorway. Behind them was a tall man with sunglasses who gave off a rather imposing feeling.

"…me…Hi."

"I see you give your kidnapees a lot of leash."

"S-sorry boss! I don't know how she got that!" stuttered Sideburns, running over and taking the phone from me.

He gave Bandanna a killing look from where the Sunglass Boss couldn't see it. "You idiot!" He hissed.

"Now we have to change locations." Sunglass Boss said matter-of-factly. "Quickly. Load her up in the van."

.

Once again I found myself blindfolded, with my arms bound behind my back, in the back of what assumed to be the van.

.

Sideburns banned Bandanna from going with us.

"Just meet us at the drop site. The last thing I need is another screw up from you."

So I was stuck in the back alone with the Sunglass Boss.

.

"So you're the famous Pig Detective." Sunglass Boss said from what sounded like my left.

"It's piggish. Not pig." I did not like this guy.

"My, my. Touchy, aren't we?" The very sound of his voice was making shivers run down my spine. He was on a totally different criminal level then Sideburns and Bandanna.

"A pig is a pig I say." He said with what sounded like a smirk. "Do you know WHY you were kidnapped, Miss Detective?"

"Because you were paid to kidnap me?"

He laughed lightly.

"Don't mistake me for one of the lackeys. It's because you are an annoyance, Miss Pig, to criminals as a whole. Those who have never had anyone come even close to catching them before are suddenly being caught left and right. You're disturbing the balance of the criminal world. And, you see, I've been given the grand privilege of…making sure you stop."

"You've been assigned to kill me."

"I thought I put it in a much more tactful way, but if you insist on belittling my kindness; yes. I have."

I jumped when he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

He laughed again. His laughter was making me feel ill.

"You need not be so frightened, dear piggy, I'm not going to carry out that assignment."

He pulled the blindfold off.

"Why not?"

"Because I've come across a much more interesting proposal, you see. Why not use your powers of deduction to help our side? To make sure we leave no trace behind? With you on our side, we'd never get caught."

His eyes were gleaming as he imagined it. It seemed a bad time to mention I wouldn't be of any help in that manner.

"W-we?"

He started rummaging around in the bag next to him.

"My business partner and I. We have so many plans for you. Unfortunately, Miss Pig Detective, I can't tell you any more then that. In fact, I think it's about time you take your medicine."

Sunglass Boss pulled a syringe out of the bag.

"No. ..you kn-know, I have alerg-gies! I could die-"

"You needn't worry about such things Detective Pig. You'll just feel a pinch-"

He demonstrated by stabbing my shoulder with the syringe.

Ugh.

I immediately felt light headed as he started to push down the plunger.

And then the car crashed.

.

The car lurched and I heard a huge crash simultaneously, right before my head hit the door panel.

I pulled the syringe out of my arm, and with blurring eyesight, saw he had only injected about half the stuff in me. Sunglass Boss groaned from the other side of the van, and then everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

No, I didn't pass out, my vision blacked out.

I don't know if it was the drugs that had been forced into my veins, or my hitting my head, or both; but I was completely blind.

And let me assure you, being truly blind is alot scarier then being blindfolded.

.

I heard a twisting of metal, and felt a breeze on my face. It smelled of gasoline and garbage.

Sunglass Boss must have pulled out a gun, because from his direction I heard the distinctive click of a guns safety being turned off.

"What the-" Sunglass Boss's voice was much different then before.

"How dare you make me look for you you worthless slug."

Thank goodness.

Neuro.

* * *

**I already have all the first three chapters perfectly written in my head, so hopefully updates [on them at least] will be decent speed.**


	2. Neuro

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MTNN :(**

**Notes: Part 2, as requested Nekonotaishou. Hope it's not too OOC. Neuro's a hard one. **

**Please let me know what you think! \(^-^)/**

* * *

How dare the worm.

Leaving her doting master to starve to death.

I was even willing to give her a thirty second grace period.

…

Maybe twenty seconds.

.

*ringRING*

"N-Neuro?"

Odd. It was Yako's voice, but not Yako's number.

"Yako you pathetic worm, you're even later then usually and you dare call me instead of putting all of your energy into running?"

"I've been kidnapped."

She said it like it explained everything.

"That's no excuse for tardiness."

"Neuro!"

The muskrat went on like it was my problem.

Though, I suppose if I wanted to eat today, I would have to do something or another. Yako would take hours to free herself. The snail.

"There had better be a mystery involved."

-click-

.

I quickly tracked where the signal had been coming from, but when I arrived Yako was nowhere to be seen.

Not only did the amoeba expect me to rescue her, she expected me to chase her.

I was very annoyed at this point. Working on an empty stomach had made me grouchy as it was, let alone now I had to work to find my meal ticket.

Thankfully, someone had been kind enough to leave tire tracks. Not to mention Yako gives off a rather strong odor.

I smiled a toothy grin.

At least I wouldn't have to work _too_ hard to get my meal ticket back.

.

Finding the van was simple enough-it was the one I could hear Yako's voice coming from.

Loud. As always.

.

I waited until they turned down a deserted street, and then jumped down on the engine block of the car.

I may have jumped a bit too hard, because the dent I left went all the way down to the pavement.

Either way it did the job; the car lurched to a stop.

Instantly I jumped onto the roof of the car. The driver didn't even see what had hit him.

I could also smell Yako's blood-faint, but there.

Digging my claws into the edge of the roof of the van, I tore off the side.

.

One man in the back. Rightly frightened, and waving a gun around.

He said something or another, but my focus was on Yako. She seemed uninjured.

How unfortunate for her.

"How dare you make me look for you slug."

"Ne-Neuro!"

Yako looked a little to my left.

"Worms for brains, I'm right in front of you."

Yako was shaking slightly, and reached out towards my right. A bruise was forming on her shoulder.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Idiot. Here."

I grabbed her head with a crushing grip.

When she finally turned to look at me, her eyes were unfocused and non-seeing.

She really couldn't see me.

"Yako-"

-bangBANGbangBANG-

.

Four bullets were emptied into me.

I had forgotten the man with the gun.

Yako jumped and grabbed onto my coat. She also started shaking again.

*Cheh*

I turned towards the one who had not only deprived me of my meal today; he may have made it impossible for me to have a meal for some time.

First things first though.

With Yako not being able to see, she was more a hindrance then anything.

I also had another reason to get Yako away from there as soon as I could.

I jumped out of the van and about 100 yards away.

I could see the driver getting out of the passenger door [the driver side's door was smashed shut] and the man with the gun stumble out of the side I had ripped off.

.

And then the car exploded.

.

Three pieces of shrapnel flew past me, and the two men were hurled away from the car.

They weren't dead.

And I was in a very bad mood by this time.

How unfortunate for them.

I started to head towards what was left of the burning van, but Yako wouldn't let go.

"Neuro? Wh-what happened?"

Her grip tightened.

"Is there a fire?"

Of course.

She couldn't see.

However she must feel the heat of the flames.

"The van blew up."

"Are the men ok?"

Typical of Yako; the bleeding heart would worry about her capturers.

"They're alive at the present."

"And you? You got shot. I can feel and smell the blood."

Ah. I had forgotten to hide that fact.

"Am I so fragile as to die by a simple gun? You insult your master."

Yako let out a little sigh of relief.

It was good to hear. She had been thoroughly shaken up by this incident, and I didn't need her to go off the deep end right now.

"Stay here."

I took her hand off my jacket.

"Wai-wait! Ne-Neuro!"

.

She was shaking again. Crap.

.

"Wait patiently slave. I have some annoyances to take care of."

Yako felt around until her hand rested on the wall of a nearby building.

"You'll b-be right back?"

"Of course. I can't allow my meal ticket to wander off and get herself killed."

Yako leaned heavily against the wall as I headed towards the men who were just starting to come to.

.

Did I mention I was in a very bad mood?

* * *

**End Notes: One and a half more chapters to go [that I know what's going to happen anyway]. (_)**


	3. Shizuka

**Disclaimer: Sadly, MTNN is not mine. :'(**

**Notes: Thanks Bee :) I rather love perspective changes myself. **

**This time the story is from Todoroki Shizuka's POV. [If you forget who that is, it's the female detective who became Ishigaki's partner in the manga.]**

**Hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

Thankfully we were near the scene when the call came in.

Street fire half a mile away. Suspected car crash, and reports of multiple gun shots.

.

"Eh! We're right there! Practically on the scene! We should head over right away!"

"That's what we got the call for! Just hurry up and drive!"

"You're so mean Todoroki-san! I was already heading there! Plus you promised to call me Sempai remember?"

"Hurry up Sempai! We won't get there until dawn if you drive so slow!"

"But it's getting dark out~~I don't want to hit something~~."

"DRIVE FASTER OR PULL OVER AND LET ME DO IT SEMPAI!"

"Fine. If you're going to be so mean about it, I _will _drive faster."

"NOW PULL OVER!"

"Eh? Why? We're still a block away."

"They have guns! We can't just pull right up to the scene-we'll get shot!"

"Oh! Good point."

And with that, Ishigaki-Sempai pulled over.

Finally.

.

"Come on!"

"Let me just lock the car firs-"

Arg! This idiot!

I ran to the street corner as a heard Ishigaki-Sempai saying; "Which button is it~? It's too dark to tell."

.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my gun and glanced around the corner.

No one in immediate sight.

I whipped around the corner, gun held up, yelling "FREEZE!"

.

And I immediately knew;

I was going to die.

.

.

.

In a split second, I took in everything in front of me.

The burning truck [or car-it was impossible to tell for the flames] created a wall, filling the whole end of the street.

But what made my blood run cold was what was silhouetted in the flames.

A tall monster, that had the appearance of a human, stood holding two men by their throats.

His sharp teeth gleamed in the firelight, and his hair was floating with what appeared to be a green glow. Long claws held the men fast, as he whipped his head around to see me out of the corner of his eye.

When I made eye contact with the monster, I felt like I had just been shot, falling to my knees instantly.

"Todoroki-san!" I could hear Ishigaki-Sempai call from behind me.

.

Here the split second ended, and time seemed to move normally again.

I blinked.

.

"Ah! Todoroki-san!"

.

Wait.

What?

I knew that creepily cheerful voice anywhere.

Looking again at the horror scene, I realized who was before me was Yako's assistant, looking anything but scary.

He had that fakey grin plastered to his face, and when I looked again, he was holding the two men by their collars-not their necks.

.

Did I imagine it?

.

But the fear was still filling my veins, and my heart beat still pounding in my ears; far too real to ever be faked.

.

"Sensei told me to tie up these men she had just knocked out! Sensei is amazing! Even when she's blind she can take on such scary foes! One even had a gun!"

I jumped slightly when he started to talk. I had forgotten myself for a moment.

Before my brain could process what he had said, he was already walking over to where Yako was. [In my confusion I hadn't noticed her earlier.]

As soon as she could sense his presence, she let go of the wall she was hugging and grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat.

She was scared.

.

And she definitely didn't look like she had just beat up two beefy guys.

.

I walked over to her, staying as far away from the assistant as I could.

.

"Are you okay honey?"

Yako squeezed her assistant's sleeve tighter.

"I'm fine. I was just…taken by surprise."

The assistant put his hand on her head, and her eyes [unseeing as they were] bulged slightly.

I did notice however that he used the hand furthest away from her, so she could continue holding onto his sleeve.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Ishigaki-Sempai's voice cut through my thoughts.

I glanced over and saw he was putting the two men in handcuffs.

"Ye-yeah. I'll go radio in."

I headed off to the squad car in a daze.

.

Twenty minutes later, the ambulance took the two men away.

They had half the bones in their body broken. The half that was most painful too, or so I was told.

"When Sensei fights, she really goes all out!" The voice of the assistant made me shiver.

"Well, I couldn't see." Yako bashfully rubbed her head, having calmed down after hearing all the squad cars pull up.

I noticed she still held onto the assistant's sleeve though.

.

Yako had been told that her blindness was partially drug, and partially trauma related. And that, in time, it would pass.

"Why don't we take your statement down at the station Yako?"

"S-sure." Yako followed me to the squad car.

She was still holding the assistant's sleeve.

.

And she didn't let go the whole car ride.

Or when we reached the station.

And when I told her she had to be alone to leave the statement, her grip tightened.

"Go ahead Sensei~." The assistant smiled his fake smile and leaned close to her, whispering something to her that I couldn't quite hear. They had a short exchange this way until Yako finally turned around and said "O-okay! Ss-sorry for the delay!" a bit too anxiously.

I glanced suspiciously at the assistant, but he merely smiled back.

When I started walking away with Yako in tow[holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost], I got the strangest feeling; like some one was staring at me so intensely, it was like they were burning a hole in my back. I glanced back, but the assistant was the only one there, and he was just smiling that too cheerful smile of his.

.

I had always ignored the assistant in the past, but maybe I should be more careful around him in the future.

.

I walked away with Yako, but I still couldn't shake that feeling of a hole being burned into my back.

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	4. Ishigaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. :(**

**Notes: Thank you Neko. :) I fixed the things you mentioned. And actually, every time I upload a new chapter I reread all of them and always change at least one word in each chapter[And sometime whole sentences]. It's not always I grammar mistake, sometimes I just don't think I put things in exactly the right way. I may have fixed some of the typos in the previous chapters, but if you find any more please be sure to let me know. :) **

**This time the story is from Ishigaki's POV. [You all remember who he is right? The anime loving cop?] I based the style mostly on a text he sent. Hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

Todoroki-san was being as mean as usual to me today, (ToT) when we got a call about a car crash in the area. ∑(O_O；)

Todoroki-san got to the scene first [She's a fast runner! 8(^_^)8 ]but when she got there, she tripped, and I guess hit her head, cause she made me do all the work of arresting the culprits. (¬_¬")

Though it wasn't that hard since they were unconscious. (^o^)

It was really upsetting who was there though. (ò_ó) It was that annoying detective and her assistant. (o_o)

They always show up at a crime scene we work. (-_-) But this time they were the ones in danger, so it's ok. (^0^)

Yako looked really scared though, so I felt bad for her. (;_;)

The assistant said Yako beat up two scary looking guys. (o_O)But it was a stupid lie 'cause she was blind at the time. They should have come up with a better one. LolLolLol. (^o^) But I figured they would be embarrassed to have it pointed out, so I didn't say anything. (^x^) I'm such a nice person. LolLol.

Then some other police stuffed happened. I don't really remember much of that. (^_^) LolLol.

And then we went back to the station.

But it was my job the take the statement from the assistant. (¬_¬")

I did not want too. 8(`o`)8 But the chief said I had too. (T_T) So I took him to an empty office to question him. (=_=)

I told him to just write his statement down on a piece of paper and sign it. \(^-^)/

By then Todoroki-san was done talking to Yako. (^-^)b

It turns out some bad people are trying to kill Yako. (n.n) So the police offered her protection. But Yako's assistant said no. (?_?) I guess they are going to take care of it themselves. LolLolLol. (^w^)

Then Todoroki-san wanted Yako to stay over at her place since Yako's mom wasn't home. (^_^)

But the assistant said he'd stay with her. (o_o)Everyone at the station got all big eyed. LolLolLol. But I knew it was fine so I said I'd drive them to Yako's house. I'm really nice today. LolLol. (^o^)

Todoroki-san starting being really mean to me after I said that. (T.T) I don't know why. So I offered for her to come with us to Yako's house. (^o^)y

Then we all got in the car and drove there. (n_n) Todoroki-san wouldn't let me drive though. (;_;)

When we got to the house Yako invited us in for tea, but she couldn't make it 'cause she was blind. LolLol. (^o^) So I made it instead. (^_^)

Todoroki-san even praised me. \(^.^)/

And then we left to get doughnuts. *(^O^)*

But on the way Todoroki-san asked me some questions about the assistant. (O.O) And I was like 'I don't know'. LolLol. (^o^)

I wonder if she's interested in him. (¬_¬) He is tall. 8(n_n)8 But being tall isn't everything, so maybe not. (^_^)

When I pulled up to the doughnut place I got yelled at again. (;_;) Todoroki-san must really hate me. (T_T)


	5. Yako Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything this awesome :(**

**Notes:**** Yako's 2nd POV chapter. Hope you like it. And let me know if I'm overlapping stories too much and making it boring.**

**Thanks for waiting, and hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It was rather nerve racking giving my statement. Heaven knew what Neuro was saying, and I had to make sure the stories matched.

.

I really didn't want to go either, but Neuro threatened me into it. Actually, when he first tried to scare me, I had to remind him I couldn't see his claws a quarter inch away from my eye ball. I really shouldn't have done that.

.

So, a little bruised, I went to give my statement.

Todoroki-san wasn't going to make it easy for me either.

.

"And what happened when your assistant stopped the car?"

"Um, my vision was still blurry, but I saw the man with sunglasses on pull out a gun. I was able to disarm him and drag him from the car." God it sounded like a lie-even to me.

"Four shots were fired from the gun just before we arrived. There was also blood found at the scene. Neither of the men nor your assistant appears to have been shot, and you don't appear to be wounded enough to bleed so much. Where did the blood come from? And where did the bullets go?"

Crap. Nice going Neuro. Though I suppose I shouldn't blame the injured.

"Perhaps I was a bit harder on the men then I realized? I mean they were bleeding when you came right? The blood must be theirs then. As for where the bullets went, I'm afraid I was too shook up and blind to notice."

The clock on the wall ticked away loudly in the following silence. I counted the seconds to steady my nerves.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fiv-"I see. How about the driver? How did you take care of him?"

Sideburns. I'd forgotten about him. "When I was dragging the Sunglass Bo-I mean guy with sunglasses out, he attacked me from behind. I took care of him then."

"You expect me to believe that you took out two men, you being blind, and managed to break the exact same bones the exact same way in both of them?"

Darn it Neuro! Why did you have to be so precise? "I wasn't completely blind in the beginning."

"The doctor also said a side effect of the drug would have been weakness of both the body and the mind. Basically, you would have been-and still are-dizzy and weak, and prone to emotional instability. Are you really going to stick to the story that you beat up two tall and muscular men all on your own while your six foot assistant did nothing?"

"I just freaked out when the men attacked me. It was mostly adrenaline any way. I doubt I could beat up such big guys normally." I did my best to look innocent, and you don't realize how hard it is to have the right facial expressions when you can't see anything.

"If you're going to stick to that story, fine, I don't have any evidence to contradict you. But I assure you, when I find such evidence, I will be sure to call you right away. I don't like being lied to Yako-san." Her words made me feel worse. But I couldn't exactly come out with the truth now could I?

"You're free to go Yako-san."

"Thanks."

.

When we got back to the lobby I could hear Ishigaki-san talking to who I hoped wasn't Neuro.

"I couldn't believe they killed her off you know~! She was my favorite Hero~! I mean she had both super strength and a spilt personality! She was ratings gold!"

I felt the warmth and slight hair on end feeling you get when you know someone's right behind you. Sure enough, claws dug into my head. Hard.

"Sensei~I'm so sorry I wasn't there to meet you outside when you finished your statement!" And in a deep whisper so low only I could hear it; "How dare you make me wait worm. I've had to listen to this idiot for three minutes and twenty three seconds."

A woman grabbed my hand from the side opposite of Neuro. I almost jumped from surprise. Todoroki-san. "Would you like me to stay with you until your mother comes back Yako-san? I imagine it would be scary being in the house all alone."

I felt like crying. I was really dreading heading home. "I would-" "That won't be necessary Todoroki-san."

Neuro cut in before I could agree.

"You see Sensei won't be alone at all. I'll be keeping her company, after all, I couldn't possibly leave my Sensei in her time of need."

.

The whole station went silent.

Thanks for creating another rumor Neuro.

"Ok~! I'll drive you both to Yako-chan's house then~!" Ishigaki-san clearly couldn't read the atmosphere.

"Can I talk to you for a second Ishigaki-Sempai?" Todoroki-san asked quietly. She seemed upset.

I could hear the two arguing from a distance, and Neuro seemed just about ready to leave-and drag me out the door with him, when they came back.

"Todoroki-san is coming with us!" Ishigaki-san sounded way to happy for someone who had just been yelled at.

"I'm driving." Todoroki-san said briskly, and the sound of keys jangled in a rather violent manner.

Ishigaki-san pouted the whole car ride-in which he sat next to me in the back, and Todoroki-san sat next to Neuro in the front.

An odd choice of seating if you ask me, but I didn't have time to think about it with Ishigaki-san talking to me non-stop the whole way.

.

When we got to my house, Ishigaki-san started to say goodbye, but Todoroki-san practically invited herself in.

At this point is when I started to get a feeling of what was going on.

Todoroki-san was worried. And from her point of view I could understand why.

I knew something had happened between her and Neuro at the crash site.

She had been very shook up at the time, and had pulled away from me whenever Neuro got near.

He had scared her.

How, I'm not sure; both of them refused to talk about it.

Not to mention the fact that I had lied to her.

And the whole time she was suspicious of Neuro.

She definitely did not want to leave me alone with him in my state.

I decided to have a talk with her.

.

I claimed I couldn't make tea since I couldn't see. [A realistic enough sounding ruse, though I knew Neuro would not be fooled by it-if it had to do with food or drink, I could handle it in my sleep.]

And while Ishigaki-san was making tea, I asked Todoroki-san to talk in private.

I took her to my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Your room is very nice Yako-san, I've never seen it be-"

"What's wrong?" I cut into her polite chatter. "I feel you've been wanting to talk to me about something for a while."

For the thousandth time that day, I found myself surrounded by silence.

I listened carefully to my heartbeat and the barely perceptible sound of her breathing; sounds I normally would have not noticed.

"Do you trust him? Your assistant I mean."

"With my life. Daily." Though most life and death encounters of mine were his fault.

She seemed to think on this.

"I know it wasn't you who took out those two men-and don't deny it. I won't believe you if you do anyway. Since it wasn't you, I'm assuming it must have been him. Why he doesn't want the police to know that, I don't know. What worries me are two things. One: he has convinced you to lie to me. Whether he convinced you by logic, begged you, or threatened you I don't know."

Threatened mostly. But I did understand why he didn't want the police to know it was him.

"But he has you lying to the police. I hope you understand how serious a crime that is."

"I do."

Again she went silent for a moment.

One.

Two.

"And the second thing that worries me is the conflicting evidence at the crime scene. And since I can't get a straight answer out of you, I'm going to have to ask the men your assistant beat up. And when they tell me the truth Yako-san, I will be arresting both you and your assistant for obstructing an investigation. If you want to come clean, now is the time."

I had strong hunch the guilty party would not being talking. Neuro was not merciful, and I'm sure the physical injuries were the least of their worries.

"I have nothing to come clean about."

Todoroki-san sighed in what sounded like disappointment.

"I'm trying to keep you safe Yako-san. At least come stay with me tonight-I don't want to leave you alone with him."

I felt touched. She was genuinely worried about me.

But I knew it would be safer for both of our heaths if I stayed with Neuro.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. He's not going to hurt me."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Ah. That thought hadn't occurred to me.

I almost laughed, Neuro just started viewing me as an equal. [Not that he'd admit that] There was no way he'd view me as a woman.

And even if he did, Neuro would view it as an insult to himself if he had to force me to do anything. Neuro was definitely not a danger in that way.

"You really don't have to worry about that." I smiled at her. "Neuro isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't think of it, nor would he touch me if he did. You really don't need to worry."

Todoroki-san walked over and grabbed my hand and stuffed a cell phone in it.

"If you are ever frightened for any reason, call me at anytime. This is my work cell. My personal cell phone is on speed dial-number 0. That should be easy enough for you to find. Call me and I will be over here in less then five minutes."

Tears stung my eyes as I took it.

"Thank you."

And I meant it.

.

After they finally left, I expected Neuro to quiz me about what Todoroki-san and I had left to discuss at length.

To my surprise though, he said nothing about it, merely instructing me to get ready for bed.

"I'm very hungry and your little excursion has deprived me of my meal for the day. As such, you shall not be allowed dinner and will go to sleep right away. I need you well rested for detective work tomorrow."

Getting ready for bed was harder then I expected. I missed my toothbrush trying to put tooth paste on it, and couldn't find matching p.j.s.

Neuro, of course, made every thing more difficult by shoving the toothbrush in my mouth, handing me dresses and telling me they were my p.j.s, and making me shove him out my room so I could change.

Finally, I headed to my bed.

Neuro had come in 0.3seconds after my p.j.s were pulled on, and was now laying upside down on my ceiling.

Doing something that would scare me silly if I could see it no doubt.

I stared above me in the general direction in which Neuro probably was.

"Thank you. A lot."

"What ever are you talking about worm?"

"For saving me I mean. And for staying here with me."

"You'll be sure to repay me by working yourself to the bone tomorrow."

What a comforting last thing to hear before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**NotesEnd:**** I now have the next three stories in my head. How long it will take to sort them all out I'm not sure. Hopefully soon :)**


	6. Neuro Too

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own it...**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. More his thoughts then story development (-_-;) Hopefully the story will move along soon.  
**

* * *

I had made a mistake.

A very slight error, but an error none the less.

And it annoyed me to death.

I had, in a fit of anger, dropped my guard, and was seen without my mask of an innocent human.

I wasn't quite sure how to take care of this matter.

I could simply kill Todoroki, but Yako would be quite mad at me, and I was rather loathe to take a human's life. Both for the prospect of mysteries, and for the principle of the thing. Was I so weak in mind that I had to take the simple and tasteless way out?

Surely not.

I could erase her memories, but that was a rather messy way, with the possibility of brain damage.

I suppose for now I could just see how things play out. This human appeared to have a personality like Sasazuka, so perhaps it would be fine.

Though admittedly her reaction was worrisomely different then his.

Sasazuka had been rather surprised.

Todoroki was scared to death.

It's true the circumstances were slightly different, but it shouldn't make that much of a difference.

I would have to keep an eye on her I suppose.

.

Todoroki kept an eye on me the rest of the time I was in her presence.

She also didn't try to hide her horror when I said I would stay with Yako.

Ishigaki saw no problem with my staying the night with Yako though. And it surprised me that as I passed him on the way out the door, he leaned over and whispered to me; "You're really worried about her huh?"

How rare for Ishigaki to be the most intuitive person in the group.

I don't think Yako even noticed I was worried.

Though Ishigaki didn't understand why I was worried, of course. Unless Sasazuka had told him of my dietary needs, which seemed highly unlikely.

.

Todoroki and Ishigaki stayed far past their welcome.

I guessed it was Todoroki's worry which caused that, though after coming back from talking with Yako at length she seemed calmer. Yako must have told her not to worry.

Finally they left however, and Yako prepared for bed. I helped her out by helping her toothbrush find her mouth and helping her pick out sleep wear.

When she finished her sleeping rituals, Yako climbed into bed and I climbed onto the ceiling above her.

It seemed wise not to leave her alone while she was mentally unstable.

She appeared much calmer however; a good sign.

Also, a sign that she still couldn't see was the fact she didn't react to the acid saliva I was dangling over her.

Eventually I shut my eyes, growing bored of tormenting a Yako that didn't know she was being tormented.

"Neuro." She suddenly spoke.

I cracked open an eye and glanced down at her. It looked like she was staring directly at me, and it shocked me into opening both eyes.

"Thank you." Her eyes wandered to my left and back again. So she still couldn't see. Must have been a coincidence.

"A lot."

I stared down at her eyes which, if I didn't know better, I would swear were staring right into mine.

"Whatever are you talking about worm?"

She smiled slightly.

"For saving me I mean. And for staying here with me."

I considered what to say to this. Of course I had to save her, and I wasn't going to let her have a mental break down and deprive me of future meals. But if the insect wanted to be thankful, I saw no reason to stop her.

"You'll be sure to repay me by working yourself to the bone tomorrow."

She smiled wider and laughed under her breath.

I stared down at her until I noticed her breathing had fallen into the rhythm of one who is sleeping.

It almost insulted me.

She wasn't afraid of me at all. Perhaps I had been too soft on her lately.

I grinned evilly. I would have to fix that tomorrow.

.

As I continued to watch her sleep, another thought dawned on me; weren't Japanese females supposed to be worried about men seeing their sleeping face?

And yet Yako fell asleep without a second thought.

Perhaps I was mistaken-I didn't always understand humans after all. But it still bothered me a little. Maybe she was just so comfortable with me it didn't matter, or maybe she didn't view me as a man. Either way, I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

My eyes wandered to the desk in her room.

I smiled a toothy grin.

I'll teach her to fall asleep so easily in front of me.

.

.

.

The next day I awoke to Yako's stomach growling.

How the girl managed to survive the night without eating I don't know, because her stomach growled like it was going to attack anything in range.

I decided to kindly wake her up before she died.

∑Wham∑

"Neuro!" Yako stood up on the other side of the room, rubbing the bump that was forming on her head.

She looked around before sitting back down on the ground.

"I still can't see." She whispered more to herself then anything.

"Don't think that gets you out of work today." If I went another day without eating I'd end up attacking anything in range.

Yako stuffed her face with three bowls of cereal before I dragged her out the door. I called Godai on the way to the office.

"Slave number two."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU FREAKN' MONSTER!"

"Good to hear from you too. Meet me at the office in ten minutes. Bring information on suspected mysteries."

"I DON'T HAV-"

-click-

.

Nine minutes and 35 seconds later servant number two crashed into the office out of breath.

Cheh. He was on time.

"Did you bring it?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET HERE IN UNDER TEN MINUTES?"

"I don't really care. The information. NOW." I added a threatening gesture to the last word.

Godai recoiled and threw a manila envelope on troy.

"There's your freaking mystery. Only one I could find in the area on such short notice."

"Hey Godai-san." Yako said from the couch. She was being extremely unhelpful in finding mysteries in the paper.

"Hey Yako-!"

Godai stared in horror at Yako's face that had many scribbles of mine on it.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with it? Why did you walk out of your house like that? Didn't you look in a mirror first?"

"Oh, I'm blind. So what's wrong with my face?"

Godai was silent for a second.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLIND? AND WHY ARE YOU MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FACE THEN THE FACT YOU'RE BLIND?"

"Oh, it's just temporary. You see I was walking down the street, "

At this point I tuned her out. I was busy reading the information Godai had brought.

"How could you let me walk around like that?"

Huh?

I looked up and saw Yako scrubbing the rest of my scribbles off her face with a towel. Godai appeared to have left while I was distracted.

"Seriously Neuro! I'm famous! It'll end up in the papers!"

"Quite louse." Snapping, I gave her an irritated look; I was still grouchy from hunger.

"I sense a mystery."

I smiled down at the paper in front of me, wiping the drool off my mouth.


	7. Shizuka Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. :(**

**Notes: Todoroki again. I decided to make two plot lines for now. So I started diverting from the Neuro-Yako story line. I decided to explore how Todoroki and Ishigkai are veiwed by others and such. Hope it turns out like I hope. (-_-;) Thanks so much for all the reviews! It really makes writing worth it knowing people are enjoying your story. If you guys keep reading I'll keep writing (^_^)  
**

* * *

"Todoroki-san~! Do you want a frosted donut or a crème filled one? Or a frosted and crème filled one? Or-"

"Frosted!"

"Ok~"

.

I was going to kill Ishigaki-sempai. I felt like such a cliché sitting in the middle of a donut shop with badge in full view.

I never should have let him talk me into coming here.

.

And of course every worker here knows Ishigaki-sempai too.

As soon as we came in a huge course of "HELLO!" came from the staff. At least they were giving us our coffee and donuts free.

.

"So Isigaki-tan, this is the new partner of yours you keep telling us about?" A girl with a blonde [obviously from a bottle] ponytail, who looked no older then 18, was walking to the table with Ishigaki-sempai.

"Yep! She's a really serious worker~! She even fills out all the reports and everything~!"

.

If I let Ishigaki-sempai fill it out we would both always get yelled out for submitting a report that was 'too short and had too many anime characters drawn on it' to quote the section chief.

.

"Eh~I thought your partner was a guy." The girl was still talking.

"My old partner was. And he was really good at fighting too~."

The donut girl glanced at me.

"Being a cop is so risky! Aren't you afraid of leaving your children motherless?"

I grit my teeth.

"I don't have any children. I'm not married either."

This girl was exactly the kind of witch I despise.

"Wow! Really? At your age? Well, you must be a very strong woman to be able to be all on your own like that. You're probably so~serious. That's so unlike you isn't it Ishigaki-tan?"

Ishigaki-sempai was paying absolutely no attention. He didn't even acknowledge the question as he fought with putting together a model of Lady Rainicorn. [I thought I had thrown that out.]

He didn't need to answer though.

I got her drift.

She was saying 'Back off; I'm going for him.'

Obviously she didn't know what she was talking about-otherwise she wouldn't have bothered.

But I was in a rather bad mood.

I had been scared to death, put up with Ishigaki-sempai all day, and had just been called old and boorish.

I definitely didn't feel like setting her straight.

.

"Ishigaki-sempai?" I broke the staring match I'd been having with the bottle blonde.

"Yeah." He looked up from his model.

"Don't you think we should be going? I mean we have to work over time tonight."

The donut blonde glared at me.

"Ah~! You're right~! Thanks for the coffee and donuts Eiko-san!"

"Anytime Ishigaki-tan!~! Come back soon!"

She turned to me.

"Oh, that will be $5.45."

...

"Huh?"

Ishigaki-sempai turned around "I thought you said if my new partner and I stopped by we could both have coffee and donuts for free."

"Oh?" Eiko looked flustered. "Well, I've been yelled at by the boss for letting so many people have free stuff. I talked it over with him and he said you were fine Ishigaki-tan, but no one else. I'm so~ sorry I forgot to tell you."

The witch was lying through her too big teeth.

"Ah. No, sorry, it's my fault for mooching off you so much."

Eiko preened. "I don't mind at all if it's you Ishigaki-tan."

It didn't get any more obvious then that.

"Thanks! You're so nice!~"

…

Ishigaki-sempai was either extremely cunning or extremely dense.

I'm pretty sure it was the latter.

"$5.45."

…

"What?" Eiko started down dumbly at the money in Ishigaki-sempai's hand.

Even I was a little surprised.

"That's how much it was right?"

"Well…yes, but yours is free."

"But I'm the one that brought Todoroki-san here and forced her to get stuff, so I'll pay."

Eiko looked like a deer in headlights.

Finally, since there seemed to be nothing else she could think of to say, she took the money.

I smirked at her as we headed out the door.

.

.

.

When we got back to the station I immediately checked to see if the prisoners had woken yet.

"Yes, they're awake." The warden said as he walked me to their cells.

"But I don't think questioning them right now is a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself."

.

I glanced into the cell to see one of the two men huddling in a corner.

"You have a visitor." The warden's gruff voice called from behind me.

The man in the corner glanced over his shoulder. It was the one who had been identified as Harold Burbank, wanted for theft, trespassing and assault with a weapon.

His eyes were unfocused and he was shaking uncontrollably.

_"Please."_

"What? What's wrong?"

_"Please, no more. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please."_

"Who did this to you?"

I almost felt bad asking him anything at all. I had never seen such a scared criminal before. He acted like he was the victim.

_"I swear I'm sorry. Please. Please make it stop. Please. Please. I'm sorry."_

"You won't be getting anything else out of him I fear. He seems to have had a huge mental meltdown. Won't be talk'n for quite some bit."

I turned to the warden.

"What about the other one?"

"We can't get squat out of him. He just sits in the fetal position and rocks back and forth. Surprisingly worse off than this guy. He seemed like the brains of the operation too. You'd think he'd be the stronger one in this situation. "

I frowned to myself.

What could have possibly scared these guys that much?

I mean these were hardened criminals we were talking about.

Who was this assistant?

.

Hm.

Only one way to find out.

I decided to request a background check on one Neuro Nogami.

Let's see who this guy really is.


	8. Scales Yako

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless some one wants to leave the rights to me in their will (O.O) Please? Anyone?**

**Notes: Yako's POV. I decided to skip Ishigaki for now. I just felt like writing a mystery. This is Part one. There will be two or three parts to this in total. I think. We'll see how it goes. Hope you like it :) Oh, and I'll post the answer last. Let's see who can guess it. [FYI, there's not enough info now. And you can't just say 'THE BUTLER DID IT!' I'll only accept logical reasons to why you think so-and-so did it. Have fun...  
**

* * *

I probably should be scared for my life.

Neuro was driving.

Well, at least I knew he would want us to make it to the crime scene in one piece, so it was unlikely my life was in actual danger.

But from the sound of screeching tires, I'm guessing it was a good thing I couldn't see.

.

I was surprised when we got there and Neuro informed me of where we were.

It was a reptile zoo called Scales. A rather upscale place, that offered fine dining surrounded by exotic and poisonous reptiles from around the world.

It cost at least five thousand bucks just to walk in the door, and it was definitely not a place I thought I'd ever get to see.

Of course the one time we go I can't see it at all. Figures.

.

We walked in to find Todoroki-san and Ishigaki-san talking to who [I was told by Neuro] was the owner of the restaurant.

"He was always so careful around the animals. I can't imagine how he fell into the snake pit. Daisuki-san wasn't a clumsy person. And such a hard worker too. It's so tragic to lose him."

"Thanks for your statement. We'll be in touch." Todoroki-san voice said. Ishigaki-san noticed us first.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" he yelled so loudly it left a void of sound ringing after it.

"It's so good to see you too~Ishigaki-san~." Neuro's creepily nice voice rang out.

"Sensai amazingly sensed a case in the area, and insisted we drive here instantly. I suggested that maybe we could leave this one to the police, but she was adamant about coming here. She asks that you please excuse her blatant selfishness."

He turned to me, and I could feel his too-hot breath on my face as he hissed "Isn't that right _Sensai_."

"Y-yes! Please excuse my selfishness."

"How are you doing this morning Yako-san?"

Todoroki-san.

"Well, thank you. Still can't see I'm afraid."

Ishigaki-san huffed.

"Todoroki-san~tell her to leave~. It was already decided this was an accident anyway~."

"I have no problem with them helping out on this case. Go ahead and take a look around. Though I suppose your assistant will have to do that for you Yako-san. "

Uh-oh.

.

I pulled Neuro aside once we walked away from them.

"She's suspicious of you Neuro, she knows-or at least suspects-it was you who beat up the two men who kidnapped me."

"I figured as much."

Neuro hissed to himself silently, a low and annoyed noise.

"We'll just have to careful won't we worm."

.

The deceased was one Atsushi Daisuki; care taker of the poisonous snakes. Time of death was 11:40 am.

Apparently while feeding the Belcher's Sea Snake, Daisuki had tripped and hit his head on the railing of the tank, landing face up in the water. After which, the snake bit his leg in two places. Death followed within a few minutes.

The one who found him was a chef by the name of Akira Sakura. Though it was not her day to work, she claimed she came in because she left her cell phone in the kitchen the previous day.

It was around the time to restock, so two of the employee's were in Africa picking up a rare lizard, and the other chefs had gone to pick up rare cheese from Italy. The only other staff members in the country with access to the building were the frog expert and the owner.

The frog expert [Hiro Nakamora] was giving a demonstration on how frogs affect the ecosystem. He had over 340 people witness him at the seminar at the time of death.

The owner [Juro Katsu], at the time of death, was at a charity lunch, announcing that he was going to start breeding endangered species of reptiles to help boost their population. 278 people witnessed this speech.

.

The autopsy revealed two snake bites and one bruise at the back of the head. The snake in question was found to have released almost all of its venom.

.

Neuro headed into the snake room, and I headed to where I could hear a man's angry voice yelling at one of the crime scene investigators.

.

"Hello. What's wrong?" I turned towards where the yelling voice was coming from. "And you are?" The angry man's voice turned to me. I could hear the footsteps of whoever he was yelling at retreating.

"Um, I'm Yako Katsuragi." "That piggish detective?"

.

I was never going to live that down was I?

.

"The same. And you are?" "Hiro Nakamora. Why are you here? I heard Daisuki died in an accident. Why would a famous detective be here?"

"I have reason to believe his death isn't all it seems. May I ask why you were so ups-?"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear."

A woman's voice broke into my question.

"You think Atsushi was murdered? By who?"

"Oh! And may I ask who you are?" I turned towards the voice.

"Akira Sakura. I'm a chef here. Atsushi-san was a good friend of mine. He was so nice. I can't believe anyone would want him dead."

"So you don't know who might benefit from his death?"

Nakamora-san broke in again. "The idiot was a broke saint. All the money he made he put back into helping endangered species. He could have made a fortune by now if he just saved some. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see if these coppers will let me in the lab to feed my frogs."

I could hear his footsteps stomping away. Off to find the poor person I had just saved from him no doubt.

"So you were good friends with Daisuki-san?" I turned to Sakura-san.

*sniff*

"Yes. I'm learning to become Herpetologist [Snake Expert]. Atsushi-san was a great help in my studies. He had such a love for snakes."

She sounded like she was going off into reminiscing mode.

"You two were dating?"

That brought her back.

"F-fiancés actually. We didn't tell anyone, how did you know-?"

"You are the only one who refers to him by his first name. And when you were surprised you said it without an honorific."

It was also a guess.

"We loved each other very much. Atsushi was so kind and sweet. He cared so much for me too. He didn't even want me around any of the poisonous snakes. Wouldn't let me touch them-though I wanted to get some training for it in. He kept saying he would hate himself if I got hurt on his watch."

And now she was off reminiscing again. Maybe one more shock would cure her of it.

"You didn't forget your cell phone either did you? You went specifically to talk to him."

Yo-you're right. I wanted to discuss him meeting my family soon, so I called him this morning and asked if I could stop by to have a chat face-to-face. But he never came out so I decided to check on him."

That explains it. It was unlikely Sakura-san would have found Daisuki-san if she was merely looking for a phone. She would have just glanced in the lab wouldn't have seen him in the tank.

"Do you know of anyone who would want him dead?"

"No, like Nakamora-san said, he was a saint with no money anyone could inherit."

Nakamora-san huh?

"May I ask what you think of Nakamora-san? Were he and Daisuki good friends?"

"They got along ok. I'd never heard of any animosity towards each other. He's a bit gruff, but he's like that with everyone."

I got that much.

"And how about the owner?"

"Katsu-san and Atsushi were really good friends. They used to work in the same snake research institute until Katsu-san got the idea for this restaurant. He convinced Atsushi to come work for him, and here we are."

I suddenly felt a firm and rather painful grip on my head.

"Come with me _Sensai._"

Neuro.

"Thank you Sakura-san. I'm going to check out the crime scene now. Thanks again for being so cooperative."

"Detective."

I turned.

"If this is murder…

Please nail this guy."

I smiled in her general direction.

"Of course Sakura-san."


	9. Scales2Yako2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet.**

**Notes: Yako's POV again. I felt it was important to hear everyone's testimony, and you know Neuro wouldn't listen to that. Try to guess who it was! The hints are very faint, so maybe you won't know (-_-;) Maybe I made them too faint. Anywayz, I don't know how long I'll be able to wait to post the next chapter, so maybe you won't get a chance to guess at all. You can always guess then read the answer. [Though don't bother with the how-leave that up to Neuro. Just the who and why.] Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Neuro!" I whined as he drug me across the plush carpet and onto tile floor. "I hadn't finished talking yet."

He ignored my protest.

"Call Akane and ask her to dig up some research on the Belcher's Sea Snake."

I hung up my cell phone as a wave of cold air hit me.

Shivering I fought to stand up. "Where are we Neuro?" "In the freezer." "Any particular reason?"

"What small pieces of meat. Are they expensive? Or so asks Sensai~."

Ah. Someone was here.

"Yes. Some are rare fish, others exotic meats, and we even have some crocodile meat here."

"Crocodile meat in a reptile zoo? Doesn't that seem hypocritical?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud.

The man's voice laughed. "Some may think so. But we get our meat from crocs that would be put down either way. Like killer crocs and such. It's why it's so expensive. I don't believe we've met by the way. I'm Juro Katsu, the owner of Scales. You must be the famous detective I've heard so much talk about."

I smiled. "News gets around fast. I heard you were good friends with Daisuki-san."

"Very. We had many things in common. Daisuki was the one who suggested the endangered species breeding program. He was a good guy."

"So you don't know who could have wanted him dead?"

"I do admit it's weird for him to be so careless around the animals, but everyone liked this guy. No one would want him dead. So you see, it's kinda hard for me to believe this is a murder. But if it is, I hope you get the guy who did it."

"I'll try my best." I could hear Neuro walking the length of the freezer behind me.

"If that's all, I would like to check on my employees. See how their holding up."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Neuro cut in. "Just one more thing. There seems to be two patches of smooth ice on the ground, near the back of the freezer. Do you know what may have caused that?"

There was a beat of silence.

"This is a freezer and you're asking me why there's ice on the ground?"

The owner seemed slightly exasperated. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I could practically hear Neuro smirk as he grabbed the top of my head. "One last person for you to talk to louse."

And he dragged me to the lab.

.

Hiro Nakamora turned to me before I could even get a word out.

"I heard you've been questioning the others. I suppose it's my turn huh?"

I smiled nervously. "Something like that."  
"Ask away, but try to make it snappy. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Did you and Daisuki-san get along?"

"We got along ok. No big fights or anything."

I thought for a second. Something seemed different about how Nakamora-san was talking about Daisuki-san. Not sarcastic, but almost.

"How would you describe Daisuki-san?"

"Haven't you heard the same from everyone? He was a saint."

I could still hear that same tone. Here goes nothing.

"I don't think he was."

Nakamora-san was silent for a time.

"And what makes you think that?"

I had to tread lightly.

"I can't really prove it-it was just a feeling."

Nakamora-san seemed to consider this.

"Please be straight with me Nakamora-san. How would you describe Daisuki-san?"

…

"He was a cunning and conniving person. He wore the face of a saint, but had the heart of a fox. We were actually pretty good friends, which is the only reason I knew.

About a year ago he fell in love with the cook. Three months after that he told me he wanted to make his mask his true identity. Turns out the cook fell in love with the fake him. He loved her so much he wanted to make himself that way. Asked me to help him stay on the straight and narrow.

He had almost completely converted when the cook found out the truth. She didn't talk to him for two weeks. Finally after three months she fell in love with him again. Both sides this time. He proposed soon after. They were getting married in a year, and I was gonna be the best man.

When we found out he died, the cook wanted to keep up his good rep for him. No need to throw a bad light on him. He was a decent guy overall. And he really had a deep love for snakes too. I just can't believe he's dead-he definitely isn't the sort to die so easily. I'm sure this was murder detective. Find the creep will ya, I'd like to have a go at the murder myself. "

Wow. This guy talked a lot when you let him.

His story helped fit the puzzle together better though.

"Any ideas on who the murder could be?"

Nakamora-san thought for a second.

"Not really, but I do know something was up with Daisuki-san. And he'd had a lot of cash to throw around recently. He probably stole it or something of the like. Maybe the guy he jacked is the one who killed him."

I blinked. Nakamora-san just called the 'saint' a thief so easily.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. I'll do what I can."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to my frogs."

.

"Any ideas Neuro?" I asked as I felt his coat sleeve brush my arm. I could hear Todoroki-san talking to Ishigaki-san in the background. I guess she had kept an eye on Neuro this whole time.

"One or two." He was cut off by the sound of my cell ringing.

Akane-chan.

I listened in to what she said to Neuro, and could practically see him drooling.

"This mystery is right at the tip of my tongue." I said in unison with him.

He stopped walking for a second and turned to me.

"The day you and your voracious stomach start eating mysteries is the day I kill you."

And he promptly walked away.

* * *

**Note: If you really wanna try guessing, I suggest you read up a little on the Belcher's Sea Snake. Not alot of research would be needed mind you. I suggest this article:**

.

**Though I don't know if I'm allowed to post links. (¬_¬)**


	10. Scales Neuro

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance. **

**Notes: Nuero's POV. I couldn't wait to post the ending...oh well. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming." Yako's voice cut through the chatter of the room.

All turned to stare at her.

She was still talking as I eyed Todoroki.

.

There were two options here.

One, I could have told Yako the how [I didn't even need to bother with the who anymore, and rarely the why.] and let her announce it. It would definitely cast the glory light on her, and maybe cast doubt on some of Todoroki's suspicions.

Or, two, I could just act normal. But this may draw Todoroki's attention to the fact I am the one who always explains the mystery. But the first option may very well do that too.

The best option was definitely the second, if I acted out of the ordinary Todoroki would probably notice that I was being extra careful. Best to feign innocence.

.

"-here. The culprit is YOU!"

Oh. We were already at that bit.

I watched boredly as her finger pointed to the owner, Juro Katsu.

.

All the humans stared in shock either at the owner or Yako.

The owner seemed frozen for a second, until finally he belted out a bit too explosive laugh.

.

I could already smell the puzzle leaking out of his brain as it fought to.

.

"How could it possibly be me? I was such good friends with Daisuki-san! I had no reason to kill him!"

Yako swallowed hard. She always had an issue with being the center of attention.

"He was blackmailing you." Yako's voice was strong and clear as it rang out above the whispered din.

"You were selling exotic reptile meat in dishes for high paying clients-an illegal act. The police can check the freezer as proof."

Two officers left the room as Yako continued.

" Daisuki-san found out and blackmailed you. You had no issue paying him off though-it was worth more than it cost. But then you started selling endangered snake meat. Daisuki-san loved snakes above almost all else. He threatened you to stop, and that's when you decided to kill him."

The owner shook silently with laughter that seemed a bit off.

"As if anyone would believe your story. Daisuki-blackmail? Please. Ask anyone, he wasn't the type to do something like that."

Yako turned towards the chef and the frog expert.

"You two knew the true Daisuki-san. You both asked me to bring the murder to justice, but I can't do it without your help. Would you please testify about Daisuki-san's true nature?"

The frog expert eyed the chef. She hesitated a second before nodding at him.

"We will." The frog expert spoke up. He turned to the owner. "And he would have blackmailed you without blinking an eye. I even have some videos of Daisuki being himself, if so needed."

The owner squirmed. I smiled as the smell of a puzzle, oozing out of his brain, thickened.

"B-but how could I possibly murder Daisuki? I was at charity giving a speech twenty minutes before he died to a half hour after. And the charity was fifteen minutes away. How could I possibly have murdered him?"

He was getting almost smug now, but a hint of desperation remained in his voice.

Yako glanced at me.

I smiled and stepped up.

"Sensei already knows all about your speech. She says that Daisuki-san was already bitten and thrown into the tank before you left."

The owner blinked twice.

"Im-impossible! The snake's venom would have killed him within minutes!"

I grabbed Yako's head with my claws and squeezed.

"Normally, yes. But not if his heartbeat had been drastically slowed."

The owner paled.

"First you hit Daisuki-san on the back of the head with an iron bar about the size of the tank's you soaked him in water and left him in the freezer for forty minutes. The cold slowed his heart down as well as left two ice marks on the ground where the water dripped off of him as you carried him to the back.

After the forty minutes you captured the snake and had to antagonize it to bite. Belcher's Sea Snakes are, while very poisonous, also very docile. It even bit Daisuki-san once without injecting any venom.

After it released it's venom, you threw the snake back in the tank, tied a tourniquet above the wound, and cleaned up your mess.

Then right before you left for the charity, you took the tourniquet off and dropped Daisuki-san face up in the water, left to thaw an circulate the poison. At least that's what Sensei said~!"

All was quiet as the owner shook in his boots. The puzzle in his brain just managing not to burst out.

He looked around as if for a way out.

"P-proof! You have no proof!" He yelled nervously.

I smiled again.

"Belcher's Sea Snakes are far too kind. It not only bit Daisuki-san once without injecting any poison, it also did the same for you-did it not? Why doesn't one of the officers look under your left sleeve? "

Finally cracked and backing away from the approaching police officers, the owner started to scream:

"WE ARE AT THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN! ALL ANIMALS ARE OUR FOOD! SO WHAT IF THERE'S ONLY A FEW OF THAT SPECIES LEFT? THEY WERE WEAK! JUST LIKE DASUKI WAS WEAK! THE STRONG KILL THE WEAK! IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT! YOU ALL CALL IT MURDER, I CALL IT SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!"

The owner reached for one of the poisonous frog habitats, still screaming things I no longer bothered to process.

This puzzle was ripe for eating.

Freezing the time in the minds of all those around me but Yako, I stepped towards the owner.

"You say you're at the top of the food chain?"

The owner reeled in horror as I turned into my true form.

"Then you obviously have never seen a true predator. If life was just a survival of the fittest you'd be long dead by now."

Falling to his knees, the owner kneeled, mesmerized with terror.

"I'll take your head now if you don't mind. Though how fortunate for you that I only want what's inside it. Itadakimasu."

.

Yako was oddly silent as we left the crime scene.

"Something the matter you gluttonous insect?" I kindly asked.

"I could very well ask you the same question. You've been acting weird ever since you ate. Quiet. Or lost in thought maybe."

Perceptive worm.

"Yes. The puzzle…it tasted…odd. Not fake, but more…imitation. As if it was never the owners puzzle to begin with, he just executed it."

Yako looked thoughtful. "Maybe he read a similar idea in a book?"

"Perhaps."

But I still felt uneasy.

.

.

.

_.

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Juro Katsu's lawyer."

"Ah! Right this way!"

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

Creeak"`"

"Here he is."

"Thank you."

Click=

"Y-you are!"

"My, my, Mr. Katsu. You seem to have stolen something of mine."

"Pl-please! I'll pay you! I have-"

"If I wanted you menial pocket money, I would have taken it. What you took was worth far more than any worldly possession; you stole my very thoughts-how rude."

"Pl-please! Forgi-"

"I'm afraid that's just not possible. What kind of example would that set? I truly am sorry, but you really need to pay the appropriate price."

*sobSob* _"Please."_

*sigh*

"How weak. I'll tell you what, since you are such a coward that is not even worth my time, I'll give you a deal. I'll beat the crap out of you here, and when you get out of jail, you'll get your full punishment then."

*So-sob*

"And if I were you, Mr. Katsu, I'd stay in jail as long as I could."

*Sob*

"Now, shall we begin?"

.

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

"Thank you officer. You can take him back to his cell now."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

*scream*

"GET A PARAMEDIC IN HERE!"

Tap-

Tap-

Tap-

*AHahaha*

"Worthless creep. Well, at least I found something interesting~. Yako Katsuragi, huh?"

* * *

**Notes: My first deliberate cliff hanger. Yay!**


	11. Shizuka SweetBeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**Notes: Thank you **Minirowan. **I always appreciate constructive criticism. (^_^) I was planing on restore Yako's sight in the next chapter, but, in par with the point you brought out, I'm going to develop that a bit more. You're right too, lately I haven't had time to do the extensive quality control I normally do, so I've mostly been free form writing with a goal in mind, then proof reading just once after. I'll try to work on my quality control from now on. This is the last chapter I'm posting with out doing so. **

.  
**Also, alot of stuff is happening at once, so I'll try to do my best to make sure they all come in an orderly fashion.**

**Thanks for reading (^_^)  
**

* * *

Cracking my back, I flopped down in my chair back at the station.

Ugh.

I was way over worked.

Just moments ago I had questioned the owner of a high-end restaurant called Scales. He had confessed to murder at the crime scene, but now I couldn't get squat out of him. He seems to have lost it after confessing.

And guess who the last person to talk to him was. The same person who got him to confess, and the same person who was a thorn in my side.

None other than Yako-san's assistant.

Normally I wouldn't be that suspicious, but the owner had the same freak out symptoms as the car crash victims.

Albeit less severe.

The main issue was that I never took my eyes off this newest victim, so I have no idea what the assistant could have done.

I went over the events of the day looking for suspicious activity.

.

Admittedly, it was odd that the assistant always explained part of the mystery instead of Yako-san, but that wasn't exactly bothersome. After all, maybe she had stage fright.

It was a little weird that he always kept Yako-san in eyesight. Even when she was apart from him and talking to the suspects, the assistant stayed the lab door way so he could see her through the staff entrance. But, well, she was currently blind. So maybe he was just making sure she didn't get stabbed by the murderer when no one was looking.

...  
I rubbed where a headache was starting to take root.  
Why couldn't I see the truth? Did I just not have all the facts?  
"Todoroki-san?"

.  
Ugh.

Ishigaki-sempai, not now.

.  
"Here's some coffee. You look kinda down."

I immediately felt bad.

"Thanks." I smiled at him through tired eyes.  
"And Akira-chan wants to talk to you."  
Akira Sumi was the one I had asked to run the background check on Neuro Nogami.

Maybe things were looking up.  
.

.

.  
"What do you mean no record?"  
"That's what the computer says. No record in this or any country. Who exactly is this guy you're looking for Todoroki-san?"  
That was exactly what I wanted to know.  
And I knew exactly who would know the answer. I was getting to the bottom of this immediately.  
I dialed Yako-san.

*ringring*

"Sorry I can't come to the phone. I'm going on a trip with Kanae-chan this weekend, and I won't have cell service till Monday. Please leave a message."

Ok, maybe I'd get to the bottom of it first thing Monday.  
.

.

.

Ishigaki-sempai and I were patrolling in town. We were short staffed lately, [precinct couldn't afford to hire new officers]and I could use the money.

And Ishigaki-sempai never seemed to go off duty. Whenever I got to the station [once two hours early] he was always there, and whenever I left [once past 12am] he was still there. Seriously, when did this guy sleep?

"We have a 211 in progress on 34 Long St. 417A. Calling any units in the area."

I reached for the radio.

"This is car 325, 10-98."

"Car 325, 10-23."

The buzzing of static filled the car as I waited for the go ahead.

"Car 325 you are clear to go, code 3."

"10-4"

Ishigaki-sempai was already pulling down Long St. as I hung up the radio.

So much for waiting for permission. Then again, I wasn't even sure if he understood the codes in the first place.

.

34 Long St. was a donut shop. A suspiciously familiar donut shop.

No wonder Ishigaki-sempai got here so fast.

We pulled in front of it and headed to the door; guns in hand.

This suspect had a knife.

.

.

.

"Chief?"

"Yes Akira-san."

Akira fiddled with the papers in her hands.

"There's something I think you should see."

She placed the papers on the desk.

The title read 'Neuro Nogami'.

* * *

**Note: lol, I just read the coffee thing in another FF just now. I totally didn't mean to steal it. **


	12. Shizuka SweetBeat Too

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Notes: Since jumping POV each chapter may be confusing some people, you may notice I've gotten into the habit of doing a couple of same POV chapters in a row. This is one of those. Hope it's ok. (^_^) Todoroki's POV.  
**

* * *

There's always an extremely tense moment as you wait outside a door with a gun.

Part of you is itching to enter. You're naturally worried someone is either hurt of being hurt as you speak.

But there's also that little part of you whispering for you to wait-just wait one more second. Maybe the suspect currently has their knife up to someone's throat, and if you burst in they'll accidentally slash them.

I took a deep breath of courage and reached for the door knob.

Which was no longer there.

Ishigaki-sempai.

.

He was already halfway through the doorway with gun in front.

I pushed through the door to stand next to him.

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

Two very frightened looking employees stood before us.

Well, one stood. The other one dropped to the ground with a gasp, hands on her head.

Unfortunately, I recognized the one standing. Ekio.

"Ishigaki-tan!" She cried, running over and wrapping her arms around him.

He fumbled to turn the gun away from her.

"I was so scared~!"

She didn't seem too scared to stick to him like glue, I noticed.

The other girl still sat on the floor, shaking slightly.

"Are you ok ma'am?" I reached down to help her up.

"F-fine, ju-just a bit shaken up." Shuddering, she grabbed my hand.

"And your name is?" She straightened up. "Sarah Smitton."

"Where's the robber?" Ishigaki-sempai managed to gasp out; lungs collapsing from Ekio's embrace.

"He-he ran out the back door." Before Smitton-san could even finish her sentence, I was halfway out the door. Ishigaki-sempai followed as soon as he could remove Eiko's arms.

"We missed him." I grumbled under my breath. "What did he look like?" I whirled on the two girls. Ekio returned to hugging Ishigaki-sempai as soon as he was in arms reach.

"Brown hair, and I don't know about the eyes. He wore sunglasses and a blue hoodie with jeans. Nothing too remarkable."

Darn it. I couldn't exactly ask for an APB out on a description like that. Half the town would be brought in.

Sighing, I turned back to the squad car and called in a couple rookies to set up a crime scene.

.

"How much did he take?" "It was the night before the armored truck came. He got away with about 32 thousand. " I was talking to Smitton-san of course. Ekio had _insisted_ on Ishigaki-sempai questioning her.

"So he must have known the routine. Did he look familiar?" "He wasn't an employee if that's what you're asking, and we get so many customers I wouldn't know one from the other."

Ugh. This was getting me nowhere. I could feel the headache that had just subsided start coming back.

"Any other information, like if he had a car?" "I don't know, I didn't see or hear anything."

Of course not.

Maybe Ishigaki-sempai was doing better than me. He sat just a couple tables over, so I tuned into his questioning.

.

"Do you know what color shoelaces the suspect was wearing?"

...

I almost hit my head on the table. Counting on Ishigaki-sempai is obviously not a good idea.

.

I got Smitton-san to show me around the shop when the two rookies arrived. The main shop consisted mostly of four tables, one glass counter containing various donuts, a coffee machine and two registers.

"And who opened the safe?" I asked my guide as she lifted the employee partition. "I did. He had a knife and I didn't want to take any chances." She pushed the door of the kitchen open to reveal one very open safe covered in white to match the surrounding floor.

"What happened here?" "He knocked into a powdered sugar container on the way out." She gestured towards a metal canister on the floor.

Ishigaki-sempai walked in with Ekio on his arm at that moment.

And, of course, he immediately slipped on the powder and set up a huge cloud of dust. Me and Smitton-san looked on awkwardly as he and Ekio sat on the floor covered in white.

Ekio laughed and started brushing sugar off Ishigaki-sempai's hair. "You have to help me get cleaned up too~." Smiling, she shouldered up to him.

Ishigaki-sempai however, seemed lost in thought. A rather odd look for him.

My delusions were broken instantly as he ran a finger across Ekio's cheek then ate the sugar off of it.

I guess Ishigaki-sempai was a man after all.

And Ekio was practically purring.

"Why Ish-tan." She half sung, half purred.

Ishigaki-sempai looked at her seriously for a second before saying: "What have you gotten yourself into Ekio-chan?"

My mind froze, and the room went so silent, I swear I could hear the sugar settling.


	13. Shizuka SweetBeat Continue

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. (;_;) yet...**

**Notes:**** Sorry it took a while. My life is always insanely crazy. And thank you so much for the reviews! They're the reason I'm not doing important stuff and wrote this instead!**

**Todoroki again. Cause I couldn't get Ishigaki to make sense for all this info. The story line has also taken a weird turn. I totally didn't plan for that, but now that I wrote it, I can't unwrite it. [My brain doesn't work that way. As soon as I've written something, my brain files it away as law. (-_-;)] **

**However, even though I didn't plan it, I do think it's interesting, and will make Ishigaki's background story really funny. I'll probably move on to Neuro and Yako a bit next, to let the craziness in my brain calm a bit. Plus I want to try Yako's perspective again. Hope you enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

All stared at Ishigaki-sempai with relative shock.

Ekio seemed the least shaken up by this revelation however.

"What are you talking about Jun-tan?~" Her face remained calm and smiling, but I couldn't miss the cold sweat forming on her forehead.

…had Ishigaki-sempai hit the nail on the head?

I glanced at Smitton-san out of the corner of my eye. She had gone completely ridged.

Ishigaki-sempai looked upset and disappointed as he stood up.

"Really Ekio-chan? I told you not to get involved with the North Side gang, and you go and join them?"

He offered her his hand. She took it and stood.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Ekio squirmed, dropping most of the cuteness in her voice.

Ishigaki-sempai had stopped paying attention to her. Again. He was looking at Smitton-san with more anger then disappointment.

Ekio definitely was not pleased about Ishigaki-sempai's ignoring her.

"And you must be the one who talked her into joining." Ishigaki-sempai continued, his eyes boring holes in Smitton-san.

Smitton-san shook slightly and stuttered as she talked. "N-no! I-I didn't! I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about-"

Ishigaki-sempai interrupted her sharply. "Drop the melodramatics. You're obviously North Side. Probably third rank up. Been in the gang for, oh about, 3 years?"

Smitton-san looked like a rabbit staring at a wolf. There was no way this ball of nerves was a hardened gangster.

"Ishigaki-sempai, a word."

He was still having a stare down with Smitton-san.

"NOW Sempai."

He tore himself away, and walked out the door with me.

"Yes Todoroki-san, what's wrong?"

I sighed inwardly. I knew Ishigaki-sempai couldn't read people, but I never figured he was this clueless.

"It's obviously not Smitton-san."

Ishigaki-sempai stared at me as if I had just said I was his long lost sister.

"…what? No, it's definitely Smitton! She-"

"Is as scared as a mouse. She definitely doesn't have the guts or brains to pull off a robbery."

"But it wasn't a robbery!"

This made me stop for a second. "What?"

"Smitton-san is the owner. It's not considered robbery if you rob yourself!"

Ugh. And just when I thought he may have had something enlightening to say.

"And the biggest crime here is drug trafficking!"

"And where did you get that from?" I could feel my headache growing worse.

"The powdered sugar was knocked over to cover up a drug spill. The sugar had a bitter flavor mixed in with the sweet, and my tongue-" He stuck it out. "Ish swlightwy mumb."

I groaned inwardly.

"It came from the floor. It was probably covered in who-knows-what, and you just ate a milk shake before coming here. No wonder your tongue is numb." I had more to say but the hurt look on his face made me feel I had just kicked a puppy. An injured, homeless puppy. "Look, I'll get the sugar tested ok, and if I checks out, we'll look at the drug trafficking theory. Fair enough?"

Ishigaki-sempai looked down reluctantly. "I guess."

.

I felt bad as he went back inside. Maybe I did belittle him a bit, but at the Scales case he had suggested the snake was a trained assassin. And when I had asked him if he thought Yako-san's assistant was weird, he said matter-of-factly 'That's cause he's an alien.'. I just couldn't look into every one of Sempai's random guesses.

I headed back in the door.

.

Back at the station, I brought coffee to Sempai to kind of make up for my actions. I felt seriously guilty after he was quite the rest of the time at the crime scene.

Well, I tried to bring him a coffee anyway, but he wasn't at his desk. I turned to the nearest officer.

"Do you know where Ishigaki-sempai is?"

"Oh, he went home a half hour ago. I was surprised he left so early. Normally he's the last to leave."

I bit my lip. Maybe I had hurt him more than I thought.

.

On my way home from work I stopped by his house.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with the nagging feeling of guilt in my stomach.

I even brought a GIR plushie. Definitely not a bribe for forgiveness.

As I walked up to the door, I heard of voice to my left say; "He's not home."

I immediately jumped a mile, dropped the plushie, and found my hand reaching for my gun.

"Wh-what?"

I whipped around but saw no one.

"Over here." I glanced at where the voice was coming from.

A tree.

"Yeah, here."

"Um, why are you in a tree?"

"I'm waiting for Ishigaki-oniisan."

…Cause that explained everything.

"But why are you in a tree?"

"If you're looking for him, he hasn't come home."

So I wasn't going to get a straight answer. Well, what did I care if Ishigaki-sempai had a creepy stalker or two?

"But he left work for home hours ago."

The tree was silent for so long I considered shooting it to see if it'd scream.

Finally, it spoke.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm sure Ishigaki-oniisan wouldn't want his girlfriend to know where he goes after hours…but…"

I seethed. "I'm not his girlfriend."

"SSUUURRRREEEE you're not."

The tree's voice was dripping in sarcasm. I was seriously going to shoot it.

"I don't really care anyway. Take this." An electronic device that looked like a GPS fell out of the tree. "He's the red dot."

I wasn't sure what to say to this.

"You have a tracking device on him?"

"Comes in handy don't it?"

For the first time in my life, I wondered if I should be afraid of Ishigaki-sempai.

Or at least his friends.

"Th-thanks. Will you want this back?"

"No, just don't show him I gave it too you ok? If he knew I was the one who told you where he was, he'd probably be mad. I really don't want him to be mad at me."

…Maybe I should be afraid of Ishigaki-sempai after all. I wasn't sure if I hoped to death this tree was his friend, or hoped to death he knew nothing about the tree at all.

"Ok. Bye."

"Goodbye….."

I walked away feeling like I had just lost some of my mind.

Maybe this explained Ishigaki-sempai's insaneness…

.

The GPS [If I could trust it] insisted Ishigaki-sempai was in the bad part of town, in the middle of gang country, in a rather beat up looking house.

Now I was worried.

I put my hand on my gun as I rang the door bell.

Almost instantly the biggest looking guy I had ever seen slammed open the door.

"The heck do you want lady?"

I swallowed before talking.

"I'm looking for a Jun Ishigaki. Is he here?"

The beefy guy leaned down so his face was right in mine. "So what if he is hot shot? What are you going to do about it?"

"Hey~Dai-otouto! Who are you talking to~?"

Ishigaki?

"ISHIGAKI-SEMPAI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "ARE YOU-"

He walked into view eating watermelon.

Watermelon.

"…okay…What are you doing?"

"Eating watermel-" "I KNOW THAT! I MEAN HERE! IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Oh, this is Dai-otouto's house. We're good friends."

Another friend, huh?

"You know this lady Jun-oniisan?"

"Yeah, she's my police partner."

Dai-sama's eyes immediately grew wide. "I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't know you were Jun-oniisan's friend! Please come in!"

I nervously stepped in, taking my hand off my gun for the first time.

"So you're just visiting a friend?"

"Actually, I came here to ask Dai-otouto if he heard of any drug deals in the North Side."

Dai-sama was quick to break in. "Never! Ishigaki-oniisan hates drugs! So I would NEVER tolerate any of my people dealing."

…His people? … Never mind, it was probably better not to know.

"I brought a pic of who I thought might be behind the deals. You recognize her?"

Ishigaki-sempai pulled out a photo of Smitton-san.

"Yeah, that's Risa Taylor. I kicked her out cause she wouldn't listen to direction. Thought she went clean afta that. You need me to take care of her?"

"Nah, I got this one Dai-otouto. Thanks for the info."

"Any time, any time. If you and your lady friend are ever in the neighbor hood, you gotta stop by for a video game marathon."

Ishigaki-sempai glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think that's Todoroki-san's cup of tea."

When he used an honorific, Dai-sama turned to me with eyes full of respect.

"But I'll stop by with my new game "Invader Maker". It's supposed to be awesome."

Dai-sama's immediately lit up. "I would love that! Come any time, any time! Need a car? You can take one of mine."

"I brought my car." I quickly said, seeing how Ishigaki-sempai looked like he was about to say yes, and I doubt Dai-sama was the original owner of those cars.

Dai-sama waved the whole time we were in view, looking rather like a little boy. Ishigaki-sempai did the same.

.

I glanced at Ishigaki-sempai. "So, how do you know that guy?"

"He's my brother."

…

That seemed highly unlikely.

"Were you adopted?"

"Nope."

Then how-?

"We were the ones that couldn't get adopted."

My brain went completely silent at that. All I could hear in it was white noise, and I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"But now we know that Smitton is really Taylor. We should run a background check on her, and see what we find." Ishigaki-sempai turned to me. He took in my blank face and hands turning white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

"Are you ok? It's ok you were wrong you know, every one has their bad days."

That was definately not the issue here.

"There was someone in your tree."

"Oh, that's Mikio-otouto. He likes trees."

Because that explained everything.

Ishigaki-sempai kept talking.

"Let's put an APB out on Taylor and Ekio-chan."

"Why Ekio?"

"I'm worried about her."

Ishigaki-sempai reached for the radio.

"Really worried."

I glanced at Ishigaki-semapi.

"I'm worried too." Just for diffrent reasons.

* * *

**Notes: Yes, It's kinda weird, and rather unrealistic. But I like it (^_^) and I hope you do too. **


	14. Lack of Darkness Yako

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it. Working on it though.**

**Notes: Ok, Yako's POV again. I tried to make it a bit more descriptive, and imagine what it would be like to be blind. I also actually proofread this one for quality. So hopefully it's better.**

**Wondering about Yako's voice-mail a few chapters ago? Enjoy. (^_^)**

**Thank you so much for pointing out the mistake! I fixed some grammar issues and must have saved the wrong document to this chapter! THANK YOU!  
**

* * *

Everyone always says that blind people can only see darkness. And, when I first lost my sight, that was the only thing I saw. Not blackness mind you, but darkness. [There is a difference]

Two weeks later, I opened my eyes one morning, and my heart leaped. For the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was white. Pure white in all directions.

Of course, I realized I still couldn't really see after taking a look around. Nothing was coming into focus or view, just that white everywhere. I would have felt disappointed if I wasn't so relieved.

Light. Glorious light.

No longer being surrounded by a black hole gave me great comfort.

I blinked. And to my surprise, during the time I blinked, my world went dark again. I shut my eyes to experiment. Sure enough, darkness.

"MOM!" I yelled as I headed toward my bedroom door. [One awesome thing about being in your own home is being able to know where everything is with your eyes shut.]

I was already halfway down the stairs when I remembered she had left for Brazil yesterday. She had boarded a plane as soon as she heard about my condition, but after two weeks she couldn't stay away from work any longer.

I found the phone and called Kanae-chan.

.

Seven minutes later we were in the car heading for the doctors.

"See! You were worried for nothing!" Kanae-chan was chatting away. "It may be taking a bit slower than expected, but you're getting your eye sight back!"

I didn't point out I should have gotten my eye sight back within three days of losing it. Of course I had been freaked out. Who wouldn't?

.

Dr. Toko hemmed and hawed while being uncomfortably close to my face. I could smell his breath every time he made a noise, and let me say, he should invest in some mints.

"And does the whiteness get brighter when I do this?"

I light warmth hit the area around my eye, and the whiteness got almost unbearably bright.

"Yes." I struggled not pull away or blink.

"Hmm."

I could hear papers rustling and dug my fingers into the cool leather of the chair I was sitting in.

Kanae-chan was biting her nails to my left. She pretended to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but truthfully, she was just as nervous as I was.

"Well, Miss Katsuragi, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Why do people even bother asking that question?

"The good news."

"Your eyes have completely healed. They're no longer damaged."

Why did that sound like the bad news?

"Then why can't I see?"

"Your eyes are healed. Your brain is not. While your eyes can take in light, your brain can't process it."

"But you can fix that right?" Kanae-chan spoke up from the corner.

More rustling of papers.

"No. There's nothing I can do. It's up to Miss Katsuragi. There could be several reasons for this. One, you could not be trying to exercise that part of your brain. Or willing yourself not to see. That seems highly unlikely in your case.

Another reason could be stress. And knowing the nature of your job, I suppose that will be most likely. I suggest a vacation. Doctors orders."

If stress could be a factor, I wouldn't heal for years. I probably had more stress in on day with Neuro than most people had all year.

"How long do you think it'll take Dr. Toko." The answer to that question was very important to me.

"It really depends on you, but when you do get your vision back, it'll probably be almost instantaneous. Hopefully within…oh, the next few weeks."

Not the answer I wanted. But at least it wasn't months.

.

Kanae-chan and I went to lunch after the appointment. One of the few all you can eat restaurants that hadn't banned me. Yet.

"Wow, your life's exciting as always." Kanae-chan said after my telling her about my latest case.

"My college life isn't nearly as exciting. All I do any more is study. Well, I do have a new boyfriend though."

I almost cringed. This was the third one this month.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Unichi Asada. He seems nice."

Asada. Where had I heard that name before? No matter.

"You think he's the elusive 'the one' you're always looking for?"

"You never know! He is rich, and really handsome."

Probably not 'the one' then. I had seen Kanae-chan go through tons of rich and handsome guys.

"But enough about me,"

She jerked me out of my thoughts.

"how's your love life going?"

"What love life?" It died long ago.

"Seriously? You always have tons of guys interested in you! Why don't you ever go out with them?"

Because, while they were nice people,I'd never met one I was interested in that way. A friend? Yes. Boyfriend, no. Besides, who needs to get married to be happy? [Not that I would tell Kanae-chan that]

"Not interested."

I could practically see Kanae-chan cross her arms and puff out her cheeks.

"Why not?"

I listened to the clink of silverware and chopsticks on plates as I thought of what to say.

"Because I've met a lot of guys. Even gone to the goukons you've forced me to. None of them struck a chord. I'm just not interested."

Kanae-chan was silent at this.

I felt kinda bad. Maybe she thought I didn't appreciate her trying. I knew she only wished for my happiness. I opened my mouth to say so when she started speaking again.

"Maybe you already have someone you're interested in and you're comparing other guys to him."

Well that shocked me. I wasn't sure what to say, that was rather insightful sounding, however unlikely.

"I'm not interested in anyone though."

Kanae-chan sighed and clicked her tongue softly.

"Yako-chan, Yako-chan, I can't understand how someone who is so brilliant when it comes to reading people can be so dense when it comes to understanding themselves."

I could feel her eyes boring into my skull. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and shoved what I hoped was food in my mouth.

"I have an Aunt who owns a Onsen in the country. You wanna go for a week or so? Relieve some stress?"

Woah. Suspicious sudden topic change. But a change I was very happy to make.

"That would be amazing! If I could really relax for a bit, I'm sure I'll be healed in no time." If I'm away from Neuro that is.

I heard Kanae-chan's chopsticks click on her plate.

"I'll give her a call then."

.

It was rather hard getting Neuro's consent to go.

"Do you WANT me to stay blind forever?" I finally blurted out, exasperated.

"Does a slave dare ask her master to starve to death just so she can get back a non-necessary function?"

There was no arguing with him was there? And what ever happened to being partners?

"The doctor said stress is what's keeping me blind. So until I get a break from this stressful life style, I am going to remain blind. And if I remain blind, I am seriously going to quit."

I could hear claws unsheathing and bones crunching.

"You dare threaten me?"

"It's not a threat, it's a fact. So either let me go on vacation until I get my eyesight back, or this is the last day I'll be working."

Ok, so that last line was a little bit of a threat.

The silence grew heavy as I imagined Neuro glaring at me while considering.

One thing about being blind, it makes you really brave. Normally I would be at least a little nervous at straight out opposing Neuro, but not being able to see his glare gave me all the confidence I needed. And I knew Neuro understood I was serious this time.

"Fine." He finally spat out. "But if you get kidnapped again, you better save yourself this time."

And now he was pouting. He's such a sore loser.

Oh well, I wasn't planning on getting kidnapped anyway.

"Thank you for your consent." Half sarcasm there. Neuro could sense it, and he made a teeth grinding sound in return.

I was too elated to care. I was having my first vacation in four years. No Neuro, and no puzzles.

Life was looking up.

.

The car ride was almost unbearable. Do you realize how boring it is to ride in a car when you can't see? It's just like sitting without being able to get up for hours. Thank goodness I don't get car sick, then it really would have been impossible.

When I arrived at the Onsen it was around lunch time and I was starved. A small pang of guilt, knowing that Neuro must be feeling the same, creeped in.

I rooted around in my bag until I felt what I was looking for. I pulled out one of nine envelopes wrapped in a rubber band. It was stuffed full of all the hardest and rarest word and number puzzles I could find. Well, 1/9th of them.

"Excuse me," I asked my driver [A friend of mine] "Could you put this in the nearest mail box?"

"No problem Kasuragi-san. Let me just drop you off inside first. Your friend is waiting for you, yes?"

"Yep. Thanks again for driving me!" He grabbed onto my arm and started walking, gravel crunching under our feet.

"It's the least an old man like me can do, when you were so nice to find out who was killing off my taxi driver employees for me. I'm always happy to help you out."

A cool breeze blew in my face as he opened the front door. Mmm. Smelled like flowers, wood, and cinnamon. My stomach rumbled, but the sound was mostly covered by our shoes clacking on the hard wood floors.

"Yako-chan!" I heard from across the room, along with the sound of a chair scraping the ground.

"That's my friend." I smiled in the driver's direction. We said are goodbyes as I heard the clack of Kanae-chan walking up.

"Hey Yako-chan! You finally made it!" She grabbed my arm and guided me across what I guessed was the lobby.

The feeling of walking around in a place you've never been before while not being able to see, is a little like walking down the stairs in the dark, and then realizing there was one step less then you thought. It's a bit like the feeling of falling. In your feet.

"Let's drop your bags off then get a bite to eat."

Just the words I wanted to hear. I grinned as we headed upstairs to our rooms.

.

After eating so much the cook came out to tearfully thank the person who loved his cooking that much, I was lead by Kanae-chan into a dressing room to change into a towel for the Onsen.

Putting all my clothes into a locker, [Yes, that took me a while to figure out] I felt around until I found the door.

"Kanae-chan?" I peeked my head out and listened.

Silence.

"Kanae-chan, where are you?"

For the first time in my blindness, I realized, I was alone in a place other than my home. All other times I had been with Neuro until my mother got home, and the rest of the time with her.

Shivering from more than just a chill, I reached for a robe.

Kanae-chan had said she was going to take a shower first in the room just down the hall, so that's where I headed. I kept a hand on the wall for guidance, and felt my way down the wall.

Only I didn't realize there were steps.

I heard a slight shriek of "Yako-chan!" [Must be Kanae-chan] from across the room as I fell forward.

Thankfully, some kind person who was nearby caught me on my way down.

My heart was racing and I heard Kanae-chan running over yelling "Yako-chan, what are you doing out here?" As well as other people making concerned sounds.

.

Whoops.

I think I went the opposite way of the showers.

.

And then my senses fully tore through my adrenaline. My nose and hands were planted right on my savior's chest, and I had a very bad relation of who I was half sitting on top of.

"Neuro."

"Yes, Sensai~,"

I could tell from his voice alone he was smirking.

"I'm here~."


	15. Lack of Darkness2 Neuro

**Disclaimer: STILL WORKING ON IT! DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. I wanted to explain his side of the story, and thought it'd be interesting to include why he gets so annoyed at giving Yako time off and such. Hope you like it. (^_^) And I'm glad you like the story so far venG. Um, sorry that Neuro isn't as descriptive about surrounds and peoples reactions and such. I figured he wouldn't bother think about anything like that. My voice for him is more of his thoughts. Hope you enjoy reading (^_^)  
**

* * *

I had found it. The perfect thing to get rid of Yako's blindness.

It's called Third Eye, and it was the perfect tool to use. It gives you the ability to see people as what they look like on the inside-not the outside. For instance, if there is a beautiful [by human standards] celebrity who is completely self centered and mean to everyone, they'll look hideous. It varies person to person of course, but I figured it would at least let Yako see people if not objects.

It'll probably help with her detective work too.

A toothy grin spread across my face.

No need to tell Yako about the side effects.

.

Yako wasn't home. Now that I considered it, I probably should have called to confirm her location. But it wasn't exactly like she could get far without being able to see, so I hadn't even considered that she might have left.

A quick glance around the house revealed a note on the fridge.

**Neuro, **

**Went to doctors.**

**Be back in a couple hours.**

**-Yako**

I hissed silently. And after all the effort I had put into finding her a way to see.

I opened the fridge to find it stocked full of food. The louse would probably come back as soon as possible to eat.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out three Sudoku books. Minds well have a snack as I wait.

.

Four hours later I found myself pacing her living room, every clock in the house taken apart and hidden in a hall closet.

The slug was far too slow. As usual.

She wasn't answering her phone either.

Maybe she was at the office? She did say she would come back, but she didn't specify the location.

For the second time today I found myself jumping from roof top to roof top.

She had better be there.

.

She wasn't.

Figures.

I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach with urgency.

Reaching for my phone for the twenty second time, I paused as I heard the door downstairs open.

A voice thanking someone floated up to me. Yako. I listened to her distinctive footsteps tap up the stairs, pausing right our side the office door.

.

I readied a stapler.

.

She burst in like she had just ran all the way up the stairs. "Hi Neur-" She was cut off as the stapler hit her square in the face.

"Hello Yako, and where have you been all day?"

She rubbed her nose painfully, and glanced about the room.

I had forgotten for a second she was blind. She didn't even have a chance to dodge the stapler. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"I went to the doctors."

Yes, I knew that bit. But from the smell of food, gasoline and her friend emanating from her, I doubt that's the only place she went.

"And left your master starving?"

She had gone and stuffed her face with food and left me with no food of my own. Selfish little crustacean.

"You just ate yesterday!"

My stomach roared in my ears. Not that Yako's dull hearing could pick it up.

"And so did you, yet I'm sure you stuffed your face today as well."

Yako felt her way around the room until she was in front of troy. "Didn't you have your Sudokus? Then you've already ate."

Sudokus are like not eating anything the entire day, and then eating three peanuts. They don't quench your hunger, they only make it worse. I only eat them because of necessity.

"Not nearly enough louse."

It was too late to find any mysteries now. The worm was no doubt tired, and would get a lot of odd looks for trying to question people at 10pm [though not ten now, by the time we needed to question suspects it would be]. Not to mention I was trying to handle her delicately to keep her from breaking further. That was the last thing I needed.

"I suppose you'll just have to work double tomorrow."

My stomach protested, and I hoped I would be able to get some sleep with all the noise and grumbling it was making.

"Actually, I wanted to get the next week off."

I froze. What? She expected me to go a whole week with my stomach empty? Was the louse TRYING to kill me?

"No."

I was not going to put up with that.

"Neuro, I'm serious. It's for my eyes. The doctor said it wasn't healed yet because of stress. And it's definitely not going to heal here."

After how kindly I treated her, how delicately handled her to help her heal, this was the thanks I got? I had stayed by her side the whole time she would have otherwise been alone. And while she did thank me for it, she now acted like it had never happened .

"You're not going. IS THAT CLEAR?"

I added a bit of venom and roughness to my voice so she would know I was mad. Very mad.

"I HAVE to go. I was telling you, not asking for permission."

So now the worm was trying to pull rank. How would she like it if I didn't ask, but told her I was taking all the air out of the room? Or was not going to let her eat? (She would probably be more horrified with the latter) She would yell and tell me I was giving her a death sentence. I growled under my breath, seething to myself.

"Do you WANT me to stay blind forever?" Yako smacked a palm on troy.

So now she was trying this ploy huh? Did she think her need to see was greater than my need to eat?

"Does a slave dare ask her master to starve to death just so she can get back a non-necessary function?"

I was truly livid now. I couldn't even torture her into saying she'd stay. I learned from experience that made things worse when I'm trying to get my way. A little threat works best; a glare, a claw to her neck or a smack upside the head. Actual torture, not so well. I tried it a couple times since my coming back, and regretted it for weeks.

"The doctor said stress is what's keeping me blind."

Yes, I had heard that bit already.

" So until I get a break from this stressful life style, I am going to remain blind. And if I remain blind, I am seriously going to quit."

On instinct I felt my teeth sharpen and claws pull out. This was taking a turn for the worse.

"You dare threaten me?" I asked low and menacingly. My stomach backed my question with an extra loud growl.

"It's not a threat, it's a fact. So either let me go on vacation until I get my eyesight back, or this is the last day I'll be working."

If I had laser vision Yako would be soot by now. Or at least on fire. My claws dug into the edge of troy as my stomach gurgled. Yes, I needed Yako to feed it, but what good was she if she wasn't doing her job? She did claim however, that she would get her eyesight back on this vacation. Perhaps it would be best for her after all. Though she definitely wasn't going to get that Third Eye now.

"Fine. But if you get kidnapped again, you better save yourself this time."

If she thought I was going to go chasing after her on an empty stomach, she was highly mistaken.

"Thank you for your consent." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

I had to bit my teeth together to keep from responding. Thankless worm.

.

*knockknock*

The door creaked open as I dropped from the ceiling. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The whole time my stomach felt like it was eating itself.

"Yes?" I was sitting at troy now, hands folded on the desk.

Yako's friend walked in the door. What was her name? It began with something that sounded like can.

"I'm Kanae Kagohara. Yako-chan's friend?"

"Ah! A friend of Sensei's~! It's an honor to meet you! I'm Neuro Nogami." I walked around the desk to shake her hand.

She held onto my hand a little bit too long, while looking me over. I heard her mumble under her breath in a voice so soft no human could have heard it; "I see what the problem is here."

I bristled. So Yako had told her about her stress problem. And the friend had come to see if I really would cause so much stress.

"May I ask to what I owe the honor?" I forced myself to say without clenching my teeth.

"Oh, yes, sorry. This must seem terrible abrupt. I came to ask a favor."

Like I was going to humor the one Yako was conspiring with behind my back.

"And what, pray tell, may that favor be?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I want you to go with Yako to the Onsen."

…

What?

I supposed that was the vacation Yako had been talking about, but wasn't she going there to get away from me?

"Go with Sensei~? Whatever for?"

"I think it would help her. You know how on edge she's been since her accident, and she's told me how much she really trusts you. I think it would really put her mind at ease to know you're there. Please?"

I processed what I had been told. First of all, I was surprised Yako told someone that she trusted me. I knew she did to an extent, but the way this girl put it sounded like Yako spent a lot of her time singing my praises about how trustworthy I was. Secondly, it would put Yako's mind at ease? That I doubt. Otherwise she would have asked me to go.

I suppressed the evil smile that was trying to take over my face.

It would shock Yako to death if I showed up at the place she was taking her vacation. It would been even worse of a shock if I told her I'd been invited by her friend.

I was definitely going.

"If you think it would put Sensei's mind at ease, of course I'll go." I made sure to add an extra pinch of earnestness to that sentence.

Kanae smiled. "Will you be able to leave today?"

"Right away if necessary."

"Oh, no, I'll give you an hour and half to pack. I'll send a car to pick you up then?"

"No problem."

She left as I contemplated what puzzles and Sudokus to pack.


	16. Lack of Darkness3Kanae

**Disclaimer: If you want me to own it so badly, go buy the rights for me.**

**Notes: New POV (O.O) Exciting right?I based Kanae off of some one would would be very trendy yet rather smart. I also based the whole 'she meets Neuro' part on how I'd suppose he'd look in real life. Kinda odd, but other worldly. **

**Also, in case you haven't noticed, my little story is based off the manga-not the anime. And Kanae never met Neuro in the manga. **

**Hope you like it! (^_^)  
**

* * *

I am genius.

Yes, I know it sounds conceited. But hey, facts are facts.

Yako-chan was absolutely hopeless. I had tried for so long to help her find someone she would at least be _remotely_ interested in.

It was trying to teach a cat how to swim. It was not only an impossible task, but an extremely painful one.

And then here comes the genius part.

I figured out why.

She already had someone she likes.

Hah. Explains it all.

And, more geniusness, I already know who it is.

Who is the one guy she spends the most time with? Who she talks the most about?

Her assistant of course.

I had never actually seen the guy, but I had heard plenty.

Apparently he was "Arrogant" "Sadistic" "Deceptive" "Cunning" and "Demanding" but "Could trust him with my life" "Incredibly smart" and "Scarily strong".

There was plenty more, but those were the most commonly mentioned.

I had one of two choices here. Either help her realize her love, or help her get over him. What would decide what I was going to do would depend on him.

Time to meet the famous assistant.

.

I was rather nervous as I pulled up to the detective agency.

I had never been here before, nor had I ever met the assistant. And from Yako-chan's description of him, he was going to be hard to deal with.

I took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. I paused again at the door. Was the assistant even in? I mean, Yako-chan wasn't, so would he show up for work either way?

I tentatively knocked.

I heard a "Yes?" from inside, so I tried the door. It opened easily.

A figure was at the desk in front of the window, the bright light behind them silhouetting their figure in black.

"I'm Kanae Kagohara. Yako-chan's friend?"

I nervously interlocked my fingers and rubbed my palm with my thumb.

The silhouette was getting up and walking around the desk, headed in my direction. I felt my nervousness getting stronger as he approached. Maybe I shouldn't have come here alone.

"Ah! A friend of Sensei's~! It's an honor to meet you! I'm Neuro Nogami."

Woah. Defiantly not the voice I was expecting. From Yako-chan's description, I was expecting some kind of yakuza. But the voice I heard was chipper and almost sweet sounding.

All fear I had went right out the window. He sounded…childish.

I reached my hand out to take his extended one just as he moved out of the glare of the sun.

My breath was instantly taken away.

He was gorgeous. Not just in a 'oh, he's really hot' way, but in a 'He's so perfectly beautiful is he even human' way. I swear for a second I thought maybe he wasn't from this world. But that might have just been because of his somewhat eccentric fashion choices.

"I see what the problem is here." I whispered under my breath. Of course Yako-chan wouldn't go for other guys if this guy was following her around like a lost puppy.

And then my senses came to.

Whoops.

I dropped his hand, hoping he didn't notice my gawking.

"May I ask to what I owe the honor?" He smiled with great politeness.

And as soon as he smiled, a different feeling came over me. Was it that he was too polite? I shook it off.

"Oh, yes, sorry. This must seem terrible abrupt. I came to ask a favor."

I watched surprise come over his face.

"And what, pray tell, may that favor be?"

I had one last chance to back out of this. Was I going to go through with it or not?

"I want you to go with Yako to the Onsen."

Apparently I was.

"Go with Sensei~? Whatever for?"

I took a deep breath. Here was where a bit of lying came in.

"I think it would help her. You know how on edge she's been since her accident, and she's told me how much she really trusts you. I think it would really put her mind at ease to know you're there. Please?"

He considered this. I thought for a second my lie had been seen through until he finally spoke up.

"If you think it would put Sensei's mind at ease, of course I'll go."

I smiled at his reason for going. Yako-chan sure was fortunate to have a guy like him. "Will you be able to leave today?"

"Right away if necessary."

…Kind of odd, you had to admire his spirit.

"Oh, no, I'll give you an hour and half to pack. I'll send a car to pick you up then?"

"No problem."

We said our goodbyes, and as I took one look back into the office as I left, I knew I had done a good thing. Yako-chan was going to be thrilled.

.

Yako-chan and I were heading toward the Onsen when I got a call from the driver of taxi that was bringing Nogami-san here. They had just arrived.

I quickly gave a random excuse to Yako-chan, and headed toward the lobby to get Nogami-san all signed in.

"Hello again Kagohara-san." Nogami-san smiled as he headed towards me.

How odd. I had heard from Yako-chan that Nogami-san liked to keep a low profile, but I was surprised he was able to at all. Several of the guests in the lobby were even blatantly staring.

"Hi Nogami-san." I lead him over to the lobby where the receptionist twittered around to find his room key.

"Here, I'm giving you a free upgrade." She winked at him.

'Ah, thank you! You're so kind~! Though you really should get that eye checked out~." His voiced was dripping in worry.

…Huh? Was it just me or was he insulting her?

No, it couldn't be. He did look genuinely concerned. Maybe he's just naïve to this kinda stuff. I mean, just cause he's supposedly smart in general doesn't mean he's good at interacting with people.

Besides, the receptionist just looked a bit abashed, before flashing me a 'he's so innocent!' look.

We were walking out of the lobby and into the lounge, when Nogami-san turned to look down a short hall way on our right.

"What is it?" I asked right before Yako-chan turned the corner heading for us.

Uh oh. She must be looking for me. I opened my mouth to call her right before I realized she was about to step off the ledge and tumble down the three steps.

In a robe.

In front of about a dozen people.

"Yako-chan!" I yelled as her foot went off the step. I hadn't taken half a step towards her, when the assistant was suddenly in front of her.

I didn't even notice that he'd moved.

He caught her as she was half way to the ground, and had to lean on the chair to the left of them to keep her from tumbling any farther.

She seemed shook up for a second as she leaned heavily on Nogami-san, as the other people in the room started whispering to themselves worriedly.

Very suddenly, Yako-chan stood up, blind eyes staring directly at Nogami-san.

"Neuro?"

I was a bit surprised to hear her call his name without an honorific.

"Yes Sensei~. I'm Here~." Nogami-san, though his face was covered by his hair, sounded like he was trying his best to reassure her.

Yako-chan's reaction was therefore completely unnecessary.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

And she sounded more upset than surprised.

Nogami-san looked hurt. "I was invited." "By WHOM?" I was starting to feel bad for Nogami-san. I had, after all, said his presence would be warmly welcomed by Yako-chan.

"By me of course." I quickly stood up to the plate. "And that's kind of a rude way to be thanking your savoir."

Yako-chan turned on me before I even finished my sentence. "We need to talk Kanae-chan. NOW."

Whoops.

.

Yako-chan didn't even make Nogami-san leave during our discussion. I felt bad that he had to listen to her practically yell at me for letting him come.

"I thought you'd feel safer!" I decided to try to sell a half truth. "You said you'd trust Nogami-san with your life!"

"Yes, I do!" Yako-chan half shrilled. "But only my life. I don't trust him with anything else."

…Ok. That was a weird statement.

"But don't you feel safer?"

Yako-chan sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, I know the likelihood I'll die on this vacation just dropped to 0.1%. But so did the likelihood of me getting any relaxation."

"I'll stay out of your way Sensai~." My heart went out to Nogami-san. He was so sweet.

Yako-chan just moved on to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Please go home Neuro. I sent you a letter full of puzzles already. You'll be fine."

Oh. My. God. The girl was obviously mental. Here this gorgeous guy was offering her his heart, and she just ran over it with a lawn mower.

Though why did she call him by his first name then? I covered my face with my hands in frustration.

"Don't worry, you'll forget I'm even here."

.

I walked Nogami-san to his room [which was now a suite] after dropping Yako-chan off at the onsen.

"So, are you and Yako-chan close?"

"I respect Sensei very much~!" Which didn't answer my question.

"Why so you always call her by her title? Not her name?"

"Eh? No reason~. Yako's just my Sensei~."

Got him to say it. So he uses her first name too.

"You both seem to be comfortable enough to call each other on a first name basis."

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. "When I first met Sensei, she said to call her by her first name or she would take away my meal privileges for the day~. I feel embarrassed to call her that though, so I just call he Sensei~. This is my room right?"

He quickly cut off any further questions by insisting he wanted to rest a bit.

His story seemed a bit odd though. Yako-chan preventing someone from eating? Highly unlikely.

Maybe I should ask Yako-chan why they call each other by their first names.

Onsens are perfect for girl talk.


	17. Lack of Darkness4Yako

**Disclaimer: Law suit pending.**

**Notes: Yako's POV again. I have been in a writing mood for a while now. O.O 5th update in two days... Glad you're liking it venG (^_^)  
**

**Note to Nomaen: hahaha. I found it really funny as well. I wanted Kanae to be prejudice in Neuros favor, but with no real basis. This was one of the few ways I could think of, and defiantely the most comical. I'm giving away a bit of a spoiler, but you'll see that most of what she thinks about Neuro is all in her head, and not reality. **

**I will admit to being a bit upset it bears a resemblance to twilight. Mostly because I hate twilight. But hey, what do I care. It wasn't intentional anywayz. **

**I'm glad you really like it! And I know it's a bit OOC for some characters. I hope I can chalk it up to you not knowing what happened and how people changed during the three year interlude in the manga. That's my excuse anyway. (¬_¬)**

**And your English is very good! May I ask what your native tongue is?**

**P.s. I know I keep spelling Sensei wrong. I keep fixing the mistakes I made, but sometimes I'm to lazy too. ;P Hope you continue reading!  
**

* * *

I was going to kill Kanae-chan.

Seriously, I was considering it.

The hot water bubbled as I went under, considering how I should handle this.

Neuro obviously wasn't leaving. The claw poking my face earlier told me that very clearly.

Maybe I should leave?

But if I left, I was pretty sure Neuro would follow me. And then it would be like I never got a vacation at all. At least here there were onsens. Neuro couldn't follow me in here.

Well, he could. But I was decently sure he wouldn't.

A sliding of the door and splashing of water as someone got in came to my attention.

"Yako-chan!" And here came the dead girl walking.

"Kanae-chan, I am seriously mad at you right now." I know we had kind of talked it over already, but I wasn't going to let it slide that easily. I needed to know she wouldn't do this kind of thing again.

She sighed and the water waked slightly as she slumped down in it.

"I thought you'd be happy."

When had I EVER given the impression I wanted to be around Neuro for long periods of time?

"Why?" I could feel my stress building already. Calm Yako, calm.

"Because he's the guy you're focusing on."

…what?

"What?"

"You know, the reason you can't find a boyfriend."

Ok, admittedly, Neuro MAY have something to do with me not having a boyfriend. He didn't exactly give me a lot of time to have a social life. But that was definitely not the point Kanae-chan was making. Poor naïve girl.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because he's the guy that has the biggest impact in your life."

Ok, that's true too. But also for reasons Kanae-chan didn't understand.

"Kanae-chan, I don't like Neuro that way. I respect him a lot. And I do view him as a very good friend. But I will NEVER be interested in him that way. Never."

Kanae-chan was silent at that.

"Now, I understand you wanting to help me, but I'm truly happy with the way things are ok? I don't need a boyfriend."

Kanae-chan huffed. "The way you're going, you are going to end up with some crazy person you met through your detective business."

Um, hello. Wasn't that who she was trying to set me up with?

"If I ever decide to get a boyfriend, I'll let you check him out first."

Kanae-chan giggled. "You know it. Wait, if you are so adamant about not being interested in Nogami-san, why do you call him without an honorific?"

"When you've been in so many life and death situations with a person, calling them with an honorific almost seems rude don't you think?"

That was a lie. I really didn't know the answer to that question. Maybe it was because he never called me with one, I just got in the habit of not calling him with one either.

"Oh. He gave a very different story about that."

I flinched inwardly. Of course he did.

"He said you threatened to take away his meal privileges unless he didn't use an honorific."

I took a deep breath of the steam coming off the top of the water before answering.

"He was just joking! He's such a kidder." Yes, it sounded weak, but she wouldn't know any better.

"Oh! I see." She broke out into light laughter. "I guess it is kinda funny. Kind of ironic ya know?"

I rolled my eyes slightly to myself.

"Hey Yako-chan." Her voice suddenly took a serious note.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I go for Nogami-san then?"

…What?

WHAT?

What could I say? "You'll die?" "Are you insane?"

I couldn't escatly come out with an explanation why not. I mean, I WAS really mad at Kanae-chan, but still, but I would never wish this on her.

"Unless you really are interested in him."

She's on her own.

"Nope. You go right ahead. Though, why are you interested in him in the first place?"

Kanae-chan made a large splashing noise.

"He's so sweet! Not to mention drop dead gorgeous! I mean, how could I pass this up?"

Neuro. Gorgeous? I almost laughed. Odd looking, yes. A bit handsome, yes. But drop dead worthy, I think not. But hey, to each his own.

.

I was stuffing my face eating dinner before I heard Neuro's voice again.

"Hello pig." He settled down in the seat next to me. "Enjoying stuffing your face?"

I see he was planning on making my time here miserable. But I had come prepared. I rooted around in my bag until I found one of the eight remaining envelopes.

"Here. I was planning to send one of these a day, but if you're here, I guess I'll just hand them to you."

I heard the sound of paper first ripping, and then ruffling around. Neuro was silent as he looked the envelopes contents over, and I listened to the conversations of people around us.

"I really couldn't believe Maragret would do such a thing! I mean really, after all these years…"

"And people keep saying 'oh, it'll calm down soon enough.' But it's obvious it's getting worse and worse…"

"Doesn't this waffle taste a bit sweeter than usual to you?"

Neuro finally spoke.

"My, my louse. You seem to have done a lot of research." I heard the sound of a pen's point being clicked down, and then the sound of pen on paper.

At least it bought me enough time to finish my meal. Or thirty seconds. And for the chef to come out and hug me. Again.

Neuro made a lip smacking sound right before I heard a flurry of papers. My guess is that he threw them.

"Well done slave, you've managed to gather me food, though still a pitifully small amount of it."

I hoped that would at least put him in a better mood.

"I'm going to go shopping with Kanae-chan. You're staying here right?"

Ok, so it's really hard to go shopping while blind. But I figured getting as far away from Neuro as I can for now would be in my best interest. He was probably still rather upset about the whole 'leaving him without proper food' thing.

He was silent a bit too long for my liking.

"What is it Neuro?" I had a bad feeling.

"I smell a mystery." I could hear the grin in his voice.

Crap. This is exactly what I had hoped to get away from.

I felt a gloved hand grab the collar of my shirt as he dragged me out of the dining room.

"Wai-wait Neuro! Kanae-chan was supposed to meet me there!"

Neuro's grip tightened as I struggled to escape.

"You can't go shopping if you can't even see." Neuro was on to my plan I see.

And then he promptly threw me though a door onto the floor.

Which was surprisingly carpeted. I hadn't felt a single piece of carpet the entire time I was here.

I pulled myself up as a chaos of voices reached my ears.

Whoever was in the room was not happy.


	18. Lack of Darkness5Yako

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. But hey, if you want to buy the right and give them to me, I'd be more than happy to accept.**

**Notes: Ok, I've been having writers block lately. I hate everything I write. But I decided not to care. I'm publishing it anywayz. Hope you like it even if I don't. Yako's POV again. *Notes to ppl at bottom.  
**

* * *

The not so happy people in the room all shut up as I stood.

"Hi. Sorry, I must have-"

"Sensei!~ Why did you go running off like that~?" Neuro entered the room, slamming the door loudly in his wake. As he grabbed my head in an iron grip, I could feel the brain cells dying already.

"Yako-chan?" I heard footsteps approach on the hard wood then go silent as they hit carpet. "What are you doing in the staff roo-OH MY GOD! IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

I guessed from Kanae-chan's reaction the people had been upset for a good reason. And adding what Neuro had said earlier about a mystery, I figured I was standing in the same room as a dead body. Glad I didn't land on it.

"She's dead I'm afraid." I didn't recognize the voice. Male, probably mid 40's, and with a bit of a lisp to it.

And then I heard a loud thud behind me. "Kanae-chan?" I doubted the sound came from Neuro seeing as his hand was still attached to my head.

"Oh my~ she seems to have fainted. **Get rid of her.**" Neuro was sure to add a hissing sound only I could hear to that last part.

.

After dropping Kanae-chan off at her room [Neuro made me drag her there myself. I'd love for Kanae-chan to see how sweet he was then], I joined the staff and friend of the woman who had apparently drowned.

From her hysterical friend, this was the story I got:

_Maude Masion[the dead woman] was the 68 year old maid of one 72 year old Lora Livan [the friend]. Maude had been Lora's sole caretaker for over twenty years. They had come to the onsen on Lora's request. Both of them wanted to go swimming in the large lake with a water fall that was a bit up the mountain. When they arrived, there were three other people in the pool. A couple [Mr. and Ms. Slift] and a woman [Mai Satou]. The two women swam out near the waterfall when Maude hit an undercurrent and grabbed onto Lora._

_Maude ended up almost drowning them both, when Mr. and Ms. Slift came to their rescue. Mai Satou performed CPR until the first aid staff got on the scene. They had called for the ambulance-a four hour drive away, when Maude had officially died. Resuscitation had no effect, and after thirty minutes, all hope was lost._

_._

As soon as I finished talking to Livan-san, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Neuro.

I barely finished thinking it, when a heavy and painfully clawed hand landed on my head and proceeded to squeeze just light enough to not spray my brains all over the woman before me.

"Would you mind if we took a look at Masion-san's room Livan-san?" An eerily cheery voice said from behind me.

"Wh-why would you need to do that?" Livan-san sounded flabbergasted.

I cringed as Neuro dug his nails harder into my scalp. "Sensei here is a world famous detective you know! And she can tell when something smells fishy from a mile away-right? **Sensei?**"

"R-right!" I yelped a bit too shrilly.

"What could possibly be fishy about Masion-san?" I felt the question was directed at me. And I couldn't exactly say Neuro sensed a mystery now could I? "I-It's just a hunch Livan-san." "And Sensei's hunches are always right~!" Neuro discreetly threw me into the wall.

"L-let me just get another key from the desk. I don't know where Masion-san put hers." "We'll be waiting." Neuro didn't quite pull off the innocent voice with that last sentence.

A rush of air told me Livan-san was walking away, and her footsteps could be heard when she reached the hard wood corridor.

"My! Do you really think there's some conspiracy or other going on?" A man's voice, sounding far too chipper to be in the same room as a dead person, came from my left. Not the same voice as before I noted. I turned towards it and promptly bumped my head on a shelf I didn't know was there. I just managed to break my fall with one hand as the other held the growing welt on my head.

"I'm so sorry to have startled you! Are you alright?"

"Sensei is fine~!" Neuro helped me up by dragging me to my feet by my hair. "She's just a bit blind right now~! Nothing to worry about!"

"You must be the piggish detective then!" A woman's voice, equally as chipper, came from the same direction as previous. "I read in the papers that you had a horrible accident while on a case. Are you sure you're alright? I'm Ms. Slift by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

I laughed slightly while rubbing the ever growing welt. "I'm fine, thanks, and the pleasure is mine. Would you mind if I ask you guys what you saw?" "Well, we were just swimming about, when we heard Ms. Livan struggling to help Ms. Masion swim, she kept calling out for help. We got there as quickly as we could, but unfortunately it was too late."

"Ahahahaha!" A third voice, female, and with a bit of a chill to it broke in. "Surprising how people's views differ."

The laugh echoed in a very quiet room.

The one whom I presumed was Mr. Slift-san spoke after a moment. "I really don't think it's a good time for jokes, Miss, it was Satou right?, really not appropriate at all."

"I would never joke about such a thing Mr, Slift. You saw a woman helping her drowning friend, and I saw the woman drowning her friend. How different our views are."

Mr. Slift sputtered incoherently.

"However, the only proof I have is merely my word. I just wanted the detective to know how I perceived it. If she is so befitting her fame, I believe she will be able to arrive at the truth of the matter. I would ask that no one speak of my suspicions to Livan-san, however. If I am wrong I would hate to upset one who has just lost a friend." When Satou-san talked, it felt as if her words were carefully picked and carefully said. Something I couldn't quite place was woven into her words, and I shivered slightly, feeling on edge.

I could feel her eyes on me and in the following silence, I realized everyone was waiting some kind of answer from me. "I will keep my mind open Satou-san. Thank you for telling me what you saw."

The tension let up a bit until footsteps approached down the hall, and the smell of cinnamon and wood came in with the breeze of someone pushing the door open wider. "I got the key." It was Livan-san.

The room remained quite at her entrance, and the already heavy atmosphere grew almost too thick to bear. For I second I feared someone was about to talk about the accusation made against her, but as I heard someone taking a breath in to talk, Satou-san spoke up.

"If you wish, Detective-san, I have something that may help your friend who fainted in my room. Since you currently can't see, you may want to take her with you to Maison-san's room. I'm sure she would be of help to you." I was thankful for her excuse to leave the room. One never realizes how suffocating an atmosphere can be unless they're choking in it.

I caught the sound of a faint but dark chuckle from Neuro as I left the room.

* * *

**Nomaen: THANK YOU! I was totally going for Neuro to be very childish. A very spoiled child. You'll have to see what happens with the Kanae part. :P (Actually, I wasn't planning on a date, but it does sound interesting, so I might change my mind.) And I love a good riddle. (If anyone has any, please be sure to pm me them. I seriously like them that much.) Are you from Taiwan or Vietnam**** then? (They both match) ****And I wouldn't really feel comfortable posting my e-mail in a story (-_-;) sorry. If you sign up for an account here, you can PM me though. (^-^)**

**Namae: Thank you so much for the review! And the story line with the lawyer is coming up right after this one[It'll be mixed with another story line]. It's actually what I planned to write before this story line, but Yako had to see for it, and I wanted to write some more with her being blind. So whenever I get around to healing her, then I'll work on the lawyer story line.  
**


	19. Lack of Darkness6 Neuro

**Disclaimer: What? No one wants to buy it for me?**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. I like writing in this POV alot. And I actually like this chapter. Hope you enjoy. (^_^)  
**

* * *

I sat boredly on the ceiling of the room I was given by that noisy friend of Yako's, waiting for Yako to return.

Normally I would have explored the place we were staying from top to bottom, but I was trying to conserve as much of my energy as possible. Even the slightest movement made my stomach roar in protest.

. I mentally yawned, and shutting my eyes, set every function in my body to idle. If I was human, I would be considered dead. And with that final thought, my brain-what used up the most of my energy-stopped thinking.

.

I don't know how much time passed until my subconscious picked up Yako's scent on the move again.

I was loathed to move until I remembered why I was so hungry in the first place. And whose fault it was. I was NOT going to let her eat in peace while I was forced to starve.

With groaning of bones and stomach, I dragged myself to the floor and then to the door. I already knew where Yako was headed. The pig.

.

"Hello Pig."

I slammed my feet on the table she was eating at. The look on her face when she jumped eased my bad mood a bit. "Enjoying stuffing your face?"

Yako stopped shoving various foods in her mouth to shuffle through her purse and pull out a highly stuffed envelope. "Here. I was planning to send one of these a day, but if you're here, I guess I'll just hand them to you."

I took it from her and sniffed it cautiously. I familiar sent, though extremely faint, wafted out. I ripped it open as fast I could.

Food. Barely anything, but still genuine food.

And puzzles I had never seen before. "My, my louse. You seem to have done a lot of research." I pulled a pen out of my pocket and solved them all as fast as I could.

I said before that sudukos were like eating three peanuts while starving. This envelope stuffed meal was like half a piece of toast. It felt like a feast. Yes, my stomach was still trying to eat itself, but at least I knew I wasn't going to die from it anymore.

Well, even though I knew that, as soon as I finished it my stomach began to roar again.

I glared at Yako who was being hugged by the cook of the resort. The piggy was constantly complaining about her stomach, but I doubt she had ever known true hunger like this.

The cook had left, and the louse was talking about shopping or something, when the most decadent scent reached my nose.

An actual, full blown mystery. Not these little tidbits I'd been having, but an actual meal. Not a huge one mind you, but a meal all the same. I could feel the drool running down my chin before I even knew I was drooling. The scent alone was driving me insane.

"I smell a mystery."

Yako proceeded to continue talking about shopping.

"You can't shop when you're blind." I pointed out the rather obvious truth as I grabbed her shirt collar and headed top speed towards the mystery.

I could hear Yako's annoying friend calling her as I left the cafeteria. She must have spotted my blue suit before I ducked around the corner, because I heard a distinctive; "Nogami-san?". Crap. I was not letting ANYONE get in the way of my finally eating. The room the mystery was coming from was right down the hall, so I skillfully threw Yako through the door.

As soon as I walked in the room, the smell of mystery washed over me in its full. I had to be careful not to smile. Humans, I'd learned, tend to find it disturbing when you smile as soon as you walk into the same room as a corpse. What an odd society. Back home, it was considered rude if you didn't smile.

I switched into human mode for a bit to stop the stares of those who looked rather shocked at my entrance. It worked perfectly, focusing all their attention on Yako. Well, right before her loud mouth friend came through the door. And promptly fainted. It made me appreciate Yako's calmness for a bit, or more like my excellent teaching skills. Even if she could see, she would never faint at a crime scene.

I leaned over Yako to whisper in her ear. "**Get rid of her.**" I didn't need such a person getting in the way of my investigation.

.

I half listened to what happened as I looked over the body. [Turning away only once to get permission to search the room of the dead girl. Humans are very picky about what you do to a dead persons things] There was a bruise right over the heart, indicating that the effort to resuscitate was very great. But this body was stone dead, probably dead on arrival. I didn't smell any poison, and I could smell water coming from her stagnate lungs, so apparently she really did drown.

Besides the bruise on her heart, there was also one on her shoulder and one on her neck. Perhaps from the struggle to get her to shore.

Since my back was facing the humans, I allowed myself to lick my lips. Even though my hunger hadn't lessened, I could already feel myself eating the mystery. Rather like a human feels when they're starving, but their food is cooking. Just knowing you're going to eat soon calms you.

My mind jerked back to the conversation as a different woman started talking. This was the one who had tried to perform resuscitation. [Why she tried so hard I don't know. Humans are so sentimental about people they've never met]Her story made me smile. [Again, I hid my face.] It was a bit of what I had been expecting all along, but she cut out a lot of red tape.

The friend of the dead woman came back in with a room key clutched in her chubby grip. Her too tight shirt stretching to its max as she handed me the key card. She was saying something or another, which I completely ignored and headed towards the door with a smile on my face and a chuckle in my throat. So that's what happened huh?

Yako was already heading out the door with the resuscitation lady. I snarled inwardly. I didn't want an audience.

.

Not only did Yako bring the resuscitation lady on our entire trip to the room, she even forced me to make an extra stop at the lady's room.

I listened half bored to their conversation as I willed them to walk faster.

"Satou-san, you seemed like you might have had more to say before. Did you notice anything else?"

"No. I was merely…upset."

"Well, I'm sure you would be, I mean, you believe you just watched a person be killed. It must have been very traumatic for you."

The woman half smiled half snarled. "That wasn't really what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Considering whether or not she wanted to speak, the resuscitation lady chewed her lip. "I was mostly…disgusted."

"With Livan-san?"

"And myself. Life is both precious and beautiful. I was disgusted with myself for being so stupid as to not being able to stop the shortening of a life right in front of me, as well as disgusted at the one who shortened it. Forgive me if I was rude because of it."

Yako quickly tried to make her feel at ease. Soon after, they said their goodbyes. In front of a room that reeked of Yako and her noisy friend.

"Why are we here?" What possible excuse was there to delay my meal?

"I'm going to see if Kanae-chan is awake. I'll need her help to look through Masion-san's things. I doubt you'll help me."

While that was true, I didn't plan on helping her search. But she really didn't need to search at all. Telling her that had no effect.

Thus, we had another bothersome tagalong. And this one was worse than the first. The entire way to the room she insisted on talking to me. At least the last person only talked to Yako.

I sighed as I unlocked the room and stepped inside. Well, all I needed for this mystery was the proof.


	20. Lilies and RubiesKanae

**Disclaimer: Don't you want to buy me the rights? It would be such a nice present~. **

**Notes:Finally! I manage to write something! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Dead.

The person was dead.

Unmoving, unbreathing, dead.

I felt the oxygen in my lungs get sucked out as my brain went black.

.

"Kanae-chan? Are you awake?"

Yako's voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself in our hotel room on the bed.

A dream?

"You passed out. Do you remember?"

Ok, not a dream.

"Th-the dead-" "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know you were following us or I would have warned you."

Yako-chan's face was perfectly calm. It almost jarred me a little. Then I remembered she couldn't see. No wonder she wasn't affected. And what was I getting so worked up about any way? The person just looked like they were sleeping. Without breathing. Ok, maybe I should stop thinking about this.

"So are you up to it?" …what? I hadn't been paying attention.

"Huh?"

"Up to helping me search the victim's room. I can't do it alone, and you've told me before how you wanted to watch me work. Please? It'll be a big help."

I considered this. Ok, so I was still slightly shaken from earlier, but I DID want to help Yako-chan, and it was true I wanted to see her work…

"Ok. Sounds interesting."

Yako smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You're awesome Kanae-chan!"

Yes, yes I was.

.

Outside Nogami-san kept thanking me for helping Yako-chan.

This was the perfect opportunity. Yako-chan was still so naïve. It's true that Nogami-san was perfectly my type. So perfectly…

I mentally slapped myself. No Kanae. Yako-chan comes first. I know she's in love with him, and I'm not going to fall in love with my best friend's love interest. I'm very big on girl code.

But for Yako-chan to understand how much Nogami-san means to her, I was going to have to fake it.

I grabbed Nogami-san's arm, and was surprised to feel him twitched. Up till now, nothing had fazed him.

"Wow~ a real case! How long have you been solving mysteries~?"

I felt him take in a deep breath before turning and smiling. Poor guy must be shy.

"912 years."

…

I started laughing. Yako-chan was right. What a joker!

"You're so funny Nogami-san! You look so good for your age!"

He tilted his head slightly and his grin grew wider. Huh. His teeth looked kinda pointed. How cute!

"You should see what I look like before I fix my hair in the morning."

Yako-chan was subtly acting like she was in pain. Maybe she was finally noticing! Time to up the flirting.

"I would love too!" I added a shoulder raise and lip biting to the last statement.

Nogami-san's arm went stiff.

"It's not something I would like to show you."

I was taken a bit aback from the strength and depth of his voice. It was the first time I had heard him with that tone, and his eye's appeared to have gotten more focused too. For a split second I felt slight fear, but shook it off. Of course, what an idiot I was. I had just suggested such a thing in front of the girl he loved. I sighed inwardly. Poor guy. But I was going to have to keep going for Yako-chan's sake. I silently apologized as I continued.

"Ah~! Stingy~!"

Nogami-san glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before upping his stride length and speed. Yako-chan who had been on the other side of Nogami-san, struggled to keep up.

I bit my lip as Nogami-san found the right door and unlocked it. This was going to be harder then I thought.

.

The victim's personal effects were very few.

All she had for clothing was five shirts, two pairs of pants, and three pairs of shoes, as well as various undergarments (Which I shuddered to look through-such big granny panties). Two books, one on flowers and one on fish species, and one magazine on home and garden supplies. He purse was on the bed, and contained: a hairbrush, floss, band aids, lipstick and perfume. Her wallet on the dresser contained only a few dollars, one credit card and fifty cents.

I sighed as Yako-chan felt the fabric of her shirts before putting them back in the suitcase.

"For someone who worked for Livan-san for so long, Masion-san didn't have a lot of money." Yako-chan finally spoke. Wow. So we spent twenty minutes to come up with this lovely fact. We could have just asked Livan-san about that. This was a lot less glamorous than I expected.

Yako-chan was putting the last shirt back in the suitcase when she froze. She sniffed the suitcase in a rather creepy fashion.

"Yako-chan?" I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Lilies. It smells like lilies." She said more to herself then anything.

Big whoop.

I looked around for Nogami-san, just to see him in the same corner he had been standing in from the beginning. He had a half asleep look on his face. So he was of no help. How did they even manage to get any cases solved?

Yako-chan stood up. "Are you done Neuro?" Neuro stirred himself and turned back towards us. "Yes. All that's left is the proof-right Yako?" She smiled. "Right."

Not what I was expecting at all. So they actually figured out what was going on just from this?

"So, who is it?" Yako-chan turned to me and smiled. "You'll have to see."

.

Yako-chan had gone to talk to all of the witnesses one last time, and I was left alone with Nogami-san. Which apparently made him uncomfortable since he tried to leave right away. "Nogami-san~!" I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to let him know Yako-chan liked him too. That would be very mean to Yako-chan who hadn't even realized her feelings yet, not to mention give him false hopes.

I was going to have to act like an idiot. To such a cute guy. Ugh. Yako-chan better make me her Maid-of-Honor.

"It feels so distant calling you Nogami-san~! Should I just call you N-Neuro like Yako-chan~?" I admit it was difficult to speak to him so informally, but I managed to get it out.

My victory was short lived. Every muscle in his body seemed to freeze, and I felt that same slight fear as I had before.

He slowly turned and my breath caught in my lungs; I suddenly wished I could take it back. Right before his eyes met mine, I heard screaming from across the lodge. "Detective-san!"

All previous thoughts fled my mind.

Yako-chan.


	21. Lilies and RubiesNeuro

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Notes: This arc is taking longer then I expected. And I randomly added stuff to it too. Surprise! [Yes, it surprised me too]  
**

* * *

Had I mentioned before how annoying Yako's friend was? Not only had she blatantly touched me, [a disgusting act for a human] she hit on me. I felt my equivalent to a human holding back nausea. I was sure to let her know such advances were not appreciated of course, but that didn't stop her.

I shut my eyes and leaned against the wall in the dead human's room. I had no energy to deal with this. My Evil Fridays discreetly swarmed both this room and the room next door, which was the friend of the dead human's room.

How very interesting. The end was close.

My stomach cheerfully chortled, and my brain kept repeating 'food, food, food.' I actually forgot all my previous annoyed thoughts as I left the room.

Until Yako left.

And her friends started to talk to me.

I tried to leave as dictated polite by humans, but she quickly cut off my escape roots, babbling about something or another.

I definitely heard her next sentence though.

"Nogami-san is so formal! How about I call you Neuro like Yako-chan?"

The nausea feeling was back, but this time threatened to leave my mouth as word vomit. How dare this low and worm like human suggest such a thing. I gritted my teeth.

Yes, I could care less that Yako called me Neuro, but she was my meal ticket, not to mention that she had earned that right long ago by standing by my side even when it almost killed her.

I fumed with both disgust and wounded pride, and I'm pretty sure I would have said things both very impolite, and even inhuman, had not a scream interrupted me.

I had been using as little of my resources as possible, so I didn't notice until I gave my senses free rein, that there was the smell of blood.

Yako's blood.

Everything else forgotten, I instantly located Yako and upon arriving, analyzing her condition.

Alive.

She had been hit on the back of the head with a blunt object, and knocked unconscious, but other than a little blood loss, she appeared to be ok.

I sighed in relief that I would still be able to eat, as Yako's friend came through the door.

"Ya-Yako-chan? Is she…?"

"Unconscious. But otherwise fine." I picked her up and headed for the door. I should probably take her to first aid to stop the bleeding. Apparently humans can die from that.

The resident nurse bandaged her head as she chatted away. I made the appropriate responses while all together ignoring her.

The manager came in with the announcement the police and ambulance from previous accident would be here in fifteen minutes.

How slow humans were. But all the better for me to work.

I sent a few Evil Fridays around to check a couple things out for me, and sat down next to Yako.

Her purse was missing. My eyes narrowed.

Perhaps Yako was more observant then I thought.


	22. Lilies and RubiesYako

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**Notes: Yay! The end of an arc! And hopefully on to better and brighter things! And thank you for all the reviews! They're what keeps me writing!  
**

* * *

Kanae-chan was being a bit too obvious, wasn't she? Even the human illiterate Neuro had to notice. I know this because he was forcing a claw into my side every time I heard the rustle of fabric. What exactly did he expect me to do about it?

"I would love too!"

Three seconds.

AAAAHHHHHHHHH! This time I swear the claw drew some blood, and I was in far too much pain to hear his answer. Though from Kanae-chan's response, I got a 'no-way-in-heck' vibe.

Neuro also sped up.

With his claw still in my side.

OW! OW! OW! I tried to keep pace with him, and almost slammed into him when he suddenly stopped.

A clicking of a door opening, a rush of air, the sudden removal of the claw in my side suggested we were there.

Time to work.

.

Maison-san obviously made a decent living, her employer was rather rich after all, and Maison-san was her only employee. Yet I was surprised to find such little clothes and no jewelry in the room. The clothes were of shoddy quality too.

Where was all her money going?

Gambling? Debt?

Neither of those quite seemed to match.

Family?

Now that was a possibility. No photos in any of her luggage though. Kinda odd.

In fact, not even a driver's license. Yet she must have one to drive Livan-san around.

I wonder…

I smiled to myself. Got it.

"Are you done Neuro?" I stood.

"Yes. All we need is the proof, right Yako?" The grin in his voice is apparent, and I have a hard time hiding mine.

This mystery is right on the tip of his tongue.

.

Neuro practically begged me not to leave. It is seriously the closest he has ever come to begging.

He ordered me.

"Don't you dare." "I just need to questions a couple more suspects. You're hungry right? Wouldn't it be best if I do my work quickly?" "Then take her with you." "She'll only make the suspects less comfortable. I won't be able to completely understand them. I have a hard enough time as it is without being able to see their faces."

He was annoyed as all get out, but in the end I won. Mostly because it wasn't his brain, but stomach that was talking at this point.

I did feel for him a little though.

Oh well, his fault for chasing me here.

.

The smell of lilies really gave it away, though I didn't notice where I recognized it from at first. But now I had the murder suspect right in front of my eyes. Not that they knew that.

I made sure to keep my tone light and non-accusatory. Since Neuro was in a bad mood with me, it was better to keep myself out of danger.

Unfortunately, I still didn't remember where the stairs were.

As I tumbled down, I grabbed the nearest hand hold.

"S-sorry about that!" I quickly started picking up what had fallen. "I didn't mean to…" My hand hit something I knew it shouldn't have. I tried to act like I didn't notice. "Here's your credit cards! Sorry I spilled your-"

A sharp pain and the world went dark.

.

I opened my eyes to see Neuro staring down at me from the ceiling.

I sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to-"

The widening of his eyes reminded me.

I.

COULD.

SEE!

I jumped up on the twin bed with a blue comforter and green pillows, and actually hugged Neuro.

Fortunately he was far too pleased at my returned sight to care.

I hopped around the room taking note of every single color and object I normally would never have known about.

Neuro jumped down from the ceiling, a much wider grin then normal plastered on his face.

"I'm guessing you found the proof?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Your purse is missing."

I glanced around.

So it was.

Neuro's grinned widened. I could actually see it widen! Not just tell from his tone of voice!

I was still very giddy.

"I'm guessing from your reaction it's not in there then?"

"Ah! My cell phone! How will I call my mom to tell her?"

Neuro's claw was suddenly a quarter inch from my eye.

I had forgotten how effective that was.

"**Where is it?**"

I reached up my sleeve, and when I pulled it out, Neuro's green eyes practically glowed.

"Good job louse."

.

The police had arrived three minutes earlier. There was a slight state of panic among the witnesses and staff until Neuro spoke.

"Sensei has discovered the murderer~!" He chirped, and I could tell his was holding back drool.

The police immediately raised a fuss.

I'm always amazed at how Neuro, while understanding so little about humans, is able to manipulate the atmosphere, until everyone is hanging on his next word.

This was no exception.

And thus began the explanation.

He didn't even bother forcing me to point anymore.

"The culprit is you!"

I pointed to Livan-san.

"Wh-what reason would I have to kill my long time companion and maid? I would have gained nothing from it! This is absurd!" I could see the edges of her mask of humanity cracking.

"True, Livan-san had no reason to kill her maid." It was Neuro talking now. He always liked taking the juicy bits. Drama Queen. Though I suppose this did fall a bit under the jurisdiction of how she did it.

"But then again, Livan-san didn't, did she."

The woman went pale.

"Because you're Maison-san."

The whole room turned and stared at Maison-san.

Save for Satou-san. She was staring directly at me.

Maison-san's mask cracked a little bit more.

"Wha-ridiculous! I have all my credit cards and-"

"Something that could easily be taken from Livan-san's room right? What took so long to fetch the key? The front desk said you never asked for it. You had it on you all along didn't you? You just used to time to clear out any evidence in your room, though you didn't have much in the first place. No one here knows you, and Livan-san has no relatives. It would be the perfect crime. If you hadn't driven here that is."

Maison-san twitched.

"Where is your driver's license?"

Maison-san's two cold eyes glared at Neuro. A human might have been intimidated by their threat. Neuro didn't even take note of them.

"Did you lose it? Because Sensei found it." With a flourish he pulled out the card I had had hidden in my sleeve. It clearly showed a picture of the woman before us, with the name 'Maison' clear as day.

"It explains why none of your clothes fit perfectly either. They're all a bit too tight. If you were Livan-san, you would have easily been able to afford perfectly fitting clothes, but you had to make due with what she brought. A shame you're fatter then her, and use such a strong lily smelling perfume."

Of course Neuro would commit a major taboo. Call a woman fat. Maybe I should have a talk about that with him later.

Maison-san nearly blew off the handle; I was quick to step in.

"You have a family to care for, don't you? And you weren't getting paid enough to handle their debts, so that's why you killed her, wasn't it?" I kept my voice calm and understanding. A bit of the humanness returned to Maison-san. Tears rolled down her face.

"I begged for more money, but the miser wouldn't give me a cent. Even as a loan. I had to do something!"

"But you were greedy, weren't you?" Neuro's voice has gone deep and menacing. He could already taste this mystery I see.

"You could have just killed her at home, and no one would have been the wiser. Why did you insist on this trip?"

The mask returned to Maison-san's face, and I resigned to calm her after Neuro finished talking. He was rather impatient.

Neuro turned to the owner, a balding man with a lisp to his voice that I recognized.

"AH!" The owners eyes lit up. "This woman put three large rubies in a safe under the name of Livan-san. The real one of which was watching from across the room. The former said some offhand comment about her maid telling her to put them somewhere safe, and it made me turn and smile at the true Livan-san. She must have thought I had been told it was hers cause she nodded."

Neuro grinned a non-evil but not-too-innocent-either grin.

And Maison-san's mask completely crumbled. With a birdlike screech, she started her yelling spree.

"I WORKED MY BUTT OFF EVERY DAY FOR THAT WOMAN! BUT SHE WON'T HELP ME WITH JUST A LITTLE THING? I JUMPED AT THE CHANCE! THOUGH ORIGINAL IDEA WAS JUST TO STEAL THE RUBIES, BUT WHY SETTLE FOR THAT WHEN I COULD HAVE IT ALL?"

Neuro's hunger reached its limit at this point, and the room went silent.

Maison-san's face turned white as Neuro released his power.

"How a mockingbird sings and thinks it's a nightingale. Do tell me little bird,"

His head reverted to its true form.

"what is the difference between them when a bird of prey comes along?"

Maison-san was now shaking uncontrollably.

"There is none. **Itadakimasu**."

.

As we pulled away from the Onsen in the taxi Kanae-chan had called, I couldn't help but feel this was more of a vacation for Neuro than it was for me.

Though I suppose he looked rather pleased at having eaten.

I sighed as the Onsen went out of view. Back to the same old same old.

I glanced at Neuro.

He was staring in the direction the Onsen had been.

"Anything the matter?"

"Another imitation puzzle. How many humans get their ideas from book s now a days?"

I laughed slightly. "Just be happy you got a meal. I can have tomorrow off now-right?"

Neuro turned with that blank creepy smile of his plastered on his face.

I see that was a no.


	23. Ishigaki Too

**Discliamer: I don't own it.**

**Notes: Jun again! Yay! I like writing in his style, though I can't put too many details in. This is my is my thank-you and nice-to-meet-you gift to Nomaen. Hope ya like it!**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

So, like, the police found Ekio-chan and she was ok! \(^-^)/ YAY! [Though I guess I'm part of the police too, lol lol. ]

Ekio-chan tried to act all innocent, but I was like 'Girl, we know it all'(x.x)9

So she fessed up everything, lol lol. (^-^)d

It turns out Ekio-chan needed the $$ to pay for her father's hospital bills. (T^T)

I told her to ask me for help next time, and she got all teary and smiley at the same time. (T^T) + (^-^)

She said I was the best. (^o^) I'm so nice, lol lol.

Todoroki-san said needing $$ was no reason to start dealing drugs, and think of all the people whose lives Ekio-chan was hurting and blah blah blah. (-o-) zzZZZZ

Boring. (-_-)

But it turned out Sarah-chan (aka Risa-chan) had this huge drug ring thingy going on. ∑(O_O；)

Todoroki-san pulled me aside, and I thought I was going to get another lecture. (¬_¬")

But it turned out she wanted to apologize for not believing me. 8(^_^)8

I told her it was all in the past. (^-^)y

But she gave me a GIR plushie. *(^O^)*

I was so excited! 8(n_n)8

After I got the plushie I called Mikio-otouto, Dai-otouto, and Yori-otouto.(^o^)

I figured Mikio-otouto can track anyone down, Dai-otouto knows everything going down in town, and Yori-otouto knows the habits of every woman in the country. (^_^)

I figured I had all my bases covered. (^-^)d

An hour later they all came to the station, but for some reason Todoroki-san got really mad I had told them about an ongoing case. (;_;)

I was just trying to help too. (T^T) *sniff*

But then my otoutos got all mad at Todoroki-san cause she made me cry, and Todoroki-san apologized when Dai-otouto asked her too. \(^o^)/

So I guess she's not mad at me anymore! (^o^)y

Yori-otouto asked his girlfriends if they'd seen her before, and they told him of a bar she frequented. (^o^)

Mikio-otouto then went to the bar disguised as a plastic plant and got a tracking device on her. (^o^)d

Then Dai-otouto found out where they were storing the drugs. \(^o^)/

It turned out Sarah-chan was on her way there right now! (o_O)

So we hurried up with a bunch of police to the location, and Dai-otouto called a bunch of his friends for back up. (o.o)

And we caught everyone red handed! ('o')

It was like a TV show! (#o#)

Afterwards I thanked my otoutos and they got all teary and started hugging me. (;_;)

But I had to leave so I told them I'd see them later. (^o^)/

Todoroki-san wanted to stop by the Yako-chan's office cause she heard they were back from vakay. (-_-)

But she wouldn't let me go in with her. (¬_¬")

So I decided to stay in the car and play with my GIR plushie. \(^o^)/

But it's really loud up there. Maybe I should go and check on them? (?_?)

Nah! Lollol. (^0^)


	24. Cracks in a Mask Neuro

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I seethed the second I smelled what was storming up the stairs.

Yako had already left a voice message on the human's answering machine; I saw no logical reason for her to come in person.

However I had learned humans rarely have a logical reason.

The door slammed open to reveal the heavily panting female that had run all the way up the stairs.

As if two minutes was going to change what she had to say. But as I said, humans are rarely logical. And they use far too much unnecessary energy. Though I suppose they had extra food to burn. Pearls before swine.

"Yako-san." The female finally managed to get the words through her breathing. Why she bothered to say that I don't know. Yako was already looking at her.

"Todoroki-san. Is something wrong?" Yako was the first to talk.

I finally remembered myself through my annoyance. Humans had been annoying me a lot lately, though I was in a much better mood now with my stomach's growling going from a roar to a purr.

"What do you mean is something wrong? You leave without telling me, and then suddenly call out of the blue saying you got your sight back, and that you solved another murder while you were at the Onsen." The female looked sharply at me. "Don't tell me you went with him."

I did my best to appear as unthreatening as possible as I waited to see how Yako would reply. No need for me to speak up if it was such a trivial thing.

"Yes, I went with Neuro and Kanae-chan. If you want to talk, maybe we could in private…" Yako reached for the female cop's arm as she spoke.

Smart louse, trying to keep me from getting angry.

"No." The firmness in the word told me this was going to get a lot more annoying fast. "I'm tired of seeing you put yourself in danger because this guy has something on you. Tell me what it is, and I'll do what I can to help."

Oh. So that's what her pitiful human brain came up with. I sighed inwardly.

"What are you talking about Todoroki-san~? I'm here to learn from Sensei~." I put so much fake innocence in that sentence it almost hurt.

The female turned towards me looking disgusted. "Don't play you're creepy innocent act with me. I took the liberty of running a background check on you. It turns out you are no one. No one with your name exists anywhere in the world. So tell it to me straight, who really are you? Cause it's sure as heck not Neuro Nogami."

I paused at this. I wasn't completely sure what a background check was. A way of keeping tabs on humans no doubt, but I wasn't sure how it worked. A glance at Yako showed she had gone pale. It must be pretty bad not to have a background. I'd fix that later.

"AH~! You got me~. I thought that name was cooler then my real one, so I prefer to be called that."

"Oh really, then what's your real name?" Her eyes narrowed.

I turned my back to hide my blank smile. "John Smith."

Two beats.

"And feel free to run a background check on that."

I recognized the sound of swift movement and a distinctive click.

"T-todoroki-san! W-wait! What are you doing?" Yako sounded very distressed.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Idiot humans. As if a gun would affect me.

"The truth. **NOW.**"

I turned to face the gun, careful to keep my face blank.

"I'm tired of Yako-san getting hurt and jerked around like this. **Leave her alone and I'll leave you alone.**"

And with that my patience for humans reached its end. I dropped the act.

"**What makes you think I'm jerking Yako around human?**"

I saw shock and slight confusion run across her face.

"**Yako is here because she chooses to be. Sure, I forced her at first, but now she's chosen to be by me of her own free will. I don't 'have anything on her' as your pathetic mind so guessed.**"

At this point the gun had gone almost slack in her hands. Obviously she hadn't been expecting this much of a change.

"**So leave before you irritate me any further, you lower than dirt parasi-**" "_**Neuro. Stop.**_"

Yako.

I turned, my eyes burning with anger, to see her cold and calm ones staring back at mine.

***Cheh***

"Todoroki-san, I think you should leave, ok?" Yako turned back toward the female and reached for her arm again. The touch seemed to drive the shock out of her. She grabbed Yako's arm and pulled herself until she was between Yako and me.

I could already feel a snarl forming on my lips. Yako's look was the only thing that kept me from moving.

"I'm so, so sorry I didn't notice what a monster this guy was earlier, Yako-san. I'll help you escape him ok, so just stay behind me. I'll get you out of here."

Her grasp on the gun was firm again, and it was pointed directly at the middle of my forehead.

I saw the cracks in her mask forming.

It surprised me; this female was nothing like Sasazuka. I'm shocked at myself for having ever compared them.

Yako must not have noticed the cracks.

"Todoroki-san, it's really ok. I'm a detective by choice, and I'm working with Neuro by choice. I know he seems mean, condescending, and dangerous…and, well, he kinda is, but he's also really trust worthy, and I couldn't ask for a better partner."

Though trying to calm the female down, Yako was only driving the cracks deeper.

She must have noticed something was weird. "Todoroki-san?"

"H-he's brainwashed you…that must be it…I…I just need to get rid of him…"

And the mask of humanity completely cracked.

The mask that keeps people's sanity.

The only times I've seen it crack was when someone committed murder.

And this was no exception.

She fired the gun.


	25. Cracks in a Mask Shizuki

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Notes: Todoroki's POV. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The mask completely broke, and the same fear I had felt the day Yako-san had lost her sight came creeping back into my blood.

"**What makes you think I'm jerking Yako around human?"**

My breath quickened as I found it harder to breathe. The malice was so pungent I could literally feel the pressure in the room.

Amazing that the stupidly innocent person who, just moments ago, had been so polite and respectful, had just turned into this monster. I had never even heard the one called Nogami call Yako-san even by name, it was always 'Sensei'. But the fact Yako-san didn't react told me it was a common occurrence.

How long had I not noticed anything?

And he, who called me human as if it was the worst insult he could think of, what was he?

"**Yako is her because she chose to be. Sure, I forced her at first, but now she's chosen to be by me of her own free will. I don't 'have anything on her' as your pathetic mind so guessed."**

What? First you say you forced her THEN you say she chose. No way would Yako-san CHOOSE to be here. That must be a lie. The poor girl. But why wasn't Yako-san speaking up? Asking for help?

"**So leave before you irritate me anymore you lower than dirt parasi-"** _**"Neuro. Stop."**_

Yako-san.

Finally, she had come to her senses. She must have been so scared this whole time. I was going to destroy this guy.

***Cheh. ***

Annoyed she was finally fighting back huh?

"Todoroki-san, I think you should leave, ok?"

…Wait…WHAT? I should leave? But what about her, what was she think-I looked up at the man before me to see a monster that resembled a human. Just like before.

Yako-san reached for my arm.

No.

I was not going to leave Yako-san with this-this thing.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her behind me.

I had to save her.

Get her away from this creature that reeked of death.

The gun I didn't know I had lowered, rose up to aim right at his head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice what a monster this guy was earlier, Yako-san. I'll help you escape him ok, so just stay behind me. I'll get you out of here."

My mind was racing, trying to think how I could get both her and myself away from here in one piece.

"Todoroki-san, it's really ok. I'm a detective by choice, and I'm working with Neuro by choice. I know he seems mean, condescending, and dangerous…and, well, he kinda is, but he's also really trust worthy, and I couldn't ask for a better partner."

No.

Get away.

Get her away.

Get her away NOW.

"Todoroki-san?"

"H-he's brainwashed you…that must be it…I…I just need to get rid of him…"

_**get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him**_

_**get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him**_

_**get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him get rid of him**_

I pulled the trigger.

.

Yako-san screamed as the man formally known as Nogami hit the ground.

Blood dripped down the red desk, the color matching the desk eerily perfectly.

As if it was meant to be.

As if he was meant to be dead.

He was dead.

I had shot him.

In the head.

Blood was everywhere.

I.

Had.

Shot.

Him.

He.

Was.

Dead.

As soon as this fact was firmly established in my mind, he stood up.

Stood up.

With a bullet wound in his head.

No, it was healing now.

He spit the bullet out.

The bullet I had killed him with.

But he was standing.

He was talking.

"**How weak your brain is Human."**

And then I passed out.

.

.

.

I woke up to find myself in a bed.

It reeked of antibacterial.

Hospital.

I looked around.

What…

What had I done?

Had I…

Was he…

Was I mad?

Ishigaki-Sempai rushed into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"You're awake~! Uwah~! I'm so glad!"

"What…happened?" I looked around slowly.

"You passed out from over work and lack of oxygen after running up the stairs to Yako-chan's office. Her and her assistant carried you downstairs~. I told you to get more than 3 hours of sleep every night~! You had me so worried~!"

He went on but I tuned him out.

A dream?

It's true I hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in over two months, and I was really stressed lately, but a dream?

All of it?

I replayed the scene over in my head.

No.

It had happened.

I was sure.

100%.

But I probably shouldn't tell Yako-san that I knew it wasn't a dream.

Who knew what they'd do to me.


	26. Book of Thoughts Yako

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Notes: Yako's POV. Thank you so much for all the reviews! They keep me writing!  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Neuro sleeping on my ceiling.

No matter how many times I had told him not to.

I sighed to myself. Well, I was just happy I could still see. I always was half afraid I would wake up the next morning and see nothing but darkness again.

My eyes traced Neuro's features as I replayed what happened with Todoroki-san last night.

I had been really scared.

Of course, I knew Neuro wouldn't die from such a thing, but it still doesn't take the horror, fear, and shock away from watching a friend of yours get shot.

I wonder if Todoroki-san was ok. I mean, she had just shot a person.

Well, she was an officer, so maybe she had shot someone before. But I had been really surprised she would do such a thing. Ishigaki-san had told me Todoroki-san had been getting almost no sleep lately, and she must have been really afraid and worried.

Had I pushed her to this?

I would never have imagined I'd see her with the face of a murder. Though as soon as she had seen Neuro was still alive, I shad seen her humanity resurfacing.

She was probably back to normal-right?

What did she think happened? Hopefully she just thought it was a dream.

At this point I noticed Neuro's eyes were opened and staring back at me. Something told me he had been awake for a while now.

"I think we should visit Todoroki-san."

A grin broke out on Neuro's face.

.

I braced myself for the worst when I walked into her hospital room, unsure of what state I'd find her in.

She was fighting Ishigaki-san for one of his plushies of Nihao Kailan.

"How many times have I told you to get rid of these things Sempai!"

Ishigaki-san was not backing down. "I thought it would cheer you up to look at it!"

"Why-" Todoroki-san broke off as she saw us.

"Hey guys!" She shocked me with a bright smile.

"Thanks so much for carrying me all the way down the stairs. I feel like such an idiot for passing out."

Inwardly I sighed with relief. She either didn't remember or thought it was a dream.

She didn't have the face of a murderer anymore either.

"We brought you this basket of…" I looked down in the basket in my hands which used to contain 10 oranges. It now only had one.

"…an orange. Hope you like it!"

Todoroki-san took it while laughing slightly.

"Thanks Yako-san, I can't believe you managed to leave the one."

It had been hard.

We chatted a bit more about this and that, and then Neuro and I took our leave.

"She appears normal." I finally said when we got out the hospital doors.

"Yes, she appears so." Neuro said with a tone that told me he knew more than he let on. Maybe he had erased her memory? Well, if it got her back to normal I'd just let it slide this time.

Suddenly Neuro's hand was squeezing my brains out.

"N-neuro!" I finally protested after thirty seconds went by without his saying anything.

"I'm hungry louse. Back to the office."

And he proceeded to drag me by the head the whole way there.

.

When we got to the office, Neuro immediately called Godai-san.

"Puzzle. **Now.**" Was all he said before he hung up.

Spinning around in his chair, he stared at the ceiling with an evil grin spread across his face, finally stopping when he saw me staring at him.

"Why aren't you looking through newspaper articles?"

Ah.

I walked around the back of the couch, reaching for the newspapers on the table.

I turned to sit down on the couch, when I noticed a young girl was sitting on it.

And I had almost sat on her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I started in shock.

I glanced up at Neuro to see his eyes narrowing. Why hadn't he said anything?

"Are you Yako Katsuragi?"

Her voice was high and soft, with an almost musical sound.

"Ye-yes. Who are you?"

She smiled brightly as soon as I said yes.

"My name is Kira Arai. Someone stole my book. I want you to find it."

"We-well," I glanced at Neuro. No way was this little girl's lost book going to be on his priority list.

"maybe you should ask your parents to help you, we-" "Would be delighted~!" Neuro broke in with his creepy cheerful act.

"Why thank you." The little girl smiled an angelic smile at him. "My parents are dead you see, otherwise I surely would ask for their assistance."

Oh. I immediately felt bad.

"I can pay you too, you needn't worry about that. My car is waiting outside if you would like to come to my house now." Her bright green eyes stared directly into mine. "Are you coming?"

I glanced back at Neuro who was licking his lips. "Sure."

.

The girl wasn't kidding when she said she could pay us. Her 'car' was a limo, and her 'house' was a mansion. A butler answered the door and maids took our shoes as we stepped inside.

"The room it was taken from is this way."

Her light footsteps barely echoed as we walked up the huge staircase before us.

We followed her until we reached a huge library.

"It was taken from here?" I looked around at all of the thousands of books. "Are you sure it wasn't just misplaced?"

Kira-san (though she insisted I drop the honorifics when I spoke to her) turned and smiled.

"Positive. I know the exact location and title of every single book in here. My book is missing. It's actually been missing for a while, but I've heard of your name just recently, so I didn't think to ask of your help until a bit ago."

My fingers ran across the bindings of the books beside me. There had to be over a thousand books in here. What an amazing little girl.

Kira-san turned back to face the books.

"Actually, I know who has the book now." She walked over to one of the armchairs by a fireplace on the far wall, and proceeded to sit down.

"And I know where they are. I just can't find where they've hidden the book."

She motioned for us to sit down as well.

"That's what I need you for."


	27. Book of Thoughts Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

As soon as I saw the female I knew she hadn't forgotten.

The human completely avoided my eyes when she look at me, and only talked to Yako.

As we left the disgusting smelling building, I considered my options.

I could kill her. That would be the simplest method, though I had a feeling Yako would never speak to me again if I chose it.

I could erase her memory, but like I said, that was only for emergencies, and now that so much time had passed it would be far more dangerous than before.

I couldn't exactly trick her now, unfortunately.

"She appears normal."

Yako's voice broke through my thoughts. I glanced at her, and saw how pleased she looked. I knew Yako had been worrying we would find what resembled what was left of those whose puzzles I ate. Well, the female cop hadn't really killed me, so it was unlikely that's what we would find. Yako was just far too emotional to think clearly.

"Yes, she appears so."

I supposed I could just ignore the problem for now. The female appeared far too frightened to take any further action anyway.

I replayed last night over in my head.

Yes, I suppose any human would be scared half out of their wits after seeing that.

Should I have done something differently?

I ran through the events again.

"_I'm working with Neuro by choice."_

…

"_I couldn't ask for a better partner."_

I smiled to myself. So the louse finally admitted it. I always knew I was a far better business partner than any human could be, but to hear the louse admit so was rather gratifying.

I grabbed the top of her head.

She didn't make a bad partner either.

For a human.

"N-neuro!"

Even if she was a complainer.

"I'm hungry louse. Back to the office."

And I helped her walk there.

.

I called my slave whom I had not heard from in far too long.

"Puzzle. **Now.**" I could hear faint protests as I hung up the phone.

I sat down at troy.

"_I couldn't ask for a better partner."_

I smiled as I spun in my chair. The louse was not going to live this down anytime soon.

I looked at the person in question to find her just standing there. The sloth.

"Why aren't you looking through newspaper articles?"

She started slightly and went to pick one up.

To my surprise someone was sitting on the couch.

My eyes narrowed. I hadn't sensed them at all. Matter of fact, I could barely make out their smell.

Yako seemed just as surprised as I was when she finally noticed.

Not a friend of hers then.

Yako proceeded to talk to the creature as I took a deep breath.

I smelled a mystery.

I wiped the drool off my face before making it known we were going to take the case.

.

After arriving at the small female's house, she had us sit down as she told us the story:

Her book had been stolen twice, once from her and once from the person who stole it from her. She had tracked down both culprits, but the book was still not to be found.

Yako asked whether or not the book was valuable [not that it mattered] and was told the book was about three hundred years old. It was entitled "The Book of Thoughts". Apparently the ones who had it currently were a thief couple who were well known for stealing gems and artifacts.

The small female was sure that they hadn't sold the book yet, but when she searched the thieves' house she found no trace of it.

She didn't want to let them know she was on to them, for fear of either scaring them off, or losing the book forever.

"I'll be quite happy to tell you where they are staying at the moment, and I'll trust you to discover the books location." The small female spoke with calmness and sureness. She seemed to put a lot of faith in Yako.

After giving Yako the address of the thieves, the small one showed us the door.

"I'll be counting on you then." She half bowed as the double doors shut behind us.

"So, what do you think?" Yako turned to me. "You obviously sensed a mystery."

The snail must have grown lazy to be asking me my opinion.

"We're going to pay a visit of course." I grinned a toothy grin.

.

Yako was nervous as I rang the doorbell.

"Isn't this a terrible idea?" She fidgeted as she stood.

"It's a wonderful idea. If we want to know where they hid the book, we'll just have to ask them ourselves."

Yako reached for one of the cookies on the plate.

I stabbed her hand with one of my claws.

"OW!"

The door opened simultaneously.

"Hello?"

These humans looked rather familiar…

"Mr. and Mrs. Slift!"

Ah. That was it. The male and his mate from the last case I solved with Yako.

.

They invited us in, giving us tea and serving the cookies we had brought.

"Wow! It's so nice to see you again! I had no idea you and your assistant had just moved into this neighborhood!" The female was talking.

"So…that means you two must be married right, I mean, you're living together."

What did that have to do with anything?

I opened my mouth to set them straight, but Yako was faster.

"Of course! We're just trying to keep it a secret from the press."

…huh?

I pulled Yako so her face was inches from mine.

"**Since when were you my mate?**"

"Neuro! If I say we're not married they're going think I'm a floozie!"

"Why?" I filed the last word away to look up later.

Yako looked exasperated.

"Because when humans of the opposite sex live together it means they're mates. If I say I'm not married to you and the rumor gets out, think of how it'll affect my reputation! Think about how my mom'll react! I'll never be able to work with you again! But if there's a rumor that we're married, my mom will know it's not true."

I considered this.

The two humans were trying not to make it obvious they were staring.

I straightened up.

"Ah! Sorry about that~! I just was reminding my mate not to go around telling everyone she sees. She's just so excited~!" I smiled the most convincing smile I could.

They both smiled pleasantly back, and offered us more tea.

.

The human couple creepily watched us until we entered the house to the left of theirs. Thankfully, it had been up for rent, and I managed to scare a good deal out of the owner.

Yako flopped down on the couch [the furniture was included of course] and sighed.

"That was possibly the most tiring half hour of my life ever."

I had seen nothing particularly tiring about it. Yako had just sat and consumed enormous amounts of tea the whole time. Even drinking mine.

"Are you sure Kira-san has the right people? I mean, we've met them before, and they didn't steal anything."

"However, there were jewels nearby if you remember. They probably just got cold feet since so much attention was drawn to the owner. Not to mention they found out a famous detective was there. I'm sure that even now they're probably pretty alarmed."

Yako rolled onto her side.

"Yeah, but at least it insures they won't leave anytime soon."

"How does it do that?"

"Well, they won't want to draw attention to the fact they want to get away from us, so they probably will stay for as long as possible, and hint they want to move a bit down the road. So it doesn't seem as sudden. Or they might try to befriend us for insurance." Yako yawned. "It's a win-win for us."

Minus the fact we were both stuck in this house until we caught them.

I jumped up on the ceiling above Yako and lied down.

I shut my eyes as I switched my vision to the thousands of Evil Fridays I had left in the human couple's house.

If the book was there, I was going to find it.


	28. Book of Thoughts Yako2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Yako again. Enjoy! Thanks for reviews!  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned.

Not only was I living next to potentially dangerous thieves, I had married myself to Neuro and was sharing a house with him.

I stared up at the creature above me.

He was still asleep. Supposedly.

I yawned and stretched, and right before I got out of bed Neuro's elbow landed on my stomach.

"Good morning." He said with fake cheerfulness.

Apparently he was in a bad mood.

"You didn't find it huh?"

"If it was that easy I suppose it wouldn't be a mystery." He still seemed grumpy though.

"Well, we have to appear to have lives, so get…" I stared at the suit he was always wearing. "Well, I was going to say dressed, but you already are."

I half wondered if he ever washed his clothes.

I had a feeling he didn't.

Neuro allowed me to get up and push him out of the room so I could change.

He was waiting outside the door, and as soon as I stepped out he grabbed my head in a bone crushing grip.

"Aren't human females supposed to fix their mate food in the morning?" He showed his teeth in a grin.

I supposed now would be a bad time to get into a discussion on female rights.

"Yeah, yeah." I was thankful I still had 7 of the stuffed envelopes in my purse. I only hoped they would last the whole case.

I fetched one for him, and ate 18 pieces of toast, 7 eggs, and 20 pieces of bacon as he consumed his mystery.

It was a weird feeling to be eating together like that. Normally when one of us is eating the other is starving.

After the meal, we had a meeting in the living room.

I tried to explain what human husbands usually do.

"That's it?" Neuro looked bored.

…

"What do you mean 'That's it?'? Human males do a lot."

Neuro looked bored. "Normally, the male mate has to fight off all the creatures that attack ones home during the night, clean the blood out of the house and clothes [stealing or making new ones of both if possible], bring back a new slave for the female every day, take care of any offspring, and kill something for the female to eat-the bigger the better.

You're saying all I have to do is push around a metal machine, carry garbage 100ft and fix the house if it starts to collapse. Not exactly difficult work."

…Ok, so maybe I didn't need to explain female rights. If anything, it sounded like I needed to explain male ones.

"Well, we both have the same job, so it's not like you need to go to work or anything." I felt like husbands everywhere needed to be defended.

Neuro sighed. "Where's the machine?"

.

It took Neuro less than an hour to do all his jobs, [while I barely got the dusting done] and one more hour after that to 'upgrade' [aka booby-trap] the house.

Once these things were out of the way, he was back on the ceiling watching our neighbors through the Evil Fridays. Out of sheer boredom he repeated everything they were doing to me.

They had left the house, and were watching a movie when Neuro finally lost it.

He jumped down from the ceiling and started rummaging through my suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" I didn't bother mentioning how rude that was. Not like he didn't see me pack it all anyway.

"News papers. Books. Anything."

Ok, time to get out of the house.

"Well, I need to go shopping for food, [Yes, already. Hey, I had been hungry.] so why don't you come with me?"

"YES."

Wow. He must be pretty bored to accept so quickly.

I reached for my shoes and the car keys.

.

The car which Neuro wouldn't let me drive.

I felt like kissing the ground when we finally pulled into the supermarket.

I picked out two cart loads of food, ignoring the stares of the cashiers.

After packing all of it in the back seat and trunk, I convinced Neuro to drive to a Mega-Book's book shop.

There we purchased over 50 Sudoku books, 230 assorted puzzle books, and every mystery book Neuro hadn't read yet.

Needless to say, I barely fit in the car.

Thank goodness I managed to; otherwise Neuro would have left me to walk home.

As we unpacked the car, I sighed inwardly, knowing all this stuff was going to last less than three days.

.

Neuro had given up searching the Slift's house, and had resorted to sending the Evil Fridays out to search the entire town.

I had a feeling he wouldn't find the book anywhere in the town.

As I lay in bed, P.J.'s donned and teeth brushed, I wondered where I would hide a priceless artifact.

Certainly not in my house. And I wouldn't just bury it somewhere.

I would have to know the book was safe, wouldn't get too hot or cold, and wouldn't be discovered. Not a friend's house-too risky. Not a bank safe-too conspicuous if the cops were searching for it.

It would either be in plain sight or somewhere no one would look.

If it was in plain sight, it couldn't be in a book store or a library shelf-too likely that it'll be taken.

If it was hidden, not in a wall or ceiling-there might be rodents. Unless it was in a box of course.

I rubbed my head. Where would I hide it?

And with that thought, my mind drifted off to sleep.


	29. Book of Thoughts Neuro2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. *yawn* and I'm off to bed.  
**

* * *

I was already halfway down the stairs before I realized I was awake.

Someone had entered the area I had designated 'home' and my subconscious had sent me to fight away the intruder. Well, Yako hadn't said that it was a human male's job to fight off attackers, but instincts run deep.

Right before I ripped the door off its hinges, the doorbell rang.

I guess whoever it was wasn't attacking after all. And the sun was out outside, even if just barely.

I looked down at my clothes. I knew human males didn't sleep in suit pants and vest, but I wasn't sure what they did sleep in. I knew from T.V. and Yako that females slept in matching shirt and bottoms, but the only thing I had ever seen males wear to bed was an odd pair of shorts.

I decided to go with that, and changed my outfit right before I opened the door.

Standing on the doorstep was two females. Both of which I recognized, and one of them made me wish I had killed them in my sleep.

The neighbor and Yako's friend.

Together.

I groaned inwardly, trying to think of a way to get rid of them both.

I got shocked into silence however, as both females faces and ears turned a bright red color.

I wasn't sure how to react to that. Yako had never turned such a color before, and I wondered if it was a form of communication.

I would have to ask Yako later.

However, first priority was to divide them to explain to the friend what was going on.

"Come in." I yawned, sleep still clinging to the edges of my vision.

Both females very obediently and quietly entered, faces still that odd red color.

"Yako's upstairs if you want to go wake her up." I turned to the friend. She nodded and headed up the stairs, not saying a word.

I figured Yako would explain what was happening to her.

"Would you like some tea?" Human's were expected to offer this drink out of politeness to those who visit them.

The neighbor nodded and took a seat at the couch.

How oddly silent humans were this early in the morning.

I proceeded to go into the kitchen and make the tea, which I brought four cups of out.

Two for Yako, one for her friend.

I sat down on the smaller couch opposite the neighbor and waited for her to state her business.

She didn't.

She didn't even look at me, focusing completely on her tea.

Well, I wasn't going to talk to her if I didn't have to. Leave that up to Yako. So I let her sip her tea in silence.

Oddly, the longer the silence went on, the redder she got. Finally, it looked like she was going to speak, when Yako walked in the room.

And did a double take.

To my surprise her ears turned red, though not her whole face as the woman who visited.

"Um, Neuro, **honey**, could you come with me?"

Yako's friend giggled under her breath at the word 'honey'.

"Sure, puzzle."

Yako grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, saying behind her; "Sorry! He's still half asleep! He's not a morning person."

"Aren't they so lovely dovey?" I heard the friend say behind me.

As soon as she got me into the kitchen, Yako put one hand on her hip, the other on her head.

"First of all, **puzzle**! That's really the endearing name you chose for me?"

"You're the one who called me a food first."

Yako rubbed her head.

"Ok, whatever. Secondly, WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING BOXERS?"

Boxers? That must be the men's P.J.s.

"That's what human males on T.V. wear to bed. I thought it would be unbelievable for me to answer the door wearing my suit."

Yako seemed to process this.

"Well, it's true it would have been suspicious if you had answered the door wearing that. But do you know what boxers are?"

I didn't.

"They're underwear."

And I still didn't.

Yako tried again.

"Clothes you wear under your clothes."

"Oh, like the cloth and string you wear under your shirt."

Yako's ears turned a brighter red.

"Yes. Like that. It's considered…impolite to wear only that in front of anyone besides your mate or family."

Oh.

"Is that why their faces and your ears turned red? Because it was impolite?"

Yako's ears went dark red at this, and her face started turning red too.

Was that an impolite question?

"No. Redness of the face and ears has different meanings, but it usually shows the human is embarrassed. In this case, females tend to be embarrassed when a male that is not their mate is wearing such little clothes in front of them."

"I see."

I still didn't completely understand, but I knew I should probably change my clothes.

"Try a pair of P.J. bottoms and a plain white t-shirt."

Yako must have noticed my intentions.

I quickly changed my clothes into the appropriate style, and headed back out the door with Yako.

She paused right before entering the living room.

"Next time you decide to call me a food, try a food humans eat."

And she walked in.

.

According to the friend, she had heard Yako was staying in this house for a while to get away from the city.

"Imagine my surprise to find out you guys had been married!"

Both she and the neighbor were sitting in the couch across from Yako and me.

She winked at Yako and stuck two of her thumbs in the air. "Nice catch!"

And yet the friend hadn't thrown anything, nor had Yako caught anything.

Sometimes humans didn't make any sense.

The neighbor apologized for waking us, and gave us a pie she had made in return for the cookies.

Yako offered to cut them each a slice, but both refused, leaving the entire pie for what I knew would consist of half of Yako's breakfast.

The neighbor left after some basic chitchat-in which she asked where Yako and I had met, how long we had dated, and how long we had been married.

After Yako told her we had been married less than a month, the neighbor squealed.

"The Onsen must have been your honeymoon then! Congratz! It seems I owe you a wedding gift!"

Humans must really love their honey.

Yako turned slightly red, either from embarrassment or impoliteness, and quickly said the woman didn't owe her a gift.

The conversation continued until the neighbor said she had to get back because 'My hubby's cranky without his breakfast! I should really leave you two love birds alone too!".

Yako's friend whispered something to Yako before taking her leave as well.

Thank goodness.

I did the chores assigned to a human male, [though the grass didn't look like it had grown] and had finished half of the Sudoku books before Yako finished the human female jobs.

She sat down on the couch and stared at the wall.

A very boring pastime.

I sat down next to her; still scribbling in the Sudoku book in my hand.

"Now what louse?"

"Shh, I'm thinking. Where would I hide the book?"

I decided not to bother her if she was trying to get my meal for me. Yako was rather good at figuring out these human things.

.

Three hours had passed before Yako sat bolt upright in her chair.

She smiled. "I know where the book is."

About time.

My brain had already processed all the information I had received, and I had come up with three most likely places. Yako would know which of the three locations held the book.

And I had already figured out the first half of the mystery.

I smiled. This puzzle was on the tip of my tongue.


	30. Book of Thoughts Yako3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: I thought the beginning of this chapter was a little redundant, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Sorry. Thank you so much for the reviews VenG and BlackLilly! I'm writing the next chapter already thanks to your encouragement! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"OH MY GAWD YAKO!"

I sat bolt upright in bed, slightly scared by the voice that screamed three inches from my ear.

In my daze, I looked at the direction the voice came from, to find Kanae-chan staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

I blinked twice.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

It was the only thing I could think of to say. I'm not exactly a morning person, and my brain was moving at snail speed.

"Ah~! I'm ruining your lovey dovey time aren't I?" Kanae-chan winked at me.

…what? What was she talking about-

I then remembered I wasn't at home.

Seriously, how had Kanae-chan found me?

"You and Neuro eloped! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ugh.

"It's for a case Kanae-chan. We're not married. The neighbors are a pair of thieves. We came here to find something they stole."

Kanae-chan's smile didn't leave her face.

"Really, you two are living together, and you still want me to believe nothing happened? I mean, where is Neuro sleeping?"

I wasn't about to tell her he was sleeping on the ceiling over me. That would be unexplainable. And give way to more misunderstandings.

"He's sleeping on the couch."

"Wah~! What a gentleman! It explains why he was so fast to answer the door."

So he was the one who let her in. Why didn't he just ignore it?

"But seriously, he must have tried _something_. I mean, the girl he loves is sleeping right above him, cooking him breakfast, calling him pet names."

"I am NOT calling him pet names. And I don't know why you think Neuro is in love with me." I doubt he knew the meaning of the word.

"I think it's obvious~. He treats you so kindly!"

And that sentence right there showed how little Kanae-chan knew Neuro.

I got up and reached for my jeans.

"By the way, which neighbor is the theif?"

"The couple we met at the Onsen. The Slifts."

"Oh. Cause Mrs. Slift is kinda in your livingroom."

Of course she was.

.

I walked into the living room hoping I looked halfway decent.

I had barely had time to run a comb through my hair, let alone put any makeup on.

Kanae-chan was right, Slift-san was sitting on the couch sipping tea. I stifled a yawn as I walked to the couch Neuro was sitting on.

Wearing no clothes.

…

**Why wasn't Neuro wearing any clothes?**

"Um, Neuro, **honey**, could you come with me?"

I heard Kanae-chan giggle behind me. And I had just told her I didn't call him pet names.

"Sure, puzzle."

Puzzle.

"Sorry! He's still half asleep! He's not a morning person."

"Aren't they so lovey dovey?"

I was going to punch Kanae-chan for getting far too much enjoyment out of this.

I dragged Neuro into the kitchen.

"First of all, **puzzle**! That's really the endearing name you chose for me?"

"You're the one who called me a food first."

Ugh. So that's what he thought I did. Never mind then.

"Ok, whatever. Secondly, WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING BOXERS?"

"That's what human males on T.V. wear to bed. I thought it would be unbelievable for me to answer the door wearing my suit."

Ok.

"Well, it's true it would have been suspicious if you had answered the door wearing that. But do you know what boxers are?"

He stared at me blankly.

"They're underwear."

The blank look didn't disappear.

He had to make this difficult.

"Clothes you wear under your clothes."

"Oh, like the cloth and string you wear under your shirt."

Ugh. And when had he seen me in my bra? Well, his reaction meant he didn't understand the significance of that. I'll just act like a small child saw it.

"Yes. Like that. It's considered…impolite to wear only that in front of anyone besides your mate or family."

Neuro took this in.

"Is that why their faces and your ears turned red? Because it was impolite?"

What was I supposed to tell him? Teach him Humans faces change color due to rudeness?

I guess the truth would be best. I tried to keep it as scientifically sounding as possible.

"No. Redness of the face and ears has different meanings, but it usually shows the human is embarrassed. In this case, females tend to be embarrassed when a male that is not their mate is wearing such little clothes in front of them."

"I see."

He didn't.

But he did look down at himself as if considering what to do.

"Try a pair of P.J. bottoms and a plain white t-shirt."

Clothes seemed to grow out of Neuro's skin in a way that made my skin crawl.

I shuddered slightly as I headed to the door. I had forgotten how naive Neuro could be in situations like this.

I should probably work on enlightening him.

"Next time you decide to call me a food, try a food humans eat."

And with that I went to face the music.

.

I apologized for Neuro about a hundred times, and was quickly forgiven.

After which about a thousand questions were asked about 'us'. How we got together and so forth. I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible, twisting it a bit where I had too.

I quickly ditched the subject by asking about Slift-san's husband.

She immediately started to gush.

Going on about how sweet he was, and how the Onsen had been such a huge bonding experience, and how they always had a room reserved there for when they just wanted to 'get away'.

Over half of what she said were things I didn't need to hear.

Neuro pretending to be listening, but I could easily tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

So I was on my own.

I finally got Slift-san to leave, and to my surprise Kanae-chan left too.

On the way out she whispered "Have fun you two." and winked at me.

I sat back down on the couch in a heap, tired from the verbal battle I had just waged.

And now time for chores.

.

After finishing what little cleaning there was to do I sat back down on the couch to think.

Where would I hide the book.

In plain sight?

Hidden away?

And the gears in my head began to turn.

.

I was close to giving up when I remembered something Slift-san said.

A grin spread across my face.

So that was the trick huh?

Time to take a trip.

.

"I can't believe the Slifts turned out to be thieves though."

Neuro and I had arrived at the Onsen after three hours of driving.

This was going to take the whole day at this rate.

We were walking into the lobby when I noticed the Slifts checking in.

"Don't believe it huh? Humans are very good at hiding their true nature."

Like he was one to talk.

"If you're having such a hard time believing it, how about I help you out?"

Huh?

"**Third Eye**."

I gasped as I felt myself being entangled by one of Neuro's tools.

He could have at least warned me.

I blinked as the tool settled, turning to glare at Neuro.

***Cheh***

He looked disappointed.

And he also looked like he wasn't wearing a disguise.

"_What are you doing?_" I hissed, trying to hide him from view.

"The Third Eye lets you see people for what they really are. In my case, my true form is revealed, in humans' case, their true form is also revealed."

Oh. So that's why he said he'll "help me" see the Slift's true nature.

I turned back to the lobby.

And nearly gasped at what I saw.

Almost every human here looked disgusting.

A couple of them looked fairly normal, but 70% looked like they had just stepped out of a Halloween catalog.

The Slift's were no exception.

With fingers so long they touched the ground, teeth misshapen and sharpened into points, and eyes so big they rivaled the size of the mouth, they looked like living costumes.

If Neuro hadn't gotten every ounce of fear kicked out of me, I probably would have been screaming and running for the door.

I straightened my back and walked towards the front desk.

As I walked I couldn't help but feel that all the monsters were staring at me.

It was odd of Neuro to offer one of his tools so willingly. I cringed.

I had a huge eye in the middle of my forehead, didn't I?

I swiftly passed the front desk and bee lined to the bath room. I was going to kill Neuro.

I ran to the sinks, but to my surprise there wasn't a mirror over them, but a partition that separated two rows of stalls. One of the prettiest woman whom I had ever seen stood across from me, shock on her face.

I quickly bowed. "Sorry!" How embarrassing to be caught looking like this.

I moved over to the next sink, hoping to see my reflection in the chrome of the faucet.

The woman followed.

I paused and looked up, her calm cool eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" We said in unison.

Wait, what?

On instinct my hand reached up and hers followed, meeting in the middle with a touch of cold flat surface.

A mirror?

I put my whole palm against it.

It really was a mirror.

Then, that was me? In the mirror. Me.

My eyes narrowed.

Neuro.

I stepped outside the bathroom door to find him waiting for me.

"Why the heck do I look like this?"

He seemed bored. "I'm disappointed too. The Third Eye lets you see others for what they really are, but it also lets them see you for who you really are."

I processed this.

"So this is who I really am? Are you expecting me to believe I'm this nice on the inside?"

Neuro sighed. "I was hoping you'd look hideous, but apparently all of your bleeding heart mushiness has made you a nice person."

The Slifts' chose this moment to walk by.

"My my, Mr. Nogami right? I hope you're not cheating on your wife."

Every muscle in Neuro's body stiffened. I could sense a snarl forming on his lips. Must have hit a nerve.

Slowly he turned around and smiled his fake smile.

"Of course not Slift-san! This is my sister~!"

I bowed a greeting, trying to ignore the hostility emanating from Neuro.

"Ah! A pleasure to meet you Ms. Nogami!" Mr Slift reached for my hand until his wife hit him.

"We'll have to have dinner later." Mrs. Slift called behind her as they started to walk away.

No. If I let them go now, I would probably never be able find the book again.

"Actually, we'd like to talk to you in private for a moment. If you're on your way to your room, could we join you?"

They froze. "I-I suppose so." Mrs. Slift said after her and her husband stared at each other for a while.

And up the elevator we went.


	31. Book of Thoughts Neuro3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I waited patiently for Yako outside the female's rest area.

I had been informed early on in my time in the human world that I was not allowed to follow her in.

Yako finally burst through the door looking angry, blaming me for improving her looks.

I calmly explained how my amazing tool worked; trying to hold back my disappointment at the fact it didn't backfire like I had hoped.

And of course the annoying neighbors chose this time to show up.

"My my, Mr. Nogami right? I hope you're not cheating on your wife."

I froze. This human had just suggested I had committed one of the most heinous crimes possible as a joke. If he wasn't a human I would have killed him. Instead, I turned and smiled.

"Of course not Slift-san! This is my sister~!"

"Ah! A pleasure to meet you Ms. Nogami!" "We'll have to have dinner later." The female was quick to walk away.

"Actually, we'd like to talk to you in private for a moment. If you're on your way to your room, could we join you?"

I smiled a true smile this time.

"I-I suppose so."

I reached over and pushed the elevator button.

.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" The male calmly sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed the female couldn't stop from fidgeting however.

"Actually, I didn't want to talk to you. I wanted to get this."

Yako opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the Gideon's bible that was inside.

"A bible?" The male broke out in a cold sweat. "What would you need that for?"

"You know, I couldn't help but think, where is there always a book, but no one ever looks at it?"

Yako tapped the bible lightly to her chin.

"Libraries are too dangerous, same with book stores; the book could possibly be taken. But then your wife told me how you always reserve the same room at the Onsen. Almost every hotel has a Gideon's bible in the nightstand drawer, and nine times out of ten, the drawer is never even opened. What a perfect hiding place."

Yako pulled the plastic cover off the book to reveal an almost black leather cover with the title "Book of Thoughts" stamped on the front.

The couple dropped the act; the female pulling a knife out of her boot, and the male a gun from his back pocket.

"I'll have you hand that back to me. And here I thought the female detective would be the bother."

"I _am_ the female detective." Yako looked annoyed. "This is a…disguise." The couple looked at me blankly. "Where's his?" "He refused to wear one."

The couple looked at each other and laughed. "You really don't know how disguises work do you? Well, I suppose it'll just be harder to identify your body." They creeped closer to Yako and me.

I sighed. Yako was a bit more nervous than normal since they looked like monsters to her. The puzzle leaking out of their brains was almost not worth eating. Well, food is food.

"If you think your disguises hide who you are so well, you have yet to see mine."

I dropped my human appearance. Wide eyed, the couple stopped their advance.

"You hide your monstrous intent behind lying smiles, but a real monster was hiding before your very eyes."

I smiled at their terrified looks, my sharp teeth scaring them further.

"Fortunately for you, I only want to steal what is inside your brains. **Itadakimasu**."

.

The police arrived in record time, though the owner of the Onsen was none too happy that another scene had been caused at his establishment.

Kira arrived shortly after.

I spotted her first as her light footsteps approached our location.

"Thank you for finding my book Miss Detective. You are truly very wise."

Yako turned around smiling. "I'm surprised you recognized me in my disguise Kira."

Kira tilted her head. "What disguise?"

Yako laughed lightly before looking down at Kira. "Well, I'm happy to be of help."

Yako's laugh froze as a puzzled look came across her face.

It was time to reveal the true mystery.

"Kira. Why don't you look any different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Yako looked at me. A grin spread across my face.

"Because your name isn't Kira is it?" I decided to speak up.

The young girl looked up at me. "It is the name I have chosen, and so I am Kira."

Yako looked down at the Book of Thoughts still in her hands. "This book is completely hand written. It's more like a diary then an actual book. And I took the liberty of reading a few pages."

Kira's eyes darkened.

"It's full of ways to get away with crimes. From false alibis to hiding evidence." Yako looked right into Kira's eyes. "This is where the owner of Scales and Maison-san got the ideas for their crimes, isn't it? It explains why Neuro thought they tasted imitation. Because it wasn't their ideas in the first place-it was yours."

Kira smiled a not so angelic smile. "You really are smart Miss Detective. You haven't disappointed me in the least."

"One last question then. Who are you?"

Kira suddenly had the Book of Thoughts in her hands.

"I told you, my name is Kira. And I sell puzzles."


	32. Seller of Puzzles Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

**Notes: Soshi185 is to thank for this chapter. I was so happy you really liked my story! *more notes at end.**

* * *

Kira-san's personality had completely flipped.

Instead of the cute, sweet, innocent little girl, she now had a glare that could melt metal, and a voice of acid.

She slowly circled me.

"I must admit parrot, you've got yourself a wonderful slave here. One who covers all your faults and whose powers are so strong they're almost scary."

It took me a second to realize that by 'parrot' she was referring to Neuro. I heard him grind his teeth in irritation.

Kira-san grinned a familiar evil grin. "Or maybe you're the slave by now, and the girl is the master."

Neuro's hand shot out so fast I didn't even see it move. Kira-san did apparently, as she easily dodged it.

"Of course she isn't my master. Nor am I hers. We're partners."

Wow. He actually admitted it to someone other than me.

Kira-san's smile grew. "Wow~. Truly you are an amazing human." Her nose was suddenly inches from mine. "May I have the honor of calling you by your first name Miss Detective?"

"I suppose. But only if you'll do me honor of telling me whom I am addressing."

Kira-san's smile couldn't get any bigger. "You truly are awe worthy. It would be my pleasure to introduce myself. As I already told you, I prefer to call myself Kira. And that book is indeed mine. It was given to me by my mother. I believe you knew her parrot."

Neuro snarled. "You have no right to speak so informally with me fox."

"Fox?" I turned to Kira-san.

"Half fox. My mother was a fox, my father was a human. But quite honestly I can do as I like brain eater, my mother was banished, henceforth I'm not bound by any of your laws." Kira-san's attention returned to me.

"I owe you a debt Yako, for the safe return of my book. I was quite horrified by how it's been used without my permission lately."

Kira-san spun in circles around the room with arms outstretched. "First the restaurant owner steals a puzzle of mine to murder the one he called a friend. Then, when I was nice enough to loan a puzzle for free to a woman who desperately needed money for a cousin's surgery, she uses my lovely puzzle to murder her employer. She was only supposed to impersonate her to steal the rubies." Kira-san stopped spin when she was right in front of me.

"Life is both precious and beautiful. I can't believe I had a hand in ending two lives."

Where had I heard that before?

"Satou-san?"

A creepy grin of pointed teeth covered Kira-san's face.

"So you remembered. I merely wanted to use the opportunity to see you in action. But instead I had a hand in a murder. How disgusting."

She dodged Neuro's claws as he took another swipe at her.

"I'll give you my puzzle brain eater. It's the least I can do since you introduced me to such an amazing human."

Kira-san opened the Book of Thoughts.

Neuro eyed her suspiciously, but I could see his hunger was getting the better of him.

"**Itadakimasu.**" As soon as he started sucking the puzzle in, I felt Kira-san grab my hand.

With an evil grin on her face, and a laugh on her lips, she whispered; "_Run."_

.

I gasped to catch my breath when Kira-san finally stopped dragging me along.

"Ahahahahaha! He's going to be so mad." Amusement played across her features as she smiled at me. "You're fun. Most humans would have at least protested. You just came along with me."

Well, to be honest, I hadn't really thought it through. I was just pretty sure the girl meant me no harm.

I looked around at the room she had dragged us into. It looked like a conference room.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Kira-san sat down cross legged on the long rectangular table.

"Ye-yeah." Kira-san pulled hers out. "Number swap!" I giggled as sent her my number. She was so childlike.

"Ah~! He's coming!" She pulled a piece of paper out of the Book of Thoughts and began to doodle on it. "There! And~..." She threw it on the ceiling just as the doors to the room burst open, sending a gust of wind and one angry Neuro in with it.

"Can I help you with something?" I turned in surprise to see all but two of the conference seats filled with people in suits. The person talking was a balding older man.

I glanced at the mirror on the wall to find a woman with red hair in a business suit staring back at me.

Neuro glanced around the room before switching to his innocent act. "Sorry~ wrong room."

As soon as he went back out the door, the entire room returned to normal.

Kira-san was rolling on the floor with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! He totally bought it!" She wiped tears out of her eyes as she stood up and leaned on one of the chairs.

"Ah~ I really like you Yako. Let's be friends~!"

I saw nothing wrong with that; she seemed like a decent person. "I'll even tell you a secret~."

She leaned in closer and I followed suit. Her eyes got big as she whispered:

_"I know who tried to kidnap you~."_

* * *

**More Notes:*****Yep, I had the idea of Kira when I wrote the first chapter. It just took awhile to get to this point. I mainly wanted someone who could torment Neuro on his own level. Kanae was helping to bother him, but what she can do is very limited. So yes, Kira was born for the sole purpose of bothering the heck out of Neuro. Though I also wanted a female character that was completely on Yako's side. I chose a fox because that would explain why she enjoys tormenting Neuro, and well, I just like foxes. [As you can tell by my name] Hope you guys like her. (^-^)  
**


	33. Rare Treat Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews Nomaen! I appreciate so much every single review I get! End of arc time, Neuro's POV.  
**

* * *

I was going to kill Yako.

I had searched the entire Onsen, even venturing into the female baths, but Yako was nowhere to be found.

Every scent of her had also been completely erased.

I went back to the lobby to consider my next move. Should I extend my search to the surrounding woods?

"Neuro!" I turned with a start as Yako's scent came flooding into the room.

I was at her side in minutes, squeezing her head as hard as I could without killing her brain cells.

"**And exactly where were you louse?**"

Yako squirmed uncomfortably under my hand. "I was with Kira. She gave me a lead on-" Yako went silent as I dug my claws in her head.

"You've gotten pretty chummy with that fox haven't you?" I lifted her by her head until her face was up to my level.

She sighed through the pain. "Look, she had a lead on the one who tried to kidnap me. I think we should follow it, don't you?"

I snarled. Yako was far too naïve. Never trust a fox. For all we knew it was the fox who tried to have Yako kidnapped, or even killed for solving her puzzles.

"I don't sense a mystery. There's no need to pursue it further."

Yako appeared upset by this comment. "Someone tried to KILL me, and another person tried to kidnap me, and you're saying we don't need to find out who?"

"As I said, there's no scent of a mystery, so there's no benefit-" Yako surprised me by cutting in. "OH! I see! If there's no food in it for you, you won't bother with it huh? What about getting someone who wants to harm me off the streets? Is there no benefit in that?"

There was a pause of silence as I considered what to say.

Yako sighed. "Whatever Neuro. If you don't feel there's any benefit in it, I see no reason to discuss it with you any further. Let's just head back to the office, ok?" And without waiting for my answer she headed for the exit.

.

Yako spent the rest of the evening looking for a mystery in the paper; with much less resistance than I thought she would. [Though she only answered questions with one or two words]

Slave number two had left over fifteen messages on my cell phone, all of which said something to the effect of 'Do you want your mystery or not you *insert every explicit possible here*'.

Since I had already eaten today, I decided to hold that meal until a later date. My stomachs' growling had already quieted enough that I would be able to sleep through it. I would call him for my mystery tomorrow.

As soon as the clock struck 5:30, Yako was on her feet and heading for her jacket.

"See you tomorrow." She said without turning as she walked out the door. Like I wouldn't show up at her house like I did every night.

I finished my Sudoku book before I walked out the window and headed for Yako's house.

.

Her mother was home.

I knew before I even saw her house.

I sat on the neighbor's roof considering my options. There was no real reason I couldn't just climb in Yako's window as I normally did. I would be able to get out before her mom ever knew I was there.

However, Yako wasn't exactly in a good mood with me right now, and her mood wouldn't improve by my showing up now.

I could head back to the office, but Akane had already seen me leave, and I had run out of Sudoku's anyway.

Well, I knew I had left some at the house I had rented for the latest case, and the lease wouldn't be up for another three months…

I hopped from roof to roof as I reverted partway back to my true form to grow my wings. If memory served correct, the house was about a ten minute flight heading north, north east.

.

I landed on the roof and walked down the wall and through the bedroom window. Grabbing the one of twenty or so puzzle books on the nightstand table, I lied down on the ceiling above the bed.

Two books later, I looked down at the bed below me. It was so empty without a Yako to torment.

I sighed and dropped from the ceiling onto the bed, letting the finished Sudoku book fall to the floor.

It was a rare treat to actually have an opportunity to sleep in a bed, it usually being occupied by Yako. Not that I was complaining of course, the ceiling was much more comfortable than the stone wall I used to sleep on.

I shut my eyes and let sleep drift over me.

There was a mystery and a meal to look forward to tomorrow.

Two meals two days in a row.

I smiled. A rare treat indeed.

.

I woke up at 5am as I did every morning, finding myself stuck to the side of the bed. I must have rolled there in my sleep.

One Sudoku and three puzzle books later, I stepped out the window.

I was surprised to see the grass surrounding the house had doubled in height over the course of two days. I never noticed how quickly human grass grew.

I glanced at the sun.

It was only about 6:17am, I couldn't expect Yako in the office until at least 8:30.

I carried the metal machine out the garage and threw it into the middle of the lawn.

Turning it on, I proceeded to push it across half of the lawn, before the male human who lived in the house next door came storming out the back of their house.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" This human did not seem pleasant.

"Shorting the grass." I didn't bother to look too innocent. This human was not someone I needed to bother being nice too.

"AT 6:20 IN THE MORNING? SOME OF US NEED SLEEP YA KNOW!"

I snarled and moved my face within three inches of his, eyes dark and a growl to my voice. "**Then go to sleep before I send you there myself.**"

All hostility left his face as he went pale. "W-well, I just thought maybe you could keep it-" "**NOW.**"

The male gulped and backed up. "I-I'll just take it up with the neighborhood c-committee then. Good day." And he quickly left the premises and went back into his own dwelling.

The rest of the grass shortening went without interruption, and after I finished throwing the machine back in the garage and checking the house for any signs of disintegration, I headed to the office for my meal.

.

Arriving at the office revealed Slave number two had dropped off the mystery information [the result of leaving a threatening message on his answering machine at 5:02am] on my desk.

Slave number one waved back and forth on the wall as I entered. I smiled in her general direction as a greeting; settling into my seat and picking up the papers leaking the smell of mystery all over my desk.

Now I just had to wait for Yako.


	34. MothersMeddling Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: *sigh* another mostly filler chapter. I thought I would get right to a mystery, but instead I wrote this. Oh well, Hope you enjoy it. (^-^) And thank you so much for the reviews Nomaen and SilverMoonPhantom! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**

* * *

I looked down at the envelope in my hand.

Contained within was one phone number and one sketch of a thirty some year old male.

It was the information Kira had given me on the person who tried to kidnap me. Or, as she said, 'The person who is going to kidnap you again'. She seemed pretty sure about it too, insisting that he wasn't one to give up.

I glanced around my room.

Apparently Neuro wasn't coming tonight. Fine with me.

Since he wasn't going to help me with finding this guy, I was just going to have to take care of it myself.

…

I picked up the phone.

Ok, so maybe with some help from Godai-san.

.

I took a picture of the sketch and emailed it from my cell phone. "Ok, you're sure this is the guy?" From the sound of Godai-san's voice, I hoped I would find the mysterious kidnaper first. If Godai-san found him, I don't think the guy would still be alive by the time I got there.

"Pretty sure. Kira said this was him." "Kira?" "My friend."

Godai-san sighed. "Are you sure you can trust the information from this friend?" "Well, Kira said she refused to sell any puzzles to this guy, which is the whole reason he wants to kidnap me in the first place; so he can put her out of business. So I'm pretty sure she would tell me the truth, both out of guilt and annoyance at this guy."

There was a long pause over the phone.

"Sell puzzles? You don't mean the Puzzle Seller do you? And you met them?"

"You know Kira?"

Godai-san's voice got very serious. "Look, don't trust her ok, the Puzzle Seller has been know to double cross anyone at a pin drop. She's not someone I'd like you to get involved with."

I rolled my eyes. Like I could help that. Plus, the small child I had seen didn't exactly reek of danger. Though I did appreciate Godai-san's concern.

"I'll be careful ok? Just please figure out who that guy is."

I could hear Godai-san trying to figure out what to do. He finally gave in. "Look, I'll see what I can find, but tell that monster he better be protecting you, alright?"

Well…I'm sure it'll work out. "You're the best Godai-san!" "Uh-huh. Next time call just to say hi. Stop only calling when you're about to do something dangerous."

I assured him I would and hung up, fiddling with my cell phone. Should I tell Neuro?

My mom walked in at the moment. "Who were you talking to honey?"

"Just a friend of mine whose helping me out with a case." I headed towards the door. "What are we having for dinner?"

.

I woke up at eight o' clock to realize I was going to be late to work.

I ran a brush through my hair and made a bee-line for the fridge.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" My mom was cooking pancakes. A scary sight.

"I'm gonna be wate wa wok." I said as I stuffed half an apple in my mouth.

"You're going to work? I'm only going to be here for a few days! Let's go shopping!"

Uh oh.

"I'm sure Neuro's already waiting for me-" "I'll call him. You're the boss after all, you should decide the work hours."

Crap. I closed my eyes as my mom dialed. Please don't pick up, please don't pick up.

"Hi! Nogami-san?" He picked up.

"This is Yako's mother…good to hear you're doing well too! Now, I'm only going to be in town a couple days and I want some time with my daughter…well that can wait, Yako and I are going shopping this morning…I'm sure she'll pay you anyway, my daughter is very generous…well, then why don't you file some papers or…oh, I see, well, if you really must work for your money, why not come shopping with us? You can carry the bags…"

I froze as she said this. Unfortunately for me, I had just stuffed three pieces of toast in my mouth, and I choked as I tried to protest.

Coughing on toast crumbs, I tried to motion that Neuro coming with us was a terrible idea indeed, but my mom was already talking again.

"Of course you two can check the mystery out afterwards! I just want to spend some quality time with my daughter…ok, we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes, so as long as you arrive before then…ok, see you then."

My mom hung up and turned to me. "See! It all worked out!"

I was going to die.

"Why did you invite him to come with us? I thought you wanted mother daughter bonding time!"

"We can still bond! Besides, it'll be nice to have someone carry all the bags-don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. My mom could never hide anything from me. "What's the real reason?"

She feigned innocence. "No reason at all." "**Mom.**" "Yako, I'm serious! Now hurry up and get ready to leave." And she walked out of the kitchen as quickly as she could.

Her pancakes, still on the stove, caught fire a moment later.

.

My mom made Neuro drive.

I cringed as she pulled me into the back seat with her. "It's just like having a chauffeur isn't it!"

I was very careful not to make eye contact with Neuro in the rearview mirror.

I just hoped Neuro knew how to get to the mall.

.

It turns out he did. He must have memorized a map of the entire area, because when we came to a traffic jam, he merely turned down a couple alleys and we were there.

He also went easy on the gas [for once] which I was extremely thankful for.

Upon exiting the car, my mom immediately took off at a fast walk, heading for the mall entrance.

"**This little excursion better be quick louse.**" Neuro hissed into my ear before he sped up to reach the door right before my mom did.

"Allow me, Katsuragi-san~." Neuro smiled his innocent smile as he held the door open.

I shivered; it always gave me the creeps when Neuro pretended to be nice.

I followed my mother through the door, trying to ignore the evil look Neuro shot me. "So, what did you need to get at the store?" I sped up to walk along side her. Neuro followed at a distance.

"Oh, _**I**_ don't need anything, but you sure do." My steps faltered at this. "What do you mean?"

My mother sighed and turned to look at me. "I haven't seen you buy a single thing for yourself in over three months."

Well, that was true, but I didn't exactly get a lot of money from Neuro, and what I did I preferred to spend on food. "Come on mom, there's just nothing I want-" "You are a young woman now Yako, you need to be more conscious of your appearance." She looked back at Neuro. "Isn't that right Nogami-san?"

"Hmm?" Neuro had been focusing on a book store we were passing.

"Don't you think Yako should try to put more effort into her appearance?"

Neuro smiled innocently. "I don't think Sensei could get any prettier."

My mom blushed slightly while agreeing that I was indeed beautiful as I already was. I shot a glare at Neuro. I understood what he was really saying; "It's hopeless to try to make Yako pretty-she's too far off the ugly spectrum for that." Well, that probably wasn't exactly what he was thinking, but it was what he meant.

"Well, just because you're already beautiful doesn't mean you can't put more effort in." And we headed into the nearest store.

.

I was forced to let some sales lady touch my face to apply makeup, and then try on every outfit my mom picked out and model them for her. If that wasn't bad enough, she kept asking Neuro his opinion, and he kept adding complisults. [Compliments that are really insults. No seriously, it's a word.]

Finally, after trying on a floor length dress my mom had stuffed into the dressing room with me, I stomped out of the dressing room. "This is seriously the last thing I'm trying on!" I fumed as my mom went on about how beautiful it looked on me. Then she turned to Neuro. "What do you think?"

Neuro was mad. REALLY mad. I could tell with just one look at his blankly innocent face. He smiled, and opened his mouth; "It's a beautiful dress. A bit tight don't you think?"

"Oh, my, I suppose I wouldn't want Yako to wear something too clingy." She leaned over and whispered to me; "He must be embarrassed to see you in something so form fitting."

I waited until her back was turned to make angry faces at Neuro. He was not going to get away with calling me fat.

But first, I had to deal with the problem that was my mother. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the dressing room with me. "You've been talking to Kanae-chan haven't you?"

Her eyes widened. Bingo.

"Arg! Will you please drop it! Neuro and I aren't interested in each other! Please stop doing this!" My mom looked hurt. "I only wanted to make sure he was a decent guy. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first and just assumed. No hard feelings right?"

I could never stay mad at her. "Fine. But we're done now right?" "Let me just buy a few things for you, and we can eat lunch together. Then we're done-ok?"

"Fine."

.

A 'few things' apparently translated into seven huge bags worth of clothes. And guess who had to carry it.

I cringed inside every time I heard the swish of plastic moving behind me.

Neuro was seriously going to murder me.

"Ok~ Let's eat here!"

My mom waltzed into a burger place and headed right for a booth. "**This better not take long Miss Piggy. My meal has been long de-**" Suddenly Neuro stopped talking and froze in place. I turned to see what was happening and found him staring at the restaurant in front of us. "What?"

"NEURO~!" If I was drinking something I would have spit it out. "Yako-chan~! How are you both doing?"

Kanae-chan.

Neuro's fake smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. "I believe I've asked you before to call me Nogami."

Kanae-chan pouted. "Aw~! Yako gets to call you Neuro~." Neuro leaned closer to Kanae-chan. "Please~?"

Kanae-chan blushed and nodded. "Ok then Nogami~." "Are you coming to eat Yako?" My mom's voice came from the restaurant's entrance. I sighed. This was going to be a long meal.

.

As soon as my mom and Kanae-chan met, they immediately began whispering to one another.

I kept an eye on Neuro to see his reaction, [I knew he could hear them] but besides his eyes narrowing slightly, he didn't really react. I only hope that meant they kept the embarrassing comments to a minimum.

Kanae-chan remained glued to Neuro for the entire meal, to the point that I felt uncomfortable for him. And as soon as we had the bags loaded up in the car, Neuro got a phone call and said that we were urgently needed on the case.

My mom said she'd stay to shop more with Kanae-chan [in which I feared what they would plan for the future] and Neuro said he'd drive me to the case.

"So, who called to see why we weren't at the crime scene yet?" I hadn't thought we were hired to do the case-I thought we were sticking our noses in where they didn't belong. As always.

"No one called, flea brain. I merely wanted to exit as soon as possible."

Wow. So even Neuro knew how to use tricks like that, huh?

Well, I was glad to get out of there anyway.

"So, what's the case about?"

Neuro smiled.

"It's a suicide."


	35. SuicidalTendencies Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Neuro's POV. Thank you so much for the reviews SilverMoonPhantom and soshi185! And soshi, thanks for deciding to review twice! Please remember that every time I post a new chapter, I worry about whether or not it was well received. When I get alot of reviews, it motivates me to write more. So thank you for letting me know you've enjoyed my latest chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys this one! (^-^)**

* * *

I felt immensely better as soon as we entered the car.

No annoying humans.

Well, there was Yako, but she didn't irk me like her friend, nor did I have to pretend to be nice with her like I did around her mother.

She also is quiet as long as she has food. And she had about ten boxes of pocky on her.

"Hewy, Weuro," Yako swallowed the glob that was in her mouth. "Kanae-chan was asking me why you weren't eating with us. Can't you at least pretend to eat?"

I looked at her just in time to watch her stuff five pocky sticks in her mouth.

I shuttered.

"While it is possible, I would prefer not to dirty my body with such disgusting things."

Yako snorted at this. "If any one else heard that they'd think you were an anorexic. It's a shame only I know what a glutton you are." I considered rolling my eyes. Like she was one to talk.

Speaking of Yako's friend, she'd been even more annoying lately. According to human culture, I believed she was offering to be my mate. [Which I was obviously disinclined to accept]

I considered asking Yako to speak to her, when I remembered what the friend and mother had been talking about in the restaurant.

The friend had said she was trying to get Yako to consider me as a potential mate. However, when stating her intentions to Yako, Yako had refused and said she would never consider it.

I had felt slightly put out by that. Yes, I understood Yako's feelings, but I was rather popular back home. The fact that I wasn't even worth a consideration to Yako was slightly annoying.

Well, not that it mattered.

I considered what to do about the friend. It would be best to get Yako to make her friend stop pestering me.

"Where I come from, if you aren't interested in someone but they refuse to leave you alone, you would merely kill them. What does one do here?"

"**Don't kill her.**" Yako could have a rather strong opinion sometimes.

"Just put up with it for now ok? I'll see what I can do."

I smiled to myself. Yako was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

.

Yako had asked me what the case was about, but with all I had been through this morning because of her, I was loathed to tell her anything.

As we rang the doorbell of the deceased male's house, Yako quickly patted down her hair and clothes in an attempt to make them look better.

As if that would help with the case.

"Hello?" An older female opened the door.

I smiled brightly. "Hello, Sensei wanted to speak to Mrs. Davenheim about her husband." "Another reporter?"

"Detective, actually. Yako Katsuragi, perhaps you've heard of her?"

The woman's eyes widened. "The piggish detective?" My grin widened. Yako was practically a household name.

"Please! Come in! There's actually a police detective here as well. He's here on behalf of the insurance company, but he told me he's already ruled it a suicide." Yako led the way into the house and down the hall.

"Doesn't that mean you won't get any money from the insurance?" Yako spoke up.

"Actually, my husband has suicide covered in his insurance. It certainly surprised me." The female looked like she was about to cry. "My husband always looked out for me."

"If suicide is covered by the insurance, why did they send a detective?"

"Because the body was never found." A male's voice came from the room we were just about to enter. "But there are plenty of witnesses who saw Mr. Davenheim jump off the bridge and never come up. This is a suicide-clear cut case."

"Sensei says she doesn't think it's a suicide at all~!" I smiled cheerful as I grabbed her head in one of my claws.

Both the female and male stared at her.

"M-murder then?" The female stammered.

"Preposterous! It couldn't be anything but suicide! Not only was the suicide witnessed, we put out an APB for both the body and any suspicious activity in the area. Nothing could have gotten past us!" The male was adamant.

My grin turned slightly more evil. "Sensei said all that's needed to solve the case is brains-of which apparently the police in the area lack."

Yako kicked me slightly, which I returned with a subtle punch in her stomach.

The male sputtered. "HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE SOME FAMOUS DETECTIVE! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER?"

"Sensei says she already is." I was getting payback for this morning. Yako was not going to get away with treating me like a slave.

"FINE! IF YOU'RE SO GREAT, HOW ABOUT A LITTLE BET!"

Ah. An interesting proposal.

"What kind of bet?"

The man smiled at my lower tone. "I bet that you can't solve the mystery without ever leaving your little detective office."

I grinned. "If you lose, you have to invite us to every case you get, and give us information on every case in your district. We're not obligated to accept the invite you would send of course. And if Sensei loses, she'll quit being a detective forever~.

The male's eyes narrowed. "The terms?"

"Sensei can't leave the office, but I can run errands for her. She has four days to come up with the answer and proof, or she automatically loses. Deal?"

"Deal."

I turned around to see Yako looking like she was going to kill me.

As if she had the power to do that. Well, starve me maybe, but not the violent death she was considering.

I couldn't hide my smile.

"Well then Sensei~. To the office you go."


	36. SuicidalTendencies Neuro 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Wow! 7 reviews! I nearly died from happiness! And that is why, even though I should be sleeping, I wrote this chapter. Hope you all like it! *Notes to reviewers at bottom.  
**

* * *

I had Yako walk back to the office [twelve miles away] as I got the basic information from the case:

Davenheim arrived home from the city at midday on Saturday. He seemed normal and went out to post some letters late in the afternoon saying that he was expecting a business visitor, a Mr. Lowen, who should be shown into the study to wait his return. Mr. Davenheim was witnessed jumping off the town bridge twenty minutes after. The house is five minutes from the bridge, and Mr. Davenheim wears his hair rather long with a mustache and bushy beard. When he jumped he was wearing a backpack [found later downstream holding several ten pound weights] and the suit he left in. Lowen is not under any suspicion. He was there to discuss some business in South Africa with Mr. Davenheim who himself was in Johannesburg the previous autumn for about three months.

I drove back toward the office, filing all the facts away in my brain. I grinned as drool started to form on my lips. I already had the mystery solved. The proof was up to Yako.

.

I reached the office before Yako, and proceeded to set up traps an area for Yako to stay for four days.

Yako walked into the room panting heavily. "Do _*wheeze*_ you _*wheeze*_ have any idea _*wheeze*_ how far away the office was?"

"Yes." A stapler hit her square in the face. My face was in hers a second later. "**Do you have any idea how much time I wasted this morning?**"

She took one last breath before pushing past me. "Your anger is noted. I really do feel bad about that too. I'll talk to my mom ok?"

I spun away from her. I knew it wasn't really her fault, but I couldn't help but feel she could have done more to stop it.

"Well, any way, you're stuck here for the time being. We will hold up to our end of the bargain." I glanced out the window. "And apparently the male police officer is planning to make sure we will as well. He's already got a tail on us." I waved merrily at the squad car parked below.

"Great Neuro. Why did you accept that stupid bet in the first place?"

I went nose to nose with her again. "**Because we won't lose.** I've already figured out the who, what and how; it's only up to you to find them. And if we win, think of the mystery access we'll have." My eyes gleamed at the prospect. "If only all human police officers were so gullible. It would make access to puzzles much easier."

"Easy for you to say." Yako grumbled under her breath. "I'm going to need food. A lot of it. I eat more as my brain works."

I glared at her. She was going to run me into bankruptcy. Well, me and slave number 2.

I handed her two credit cards. One was linked to a bank account of mine that had half of my earnings, and the other was slave number two's life savings.

"**Only order what is necessary.**" Which, of course, she wouldn't.

I gave Yako all the information I already had, and she raised an eyebrow. "Very interesting. So you want me to find out where?"

I couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my face.

Yako never failed to disappoint.

"Precisely. It wouldn't be a fair bet if I worked it all out on my own now would it?"

Yako reached for the phone. "I'll get on that as soon as I call some take out."

Of course she would.

.

I decided to go back to the house I had stayed the night in. Check the grass growth rate again.

When I got to the window, I noticed a lingering scent of human by the front door.

There had been intruders while I was away.

Examination of the door revealed a note pinned to it.

_To the Residents of 777;_

_We have had some complaints from the neighbors about disruption and belligerent disregard for neighborliness. We ask that you attend a community meeting at 7pm tonight to discuss your future here at Border Estates. Failure to attend will result in forced eviction. _

My eyes narrowed. The male from next door must have complained.

I should probably have a little talk with him.

.

It turned out the male hadn't complained, his mate had.

It also turns out he was one of the members of the community council, and with a little pressure, he promised to be on my side during the 'discussion'.

Humans have such a weird way of dealing with things. In my world, the strong governed the week by force. If one weaker then you annoyed you, you'd crush them to make sure they'd never do it again. If you couldn't crush them, you had no right to have them stop. It was extremely vulgar, and humiliating to have someone else fight for you.

Humans apparently find this type of vulgar and humiliating action a common and normal thing.

The strong fighting for the weak and all. Though I wonder if they ever realize it keeps the weak from learning to fight for themselves.

Not that these human affairs were any of my business of course. I was just going to have to see this event for myself.

.

The meeting started by the complaining wife talking for a long period of time. During which, I completely ignored her.

"Mr." The bespectacled male fixed his glasses. "Nogami is it? What have you to say about these charges brought against you?"

I looked boredly at the four people who made up the committee. Two males and two females.

"I have nothing to say to them." The male looked surprised. "Nothing at all? No defense?"

"No." I had no reason to defend my actions on my own property.

The committee talked to themselves-I didn't bother to listen.

"Well then, we have no choice but to evict you from the community."

That sentence caught my attention. It's considered war to try to kick a person out of the land they own.

"**I'd like to see you try.**" The innocent act I had barely been keeping up dropped completely.

Everyone in the room pulled back as I let menace enter my voice and eyes.

"E-excuse me, but not only do we have the power to-"

I was face to face with the committee speaker in less than a second. "**So you claim to have the power to defeat me? Would you like to give it a try?**"

I stared into the human's eyes until he finally squeaked out a: "N-no."

I turned to the other committee members. "**Any of you?**" I made sure to release a great deal of my power as I said this. Humans are surprisingly sensitive to things like that.

All the other committee members shook their heads with vigor.

I turned to the rest of the room, weaklings who all thought they were going to gang up on what they considered a nuisance; they were now cowering in fear.

"**Any one at all?**"

No one stepped forward.

As if they could get away with contesting me that easily.

"**Then I suppose I'm the new king of the land?**"

I got some protest at that, mostly from the committee members.

I quickly squelched it with a simple look that said: 'I will eat alive the next person who protests.'

In the end, the entire committee powers were handed over to me-signed and stamped by all in attendance.

Only after I got them did I realize how bothersome they would be. "**You four.**"

The ex-committee members flinched.

"**You will act as my representatives.**" They all looked rather surprised by that.

"I have no time to deal with the menial matters of this community. I merely will not stand others trying to rule my land. As long as you run all major decisions by me, you will be allowed to continue your previous duties. **This is not an option. Do you understand?**" Four heads nodded in unison.

I grinned. Humans are indeed very easily trained.

.

I woke up the next morning with a call from Yako.

"I need you to find something out for me." I smiled as I heard her request. I could not ask for a better partner.

As I walked out the door I noted the grass had doubled in length. The male who's wife had complained was out getting his paper, and he jumped as he watched me throw the machine onto the lawn.

He hurried back into his dwelling as I proceeded to shorten all the grass on my property.

Only then I noticed his grass was half an inch higher than mine.

I decided it was best to inform him of this misfortune, and was pleased to see him pulling his grass shorting machine out of his garage as I left.

Perhaps I should inform all the residents whose grass was a bit on the high side of the fact.

I didn't want my dwelling to be in an unkempt neighborhood.

* * *

**VenG: They're my fav too. Every one else uses annoying suffixes to address people, while Neuro doesn't and just says what's he's thinking. He's by far my fav POV to write for reviewing! I'm glad the person who started the whole fic is enjoying reading it. (^-^)  
**

**Reality Bores Me: Well, I'm not big into plot jumpers such as accidental kisses. I prefer more realistic development. But hey, I'll keep it in mind, and if I think it'll fit nicely, I'll squeeze one in if I can. Thank you for reviewing. (^-^)**

**Nomaen: True, it gives me a break in thinking up mysteries too. [Though I admit a few of them have been stolen from Agatha Christie books. (¬_¬;)] Yes, I'm planning on Godai being very much an older brother figure. Though I have trouble juggling too many characters in one scene, so he probably won't show up for a little bit. Also, I feel so bad for Yako. Neuro is not going to let her live that down anytime soon. I almost felt bad writing it, knowing of the repercussions. **

**And yes, sorry for the shortness. I figured everyone would rather a short chapter then none at all so I just published it. Glad you liked it! (^-^) And I am slowly going to start adding the feeling of romantic affection in there. Well, I'm not going to give anything away though. **

**Thank you for reviewing as always! I appreciate a loyal reviewer and reader! Thanks for reading!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: Thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm glad my writing makes people happy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185: Thank you for reviewing again! Yay! Another day that you live! Sadly, this arc isn't going to be extremely long, but it's based on one of my fav "puzzles" from Agatha Christie. [Though I have changed it a bit] So I hope I do a decent job on it! Thank you very much for your reviews and for your continued reading!**

**Berryz C-ute: Thank you for reading! I'm trying to improve, but some days I feel that everything I write is crap. (-_-) I'm glad you enjoyed it at least! Thank you for the encouraging review! I hope you continue to enjoy reading!  
**


	37. SuicidalTendencies Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN.**

It was the third day when an officer from the precinct Neuro had made a bet with came in with new information.

They had arrested Lowen.

Apparently, the safe in the study he had been waiting for Mr. Davenheim in had been broken into and all the jewelry kept in there had been stolen. Lowen claimed innocence, but his finger prints were found on the safe. He had no explanation for how they got there, claiming he had never touched it before in his life.

A common thief called Billy Kellett, known to the police after having served three months the previous year for pick-pocketing, saw Lowen throw Davenheim's ring into a roadside ditch on the Saturday Davenheim had died. He picked it up and pawned it in London, got drunk on the proceeds, got arrested and is himself in custody.

The officer concluded his report by giving me a dirty look and saying "You can't claim we didn't hold up our end of the deal. We're even giving you all the information we received.

I tried to apologize and explain, but the officer would hear none of it.

Well, it was for the better I suppose. Neuro would throw a fit if he realized I let on that I didn't want to go through with the bet. I still couldn't help but feel bad.

I just had a couple points to confirm before I could supply the proof to Neuro and my answer.

I started by calling Neuro and asking him to find out if Mr. and Mrs Davenheim had shared a bedroom lately; a question that normal people would balk from asking, but Neuro was more than happy to-knowing I was close to the answer.

I only needed one more thing.

"A very nicely done puzzle." Kira's voice. She had the annoying habit of showing up when and where I least expected her. This time it was from under the couch.

"Makes me wish I had thought of it myself. Though it has a much gentler feeling then mine; don't you think?" Kira slid around the couch and approached my chair.

I had learned early on most of her questions were rhetorical. And the look she always had in her eyes of taking in ever move and sound I made and analyzing it, gave me the feeling I should give her as little to analyze as possible.

"Could you possibly check something out for me?" I decided if she was going to spy on my work, she might as well make herself useful.

She grinned a familiar looking evil grin. "Every favor has its price." She sniffed at the desk drawer. "Two boxes."

I scowled at her. Of course.

I pulled two boxes of pocky from the drawer and handed it to her. "Deal?"

Her grin widened as soon as they were in her hand. "Deal. Give me seven minutes." And she crawled out the window.

I only hoped she remembered there was a squad car watching the place.

.

Seven minutes later, I had the number 143 from Kira, and a negative from Neuro.

Proof acquired.

All that was left was the explanation.

Which Neuro insisted we leave for tomorrow.

Drama Queen.


	38. SuicidalTendencies Neuro3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**  
**Notes: Neuro's POV again. Because well, he is my fav POV. And I needed it to be his POV to set up for the next couple chapters. I almost died at all the reviews again. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

Tension filled the room as Yako and I entered.

I ignored the glares of hatred from every cop in the room.

It wasn't their opinions that mattered, all that counted was that they held up their end of the bet. I held back my drool as I imagined all the puzzles at my disposal.

Not to mention no officer in the precinct would dare get in the way of Yako and I after this. I smiled pleasantly at the female whose house we were in as Yako cleared her throat. Time to begin.

"Thank you all for coming. Though I wish it was on better terms." I rolled my eyes as I glanced at Yako. No need to prolong my meal.

The officers in the room seemed to agree with the general idea of my sentiment; many of them muttered to one another in obvious annoyance.

"Well, I guess I should begin by stating the obvious. Mr. Davenheim didn't commit suicide."

The muttering in the room grew louder with protest. One of the male officers spoke up saying; "You expect us to believe Lowen murdered him then?"

"No. I don't. Because Mr. Davenheim jumped off the bridge of his own accord." The noise of protests amplified to the point Yako could barely be heard. It would be useless if she explained it now.

"Silence." Everyone in the room was instantly quite as I spoke. "She's not done talking yet." If it continued like this, my meal would take all day.

The only one who hadn't spoken the entire time was the male detective from before. He appeared to have calmed down since the making of our bet, and he seemed truly interested in what Yako had to say.

"Thank you." Yako flashed me a grateful smile [something she rarely used towards me] and continued. "Mr. Davenheim jumped of the bridge of his own accord. But he didn't commit suicide, for he didn't die."

Everyone remained silent this time.

"Mr. Davenheim had lately been doing extremely badly in his business ventures. In fact, he had lost all his money and was on the verge of bankruptcy. He would have lost everything. Normally this might not have been a big deal to him, but he had someone who was very precious to him that he wanted to look after." Yako turned and smiled at Mrs. Davenheim. The female face was a mix of shock and tearful hope.

"You. He wanted to be sure his wife would be taken care of. So he made a plan. With the help of his dear friend Lowen-san. Lowen-san had been bailed out by Mr. Davenheim many times in the past, but unfortunately didn't have enough money himself to completely save his long time friend. So Lowen-san agreed to help out in any way he could."

Yako glanced at me. It must be time to explain the how then. Not that she really needed my help, but she knew I preferred to help untwine the puzzle myself.  
"Mr. Davenheim jumped from the bridge with a backpack on. That in its self is rather suspicious. Why not just tie the weights to your arms and legs?  
Because the backpack contained more than just weights; it contained a small oxygen tank and rebreather mask. This and the weights allowed him to sink to the bottom, and walk his way down the river while on the river bed floor. Once reaching the predecided destination, Mr. Davenheim left the backpack and one of his shoes in the river and took the tank and rebreather with him. Thus how he committed suicide without dying."

I looked back at Yako, the why explained. Now all that was left was the where.  
"Lowen-san stole the jewels-at Mr. Davenheim's request- for two reasons. One, to help pay off the bills with the insurance money and the resale money. And two; so Lowen-san could throw the ring by the road side. This step was extremely important. You see, Mr. Davenheim needed a place to hide until the heat cooled down. And where is the perfect place to hide from the police?"

Yako looked around. "In jail."

Despite my previous warning, a volley of whispers circled the room at this.

"I believe if you check cell number 143 in the local prison, you'll find one Billy Kellett there. Present him to Mrs. Davenheim, and I have no doubt she will recognize her husband immediately."

"But Kellett-san has a previous record!" One of the younger cops blurted out.

"Yes, he spent three months in jail already-yes? Mr. Davenheim served three months in jail at the same time he was supposed to be in Johannesburg, setting up a record to bypass any suspicions there may be. The biggest clue was that Mr. Davenheim had a beard and long hair, while Kellett-san was short-haired and clean shaven. Of course Mr. Davenheim had to wear a wig and fake beard during that time, which meant he would not have been able to share a room with his wife during that time-he would have instantly been found out."

"I," The female of the residence spoke with words shaky and soft. "I thought he was mad at me. He would stay as far away from me as possible at all times. Are you telling me he's still alive?" Tears started pouring down her face. Humans really turn on the water works at a moment's notice.

Yako smiled at her. "It must have been so hard for him to hurt you if he loved you so much he'd go this far. Everything he planned was for you. Why don't you go and thank him?" Yako reached up and took the crying female's hand. "But be sure to tell him you'd rather have him by your side then any amount of money. OK?"

The female continued sobbing but nodded, one of the female officers leading her out of the room a moment later.

"Well, well, Miss Detective. It seems you've won the bet." The male detective from before spoke.

"Sir! We don't even know yet-!" "I'm sure what she says is the truth. I wondered why a man so indebted to the Davenheims, as Lowen-san was, would rob them. This clears up that mystery perfectly. We'll be honorable and keep our end of the deal-won't we?"

He eyed to other cops there, who nodded despondently.

"And, well, I guess we'll never find out why Mr. Davenheim committed suicide."

Everyone in the room froze at the detective's words.

"B-but sir-" "Nope, we'll never know why a man who gave so much to this community would decide to take his own life." The male detective eyed his subordinates. "But I'm sure that Billy Kellett and Ms. Davenheim will hit it right off." He smiled at the room. "Don't you think?"

The cops filed out one by one after each shaking Yako's hand [as the male detective ordered].

"Nicely done as always." I grinned at Yako. This mystery, while I wasn't able to consume it, would open far more mysteries to our disposal.

"I have to get back to my mom. She's been calling me everyday-she leaves tomorrow. I can go home for now right? To say goodbye?"

If it got rid of the mother. "Fine. Just be ready to make up the time tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Yako yelled as she ran out the door.

I headed back to the house I was dwelling in.

As soon as I entered the window I smelled a fox.

"Hello _parrot_."

I glared at the two eyes that glowed at me from the hallway.

"Hello _canidae_."

Kira grinned at me. "Didn't you wonder?" She walked slowly around the room. "Where Yako got the exact cell number from?"

I had thought from slave number two.

"She asked me. Not you." Kira leaned closer to me and half whispered; "_Her dependence on you is weakening."_

She pulled back as a made a grab at her with claws drawn, turning to causally walk up the wall.

"And it irks you-though you don't completely understand why." Kira stopped walking, hanging from the ceiling right in front of me. "I know why. _But it's a secret."_

I actually tried to catch her this time, but she dodged just out of my reach.

"I am not irked, fox."

Kira stood in the doorway. "What would you call it then?"

I paused. I truly did not know how to answer this question.

Kira twirled in a circle, and, to my surprise, started childishly singing:

_"For want of a nail the shoe was lost._  
_For want of a shoe the horse was lost._  
_For want of a horse the rider was lost._  
_For want of a rider the battle was lost._  
_For want of a battle the kingdom was lost._  
_And all for the want of a horseshoe nail."_

She froze in the middle of her spin, an almost scarily dark look on her face.

**"Think next time, before you so quickly decide what would and would not be of benefit."**

Her face instantly reverted back into its childish look. "Or you might just lose your kingdom."

I took two steps forward before she disappeared into the hallway, the lack of her scent telling me she had left the premises.

My eyes narrowed as I went back over her words.

Perhaps I should speak to Yako again come morning.

* * *

**Notes2: Kira does alot of cryptic talking, so I hope I made it clear what she was talking about. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reality Bores Me: While I appreciate the suggestion, Neuro and Yako have no need to prove they're married anymore. I am going to make a running joke out of it, but there will be no need of proof. At the moment, even if proof of marriage was needed, Yako would not put up with something like that, and Neuro wouldn't instigate it. Also, like I said, I rather dislike plot jumpers like that; it makes the pace unnatural. Still, I'll keep an open mind. Thank you for reading though. (^-^) Hope you enjoy the story whether I can add that or not.**  
**Alyson Metallium: Hahahahaha! \(^o^)/ I loved that too! I randomly thought it up, and thought 'I have to add that'. I'm planning on expanding on it a bit further in the future, so I hope you continue reading until I can get around to it! [I'm also planning on Yako returning to visit the house as well] Thank you so much for the review! It's nice to know someone else enjoyed one of my fav parts as much as I did.**  
**xXxblacklilyxXx: Thanks for the encouragement! And thank you for backing me on the 'slow plot line'. I don't like plots that move too fast either, and in YxN case I'd find it very unnatural. It would take a far greater writer then me to pull it off. Lol, hey, he doesn't look all that bad in drag. Chapter 145 page 10 of the manga has a small pic of it. Thank you for reading and for the review!**  
**Soshi185: Yay! Another day of life! And another person who loved one of my fav parts in writing! [I'm glad so many ppl liked it!] And you're the only person so far who has commented on the very subtle YxN! May I ask who you think will be the first to fall? And TaDa! Ending of this Arc, and the beginning of a new one follows directly behind. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing a third time!**  
**LittleMissSugarLess: Thank you for reading and reviewing! And yes, the YxN will slowly be getting stronger. Hope you enjoy reading!**


	39. Loss of NailYako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Sorry if the format is weird, and that this chapter is so short. I lost my laptop since my basement flooded this morning, so this is all typed on my phone. Hope it's readable. Yako's POV, enjoy! [notes to reviewers at bottom]**

* * *

After dropping my mom off at the airport, I got a call from Godai-san regarding the information I had asked for.

"I don't like giving you this information, but i guess the monster will make sure you don't get hurt. I asked around, and it turns out the man in the picture is one Masa Kin. He rules a third of the Japanese underworld, and rumors have it he's trying to take over the rest. Masa is known for being an expert manipulator and for being a hard man to locate.  
Rumor has it though, that he has a business deal going down at 6am tomorrow at the GoldDome Bank. If you and that monster want to check it out, call me first. I'll go with you and have plenty of back up nearby."

"Thanks Godai-san! You're the best-as always."  
"Yeah, yeah. CALL ME IF YOU'RE GOING. Is that clear? Even if the monster tells you not to, call when he's not looking. IS THAT CLEAR?"

I gulped slightly. This Masa Kin guy must be pretty big for Godai-san to worry this much. I smiled at the phone.

At least Godai-san always worried about me. The softy.

"I heard ya loud and clear. Thank you~!"

I could practically hear his embarressment. He didn't like to let on he cared about people.

"If you're thankful then call!" And he slammed down the phone.

I thought over what Godai-san said again.

Maybe I really should call Neuro. This Masa guy was obviously bad news, and I really shouldn't go there by myself.

I snorted to myself.

Neuro would just say "I don't sense a mystery" and leave. And if I called Godai-san, and he found out Neuro wasn't going in with me, he would never let me investigate.

No, I'd have to go on my own. I'd just be really careful.

And with that decided, I got ready for bed.  
.

I arrived at GoldDome Bank 30 minutes ahead of time. Plenty of time to convince the secretary to tell me the room the business meeting was in, and for me to get into place-the woman's bathroom across the hall.

I wasn't sure what I planned to do, but I'd figured I'd play it by ear.

I mostly just wanted to see this Masa in person.

I can learn alot about people just by observing them.

So I took my position by the door (anyone who asked would be told I felt sick/was hiding from my ex-whichever would get the most sympathy) and waited.  
.

Masa-san was alot different than I expected.

He almost looked kind.

Almost.

I caught a feeling from him that made me shiver slightly. It was a very cold feeling.

I pretended to get coffee, go to the bathroom a couple times, and get paper work from the nearby office-all excuses to pass the glass wall and observe him.

I changed my clothes and hair a few times of course-to hide suspicion.

After the paper-getting round, it looked like he was getting ready to leave, so i changed my outfit one last time, and waited in a cubical for Masa-san to pass by.

He didn't dissappoint, walking past 5 minutes later.

I followed discreetly behind, taking the stairs as he took the elevator.

I ran all the way to the ground floor, but when I reached the lobby, the elevator read 3.

He must not have been done with his business as I thought.

I ran back up the stairs, panting the whole way.  
Third floor.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the door. Hopefully I made it.

This thought was immediately squelched as I was grabbed from behind, and felt a cloth forced over my nose and mouth. Soaked with some drug no doubt.

I struggled to look back at my attacker-someone I found painfully familar.

Masa.

"Caught you Miss Detective."

The last words I heard before my mind went blank.

* * *

**Alyson Metallium:Yay for evil! And that's one of the reasons I decided to add Kira. Neuro needed someome he couldn't crush like an ant to bug him and tell him like it is. Higuchi sightings are highly possible, though not in this arc. And THANK YOU for feeling that way about Ishigaki! I always felt his character had so much potential. Thank you for reading, as alkways, and thank you for the review!**

**Reality Bores Me: Lol, ok. And I'm glad you easily understood her! Sometimes one thinks they've laid out the events simply enough, but it turns out no one understands you. And yes, there will be progressively more Godai. So, enjoy! And thanks for reading!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: Hahaha. So true. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**LittleMissSugarLess[Sorry for lack of periods-it plublishes blank if I use them]: Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185: Yay! Glad you liked it! And I'm very careful about adding other characters, since they are abused alot. I'm glad I blended her smoothly. Though I feel not as smoothly as the otoutos. They just kinda came out. And you'll have to see if Kira is friend or foe. (^_~)**

**Nice! I was trying to advance Neuro first! I figured if you imagined them in real life, that way would be more likely then Yako starting to fall first. Hope you continue to read! Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you continue to!**


	40. Loss of ShoeYako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Yako's POV again. Thanks for reviewing Soshi185! Note to you at bottom. Hope everyone enjoys reading!**

* * *

My head throbbed as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the light burned my retinas.

"Hello Miss Detective. A pleasure to finally meet you in person. Do you know who I am?"

I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and focused on the man in front of me.

"Masa Kin."

He smiled at this.

"Your information network is much broader then I thought. That's my true name-not one of my aliases."

Again, the feeling of a hidden chill washed over me. While the idea of innocence hiding something truly scary was the same one I was used to with Neuro, I found Neuro's innocence funny and sometimes scary. I found this guy's fake smile disgusted me.

I must not have been able to hide that fact very well.

"Now now, Miss Detective. No need to get all defensive. I'm not here to hurt you."

I forced myself to sit upright and straighten my back. "You want me to hide your crimes for you-right?"

His face darkened slightly.

"Much broader then I thought."

"Actually, I was told that by your business partner." I glanced around the empty white room. No windows, one door, and my ankle was chained to the back wall.

"I see. He did like to call himself that, didn't he. He talked far too much to my liking. It's definitely for the best that he had a nervous breakdown in jail."

I wasn't about to divulge the information that that was my fault.

"So, Miss Detective, are you-"

"What? You're not going to call me Miss Piggy or Pig Detective like he did?" I've found in the past the best way to deal with these smooth talkers is to either get them angry or put them on the defensive. I wasn't sure I wanted to get this guy angry, so defensive it is.

"He called you that did he? And to such an important guest too. Perhaps I really should pay him a visit."

"I've already taken care of him. As you can see." I felt much calmer the more I talked. This was my element.

"So that was you was it? I suppose you also had his subordinates bones broken."

"That wasn't directly me-some friends of mine heard I was kidnapped and decided to take out their anger on my kidnappers. I didn't find out what happened until afterwords of course." Keeping Neuro's name out of this was probably for the best.

"You hear that? You narrowly escaped." Masa turned and spoke through the door's small window.

A familiar face peered through it from the other side.

Bandana.

"Hi." I waved at him, getting the instantaneous reaction of him disappearing from sight.

"It appears he's not as good friends with you as you thought." Masa spoke again.

"We were never good friends in the first place. I just thought it would be polite to greet someone I've met in the past."

Masa starting chuckling at that.

"You certainly are something Miss Detective. You're not even afraid right now. Is it because I promised not to harm you? Maybe I should hurt you a bit just to get that calm look off your face."

His face turned menacing, but with Neuro as a partner, a menacing look wasn't exactly threatening to me anymore.

"It's true, you could hurt me, and I probably wouldn't be as calm, but I got the impression you'd rather I join you by consent-not by force, so I figure it'll be a couple hours at least until you give up trying to convince me and start torturing me. Am I right?"

I was careful to keep the calm look on my face. The second I cracked, he would be in control.

He smiled and chuckled slightly. "Quite right. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd been at the briefing meeting I'd had with my subordinates a moment ago. I'd simply love to have you join the team."

"Sorry, but my answer is no. And even if I ever said yes, it would be just so you'd release me and then I'd immediately try to escape."

"Honest, aren't you?"

I was the one who smiled this time. "I figured the more open and honest I am with you, the more open and honest you'll be with me."

Masa drummed his fingers on the door he was leaning on. "You're the first person I've not managed to get in a single word against. Unfortunately for you, that just reaffirms the fact I need you on my side. You'll understand if I don't let you leave."

"If you were planning on letting me leave you wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place." I was already thinking up my course of action. All I really had to do was let Neuro know where I was. Well, I doubted I would be watched by people who were so unguarded around me this time. I wasn't sure what the outside building was like however. I would have to get as much information as possible before trying to escape.

Masa was opening the door, and I took in all I could from outside. This room strongly smelled of paint, suggesting it was new, and there were no pictures or windows on any of the walls I could see, suggesting that I was both underground and that this floor was being used especially for notorious purposes.

"Give her some food. But be sure not to talk to her, nor let her talk." Masa informed the guards as he left.

.

Five minutes later, Bandana and another guard wearing a huge thumb ring walked in with a huge platter of very expensive looking foods.

"Wow. They're feeding me good huh?" I smiled at the two men.

"Shut up." Thumb Ring was the one who spoke.

They both came back in a second later to drop off drink and desert.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" I tried again. It's important to seem like a human being to your captures. They tend to be nicer to you. Something I had sadly learned through experience.

"I said shut up!" Thumb Ring grabbed my shirt and pulled his hand back to slap me.

To my surprise, Bandana grabbed his hand before he could go through with this thought.

"We were instructed not to hurt her." Bandana's voice was firm.

***Tch***

Thumb Ring pulled his hand away and dropped me to the floor, walking out the door without looking back.

Bandana took one last glance at me before following him out, shutting the door with a clang behind him.

Getting out of this one was going to take awhile.

.

.

.

***Click***

"**Well?"**

"She's here. I've made sure no one's harmed her so far-as ordered."

***Grin***

"You should have listened to me when you had the chance _parrot_, now you're going to lose your precious kingdom."

* * *

**Soshi185:  
I agree, I saw more Neuro initiative. And I'm not a big fan of love triangles, but I might add something of the like. We'll see how the story flows (^-^) Thank you! I've been planning this for a bit now. It's hard to keep all the story lines I have in my head on track, so it took a while to get to this point. And the song is actually a nursery rhyme. Creepy right? Just why I picked it out. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	41. Loss of Horse Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: ****I felt bad for leaving a cliffhanger, so instead of sleeping, I'm writing another chapter. Um, it was a bit more violent then I expected. O.O I don't think I need to change the rating, but there is a little gore this time. Little. Hope you all like it! [Notes to reviewers at bottom]**

* * *

I yawned as I pulled myself out of bed; I was running low on energy.

A quick flight around the neighborhood showed all grass to be well groomed.

I quickly trimmed my own, and did a quick inspection of the dwelling to make sure it was still in decent repair.

My search resulted in finding a bug that was eating the wood of the home.

Though not nearly as big as the home eaters I was used to, I still sent a couple hundred Evil Fridays to find and destroy all of the attackers on the premises.

I climbed out the window and landed in front of the male who lived in the dwelling next to mine.

He stared at me, mouth open, until he finally remembered himself. "G-good morning Nogami-sama."

"Morning." I didn't remember his name.

"On-one sec!" The male went running into his home, and came out a second later with his female.

"I-I baked this and I thought you and the Ms' would like it."

I looked down at the loaf of what smelled like bananas and chocolate. By Ms' they must mean Yako. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stop pretending to be married to her or not at this point, so I merely took the bread; Yako would certainly enjoy it.

"How kind of you." I played fake nice more out of habit than anything.

The human pair nodded and hurried back inside their abode.

Now that inspection was over, I headed over to the office. Yako would arrive shortly.

.

It was 10 o' clock before I realized Yako was no where to be found.

I had searched the entire town, and there was no sign of her.

I growled to myself. Maybe she had left with her mother.

I crawled into the window as I dialed Yako's cell number. Before I hit send, slave number two burst through the door, panting heavily.

I must be more distraught than I thought-I hadn't heard him climb the stairs.

"W-why didn't you call?" He gasped in between breaths.

"I didn't realize how much you missed me worm." I smiled my blank smile.

"What the-no! About Masa."

My eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Slave number two stared at me for two full seconds before answering. "Yako didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" This was getting annoying.

He ignored my question and looked around. "Where is Yako?"

"**That's what I'd like to know."**

"Oh. My. God. She didn't." Slave number two looked around frantically, like Yako could be found hiding in a corner he didn't see before.

I reached over and grabbed his head with a very heavy hand.

"**She didn't what?"**

"She went by herself. And if you can't find her, she must have been caught."

"Caught by this Masa? Who is that?"

Slave number two was too distressed to notice my hand squeezing his head tighter and tighter.

"Masa Kin is one of the biggest crime bosses in Japan. He's the one who tried to have Yako kidnapped, and she asked me to research him for her. WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH HER?"

"**Go where?**" I didn't like this feeling of being left out of the loop. I remembered Yako telling me the fox had given her a lead on the person who had tried to kidnap her, but I had thought we had agreed to let it go since there was no mystery involved.

"To the GoldDome Bank! Masa was supposed to be there at 6am. Yako said she would tell you and told me she would call if you went. WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH HER?"

"She didn't tell me." Why didn't she tell me? Even if she didn't want me to go with her, she should have at least informed me of her location.

I had the unsettling feeling she didn't say anything because of something I had done.

"_It's your own fault she didn't tell you."_ A disturbingly familiar voice came from the doorway.

Slave number two whirled around to face the voice. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

The fox smiled. "Kira. Pleased to make your acquaintance - Godai-san, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Godai-wait, did you say Kira?"

The fox nodded.

"THE Kira. The puzzle seller? This small girl is the puzzle seller?"

The fox sighed. "Yes, I am, but we should probably get to the issue at hand? Yako's disappearance?"

"R-right." Slave number two ripped his attention back to me. "What did Kira..." He looked at her. "san mean by saying it's your fault?"

"Noth-" "The parrot told Yako that finding her would be kidnapper was of no benefit to him, so he wouldn't bother with it. Thus why Yako decided to investigate on her own."

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU FREAKING IDIOT! HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?" Slave number two started throwing what looked like a tantrum, kicking just about everything in site.

I remained silent.

"And what the heck is Parrot? Is that this monsters codename?" The fox grinned evilly at that, making slave number two back up involuntarily, muttering under his breath; "Geeze!"

"So you didn't tell him, huh parrot?" I flashed her a glare, but it only made her smile wider.

"Didn't tell me what?" The fox looked back at slave number 2, cocking her head to the side with the same evil grin on her face; "_My lips are sealed."_

"Start searching for Yako immediately." I figured I should step up at this point. "I'll make a couple calls to see if anyone has seen her recently."

I turned back towards slave number two, glare at full force. **"Now."**

.

After five hours of calling every single cop, gangster, and sending out every Evil Friday I could conjure, the information I had acquired was next to nil. I had gotten some information on Masa himself, but none on his location.

Slave number two's search had also come up empty.

Slave number two, the fox and I were all standing back in the office; the slave waiting for my next order, and the fox with an amused look on her face.

I paced the room, ignoring the foxes amusement. I needed all my brain power to use all the Evil Fridays and think about where Yako may be.

"Maybe if we called the police-" "Did that." Slave number two was of no help.

I glanced back at the fox, her face irritating me even more. "I don't see you searching for your "friend". Shows how deep a fox's loyalty runs."

Slave number two didn't comment on the animal reference this time.

The fox just smiled at me.

Why was she so calm? I really had believed she had hit it off with Yako If I had thought she was just using Yako, I wouldn't have tolerated her presence in the first place.

So why wasn't she worried? …

Unless.

"You know where Yako is-don't you?"

The fox's grin getting as wide as possible answered my question.

"That couldn't be possible, if my contacts couldn't find Yako, how could this little girl-"

I tried to grab the fox, but she pulled away at the last second.

"We should really talk else where." The fox glanced at Slave number two. "Follow me." And she ran out the door, leaping straight down the stairs.

"Seriously? That little girl-!" Were the last words I heard from the useless slave as I jumped down the stairs myself.

.

The fox stopped running when she came to an empty lot. "Here seems better-not so many humans about."

"**I agree.** **Where is Yako?**" I unsheathed my claws.

"So pushy~." The fox spun around and grinned evilly. "Every favor has it's price."

My claw was instantly around her throat, squeezing hard.

"**Tell me.**"

She coughed before continuing grinning.

"You move a lot faster when you're upset."

I slammed her to the ground, shoving a claw into her stomach with a growl;

"**I won't ask again."**

She coughed up blood, splattering it against my face. "You should have been more careful with her if you were going to be this worried."

I ripped my claw out, pulling everything within it's grasp out along with it.

The fox gasped this time, blood trickling out of her mouth. Her eyes darkened.

"**Every favor has it's price."**

My claws reached for her arm as she smiled, her teeth tinted red from blood. _"My conditions aren't going to change. Let-" __***cough***__ "me know when you're ready to hear them."_

.

It was twenty minutes later before I finally dropped the fox to the pavement, both of us covered in her blood.

"Ready-" ***cough*** "to hear Yako's price?" She spit blood out onto the ground, her limbs and teeth already growing back.

I narrowed my eyes and snarled. It was clear I wasn't going to be able to get any information out of her this way.

"**What is it?"**

The fox grinned, and barely whispered it into the ground.

I responded by pulling her head back and slamming it into the concrete.

"**Did you really think I would agree to that?"**

"If you want Yako back you will; I assure you, you won't be able to find her on your own. And I won't be able to locate her myself by tomorrow. This is a very small window of opportunity. _Take it or leave it._"

I stared at the fox beneath my claw. Her human traits were obvious; they were the only ones stupid enough to make demands while being beaten to a pulp.

She sensed I was considering her offer, and I could feel her grinning into the concrete.

"_Do we have a deal?_"

I took a deep breath.

Yako.

"Yes."

* * *

**Notes2: Yes, another cliffhanger. Sorry.**

**Seishin Okami:****I updated faster anyway. (^-^) I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Alyson Metallium:**** You'll have to see. (^_~) On both accounts...True, I don't think torture would get too much out of Yako, but you'll have to stay tuned! Thank you for your regualr reading and reviewing!**

**Gorky:**** Was already planning it, but I hope this was at least a little bit what you wanted! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**LittleMissSugarLess:**** Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing! I actually stole that idea from a book series I used to read: Sammy Keyes. She always gave people random names, and I loved it. I'm glad you noticed and liked it, because it was something I really wanted to add. And I do think Kira is similar to Sai. Both are rather childish, and both can change their appearance. I didn't really notice before. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**VenG:**** Glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for regularly reading and reviewing!**


	42. Loss of Rider Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Yako's POV again. Hope you enjoy! [Notes to reviewers at bottom]**

* * *

I opened my eyes, never having realized I had shut them.

After four hours of planning my escape, the mental fatigue had taken it's toll, and I must have fallen asleep.

"Did you enjoy your nap Miss Detective?" Masa.

"Very much. Though I would have liked a bed to nap on." I stretched to get all the kinks out of my back.

"You should have requested one before you fell asleep. I would have been happy to provide it."

"Thanks, but I slept fine either way." I stifled a yawn.

Masa walked towards me and sat cross-legged on the floor, just out of my reach.

"Miss Detective-may I call you Yako-san?" I nodded my consent.

"Yako-san, I came to see if you had reconsidered my offer."

"I fear I haven't changed my mind."

Masa smiled. "Such a shame. You see, Yako-san, I've been a big fan of yours for a while now, and now that I've seen you in person, I'm even more impressed. So I would really like to make this whole process as painless as possible. Is there any chance you would just kindly agree to help? You'll be treated with great kindness and respect."

I smiled back. "I'm afraid I have a very strong 'no crime' policy. If I gave in so easily, I wouldn't be fit to be the person you were impressed in-now would I?"

He nodded. "I suppose you're right. However, it leaves me in quite a difficult situation you see. I have one of three options: 1) Brainwash you. But that might damage your precious thinking abilities and personality. 2) Threaten/Torture you into helping, but I'd really rather prefer you help willingly. So I guess I'll try the third option. Is there anything you'd like in return for helping me? Money? Power? Food?"

"While the food you gave me was delicious, it's not enough to change my mind. Sorry."

Masa's smile suddenly got less innocent.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait for the drugs to kick in."

My eyes narrowed. "Drugs?" He didn't mention that in the options.

"I laced your food with a highly addictive drug. I wanted to spare you the discomfort and annoyance of having to be addicted, but I _really_ wanted to have you by my side. Unfortunately, you left me no choice."

He leaned forward and stroked my hair. A singularly disgusting feeling.

"In a few hours you'll be begging for me to let you do anything for some of it."

Masa stood up and headed towards the door. "_Let me know when you're at your limit."_

He turned to wave, and I caught the glimpse of a smile that sent shivers down my back.

_"I'll come as soon as you call-and I'll be sure to bring some of the drug with me."_

_._

At first I hoped it was just a mind game he was playing, but I could feel the with-drawl already fuzzing up the edges of my brain.

I had a much higher tolerance then most people, both from Neuroand from my voracious stomach, but I wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

My best bet was to escape and go to the hospital.

I glanced around the room again.

I had already managed to pick the lock off my ankle with one of my hair pins, but I was pretty sure there were cameras hidden in the room that had already picked that up.

I walked to the door and peaked out.

Two guards. Bandana and Thumb Ring.

I _might_be able to talk Bandana into helping me out, but Thumb Ring was unlikely.

At least I had the comfort of knowing my family wasn't going to be used as a bargaining chip. I guess I had my "fan" to thank for that.

I shivered.

I think I prefered the fan who stalked me and forced me to sign his shirt.

Seeing how fast it was working, I probably had two hours before the drug completely stole my senses.

I had until then to implement a plan.

Plans are alot harder without Neuro.

I had no way to escape unless I could take out two beefy guys-an unlikely possibility.

I had already searched the room for any hidden exits, or anthing that could be used as a weapon.

Un-surprisingly there were none.

I returned to my little corner and waited.

As soon as anything changed, I was getting out of here.

* * *

**Notes2: Yay! I didn't end in a cliff hanger...for once.**

**Gorky:**** I'm glad it was what you wanted! I didn't want to get into too much gore detail...but I'm glad it was enough. (^-^) And you'll have to see...[though while I like the idea, I don't think Yako is going to try to run away in this arc.] Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Tomatosoup Inc.:**** Thank you so much! I'm really glad everyone is IC and that I'm able to keep it interesting. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope I can continue to keep up to your expectations!**

**VampireYumi:**** I'm glad! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**bookist:**** Um, he hasn't really stopped, and I don't really mind writting it, I just forget to add it or I can't mix it in with the story line well. I'll try to be more aware of it in the furture, and I hope the torture is at least implied if not written. Thanks for asking, and for reading and reviewing!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx:**** You'll have to see. O.O Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	43. Loss of Battle Godai

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** So many reviews! Thank you so much! Here's a gift in return. (^-^) Hope you enjoy it. [Notes to reviewers at bottom]**

**I thought such a chapter deserved a new point of view. I know Godai's voice isn't perfect, but I hope the more I write in his style the better I get at it.**

****

**

* * *

**

I paced the office as I waited for Neuro to return.

I still couldn't believe that little girl was THE Kira. She was the one who burned the fear of attacking her into the entire underworld? I mean, if a crime boss got a hold of some one like Kira, who was able to help them plan out their crimes and plans, they would be nearly unstoppable. The only thing that kept her safe was the reputation she had for completely destroying anyone who crossed her.

I spun on my heel, taking another turn around the office. Maybe I should call my subordinates...

I heard the door open and spun around.

The sight of Neuro completely covered in blood greeted me.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL THAT LITTLE GIRL DID YOU?" I seriously did not know what I was going to do if he did. Help him hide it? Rat him out? Ignore it?

"I'm not dead, so stop your yelling." Kira walked around Neuro, and she was also covered in blood.

"WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?"

"It's my own blood, so don't worry." She headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change clothes and bandage up my wounds. I wouldn't want to get scars at such a young age-now would I?" She smiled innocently at me as Neuro snorted half in annoyance and half in amusement.

"Call your people. We go to get Yako in an hour."

He reached for the phone.

"You know where she is!" And how had he gotten it out of Kira?

"Yes. We'll need a lot of reinforcements at this address." He handed me a slip of paper.

I did a double take. "Is this a joke?"

"No. Make sure your men are completely surrounding the place. They're going to have to work together with the police on this."

"The cops are gonna be involved too? Are they really gonna raid this place?"

Neuro turned towards me with a blank smile on his face. "**I don't believe I asked for your opinion. Just go.**"

Kira walked out of the bathroom as I headed out of the office. I watched her silently hand Neuro a paper before I shut the door.

.

It took twenty minutes just to get my men in line after telling them they were going to be working with the cops.

Another twenty minutes was needed after that to get them to talk to one.

.

It went surprisingly well after a conversation got started though, some of them even exchanged numbers [A scary thought as to what they would do with that].

We surrounded the place-my men and an entire precinct of cops. [Apparently Yako had won a bet against them]

I was extremely uncomfortable about raiding the United States Embassy though-permission from the Head of the Mission or not.

I took a deep breath-in no way could I let my subordinates know I was nervous. It was hard enough to get them here in the first place.

The monster took point, and had us all on walkie talkies.

"On the count of three, the predesignated half of you charge in**. Hesitation will not be tolerated**. The rest of you, **don't let a single person escape. Is that clear?"**

**"Clear Sir!" **A whispered, yet loud answer came from every person there-they all knew Yako in one way or another, and all were pumped up to go.

I could practically see the monster grinning.

**"Three. Go."**

Those who were assigned to went charging into the building, scaring the receptionist as they ran past her.

"This is a Diplomatic building!" She yelled, barely audible over the sound of footsteps.

The monster walked in calmly after the subordinates had past, heading for the elevator.

I followed him.

"You sure she'll be in the basement?"

The monster looked at me with obvious disgust.

"Yes." He didn't even bother explaining, seeing me as a lost cause.

The elevator played music that was highly inappropriate for the situation.

I was the only one who cared though, as the monster kept his eyes on the door.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, it was chaos.

Shouting, screaming and gun fire was heard throughout the floor.

With this amount of armed security, Yako was definately on this floor.

The monster didn't even flinch, walking straight out of the elevator and heading left.

"How do you know which way to go?" I ran to keep pace.

"The fox told me."

That scary little girl.

"How did she know? Is she in on it?"

The monster looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but didn't reply. Probably meant he didn't know either.

"HURRY UP AND GET HER OUT!" I could hear shouting and the sounds of a struggle up ahead, and as we turned the corner I saw a familiar face.

Masa Kin.

He was trying to drag Yako down the hall way by her arm, but she was kicking and fighting back. Something seemed wrong with her though-she was having trouble staying on her feet.

"Yako!"

Masa turned, and the two guards that were with him followed his line of veiw, taking a couple steps towards us.

I could practically see the anger rolling off the monster next to me as he took a step forward.

Masa must have sensed the danger, and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. "One more step and I'll shoot." His eyes were cold and focused, and I knew he wasn't joking. He would shoot to kill.

"What do you want to-" I turned to look at the monster, just to realize he wasn't there.

Turning back, I looked just in time to see the monster grab Yako, the same time Masa fired the gun.

The bullet hit the monster square in the left shoulder, but he didn't even flinch, hitting Masa with his right arm, so hard it sent Masa and the gun flying.

Masa pulled himself up, holding his arm-which looked rather broken.

My subordinates and a few cops turned the corner behind me.

***Tch***

"Pull back!" Masa yelled as he turned, and his subordinates followed; heading down the opposite hallway, half running.

I expected the monster to chase after them, but instead he picked Yako up with his right arm, blood dripping off his left.

"Get her to the hospital."

"What about you! You were shot!" **"Now." **

So much for worrying about him.

.

It took alot of explaining, to the local police and NPA who showed up, that permission had been given for the raid. The Head of the Mission had to come himself to calm everyone down.

The yakuza and cops had scattered as soon as they heard Yako was safe, and the monster and I were now waiting outside her hospital room for the detox serum to take effect.

The monster had left halfway through to pick up a new suit and apparently he tied up his wounds in the process, since they no longer bled.

Twenty minutes later the snotty looking nurse approached us.

"You can go and see her now. The detox is done, and though she's weak, she'll probably be able to go home in a couple hours. Nasty drug that was."

The monster had left as soon as he had heard 'You can see her now' and I followed after thanking the nurse.

"Your wound is ok?" Yako was awake-and worrying for the monster. Creep didn't deserve it. It was his fault she was in this mess, the least he could do was not complain.

"It'll take far more than a gun to kill me, worm."

Scary monster.

I walked in the door, and immediately began lecturing Yako.

How dare she not call, blah blah blah.

I was just so happy she was ok.

...

*ehem*

I mean, she should have called.

Yako looked close to tears and hugged me.

"Thanks Godai-san."

I wiped the dust out of my eyes and took my leave.

No reason to stay now that Yako was safe.

I turned back around and yelled through the door:

"YOU BETTER CALL NEXT TIME!"

* * *

**Notes2: Yay to Yako being safe! Though the arc isn't over with yet. (¬_¬)**

**Alyson Metallium: Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your regualr reading and reviewing!**

**Gorky:**** I'm sure detox was fun...Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185:**** Lol, comments never get boring-I'm thankful for each and every one. (^-^) And we'll have to see about Kira... **

**I almost blushed as I was reading your praise. =^_^= Arigatou Gozaimasu. m(_ _)m ****I hope my story can continue to live up to your expectations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you very much for your awesomely regular reading and reviewing. (^-^)**

**Vampire Yumi: Now you know. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing.**

**LittleMissSugarLess: Um, I'm curious myself. I have several story lines in my head yet, so I'll just have to play it by ear. I hope you enjoy the story no matter the length. (^-^) Thank you for your regualar reading and reviewing.**

**VenG: Lol, well, not a direct one anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**


	44. Loss of Kingdom NeuroYako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Sorry for the lack of notes b4. I don't know why they didn't save. (;_;) My first time switching between two POVs, and while I dislike doing it, I needed to for the story line. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yako insisted she return to the office as soon as she was discharged from the human hospital.

She wanted to begin searching for Masa again immediately.

I was rather keen on finding him myself, I had unfinished business with him.

As soon as we entered the office, Yako spotted the loaf I had gotten from the neighbors.

I had forgotten I had put it on the desk earlier, and as I suspected, the pig was thrilled.

She went on and on about how nice the neighbors were, and I felt the day had been a bit too traumatic for her to mention the whole 'Ms' thing.

I would deal with that later.

After shoving the entire loaf in her mouth, Yako started calling every person in power she had ever helped [that was going to take a while].

I headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, though Yako was far to busy to notice my absence.

I pulled my jacket off and looked at the bandage on my shoulder.

It was already soaked through with blood.

Blood splattered on the floor as I ripped the soiled cloth off.

The bleeding had barely lessened.

I grit my teeth as I quickly changed the padding, adding more so it would hopefully last longer this time.

I wiped the blood I had spilled up, and threw the whole wad in the garbage, covering it with a layer of tissue so Yako wouldn't freak out at the sight of it. Gutless toad.

Pulling my suit back over my shoulder, I headed back out into the office.

Yako was still chatting away to some human or another.

Whenever Yako called anyone on the phone, she always took forever to get off. In the time I could take to call twenty people, Yako would have talked to three.

If that.

As much of a sloth as ever.

I hid my grin as I headed over to the couch.

A little bit of sleep would do me good.

I felt very tired...

.

.

.

**Yako's POV**

I hung up the phone after talking to the last person on my list.

While none of them knew where Masa was at this time, they all promised to keep a look out for me.

I had tried calling Kira, but only got her voice mail.

Yawning and stretching, I turned towards Neuro.

His Sudoko lay on the couch next to him, and he looked dead asleep.

I smiled at him.

He must have been pretty worried to be so tired.

I probably should have told him where I was going, but I really didn't think it would turn into all of this.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Sorry for worrying you." I mumbled, barely audible, but I knew he could hear it.

He didn't react.

He was either really sleepy or really mad.

"Neuro!" I poked him in the cheek.

No reaction.

"Neuro?" I grabbed him by both his shoulders to shake him, pulling back as I felt something cold and sticky on my hand.

I looked at it.

Red.

Blood.

Neuro's blood?

Worry over-riding any fear I might have, I grabbed Neuro's face in both my hands and felt for his breath.

Nothing.

Did Neuro even breathe? Did he have a heart beat?

Because I didn't feel a pulse.

I frantically pulled off his suit jacket to reveal a blood soaked bandage.

Since when did Neuro use bandages?

Pulling that off showed the wound in his shoulder hadn't healed.

At all.

And blood was still leaking out of it.

I pulled off my sweater and started using it to stop the bleeding.

What was wrong with him?

Neuro never bled this much.

What happened to needing more then a gun to kill him?

I rocked back and forth as I tried to think of what to do.

Do I take him to a hospital?

Would they even be able to help him?

Should I call Godai-san? My mom?

"Idiot parrot."

My head whipped around to see a bored looking Kira in the doorway.

"I tell him to be careful and he goes and gets himself killed."

I tried to process what she was saying.

Killed?

Neuro?

Neuro doesn't die. Ever.

He's always fine.

No matter what happens.

I noticed I was still rocking back and forth.

Kira looked me over before sighing.

"You really did lose your kindom, didn't you Neuro?"

She slowly walked towards him with half a grin on her face.

"Want me to give it back?"

* * *

**Tomatosoup Inc.: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Godai's voice-especially since I wasn't too happy with how it turned out myself. Thank you very much for your regular reading and reviewing. (^-^)**

**Jelly Bean Girl:**** Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. (^-^)**

**Alyson Metallium:**** Lol, I figured he HAD to deck someone-this is Neuro after all. I'm glad the chapter was squee worthy. (^-^) I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Vampire Yumi:**** You'll find out in the next chapter! (^-^) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	45. All For the Want of a Horseshoe NailYako

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** I felt kinda bad leaving everyone with such a cliff hanger, so I hurried up and wrote the next chapter-the final one of this arc. I hope you enjoy it. (^-^) Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

"B-back? Did you say he was killed? I don't understand." My voice sounded very high and childlike-even to me.

Kira tilted he head sideways and reached out to wipe away the tears I didn't know I was shedding.

She stood next to me and put her hand on Neuro's forehead.

"I made a deal with him. I would tell him your exact location and keep you there and safe until he arrived, but he would have to give me all of his power until midnight tonight. The idiot must not have realised he could die from blood loss."

My brain felt frozen.

"You're the reason Neuro is dead? YOU KILLED HIM?"

The next thing I knew, I had Kira's shirt collar in both of my hands, and I was shaking her.

She looked un-abashed. "The idiot killed himself by not being careful enough. He jsut rushed in without thinking. I was keeping an eye on you, he should have planned it better. I could have just told him where you were with nothing in exchange of course, but you can't just give someone like Neuro a freebie. He'll make you his slave forever. So I gave him a price that was worth the prize. His power for you. He accepted a lot faster than I thought he would."

Kira leaned closer. "Isn't it nice to know he'd risk his life to save you? He could have sent anyone, but he chose to go himself."

She grinned, thawing my brain freeze.

"B-but he d-didn't risk his life, he re-really died!" I could barely see through the tears as I shook the girl harder.

Kira forced my hands off her shirt.

"Which is why I'm here. It's not midnight yet, now is it? But I'm going to do you a favor for free."

Her grin widened. "Because you're my friend."

.

Kira put both of her hands on Neuro's chest, and I held them there as insructed.

She half grinned, half grimced. "This is gonna hurt like heck."

I wiped at the tear stains on my cheek and took a deep breath, bracing myself.

Kira's hands glowed green and slowly turned into claws, embedding themselves in Neuro's chest.

She took two deep breaths before closing her eyes.

The green glow filled the room, and Kira hissed in pain, clenching her teeth together.

A moment later, like nothing had happened, the room was back to normal and Kira was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily.

Her hands-now normal-slid out of mine, and she rubbed them together as she looked up with a grin. "Hurts every time-doesn't it?"

The chest my hands were sitting on top of moved up and down softly as a chuckled escaped the owners lips.

"A bit early for the deal-isn't it?"

I stared at Neuro as he sat up, wound in his shoulder completely healed.

"The girl wouldn't stop crying. And the power wasn't enough anyway." I barely heard Kira mumble the last part as Neuro looked at me, realising for the first time I was there.

"Why are you crying lou-" I hugged him as hard as I could, tears brimming over again, barely holding back sobs.

"I-idiot-don't save me just to die yourself."

I half mumbled the sentence, but Neuro heard me. "Like such a little thing as a bullet could kill me."

I smiled through my tears.

Thank goodness he was back.

* * *

**Notes2: End of arc! I'm probably going with a more comedy based arc next time-to get all of the tension out of ya. (^_-) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**VampireYumi:**** I hope that cleared it up for you. (^-^) Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185:**** I wouldn't mind one myself...hahaha. I really liked that about Godai in the original series, so I'm glad I was able to pull it across ok. as for the swearing, I perfer not to use it myself, otherwise Godai would have alot of cursing in there. Kira would probably have quite a bit too. But I'm not a fan, so I left it out. Hope it doesn't mess up the style too much. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Alyson Metallium:**** I think Kira has a clue now. She's a pretty unemotional character anyway, so I don't think she would have let on if she did. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**LittleMissSugarLess:**** Nice! You got what she took! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing. (^-^)**

**Gorky:**** Now ya know. (^-^) THank you for reading and reviewing.**


	46. War of the Roses Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** As I get ready to load this onto the site, I am currently watching, horrified, at the news about the tsunami in Japan. My heart goes out to all those living in the area, and all those with friends and relatives there. I hoped as many as possible are safe. **

**I've decided to go with a funny arc this time. It's more filler than anything-or is it. (O.O) Well, hope you enjoy! Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

Yako had not let me out of her sight since the incident yesterday.

She even insisted I walk home with her.

Not that I minded too much-Yako had been kidnapped far too many times for my comfort recently.

While Yako was in the shower, I called the humans who lived next to my dwelling and instructed them to mow my lawn for me the next morning.

They were more than happy to oblige.

The female tentively asked if we had enjoyed the bread, and I informed her Yako had practically inhaled it.

The female sounded incredibly pleased, and kept saying she was glad 'The Ms' liked it. I would have to ask Yako about that later.

I hung up as I heard Yako opening the door.

"You're staying here tonight."

That sounded more like an order then a question, but I answered it anyway.

"I walked all the way here, it would be a waste of energy to walk back."

Yako nodded her agreement as she climbed into bed.

"I'm glad you're ok Neuro." Were her last words as she pulled the covers over her head.

.

I woke up at 4:45 am to the sound of my suit pocket vibrating.

I glanced down at the still sleeping Yako.

It would probably be best not to wake her.

It wasn't often I got calls that weren't from her, and when I did the were usually not good news.

I climbed out Yako's bedroom window and pushed the green button.

"No-Nogami-sama."

The human male whose name I didn't bother to remember.

"Yes. **Why are you waking me up?"**

The male gulped.

"I-it's an emergency sir!"

I sighed.

_"Out with it." _

"The community is going to be torn down!"

I froze; I hadn't authorized that.

**"And who is going to do that?"**

"The owner is selling the land! The Rose Hotel agency is going to buy it, and they're going to kick everyone out of their homes in two months! The committee thought I should call you right away!"

**"So they're trying to kick us out of our land?"**

"Well, yes..."

I grinned into the phone, my eyes already spinning.

**"Then this means war."**

**.**

Yako was finishing eating her breakfast by the time I finished making all my calls.

"I was thinking maybe we could go shopping and get you some more puzzle books this morning."

I watched her stuff half a bowl of cereal in her mouth.

"Actually, I have to go somewhere this morning."

Yako looked up with shock.

"Go somewhere? Where?"

I brushed the crumbs she spit on my suit off.

"To a meeting." I eyed her. No telling what would happen to her if I left her alone again.

"And you're coming with me."

.

I hadn't bothered to tell Yako where we were going, and her mouth was too full of food to ask.

She swallowed the last bite as we pulled into the community gate.

"You have a meeting here? Isn't this where we rented the house for Kira's case?"

I sighed. She hadn't noticed earlier?

"Yes. I have to pick up something from the house."

Yako looked at me in surprise.

"The house?"

.

After I pulled the car into the driveway, Yako got out of the car and surveyed the area.

I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

The lawn was perfect height.

"Wow. So you've been living here? For how long-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked down from the edge of the second story window.

"Going in." The dimwitted worm.

"Why aren't you going through the door like normal people?"

I saw no reason to.

"Then I would have to carry the key on me."

Yako put a hand over her face.

"Fine. Just unlock the front door for me."

I grinned and hopped back to the pavement.

"Neuro-No. Seriously, no-"

She was cut off as I picked her up by the back of her shirt and jumped to the second story window, throwing her inside as I landed.

Yako pulled herself off the ground as I went digging through the closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Paperwork." I continued to dig through what ever had been in the closet until I found what I was looking for.

I grinned.

Time to declare war.

* * *

**Notes2: Hope you liked it!**

**LittleMissSugarLess:**** And another! Lol. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**VampireYumi: I'm glad you liked it. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Alyson Metallium: I'm glad the story was as moving as I planned. (^-^) And actually, I think Kira already had an idea how Yako would react-proven by the fact she gave the power back early. She already knew Yako was a very emotional and kind person. But I think Kira was rather surprised by Neuro, who she thought was completely logical and calm. She could tell it would be important to him to get Yako back for food reasons, but she was surprised he would go so far as to risk his own life. Kira is going to get much more annoying for him from now on. She tends to torment people she finds interesting. Or so I plan. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Tomamtosoup Inc.:**** Hahaha. I found that part funny as I wrote it too. Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing! (^-^)**

**xXxblacklilyxXx:**** Lol, you'll have to take that up with Neuro. I'm glad you liked them! I understand, I've been posting more than one a day lately too, so not everyone has time to read the first before the second comes out. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185:**** Yes, I always love those in the orginal, and I go back and reread alot of time to be able to try to keep every one IC. Um, in Neuro's eyes I think he'll be nicer, but I don't know how that will translate to Yako yet. I'm guessing she'll think he's being meaner though. We'll have to see. o.o Most things I don't know how it's going to turn out myself until I write it. Though I've already preplanned plots, I haven't preplanned peoples reactions to such. So I'm learning about the same times you guys are. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**p.s. If you ever finish, I would love to see it! I always wonder how other people see my characters, since I'm not big into detailed descriptions. **


	47. War of the Roses Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** YAY! 100 REVIEWS! New chapter just for that (^-^) Thank you for being the 100th reviewer LittleMissSugarLess! [Note at bottom]**

* * *

Neuro looked pleased with himself as he pulled into the community center's parking lot.

"So that paper you found is going to stop Rose Hotels from buying this land?"

"No. It'll merely let them know I'm declaring war."

Wow. How unlike Neuro to be so nice as to help others.

...Wait, this is Neuro I'm talking about.

He wasn't doing this to be nice.

"And why do you care if humans get kicked out of their homes?"

Neuro turned to me, looking rather surprised.

A trace of humanity?

"What master doesn't care for his slaves?"

Scratch that.

Wait, slaves?

Since when had Neuro made the people of this community his slaves?

"Besides, I live here too."

Neuro got out of the car.

Oh. I hadn't thought of that.

I followed him towards the door.

The annoyed look on his face made me feel like I had just insulted his land.

"Right. Sorry. It's true the neighborhood is really nice. And the house looks like you've taken good care of it."

He grinned his blank grin.

"Of course I did louse. Now get in."

And he promptly threw me through the doors.

I landed in the undignified face down postion, and heard several gasps around me.

Neuro walked in behind me.

"You must pardon Yako, she's not very graceful you see."

He smiled and cocked his head, and was greated by a course of;

"Good Morning Nogami-sans!" as every one in the room bowed politely.

"G-good morning." My answer seemed very quite compared to their loud welcome.

I turned to Neuro. "Nogami-san**s**? Why was it plural?"

He bent down to eye level.

"You didn't say whether or not we should stop pretending to be married, and everyone here still thinks we're living together. If you would like though, I'll be sure to announce to them all what a floozie you are. EVERY-"

I quickly covered his mouth with my hands.

"FINE! I GET IT!"

He grinned evilly, not really hiding it from the others in the room. Everyone nearby flinched slightly.

I see he hadn't managed to keep his true nature hidden for long.

"So when does the meeting start?" I spied the snacks table, drooling slightly.

"When I start talking."

Huh?

"Why you? Shouldn't the community's committee be the ones to speak?"

Neuro's evil grin widened. "I am the committee."

...I didn't want to know.

"So go gorge yourself worm, I have to talk to a couple slaves first."

I rolled my eyes; he always acted like I was a bottomless pit, when he was a glutton himself.

Well, I was hungry...

I headed over to the snack table and began to pile food on a plate.

"Nogami-sama?"

It took a couple seconds to register I was the one being addressed.

"Yetsh." I turned, trying to swallow the brownie I had just stuffed in my mouth.

A woman stood before me, looking very nervous. "I'm Ayame Itou-the neighbor to the left of you. The one who baked the banana bread?"

Oh! "That was delicious! Thank you so much!"

She relaxed visibly. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of talking to you before Nogami-sama."

"Please call me Yako, Itou-san, I'd feel very uncomfortable otherwise."

It was then that I noticed that everyone in the general vicinity let out the breath they were holding.

Ah.

I hadn't really thought of it, but all of these people thought I was Neuro's wife.

And the display we had just shown a moment ago probably reaffirmed that in their minds.

They were no doubt wondering what kind of monster had _that_ as a husband.

Well, the weird looks I was getting because of all the food I had on my plate probably meant they thought I was a weirdo too.

Just not such an evil weirdo.

I chatted with Ayame-chan [she insisted I call her that] for a bit before others felt comfortable enough to approach.

Soon we were having an almost group session about their family lives.

This seriously happens to me where ever I go.

Not that I really mind, I like to hear what others have to say, and what's on their minds.

We were discussing a possible community barbecue when I heard a loud "**AHEM.**" from the front of the room.

Everyone except for me turned white and shut up.

I sighed.

Neuro sure was a wet blanket.

Neuro stood at least a head taller then everyone else normally, but on the small stage he looked like a giant.

"Our first order of war is to announce to this Rose Hotel company that we are not going to just hand our land over."

One of the people in the audience raised their hand.

Neuro scowled at them.

"Yes?"

"W-well, technique the land isn't ours, we're just renting it. So how what can we do besides leave?"

Neuro grabbed one of the chairs on the stage and threw it at the speaker, hitting him directly and knocking him out.

Everyone in the room broke out in a cold sweat.

"**Quitters won't be tolerated."** Neuro looked around the room.

"**Anyone else?"**

I raised my hand.

Neuro smiled his blank smile.

"Yes Yako?"

Everyone in the room held their breath.

"Are you going to answer his question?"

Neuro threw a stapler from the table next to him towards me.

I easily dodged.

"I suppose. I have our main leverage point right here."

Neuro held up the paper he had found in the closet.

"The deed to the land my house is on. Filled out in my name."

I immediately felt bad for the owner of this community, knowing he didn't just handed that over to Neuro.

A mummer ran through the crowd.

Neuro's grin turned unmistakably evil.

"Which means there's a plot, smack dab in the middle of the hotel they want to build, that they don't own the rights to."

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: Lol, yes, they are. But they should be really thankful he's on their side for once. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing, and for being the 100th reviewer!**


	48. War of the Roses Yako2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Nomaen is to thank for this chapter, because she is extremely awesome. My eyes are still blinded from the awesome. (#_#) **

**Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

Give Neuro any leverage and he'll completely annihilate you.

He was already going to win

I yawned and leaned back as Neuro went on about some legal stuff I didn't bother to try to understand.

I eyed the snack table again.

Couldn't hurt to grab a bit more to eat.

I slipped out the back of the chairs, and started loading up my plate.

"Yako-san, right?" I turned to see a twenty something year old guy getting a plate behind me.

I swallowed the chips I had in my mouth. "Um, yeah, and you are?"

He smiled. "My name is Yori Mori. A pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

I bowed in repsonse, subtley putting more food on my plate.

"I must admit, I was surprised when I saw you Yako-san. I thought Nogami-sama's wife would be...scarier."

He probably meant prettier. I had already gotten quite a few surprised looks from people, and a couple off handed comments about it.

I smiled anyway. "Well, I'm glad I'm not as scary as Neuro."

"Wow~ so even the wife admits he's scary."

I see he was trying to be funny.

"Yes, I haven't met anyone scarier than Neuro. Though I have met quite a few people who were more evil."

Yori-san looked shocked. He was rather over dramatic in his expressions.

"More evil then that guy? You must be in a scary line of work Yako-san."

"A little. I'm a detective."

I glanced at my plate, wondering if I should bring up the fact I was the 'piggish' detective.

"Uwah! You must be super smart then~! No wonder Nogami-sama fell in love with you! He seems the type who would like smart girls~."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. So instead of answering that, I swallowed half of my drink in one gulp and smiled.

"So, how do you like living here then?"

"Ah~I don't live here! I just came on the request of a friend of mine who was worried about losing their house. I live in a suite in the Monta Building in the city. I'm an artist, so I need to be near an art gallery at all times. Perhaps you'd like to-"

Yori-san cut off as I felt a rather pointy claw grasp my head tightly.

I turned to see Neuro and the entire audience staring at me.

"May I ask why you're not listening to the meeting?" Neuro's voice was scarily innocent sounding.

"I was getting more food..." My voice trickled off as Neuro bent down to eye level.

"**Then bring your food and pay attention.**"

He turned towards Yori-san.

"And you don't live here."

"Well, I was asked-"

"If you don't live here then **get out. Outsiders are not welcomed.**"

"Ah. Sorry." Yori-san looked nervous.

"I'll see you around Yako-san!" He walked over to one of the seats, picked up his bag as he waved goodbye to the person sitting next to it.

I struggled to return to my seat, but Neuro didn't relinquish his grip on my head.

"**Where do you think you're going?**"

"To my seat-"

Neuro's evil grin made me freeze.

He took the plate out of my hand, carrying it with one hand as he dragged me along with the other.

All the way onto the stage.

He plopped me onto a chair next to where he had been standing talking and put the plate on my lap, leaning down to whisper;

"**_You'll be sure to pay attention from there-won't you?_**"

I nodded, feeling more than a little embarrassed as I looked out at the audience-who were all blatently staring.

Neuro knew perfectly well I wouldn't be able to eat a bite while they were staring at me-and with all this food on my plate too.

Jerk.

* * *

**Gorky: I wouldn't want to be on Neuro'sbad side, that's for sure...Thank you for reading and reviewing! (^-^)**

**LittleMissSugarLess:****Hahahaha. That was my fav part. (^o^) I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing. **

**TomatosoupInc.:**** If Neuro would let you move away...o.o Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: ****Mwahahahaha! He brings out my evil side. :] Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**bluefireruby: Lol, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	49. War of the Roses Neuro2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Sorry for the late post. Didn't have alot of time today. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I was rather pleased with myself.

Not only did I have a genius plan of attack, I also had a solid line of defense.

I grinned as I laid out my plan.

Rose Hotels was going to rue the day they ever declared war on us.

I glanced over at Yako, sure the louse didn't understand half of the legalities.

She wasn't in her seat.

I frowned involuntarily, making everyone in the audience flinch.

Looking around, I found her-unsurprisingly-at the table with the food.

What was slightly surprising was the fact she was talking to someone.

I lightly hopped off the stage, and those in the front row jumped slightly.

I walked over to Yako, and as soon as the male saw me approach he shut up.

My claw gripped her head a moment later.

The idiot should know better then to be talking to strange males when she was just recently kidnapped.

At least I knew who this male was-he often visited one of the female residents.

But that didn't mean he was welcome here.

And I made sure to inform him of such.

He quickly took his leave, and I sat Yako in a seat that she was less likely to leave, and was in better range of my sight.

I finished laying out my plan, after which I asked if there were any questions.

Apparently not, since no one raised their hand. A good thing, for if there had been an stupid ones like the man earlier, I would have been forced to use similar measures with them.

As soon as I called the meeting to a close, Yako started to walk away.

**"And where do you think you're going?"** I grabbed her head with my hand.

"J-just to get more food! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to your meeting, but I knew you already ahd it under control, and the food-"

I bent down and smiled. **"Since I gave you plenty of time to eat, you must be pretty full now you little piggy."**

"N-neuro!" The worm squirmed under my grasp. I sighed. What a demanding little louse.

The female neighbor chose to walk up at that moment.

"Is it all possible I could I steal your wife for a second Nogami-sama? We hadn't finished discussing the barbecue plans."

I turned and smiled. "Is that something you can't discuss in front of me?"

The female hesitated nervously. "Well, not-"

"Neuro!" Yako turned to the female with a smile. "One second please."

She turned back towards me and whispered; "Why are you purposely scaring them?"

I wasn't.

This time.

Yako rubbed the side of her head before focusing back on me. "Fine, but just try to look less...scary, ok?"

My blank smile was rewarded by a groan from Yako.

She turned back to the female and started to talk to her.

At first, the female was extremely nervous, but after a few minutes of Yako talking, and the lack of me doing so, she began to talk enthusiastically as well.

Soon others joined her until Yako, and myself by proximity, was completely surrounded by excited humans.

I had long since tuned out their conversation-until I heard my name.

"So, how did you and Nogami-sama get together? You're kind of an odd pair."

"Yako is a detective, and I was her assistant for awhile. Eventually Yako fell in love with me and begged me to marry her. **Right Yako?**"

Everyone around us had quieted as soon as I opened my mouth, all seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Yako's response.

I grabbed the back of her neck and dug a claw in.

"R-right!"

"So you didn't love her when you married her."

I froze at that.

The only ones who marry those they aren't in love with, marry for power. Something I obviously had more of than Yako. Saying I married her without love would be like saying she was stronger than me.

Which I would not tolerate.

"Of course I was in love with her." I smiled as genuinely as I could, grabbing her cheeks in either hand and pulling. "Who couldn't fall in love with this face?"

The room was silent for three complete seconds before I heard whispers of; "Face?" "Really?" "He fell in love with her because of her face?"

"I can hear you ya know." Yako mumbled through her squashed lips, voice too soft for a human to hear and annoyance on her face.

A grin broke out on my face.

Apparently I had picked the perfect reason.

The home owners appeared alot more relaxed around me after that, though if I made any sudden movements they would jump.

As Yako chattered her worm brains out, I leaned back on the wall next to her, a smile threatening to escape.

The game was set, and all that was needed was for me to wait for a phone call.

* * *

**Notes2: Anyone who wants to see what Nomaen is so awesome for (well, one of the things) go click the DA link on my profile. (it's certain scenes from chapter 44!)**

**Nomaen:**** Thanks again! And You're the only one who commented on the stapler thing. (^-^) I wanted to point out how he was going easy on her. And there was a hint of jealousy in that. Notice how her 'punishment' was for her to sit right next to him? Lol, poor Yako. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing, and for the gift!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx:**** Hahaahahahaha. I guess I will friend. I thank you for your constant support and forced friendship, as well as your regular reading and reviewing.**

**soshi185:**** So true, Neuro may make a scary boss, but it's far scarier to be against him than for him. Um, I am going to write until I get to the point I have in my head. I already have the last chapter written in my mind, so I know what all has to be accomplished to get there, I'm just not 100% sure how it's going to be done. It'll be a while yet. **

**THank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Tomatosoup Inc.:**** Lol, thanks, I'm revealing my evilness more and more. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing! p.s. Yes, if you were in the story and tried to move away, I would have to make terrible things happen to you. Sorry. **


	50. War of the Roses Yako 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Check out the link on my profile for parts of chapter 44 that Nomaen drew. O.O Tis awesome. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

Neuro insisted we stay in the house that night, and when I insisted I didn't have any clothes to sleep in or even a toothbrush, he went next door and came back with a huge bag of things.

Needless to say, I felt bad I had even mentioned it.

But, well, I _did_ need some of this stuff.

Maybe I would return it in the morn-WHOA! WAS THAT FACE CAVIAR? I was trying that tonight!

I went through the bag, most of which was filled with very expensive looking things.

Either Neuro had very good taste, or the Itou-sans were more afraid of him than I thought.

And then, I found the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

A two pound box of Knipschildt chocolate.

Every chocolate lovers dream is to be able to taste that.

I once saved my money all summer-not even buying any snacks-and I still didn't have enough for one piece.

I drooled.

I really shouldn't...a piece was already in my mouth.

Neuro came in to find me hugging the half eaten box.

"What are you doing piggy? You love food that much?"

He reached down to take it from me, drawing back in surprise as I bit his hand.

**"_NOT THIS. YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME._" **

I must have looked pretty convincing, because he didn't attempt it again.

"And just a second ago you were upset that I went and got that."

I stuffed-slowly mind you-another piece in my mouth.

"I take back every single bad thing I had said to you since last May. I seriously do."

Neuro's blank smile appeared.

"If you wish you may lick my shoe-" **"I refuse."**

Neuro and I eyed one another for a second.

"But I really do thank you." I put the third to last piece from the box in my mouth.

Neuro rolled his eyes. "A pig through and through."

He jumped on the ceiling, taking a puzzle book with him.

"Look whose talking." I mumbled, too chocolate happy to really mean it.

I stuck the last piece in my mouth as the phone rang, making Neuro grin.

I reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Nogami-san I'm speaking to?"

...I guess.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Tao Yoshida, I'm from the Rose Hotel committee, you must be Yako Nogami-san."

I see.

"Yes, I am. What can I help you with Yoshida-san?"

Neuro's face was right next to mine, listening to the whole conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about offering a large lump sum to liquidate your-"

Neuro took the phone from me.

"**We're not interested.**" And he hung up on Yoshida-san.

...

"Wasn't that the phone call you were waiting for?" I watched Neuro, grinning, jump back on the ceiling.

"Yes. I believe they will try a few more times, but we will make it perfectly clear we will never sell. **Perfectly clear.**"

"I got it! Jeez!" Sighing, I picked up the face caviar.

I was going to have smooth skin tomorrow.

.

The next morning, full of guilt, I went to visit the Itou-sans.

"Yako-san!" Ayame-chan didn't look the least bit upset.

"I-I'm sorry about Neuro, I made the mistake of mentioning I needed something and-"

"Don't worry in the least! I was happy to help! Now that you're here, would you like to discuss the barbecue date? I was thinking next month would have the best weather-"

"Yako?"

I turned around to find Neuro directly behind me.

"Neuro! What are you-"

"You didn't tell me you were going to visit the neighbors."

What?

Since when did I have to inform Neuro of my movements.

"Well, I just wanted to return some of the extra things I didn't need."

Neuro's eyes grew slightly darker, but he didn't say anything, opting to watch a car drive down the street.

And pull into our driveway.

"Did you ask Godai-san to come?"

Neuro smiled.

"No." He turned to Ayame-chan. "Don't you think it's impolite to leave company on your door step?"

She paled slightly.

"O-of course! Come in!" She hurried to open the door. "Would you like some tea? We have Tieguanyin!"

All thoughts of apologizing for Neuro's rudeness left my mind.

These people were going to be my favorite neighbors ever.

.

I sip/gulped the most delicious tea in the world [drinking Neuro's cup as well] as poor Ayame-chan tried to keep conversation.

It didn't go well, mostly because I was too tea happy to respond, and the other person she was talking to was Neuro.

Five minutes after this akwardness, a knock came at the door.

"**Tell them we went out.**" Neuro spoke for the first time.

Ayame-chan nodded in slight fear and hurried to the door.

Five minutes later she came back. "Th-they were from Rose Hotels. They asked If I knew if you were home, and I said I you guys went out."

I glanced at Neuro.

How had he known they would come here next?

He was grinning.

"According to slave number two, the Rose Hotel company wants to get building in here right away, before thier current construction contract expires. According to the time line they're on, if it doesn't look like we'll sell with in a week, they'll have to take drastic measures. If the contract runs out, they'll have to dish out millions more dollars in construction costs."

Ayame-chan went to get more tea. She must have sensed Neuro wasn't talking to her in the least.

"They'll try to pull an eminent domain. And that's where we'll get them."

* * *

**Notes2:Don't worry, I'm not going to go all lawyery on you. I don't know Japan's laws anyway, so any law stuff in here is American based. Sorry if that causes any confusion. **

**bluefireruby:*****nods* I have a hard time eating alot when people are staring at me. I find it rude for me to stuff my face then. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**VampireYumi:****Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying the updates. Hope I can keep it up. And I'm not sure what that means. But yay? Thank you for your regualr reading and reviewing!**

**Tomatosoup Inc.:****Lol. I totally could picture that scene in my mind. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**.Inspire:**** Why thank you, I thought it was rather hilarious myself. (^-^) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx:****Mwahahahaha! Lol, I figured she was pretty, but not like 'whoa she's gorgeous'. And I love that gag. (^-^) And you'll see... Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Nomaen:*****Smacks Nomaen with chair* Um, I figured it would be like seeing a celeb in person-you would just deny to yourself it was them, instead thinking that they just looked like whoever. But most probably know after Neuro annouced she was a detective. He just tuned out what they were saying right away, [as Neuro does] so I didn't have room to incorporate it. **

**Hahaha. Yes, Neuro, while smart, doesn't always think his excuses through. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185: ****Lol, yes, he is. And I can just see Yako in a cold sweat saying 'I can hear you' xD Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**


	51. War of the Roses Neuro 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Neuros POV. Enjoy! My grammar is getting better now that I can't be lazy and use spell check. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I smiled as I finished my Soduko book.

I had already called slave number two, and the residents had been informed of what to do when the time comes.

I jumped off the ceiling and headed to the kitchen to find Yako.

Torture time.

She wasn't there.

Or in the bedroom.

Or the bathroom.

Or in the house.

The car was in the drive so I doubt she went anywhere.

I was reaching for my cell phone when I heard the female neighbor say her name from outside.

Focusing, I heard her voice too.

I immediately went outside.

And there she stood, chatting away.

I stood behind her.

Idiot.

She should be more careful with Masa still not in custody, and now we were at war with Rose Hotels.

"Yako?"

Since she didn't notice I was there.

She immediately starting babbling.

"You didn't tell me you were going out."

I eyed a car that drove down the street.

Not some one from this neighborhood.

I grinned.

It was starting.

.

We got at least three more phone calls that afternoon, and two more that evening.

As Yako went into the bathroom to get ready, I called slave number two again.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL AT THE WORST-"

"Did you do as I asked? I've given you plenty of time."

"PLENTY OF TIME? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I ONLY HAD ONE DA-"

"**Is that a yes?**"

"...yeah, yeah, I got it. JEEZ! FREAKING GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU CALLED AT 3am AND I HAVEN'T EATEN OR SLEPT SINCE-"

I hung up.

As long as he did it.

I hopped up on the ceiling as Yako entered.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

I glared down at her.

"Until we've won."

"I understand why you have to stay, but why do I-"

I swung down and slammed my elbow into the top of her head.

**"Until I say otherwise**."

The last thing I needed was for her to get kidnapped again.

All my focus was currently on winning this war, and I was running low on energy.

My stomach growled to back this thought.

Yako grumbled, climbing into the bed, being careful to walk around where I was hanging.

She buried her head in the pillow. "At least I'll have good skin when I leave."

Yako had thanked the female neighbor a thousand times for a tiny jar of who-knows-what. Whatever it was reeked.

Yako was sitting up looking at her pillow.

"Neuro, where did you sleep when you stayed here?"

"On the bed." I lied down on the ceiling above her.

"Did you ever change the sheets?"

Did you have to?

She sighed.

"Well, they're not really dirty or anything, so I'll leave it."

Then why did she bother to ask anything?

I shut my eyes.

The next week was going to be a long one.

.

The next few days, the only time we left the house was to pick up food and puzzle books. Though I was running out of selection for ones I hadn't read yet.

Yako's friend came and visited our second day there, and I took the opportunity to inspect the neighborhoods grass level.

My stomach had been bothering me increasingly of late, and I found I needed more and more of the books just to be able to sleep at night.

Upon returning home, I found Yako asleep on the couch.

The lazy sloth.

On the fifth day, we got a letter in the mail, noting our house was to be seized within two weeks for eminent domain.

I grinned as I called slave number two.

"Get them over here **now.**" I hung up before hearing his response.

I quickly called the surrounding neighbors, letting them know it was time to start.

"What are you doing?" Yako yawned as she walked down the stairs in her sleepwear.

"**Get dressed louse. **We're going to have company."

.

Within twenty minutes over six news stations were on our front lawn.

"WHAT THE-" Yako cut off and quickly turned on the TV.

"_Apparently Rose Hotels has bought the surrounding land, making the hundreds of residents here leave. But the company doesn't own this one plot of land. And when the residents refused to sell, Rose Hotels has forced an eminent domain, claiming it's for economic reasons. While the residents of this house are not at home, we have some of their neighbors here."_

The screen flashed over to the female neighbor.

"_What are your thoughts on this whole matter?"_

I grinned as the female started to cry. They were following my orders well.

_"These poor people just moved in here, yet they are already loved by everyone in this community. It's bad enough that I'm losing the house I've lived in for twenty years, but now these poor sweet people are being forced out of their new home! And here I thought Rose Hotels was a family company! Yet their just another big business-willing to step on anyone to get what they want."_

Yako dropped the remote as the screenswitched back to the female reporter.

_"Thank you Itou-san. And according to our sources, the chairman of Rose Hotels signed off on this himself, despite the protests of certain members of the board. Deciding, apparently, that money is more important than these peoples homes. Back to you Rin."_

Yako flipped through the news channels. Over half of them were filming live from outside, and those that weren't were repeating what they had heard other news channels saying, while sending out their own cameras.

"Was this your plan?" Yako's cellphone started to ring, playing the sound for when her friend called.

She silenced it.

I grabbed her head in my claws and leaned down.

"**Would it be happening if I didn't plan it?**"

She squirmed. "I'll take that as a yes."

I plugged in the home phone for a moment, and, as I expected, it immediately began ringing.

Grinning, I unplugged it. "This was merely the simplest and quickest plan I thought up, yet it's going so well."

I jumped onto the ceiling, grabbing a puzzle book as I went.

"I sugest you get ready for a long wait worm, we're not going to be able to leave the house for awhile. **Hope you stocked up on food.**"

* * *

**Alyson Metallium:Lol, yes, I wrote that from experience. Some of the most violent things I've ever instigated have been for chocolate. Or for the remote... Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**ChangeToInspire:**** Yay! I'm less lazy! Lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Nomaen:**** Yes, she didn't even really consider not eating it. Lol. Enjoy your insanity. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**


	52. War of the Roses Yako 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** UGH! Writers block! I'm not extremely happy with this chapter, but, well, here it is. Hope you enjoy it a bit at least. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I crawled out of bed the first day of my confinement.

I had to make all the food in the refrigerator last the entire week.

I opened the door and stared at it's contents.

It was obvious I was going to die.

My phone rang and I groggily picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yako-chan!"

"Yeah."

"...What do you mean 'Yeah?" It's Kanae! I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall this morning."

"I can't"

"Why! You don't expect me to go alone do you?"

I sighed, I didn't have enough food for this.

Wait. _I _couldn't leave to get food, but Kanae-chan could certainly bring me some.

And thus the begging began. Not that it was that hard actually, all I had to do was mention I was staying with Neuro for an entire week and wasn't allowed to leave the house, and Kanae-chan volunteered to come over.

Of course.

I hung up the phone and pulled half the contents of the fridge onto the table, stuffing my face a minute later.

"Do you think it's wise to use up all your rations like that little piggy?" Neuro walked in from the living room along the ceiling.

"Kanae-chan's bringing me more."

Neuro froze.

He slammed my head down on the table with his foot as he hopped to the floor.

"**Who said you could invite guests?**"

I coughed in my cereal milk, trying not to drown.

"I needed more food! And Kanae-chan was more than happy to help out."

Neuro removed his foot and replaced it with his hand.

"Your friend is going to give away the fact that we're home to the reporters. Do you want the whole country to know of your floozie ways?"

"I told her to be subtle *cough* I'm sure it'll be fine."

Neuro finally let go of my head, glaring at me when I looked up.

"Then enjoy sneaking her in by yourself, I certainly won't help."

He walked up the wall and stepped through the window, dissapearing from sight.

I looked down at my food.

I could either get dressed in time for Kanae-chan's visit, or I could finish eating.

Eating it was.

.

Kanae-chan chose to sneak in the back window, wearing mostly black.

Bad choice if I say so myself, since I thought she was a burglar and hit her over the head with a frying pan.

.

Kanae-chan sat in the living room rubbing her head.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I tried my best not to laugh.

Kanae-chan glared at me.

"And after I brought you all this food too!"

"I said I was sorry! And I'm really thankful!"

Kanae-chan pouted.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but you have to tell me what's happening between you and Nogami-san! I mean, you both are stuck here alone together! Somethings bound to happen!"

I rolled my eyes. Kanae-chan had a one track mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested!"

Kanae-chan frowned.

"Aw. Poor Nogami-san!"

I almost asked what was poor about me, before remembering she was refering to Neuro.

Wow. A few days of being called Nogami-san had really taken it's toll.

Kanae-chan leaned closer to me.

'I knew it! Something did happen!"

I started at this.

"What are you talking about?"

She grinned at me.

"You smell like him."

I froze. I knew I should have changed the sheets.

"We just use the same dryer sheets now, so our clothes smell-"

"Yako-chan." Kanae-chan gave me a knowing look. "I know the difference between dry sheet smell and Neuro's smell."

Crap.

"Well, I have been spending alot of time around him, so that's probably why."

"Uh huh." Kanae-chan winked at me.

Ugh! Why did she always assume things like this?

After that Kanae-chan waved off my excuses and changed the subject to the war with the Rose Hotels we were having.

Her last words as she climbed out the window were; "I'll be looking forward to hearing about your progress!"

I hoped she meant with the war.

.

For the next three days, Rose Hotels trying to take over this community was on all the news channels.

And they were getting alot of bad press.

Neuro never stopped grinning as we watched the TV.

"Time's almost up louse."

On the forth day, Rose Hotels called a press conference.

_"We on the board of Rose Hotels are truly horrified at the actions of our chairman. We strive to be a family hotel and want all of our actions as such to be family friendly. Thus, we have had a shareholders meeting, and they have all voted and agreed to ask the chairman to resign."_

Neuro broke out into an evil chuckle. "They're shaking in their boots from all the bad press, and they're desperate to pin it on someone."

_"So, we would like to introduce you to who the stockholders have voted and chosen as our new chairman: Shinobu Godai!"_

My jaw dropped as Godai-san walked onto the screen.

"Wh-How-WHAT THE HECK?", dressed in a suit and piercing free

Neuro's evil grin was at it's widest.

"I had slave number two buy up most of the stocks for that company, gaining him a spot on the board. Then, as soon as they announced to him their plan about taking over this communty, I had him immediately contest the idea-quite loudly, not only for the moral reasons but also for the bad press. So when it did cause so many problems, slave number two had already curried favor with both sides. It was a sure win."

On the TV Godai-san cleared his throat to speak.

_"My first order of business is to apologize to all those living in Border Estates, and to assure them we will not be asking them to leave. Instead, Rose Hotels is going to rent out the houses in the previous owners stead. We at Rose Hotels sincerely hope we have not caused you too much trouble."_

Neuro flicked off the TV and threw the remote into my face.

"And with that I have conquered the enemy."

And he also had almost complete control over every one in this community.

I hoped he wasn't planning on taking over where they all worked next.

.

Ayame-chan insisted we have a huge barbecue to celebrate, tripling the amount of food prepared just for me.

While the residents still feared Neuro (alot) they were extremely thankfulto him.

Some even being brave enough to thank him to his face.

They probably shouldn't have.

I could already see his plans for them.

Yori-san was also there.

"Yako-chan~!"

He seemed rather happy to see me, despite the fact that Neuro had scared him so badly before.

"Yori-san! Good to see you!"

I said this between bites of food of course.

"Wow~ I never would have imagined you were the piggish detective~!"

I grimaced slightly.

"You're far too cute to have such a name~!"

Nice try, but the damage was done.

"So, Yori-san, you never told me what kind of art you do. Painting? Sculpting?"

Yori-san immediately reached for his phone, which had two hundred pictures of random paintings on them.

Picaso he was not.

"We should trade numbers! I'll call you when I have an art show!"

We had barely swapped numbers before Neuro showed up.

"Ah-**the intruder again**."

Neuro's claws dug into my head as Yori-san paled.

"I-I'm here as a visitor."

Neuro grinned a scarily innocent looking grin.

"That's right, you're visiting Hina, Kana, and Miko right? **So I suggest you visit with them.**"

Needless to say,Yori-san took his leave.

Neuro looked bored as soon as he left.

Obviously he wasn't enjoying social interaction.

"Neuro! If you're not having fun and you're stopping every one else from having fun, you should go home!"

I should have kept my mouth shut.

Neuro stuck his claws an eighth of an inch from my eye balls.

"**What was that louse?**"

"N-nothing!"I squeaked, stuffing as much food as possible in my mouth.

Though apparently Neuro thought I could fit more, and lo and behold, he was right as he stuffed the rest of the plate in my mouth.

I tried to swallow as Ayame-chan waved at me from across the lawn.

Well, at least the food was good.

* * *

**Soshi185: Hahaha, yes, Ayame-chan is a genius. And actually, it was never revealed who lived in that house, since Yako didn't want it to be know Neuro and her were living together. But Neuro sure is scary huh? O.O Sorry your wish didn't come true... well, maybe It'll be better next chapter. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**LittleMissSugarLess:**** I didnt hear that! I hope he/she is ok! [I don't read Naruto so I wouldn't know...] Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Tomatosoup Inc.: ****Um, I don't think he considered keeping it. It was just natural that Yako would get the bed, since she always does. Yes, he does...And waiting over! (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**bluefireruby:**** Hey, that's what any self respecting girl would do when her chocolate is threatened. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	53. Shopping TherapyYako

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Apparently, the only thing I can write with writers block is Yako's POV and some filler. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry killing Soshi185...well, hopefully her zombie will return. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I was woken up in the morning at precisely 5:12am to the sound of Neuro mowing the lawn.

I groaned and rolled over.

Why hadn't any of the neighbors complained about this so far?

Well, I wouldn't complain either if I was them.

After about five minutes of listening to the engines roar, I finally threw open the window and tossed the nearest thing out of it. In this case it was one of the pillows.

The horrible din stopped, and I sighed in relief, only to realize my airways were blocked by the pillow I had just thrown.

"Are you initiating a fight louse? I assure you I will win."

I struggled to breathe around the pillow, finally resorting to kicking Neuro in the stomach.

Which had no effect of course.

"My, my, you are a smart little worm. Attacking the thing I treasure most."

One second before I was about to pass out, Neuro lifted the pillow.

I pulled in all the air I could, coughing and panting as I glared at him. He merely smiled his blank smile.

"**Get ready for work louse.**"

.

I had never come to work with Neuro in the morning before.

And for that I was glad, as Neuro kept his hand on my head the whole way, helping me 'walk' by pushing me into every bush and puddle he could find.

He didn't even bother to use the stairs, walking straight up the side of the building while carrying me by the back of my shirt.

I grabbed onto the back of his coat as he slid open the window.

"A-aren't you afraid someone will see you?" I gasped as Neuro threw me onto the couch, with excellent aim for being at such and odd angle and so far away.

"There was one human once, who apparently lived out of a shopping cart." He walked over to troy and sat down, feet propped up on the desk. "I quickly had the man become a slave under slave number two. He now gathers information from every dwellingless human in the city."

Scary.

Really scary that just looking at Neuro got someone turned into a slave.

Though it was an off handed compliment to Godai-san that Neuro had so many slaves yet he was still slave number two. ...But he did lose to a braid, so I guess it wasn't too complimentary.

I waved at Akane-chan at this thought, getting a wave in return.

Lately, Akane-chan had been obsessed with a game called YouVille, and she played it almost 24/7. When Neuro couldn't see she wasn't working that is.

Hey, she got twice as much work done than an average secretarywould, so I saw no reason to deprive her of her game. Neuro probably felt the same, since I knew he would have noticed by now.

Well, not that he'd admit it.

I yawned, stretching while simultaneously reaching over for a newspaper.

Thinking of Godai-san, I should probably get him a 'congratulations on yet another job' gift.

Though I'm sure he wouldn't find that worth congratulating. Maybe a 'thanks for the hardwork' gift?

But he would probably think I was mocking him.

I opened my eyes as I realized I couldn't find the news paper.

Only to find Kira sitting next to me, holding the paper I was looking for.

I jumped slightly.

"My, my, parrot. There don't seem to be any good mysteries in here. And I can hear your stomach growling all the way from here."

I glanced over at Neuro, who was glaring full force at Kira.

She could really hear his stomach growling?

"Poor, poor, hungry parrot." Kira was suddenly right in Neuro's face, eyes full of mischief.

"**Wanna cracker?**"

She laughed as Neuro took a swipe at her, barely missing as she stepped back.

Neuro was over the desk in an instant, his claws out and glowing green as he followed Kira, who immediately jumped out the window, murder in his eyes.

I stared at the window for a few seconds, and when they didn't come back, picked the paper back up.

I jumped a second time as Kira fell out of a peice of paper taped to the newspaper's cover, an open door drawn on it.

"That got rid of him huh?" She smiled as she sat on my lap, taking the paper from me. "This is a waste of time. There's nothing in here." She turned and grinned. "_Play with me instead."_

Sighing, I took the paper from her. "If Neuro is as hungry as you say, I really should find him a meal then."

Kira smiled more geniunely this time, half singing as she said; "You really are a good friend huh?"

Her smile got much less innocent as she leaned closer. **"What if I told you there will be a much bigger meal soon? Will you play with me then?"**

Probably better not to ask how she knew that.

I considered it. I _really _would like to get Godai-san a present, and I didn't know when I'd have the time.

"_I'll buy you lunch."_ I was in.

"Can we go shopping? I want to get a present for someone."

Kira smiled. "Sure!"

I reached for my bag as I thought of Kanae-chan.

I hadn't been spending alot of time with her lately, and she had invited me to go shopping with her when she went...

But Kira might be upset if I invited others. Well, no harm in asking.

"And how about if I invite another friend?"

Kira looked thoughtful. "Sure. I'l just need to do something realy quick then."

She pulled out her Book of Thoughts and doodled a picture of a woman on one of the pages, ripping it out when she was done and promptly putting it in her mouth.

"Wh-you really shouldn't eat-" I was cut off by Kira growing almost two feet in height looking much older.

I just stared at her flabbergasted as she put her book away.

"How-why?" Kira-now looking about my age if not a little older-looked surprised. "I figured you'd rather not have to explain to your friend who's kid you're watching. And I don't like getting treated like a small idiot in public. Remember, I'm actually 300 years old."

"Then why do you look like a child all the time."

Kira leaned closer. "I see everyone for the person they are inside, they see me for who I am inside."

"Oh! You have the Third Eye!"

Kira walked towards the bathroom door. "Not exactly, but same principle. **Everything has it's price-right? **I'm going to change."

I looked down at Kira's clothes-now tight shorts and a belly shirt.

"That might be best."

Kira went to change as I called Kanae-chan, who turned out to be not far from the office.

"I'll be right there!" She squealed before hanging up.

I smiled in excitement as I started writting a note to Neuro.

He would probably be worried if I didn't.

A claw on my head made me jump.

"**And what do you think you're doing louse?**"

Crap.

Crap crap crap.

"H-hi Neuro!" I turned to see his other claw had peirced through a paper drawing of Kira-what he had been chasing no doubt.

He looked down at the note.

I followed Kira's exapmle and stuck it in my mouth, being pretty sure that reading it would only make him angrier.

Neuro responded by shoving half a claw in after it, using to fingers to pry open my mouth as he leaned in searching for the paper.

And then Kanae-chan opened the door.

Neuro's claws automatically reverted to hands, the only thing he had time to do before Kanae-chan spotted us.

"Ah! Sorry to intrude!" She started shutting the door.

I tore my face away from Neuro. "W-wait! Kanae-chan! I was choking! Neuro was just getting this paper out of my mouth!"

Kanae-chan slowly reopened the door.

"I see~." She smiled big at Neuro, who smiled in return while looking like he wanted to kill me.

Not that Kanae-chan noticed.

She ran up to Neuro and hugged his arm. "Good to see you again Nogami-san~!"

Kira walked out of the bathroom at that moment, and as soon as she saw Neuro, let out a disappointed 'cheh'.

"The decoy lasted shorter than I expected." She mumbled, glaring at him.

"Hello! Who's this Yako-chan?"

Kira looked with surprised at Kanae-chan, her eyes widening with delight as she saw Neuro's eyes narrow.

"I'm Kira. Yako's a good friend of mine!" Kira chirped, looking far too pleased at Neuro's plight.

She ran over to Kanae-chan and grabbed the arm that wasn't wrapped around Neuro's.

"Let's be friends!" Neuro's innocent smile cracked a little.

"We were going to go shopping parrot, would you like to join us?" Kira's evil grin widened.

"Parrot?" Kanae-chan whispered to me.

"What Kira calls Neuro. Ignore it."

"Yes! Join us Neuro!" Kanae-chan hugged his arm harder.

Neuro turned towards me with death in his eyes. "G-guys, I think Neuro has a lot of important things-"

"Sure I'll go with you." I froze.

**I.**

**Was.**

**Going.**

**To.**

**Die.**

"Sensei said she wanted to buy me every puzzle book available at the store~. **Right Sensei?**"

I grimaced. "S-sure Neuro."

Kanae-chan looked overjoyed, Kira looked evilly pleased, and Neuro looked murderous.

Why did he bother coming if he was going to be so mad you ask?

To make sure I don't have any fun of course.

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: Yes, it is extremely annoying. (-_-) And You'll have to see about Yori (O.O) Kira makes an appearance! [If that's a good thing] Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**RealityBoresMe: Ok, I have to address this issue. Apparently, I'm the weird one here. I thought it was rather obvious when you know a girl well and she smells like a guy, since guys scents usually over power the girls. And if you know the guy well enough [or are stalking him like Kanae] you may be able to recognize his scent. Apparently though, I have a weird super powered nose. I hope this didn't confuse too many people... Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**TomatosoupInc.: Lol, what else could we expect from Yako? Kanae is fun to write, since she's naive about their relationship yet guy smart at the same time. Thank you for your regular reading a reviewing!**

**Nomaen: Hahahaha! Yes, I did paint Kanae as weird didn't I? -See my reply to Reality- And yes, poor Godai. Well, he's really powerful now at least. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Avaron in Amy: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185: I hope your zombie can read...lol, maid of honor I'm sure. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**


	54. Shopping Therapy Neuro

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Yes, I still have writers block. Srry. And yes, I don't like this chapter. But it's as good as it's gonna get right now, so I hope you enjoy it atleast. Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I growled inwardly as the females swooned over yet another shirt.

How many different versions of the same article of clothing were needed before one had enough? Human females were certainly very greedy.

I held back a low growl as Yako's friend grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away from the group.

"Let's have you try on some different clothes! I've only ever seen you in that one suit before."

She turned slightly red. "A-and boxers of course."

That was not going to happen.

I smiled innocently. Sensei gives me just enough money to buy bread and water. She says I don't need such frivolous things as a change of clothes.

The female laughed. "You're so funny!" She gave my arm a stronger tug in the direction of male garments, but I didn't budge.

"I'll even buy it for you! Come one!"

If she had money to waste she should spend it on Yako's feed. That way I wouldn't have to pay Yako for a while.

I looked over at the louse. The only reason I came on this annoying trip was because I knew I couldn't trust Yako's safety to this female and the fox.

The fox might even be the one to kidnap her.

I bet Yako would love to see you in different stuff too! Yako's friend was talking again, but at least she let go of my arm to run over and grab Yako's.

I turned to see the fox smiling a rather too amused smile.

"This tie suits you-don't you think?" She held up a tie with a parrot on it.

I promptly took a swing at her, which she dodged easily.

You two get along very well. Yako's friend was back, but this time with Yako in tow.

The fox's eyes glowed, evil intent filling them. "Of course. We're siblings after all."

There was a second of complete silence.

"**We are not.**"

The fox pouted. Onii-chan! You're so mean!

I glared at the fox, hiding from the humans the claws I had unsheathed.

An evil smile slowly grew over the fox's face as she turned to Yako's friend.

Maybe you could help Onii-chan out of his rebellious phase. I can give you his cell num-

The fox took a step back as I grabbed for her, her smile growing. "**Don't you think it would help Onii-chan? **

I glared at her.

"You siblings get along so well~!" The friend spoke again, grabbing my arm once more.

Yako saw the look on my face and quickly grabbed her friend's other arm.

"L-let's go to another store! I heard they have an amazing chocolate shoppe here…"

I rolled my eyes as she pulled her away, the fox snickering as she passed me.

A full on battle between me and the fox went on for five minutes, before Yako's friend turned around, apparently realizing I wasn't next to her.

"Come on Nogami~!"

I held back a snarl.

Yako was definitely going to pay for this.

.

It took the females over twenty minutes to try on every single possible garment in the next store.

Yako must have noticed I was not amused, because she was trying her hardest to keep her friend away from me.

Not that the worm was any good at it.

After an especially invasive hug from the friend, Yako quickly pulled her to the side, talking with her at length before coming back towards me.

She didn't make eye contact. A bad sign.

K-Kanae-chan says she'll leave you alone as long as we hold hands.

I glanced over at Yako's friend to see her give me a thumbs up and a wink, as if she had just done me a huge favor.

I looked back at the louse for brains.

Actually, this wasn't such a bad deal. It would mean I got rid of the annoyance, and no one would be able to kidnap Yako if I was holding on to her. Not to mention it would be easier to torment her this way. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than the current situation.

I grabbed Yako's hand, which surprised her enough to jump.

"You're seriously going to go along with it?" She didn't seem pleased.

As I considered how she was going to pay for this little outing, I could understand why.

I leaned down. "**All the better to kill you with.**"

Yako immediately tried to let go of my hand, pulling away with all her might.

N-never mind! I'll get Kanae-chan to stop some other wa- she went silent as her face slammed into a nearby pillar.

I grinned. This trip was suddenly looking fun.

"Sensei~ You're so clumsy~!"

.

The fox came ot of the dressing room, took one look at Yako's hand in mine, and immediately tried to pull Yako away.

K-Kira! My arm's gonna rip off! Yako yelped.

The fox stopped to glare at me.

Yako came to play with me! **Get lost parrot.**"

Which of course I didn't, opting instead to rip a hole in the fox's gut, an attack which she barely dodged.

I backed up as the fox returned my swipe with one of her own, bumping into a human who was coming out of the dressing room with an arm full of clothes.

I turned to fakingly apologize, to find Yako's friend was who I bumped into.

She looked at Yako, then me, and promptly grabbed my arm.

Yay! Yako let you go!

I was out of her reach in three seconds, with Yako's hand in mine.

The female pouted, andthe fox grabbed Yako's other arm.

Which is how we ended up walking around the entire rest of the store.

I was almost whistling as we left the building, dragging a wet, bruised, and battered Yako behind me.

Though the beginning of the trip was extremely annoying, the second half was rather enjoyable.

Perhaps I would go shopping with Yako again.

But next time with out all the annoyances.

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: I'm glad you like Kira! (^-^) Her character is fun to write, since I can use her to torment Neuro. :D Mwahahahaha! ... *cough* Hahaha, you know Kanae-chan. Neuro could have been beating Yako and she still would have taken it the wrong way. Thank you for your regular reading a reviewing!**

**Nomaen: Hahahaha. I see we are alike Nomaen. :] As for the low profile thing, yes, he does still keep it in general, but he doesn't bother to hide his strength from his 'slaves'. And, as in Godai's case, while they notice Neuro is scarily strong, they never guess he isn't human. Because what sane person would? The hobo thing was an accident, Neuro really though no one was looking, and he didn't bother checking to carefully. Not that he would ever admit he made a mistake. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the chapter! (^-^)**

**Soshi185: I'm glad you like it! Lol, I like Kira too. I'm glad no one has complained about me adding other random characters...hopefully that means I integrated them ok. Sadly, it's true. Poor Yako has been getting extra torture lately. And I'm glad your zombie can read btw. I was a bit worried (-_-;). Hope I can update quicker now that I got this chapter sorted out. (^-^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**SilverMoonCat: Aw! Tyvm (^-^) I'm really glad to hear people are enjoying my story. (^-^) I hope you can sleep peacefully now that you're caught up. (^_^) And thank you very much for taking the time to read and review. (^-^)**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: I understand. Life has been crazy here too. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing (^-^)**


	55. Shopping Therapy Kanae

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Ok,I laughed alot while writting this, so I hope that means my writers block is over. Hope you enjoy! I already have the next arc planned!**

**Note to Alyson at bottom.**

* * *

I was really excited to meet Godai-san!

Yako-chan had told me all about how he helped keep Nogami-san's house form being taken away.

I could just imagine him; a young business man, very kind and polite.

I held back my enthusiasm as Yako-chan talked to Kira-san.

Kind and polite were just my type. I looked at Nogami-san in the review mirror with a smile on my face.

Yako –chan was so fortunate to have such kind people around her!

Kira-san seemed nice too, her and Nogami-san getting along very well, and they both seem to like Yako-chan a lot.

I sighed.

Poor Nogami-san though.

I had worked so hard to let him and Yako-chan be alone, but his sister kept interfering.

Perhaps she didn't know about their feelings. I should enlighten her quickly. She would probably love to have Yako-chan as a sister-in-law!

I closed my eyes as I imagined it.

"We're here." Yako-chan poked me in the cheek. I may have been daydreaming for a bit too long there.

I walked out of the car to find myself in a parking garage.

"I thought we were going to Rose Hotels." I commented as we passed a sign saying "Yokoshima Information Company".

"This is where his main office is." Yako-chan stated as she opened the door into the building.

The door way was completely filled by a very big, very dangerous looking man.

Who was holding a gun.

"Where the freaking heck do ya think you're going?"

I almost passed out. I swallowed twice and turned to Yako-chan. "May-maybe we have the wrong-"

Nogami-san grabbed the man's gun hand.

"We think we're going inside. **Is there an issue with that?**" He sounded a little angry with that last sentence, but I could understand. How dare this man point a gun at such innocent people?

I knew Yako-chan and Nogami-san were used to guns, but I felt bad for poor Kira-san. She must be shocked.

I turned to grab her arm to give her courage, but was stopped by the bored look on her face.

Ok, maybe she was used to guns too.

The rude security guard let us in, even being kind enough to beg our forgiveness.

I felt a lot calmer as we walked the halls.

Such a big establishment was sure to need high security.

The guard must have just gotten over zealous is all.

Nogami-san led the way to a nearby elevator.

The doors promptly opened with the push of a button, revealing another beefy looking gun inside.

He also looked armed.

"What do ya-!" He started just as the man outside did, but this time he stopped as soon as he spotted Yako-chan.

"Yako-sama! It's good to see ya again! How's the business been?"

Yako-chan smiled. "It's been going pretty well Akako-san. How are your kids?"

"How many times have I told ya to drop the formalities Yako-sama? Ya know you don't need them. And the girls are fine, thanks for asking. They keep wanting you to come play with them again."

The elevator reached the top floor as Akako-san finished his sentence.

"I'd love to Akako-san! Tell them I said hi!"

Yako walked out of the elevator, and I almost sighed in relief.

The last guy had been scary looking too, but at least he was nice.

There were a lot more people on this level, and I couldn't help but noticing most of them looked like Yakuza.

I shivered slightly and reached for Nogami-san's arm.

He must have seen me coming because he moved sideways so I was out of his reach and grabbed Yako's hand. I see he still didn't forget our deal.

Kira-san must have sensed my plight, because she grabbed my arm in turn. "Don't worry, everyone is really nice here!" She smiled brightly.

"Y-you've been here before?"

"Nope." She replied as we walked through a doorway.

"Hello Ane-chan! We're here to see Godai-san!"

The receptionist looked up. At least she looked fairly normal.

Aside from the nose piecing that is.

"Hey Yako-chan! He'll be so happy to see you! He was so worried last time, it took a hostile take over of a bank chain to get his mind off of it! Go right ahead in!"

She buzzed the door open for us.

I nervously fiddled with my hair as we walked in.

An older man sat in front of the large screen T.V. playing video games.

"How do you get over the lava pit?" He asked in the general direction of the chair which was turned around.

Godai-san must be in it!33

"I FREAKN' HECK TOLD YOU TO FREAKN' HECK JUMP YOU MORON!"

The chair whipped around to reveal a scary looking guy with bleached blond hair and piercings all over his face. An obvious Yakuza.

My dream picture crumbled.

Ugh. Not my type.

Maybe I should ask Kira-san if she had another brother…

The guy who I guess was Godai-san saw us, and his face immediately switched from anger and annoyance to surprise.

"What are you and the monster doing here Yako?"

Another guy who called Yako-chan so informally? Had he too been in life and death situations with her?

'Cause I didn't approve of him if he liked her.

It took another second to register he had said 'monster'.

Did he mean Kira-san? Was she some type of yakuza?

"And who are the two girls you brought with you?"

Oh. So he didn't mean Kira-san. Then who? Surely not Nogami-san.

Though it could be a weird nickname like 'parrot'.

"This is Kanae-chan and Kira. They're both good friend of mine, and they wanted to meet you."

I was ever thankful to Yako-chan that she didn't mention it was me who begged her to let us come. I understood now why she was so hesitant when I said he sounded like my type.

"Another Kira?" Godai-san eyed Kira-san suspiciously.

"She's Nogami-san's sister." I felt I should say something since the moment for me to say 'hi' had passed.

Godai-san's eyes got big from shock as he pulled back slightly. "Another monster?" I swear his eye twitched slightly.

Kira-san laughed. "I'm very different from my brother. **Isn't that right parrot?**"

My head had been turned, but I heard a flurry of noise from her general direction, but by the time I turned back it had subsided.

I guess she was making a face at Nogami-san or something.

Whatever it was, it seemed to shock Godai-san further though.

The guy playing video games was yelling again. "How do you get up the ladder tree?"

"FREAKN' HECK CLIMB IT!"

I flinched as Godai-san screamed.

Within seconds Kira-san was over by the game station. "May I play too?" She turned her head to the side and smiled.

A second controller was found by Godai-san, and as we drank tea, Kira-san played against the older man.

Yako-chan presented the gift she had got Godai-san, which I had never seen her buy.

He immediately ripped it open, and pulled out a three inch jade pocket knife.

"It's filled with lead to be extra heavy and strong. I thought you'd like it." Yako-chan smiled.

"DON'T FREAKN' BUY ME STUFF!" Godai-san yelled, though he looked rather pleased.

"No need to cry." Nogami-san said with a smile I had never seen before, one that looked rather blank. I guess it was his 'joke' face.

"I'M NOT CRYING! I JUST GOT SOME FREAKN' DUST IN MY EYE!"

"Godai-san! I can't beat her!" The older man spoke again. "Come win for me!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Godai-san~!" The man came over and hugged him from behind, an act that made every one else in the room feel uncomfortable.

"FINE! JUST FREAKN' HECK LET GO OF ME!"

And thus they switched positions.

The conversation quickly switched to business, with Nogami-san doing most of the talking. I was surprised, they must be pretty close, since Nogami-san's ideas sounded more like orders.

I turned to Yako-chan. "That's seriously Godai-san? I thought he'd be more business like. But he seems like a yakuza."

Yako-chan looked a bit unsure what to say. "He's...had to fight his way to the top."

"And what's with the gift you got him? Why would a business man need a knife?"

"Um...you know, for self defense. The higher up you are in the ladder, the more enemies you make."

I couldn't help but feel this was a lie. But hey, maybe the guy collected knives secretly.

"YOU KILLED ME!" And he was yelling again.

Kira-san stood up, looking rather pleased with herself.

"You're alot better then the other guy. You don't keep asking me how to use power ups, and you're actually a challenge." She grinned. "_You're fun to play with." _

Nogami-san stood up. "He doesn't have time to play with you fox, he's too busy finding puzzles. **Aren't you?" **

Godai-san seemed flustered. "JUST GET OUT! I'LL GET YOU A FREAKN' PUZZLE LATER!"

_"_K-Kira, I think we should leave." Yako-chan spoke up.

We were shoved out the door, and it slammed behind us with a bang.

***Cheh* **

"Annoying parrot." Kira-san glared at Nogami-san.

He merely smiled as he walked at a fast pace towards the elevator.

"Kira-san and I will take the stairs!" I grabbed her hand and pulled he towards the stairwell.

Kira-san looked surprised.

"You two really should separate from u-" Yako-chan stopped as Kira-san turned towards her.

"You don't need to worry." Kira-san grinned. "What, you think someone is gonna beat us up?"

Oh. I had forgotten the scary people in the hall. Maybe I should wait to talk to Kira later.

"Nevermind. Kanae-chan, stay with Kira-san ok? Don't get separated."

I didn't have time to protest as Kira-san grabbed my arm and headed towards the stairs.

"So. **What did you want to talk to me about?**"

So she noticed.

We headed down the stairs as we talked.

"About Nogami-san and Yako-chan."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What about them."

"They're in love with each other."

Kira-san stopped walking for a second, looking rather surprised.

"Are you sure?"

I swallowed.

"Definitely. Nogami-san is the only guy Yako-chan ever talks about, and she's with him every second she can be."

Kira-san didn't look persuaded by this.

"And Nogami-san simply adores Yako-chan! I mean, she's the only girl he ever so much as looks at."

Kira-san started walking again. "That is true..." She seemed to maul it over.

"And what are you doing about it?"

"I'm acting like I'm into Nogami-san so Yako-chan will get jealous. I've tried EVERYTHING else, and it's the only thing that gets any sort of reaction from her."

Kira-san snorted in amusement at this. "I imagine it'd get a strong reaction out of one of them alright." She turned and smiled at me.

"You should up the flirting. I'll help you out even. Let's trade numbers-I'll tell you where Nogami-san is going to be and such. It'll defiantly get a reaction then."

Her smile seemed a bit odd, but she was such a nice person! Wanting to help her brother and Yako-chan!

We walked down the remaining stairs, bumping, yet again, into another scary looking guy.

"WHAT THE FREAKN' CRAP ARE YOU DO-"

He was cut off by Kira-chan who smiled at him.

**"Move."**

The man very politely did so.

Kira-chan grabbed my arm. "We're going to work really hard together-for Yako! Right?"

I smiled back. "Right!"

* * *

**Alyson Metallium:I totally agree. (-_-) I actually wasn't sure whether or not to choose this, since Yako didn't seem the type to shop alot [not to mention she doesn't have the money for it], but I figured she would view any time she got to be with her friends as fun. Hahahaha. Kira cracked me up in this chapter. There is no way Kira is planning on helping anybody. xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**


	56. ABC's Letter Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:Yako's POV, and new arc. I had to make this short, [for story reasons] but I'm trying to get two chapters up in a row to make up for it. (^_^) Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

I stared down at the envelope in my hand.

The address was typewritten, something rare in the age of computers.

The envelope was of high quality and slightly off white.

"What are you doing louse?"

Neuro was sitting at troy, feet propped up on it as always.

"I got a letter."

"More fan mail?" Neuro yawned boredly.

"I don't think so." It didn't have a return address, something I had never come across in my fan letters.

I opened the envelope slowly, sure that if there was a booby trap in it, Neuro would have sensed it by now. Though if it wasn't life threatening, he probably wouldn't care.

I pulled out a the note, typed on thick notebook paper.

_The Pig Detective-_

_You fancy yourself rather smart don't you? Solving mysteries too difficult for our thick headed police? Let us see, Miss Clever Detective, just how clever you can be. Perhaps you'll find this nut too hard to crack. Look out for Andover on the 21st__ of the month. _

_Yours ect, A.B.C_

"Ne-" I looked up to find Neuro no longer sitting at troy.

"My, my." Neuro's breath warmed the back of my neck. "An invite to a mystery is it?"

He grinned. "And a rather decedent smelling one as well."

He took the envelope from me, and I reached for my phone.

.

"It doesn't feel like a hoax." I was talking to Todoroki-san, who I had called as soon as Neuro sat down at troy, drooling.

"Well, you can never be to sure about these things. I mean, it's likely that you'll get more prank letters like this later."

It was true I had gotten prank letters like this earlier, but I couldn't exactly tell her Neuro could smell mysteries now could I?

"It sounds like some crazy sending you mail."

"Yes. It does."

Todoroki-san paused at that statement. "You sound like you're taking this seriously."

"A madman is a very dangerous thing."

"Well, the 21st is Friday, if a robbery or something takes place there I'll be sure to give you a call."

I shut my eyes. She wasn't taking this seriously.

"A robbery would be a comfort."

Silence.

"A comfort? I don't think many people would view it that way."

"You missed my point. I meant a robbery would dispel my fears."

"Um, I'm still not-"

"I fear there'll be a murder."

.

.

.

The man rose from his seat, and peered nearsightedly around the shoddy bedroom.

His back was stiff from sitting in a cramped position, and as he stretched himself to his full height, an on looker would realize he was, in fact, very tall.

His stoop and nearsighted peering gave a delusive appearance.

Going over to a well-worn coat hanging on the back of the door, he took out a box of cheap cigarettes and some matches.

He lit one as he returned to the table he had been sitting at.

Consulting a railway guide, he turned with consideration to the typewritten list before him.

With a pen, he made a tick next to one of the first names on the list.

It was Thursday, June 20th.

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: Lol, tis fine. Glad you got the parrot joke (^_-) And yes, yes he is. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing.**

**TomatoSoupInc.: Hahahaha. I really enjoyed putting the Godai part in. Glad you liked it. (^_^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing.**

**Soshi185: I'mhappy to be back! \(^o^)/ And yes, tis gone, though I haven't had much time to post lately. (-_-;) But glad you're still reading and enjoying! Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Alyson Metallium: Lol, yes, Kira def has alterior motive there. And you know in your heart he deserves every bit he gets. (^o^) Thus, the Neuro torture will commence, with poor Yako taking the heat for it. Godai is one of my fav characters, so I'll be weaving him into stories as much as I can, so you'll hopefully get to see more of him soon. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**SilverMoonCat: Lol, I'm still working on speeding up my updates. Hahahahha!I loved that scene! xD Godai and his fake anger again. I can see every one in the room thinking 'He looks happy' as he yells. And huh...I never noticed that before...I guess it's just the style I write in? Since I write from individual POVs, I tend to write how you would see/think things in your head. I guess that's how I think; in statements apparently. xD Lol, enjoy your sleeping then. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. (^-^)**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: Sadly, I do. (-_-;) Since I don't have a computer to save half finished chapters on, I've been saving them online. And this site has been randomly either a) deleting completely random punctuation marks, or b) my entire chapter. So that chapter was after thirty minutes of fighting with the editing box, after which that was the most that would stay. (-_-;) I'm very sorry to everyone about that. It annoys me too as I read it.**

**Dragons Redemption: I'm glad! (^_^) Thank you for taking the time to read and review!**


	57. ABC's Andover Neuro

**Disclaimer:I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Neuro's POV. Not too much plot coverage, just shedding some light on stuff.**

* * *

I opened my eyes at precisely 5am, as always.

A grin spread across my face as I leaned down from the ceiling.

Today was the 22nd. The day I would learn the results of the invite Yako and I had received.

I looked down at the pig in question, snoring her life away.

I crawled out the window and called the neighbors of my dwelling.

They eagerly agreed to cut my grass.

I went back to my spot on the ceiling, discovering it was still warm.

Watching the pig sleep, I continued grinning, thinking of the meal waiting for me.

.

As always, the pig squealed as I landed on her-elbow first.

"N-Neuro!" She rubbed he stomach as she sat up in bed. "Can't you wake me up in a nicer way?"

"**That is the nice way louse.**" I pointed out, picking her up sideways and carrying her to her closet.

"**Or would you prefer I start trading your pillow for random animals again? I rather liked the time with the Tasmanian Devil.**"

"FORGET I MENTI-" Yako was cut off as I threw her into her closet.

"Get dressed louse, it's time for my meal."

.

"Nothing happened." The annoying male cop in front of us played with some doll made of fabric and cotton.

"How is that possible?" Yako asked, looking around-for the female cop no doubt. "_Something_ had to have happened. It's a big city, no deaths of any sort?"

The male looked back down at his computer. "Well~ there was an old lady who was killed by her husband, but other than that-"

"That's the one~. Says Sensei." I spoke up as the scent of mystery poured out from the electronic device.

The male looked confused. "But it's already solved…are you sure Yako-chan?"

Yako glanced at me. "Uh, y-yeah. Sure." The louse needed to work on her lying.

"Ok~ If that's the one you want." The male cop looked over the info. "The detective on the scene isn't the type to like people interfering…but Todoroki-san out ranks him, so if you ask her, she'll probably be able to get you in."

"Wait, aren't you a higher rank then Todoroki-san?" Yako said pointedly.

"Ehh~!" The male looked up. "I-I guess. But I'm not really the sort to pull rank-"

Yako smiled at him. "Please~."

Chewing on his lip, he looked around. "Well, you did find sempai's murderer, so I do owe you one…"

He sighed. "Ok."

.

As we left the station [the male said it would take a few hours to get permission, and Yako insisted on getting food] I glanced at Yako.

She had a rather dark look in her eye.

"Something the matter worm?"

She looked up at me, contemplating whether or not to share her theory.

I already knew it though. A push would do.

"Why not just ask the female cop to get us on the case? Why insist on the male?"

Yako's look darkened.

"I think she remembers what happened in the office. She's been avoiding seeing me lately, especially when I'm with you."

I sighed. "I already knew that louse. There's no need for you to worry about what I'll do to her."

Yak looked surprised.

"As long as she remains silent, and doesn't bother us, I see no need to harm her."

Yako's face immediately registered relief.

"Thank you."

I didn't see what I had done to be thanked, but I saw no need to point that out.

"There's one more thing I would like to find out before we go to Andover." The louse reached for her cell phone.

.

I snarled at the fox as she walked up to Yako; she was back in the form of a child she usually wore.

"'Ello parrot. Yako." She sat down across the table and reached for a menu. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yako reached into her purse and pulled out the letter signed A.B.C.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

The fox took the letter and read it, her eyes narrowing.

"**Did someone die?"**

**Her voice was darker than usual. **

"**Yes. Did you know?" **

**The fox slowly laid the envelope on the counter. "No. I didn't"**

"**But you knew that there was a puzzle coming." **

**The fox seemed to chose her words before speaking. "Yes, I knew a puzzle was coming, but not a murder. If I did, I would have tried to stop it." **

"**Then this wasn't the puzzle you knew of?" Yako's eyes narrowed. **

"**No, it was." **

**Yako looked suspicious.**

**The fox rubbed the back of her head. "Look, just like the parrot can smell mysteries 'baking' I can sense them forming. But that doesn't mean I'll know what the mystery will be."**

**I rolled my eyes. If this was all Yako wanted to know, I could have told her. **

**Yako seemed to contemplate this. "So I guess that means you don't have any leads on our murderer?" **

**The fox frowned. "No. But since I hate such people, if you need any help, be sure to ask."**

**The fox offered to pay the tab, at which Yako proceeded to eat all she could in the next thirty minutes. **

**Yako looked much more cheerful after eating, which of course the pig would. **

**Before the fox left, she looked down at the envelope in Yako's hand one last time. Too soft for a human to hear, she whispered with a hiss of disgust:**

"**This is only the beginning." **

**.**

**The second we stepped onto the crime scene, every cop there turned to give us a dirty look. **

**The male cop we came with fiddled with the papers in his hands. **

"**D-Detective Glen?" **

**A rather stocky looking male came to the fore. "What is it?" His response was more a yell then a question. **

"**I-I have permission from the Chief for these two-" **

"**You think just because you happen to have moved up a few spaces on the ladder you can start pushing people around! The only reason you're here today, you immature, whelpy geek, is because a good man died. Don't ever forget you don't deserve to be here!"**

**I could feel Yako radiating anger next to me, and she would have spoke a second later if a voice behind us didn't speak with such clarity everyone turn towards it. **

"**How. Dare. You." The female cop, who was the annoying male's assistant, spoke with tangible malice.**

**The yelling male turned to her. "Excuse me?" **

**The female hadn't come in the car with us, so my guess was that she followed soon after we left. **

"**How dare you blame Ishigaki-san for the death of Sasazuka-san! Ishigaki-san was probably the most affected by his death, he was to one closest to Sasazuki-san! Sasazuki-san was a great friend of mine, and I miss him so very much. But to Ishigaki-san, Sasazuki-san was not only a friend of Ishigaki-san, but also the person he looked up to. And yet you DARE, FREAKING HECK DARE, TRY TO TAKE OUT THE SADDNESS YOU FEELON ISHIGAKI-SAN! WHO HAS SUFFERED SO MUCH MORE TH-" **

**Yako was suddenly by her side, she grabbed the female's hand to stop her from resorting to physical violence. I held back a laugh. If the female hadn't come, it would be me holding Yako back. **

**The room was silent, more than a few of the officers looking embarrassed, the yelling male looking shocked that the usually calm female before him could be so angry, and the annoying male half shocked half embarrassed. **

**The latter was the first to recover, clearing his throat before speaking-this time with much more strength to his voice. "Like I said, I have permission from the Chief. If you question the order, it's not my authority you're questioning. It's his." **

**He walked over to where Yako and the female were standing. **

"**Thank you." The male smiled as he whispered almost inaudibly. **

**He turned around with a deep breath. "You'll also notice in the letter, the person who has been put in charge of this case it me." **

**This announcement immediately sent a murmur through the cops. **

**Ignoring this, the annoying male turned to Yako and me. "Sorry to keep you waiting detectives."**

**Hmm. **

**If he was going to quicken the progression of my meal, perhaps he wasn't so annoying after all. **


	58. ABC's Ascher Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Yako's POV. Sorry it's take so long. The first murder was a bit complicated to write about. Hope you enjoy it (^_^) Notes to reviewers at bottom.**

* * *

The woman, Alice Asher, was found by Officer Dover at 1am on the morning of the 22nd.

When, on patrol, he tried the door of the shop and found it unfastened. He entered, and at first thought the place was empty. When he directed his flashlight over the counter however, he caught sight of the huddled up body of the old woman. When the police surgeon arrived on the spot, it was found that the woman had been struck on the back of the head-most likely while reaching for a pack of cigarettes.

Death must have occurred about nine and seven hours previously.

However, time of death is closer pinpointed, because a man went in and bought some cigarettes at 5:30, and a second man went in the store and found the shop empty-or so he thought-at five after 6. Which means the murder would have to occur between those two times. Nothing was missing from the shop.

So far, there hadn't been anyone who had seen the husband in the neighborhood at this time, but they had only just begun looking. When the police found him at nine that night, he was in the Three Crowns pub, rather drunk. Franz Asher was a German, and used to work at the local diner-until he fell to drinking. When he sobers up the police will question him.

According to the neighbors though, he was not a desirable man-he was a useless drunk, and the wife did all the work. Eventually she kicked him out, and now he only came around to borrow money off of her. He had been seen threatening her on several occasions.

"I'd like to talk to Franz Asher myself." I murmured to Neuro after the debriefing.

"He's probably sober by now. I'll get some one to go get him for you." Ishigaki-san must have over heard me.

The officer he approached was quick to carry out his orders. Thanks to Todoroki-san's outburst, every officer on the scene was quick to prove they were not questioning Ishigaki-san's authority.

.

Franz Asher was in tears. "I haven't done anything! I swear! I loved her so much! I didn't deserve her, but I still really loved her!"

He continued sobbing while mumbling incoherently.

Every one in the general vicinity looked very uncomfortable.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could. "You haven't been charged with anything Asher-san. And no one is even forcing you to make a statement. We just want to catch whoever did this. If you loved her you'll want to do the same-right?"

He nodded through his tears.

A nearby officer snorted. "If he loved her so much, why did he threaten her?"

"N-NO! That was a joke! I wasn't completely myself at the time, and I was just joking!"

My smile fell slightly. "Odd joke."

Ascher-san turned back to me with wide eyes. "I swear I didn't do it! The Japanese police are prejudice me since I'm a foreigner, you're the only one who will listen! Please believe me!"

I glanced at Neuro, who was obviously bored by this little exchange.

He could do a better job hiding it ya know.

"Ok Ascher-san, can you tell me where you were last night?"

"Yes, yes—I tell you everything. I did not go near Alice. I am with friends—good friends. We

are at the Seven Stars—and then we are at the Red Dog—"

He hurried on, his words stumbling over each other.

"Dick Willows—he was with me—and old Curdie—and George—and Platt and lots of the

boys. I tell you I do not never go near Alice. Ach Gott, it is the truth I am telling you."

I noted the officer assigned to watch him was writing this down. They would check out his alibi no doubt.

"Thank you very much Asher-san."

Ishigaki-san came up to me.

"I don't know what to think," he said as the shaking old man was lead away. "If it wasn't for the letter, I'd say he did it."

"What about the men he mentions?"

"Um, not the nicest people. I wouldn't put perjury past any of them. I've no doubt he _was _with them the

most of the evening-according to a lot of people he was with them every night. But it depends on whether any one saw him near the shop between half past five and six."

Hmm.

"How about the shop? Are you sure nothing was taken? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well, It's not like we'd notice a couple packs of cigarettes missing, but none of the money was taken, so robbery seems unlikely. There was a railway guide." Ishigaki-san read from his notes.

"A railway guide?"

"Yes. It was open and turned face downward on the counter. Looked as though someone had

been looking up the trains from Andover. Either the old woman or a customer."

"Did she sell that type of thing?"

Ishigaki-san shook his head.

"Only one was found in the shop."

Neuro suddenly grabbed the back of my neck, eyes shining.

"A railway guide? Sensei says also call those a Bradshaw, don't they? _Or an ABC?_"

Ishigaki-san's eyes widened. "Oh my god. It was an A B C."

.

Walking through the store, I pulled down the sheet as the body was heading out the door.

"She must have been really beautiful when she was young." I put the sheet back.

"Really?" Neuro seemed to find that unlikely.

"I'm sure she was." The forensic examiner spoke as he walked towards us.

Dr Kerr was a competent-looking middle-aged man. He spoke briskly and with decision.

"The weapon wasn't found," he said. "Impossible to say what it may have been. A weighted

stick, a club, a form of sandbag—any of those would fit the case."

"Would much force be needed to strike such a blow?" Neuro spoke.

The doctor shot a keen glance at him.

"So Sensei asks~."

"Meaning, I suppose, could a shaky old man of seventy do it? Oh, yes, it's perfectly possible—given sufficient weight in the head of the weapon, quite a feeble person could achieve the desired result. The murderer could just as well be a woman as it could be a man."

"Psychologically speaking, I shouldn't say this was a woman's crime." I spoke quietly.

Dr. Kerr nodded in agreement. "Highly improbable. But it is a possibility."

He then gave us a careful description of the position of the victim. It was his opinion that she

had been standing with her back to the counter (and therefore to her assailant) when the blow had

been struck. She had slipped down in a heap behind the counter quite out of sight of anyone entering

the shop casually.

I thanked Dr Kerr and we took our leave.

"Looks less like Ascher-san all the time. If he had been abusing his wife and threatening her, she would have been _facing _him over the counter. Instead she had her _back _to her assailant—obviously she is reaching down tobacco or cigarettes for a _customer_."

Neuro grinned. "You're using that worm brain to the full, aren't you louse?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Neuro would make a compliment sound like an insult.

"I would like to see if anyone in the area saw the murder enter the shop."

I chewed on my bottom lip. The neighbor didn't seem to like the cops. They probably wouldn't be to happy to answer the questions of some detective.

"I have an idea."

Immediately my head was crushed in Neuro's claw. "Don't overwork your brain now louse, I don't want you dying early on me."

It took five minutes of fighting to get Neuro to let go.

"I'm gonna need your help too Neuro."

.

I entered the shop first, immediately starting to haggle the prices of a bushel of apples.

Neuro entered a second later.

I quickly started a loud conversation with the grocer. "It was just across the street wasn't it? That this murder occurred? How shocking!"

The stout lady was obviously tired of talking about the murder. She must have had a long day of

it.

She observed boredly: "It would be as well if some of that gaping crowd cleared off. What is there to look at, I'd like to know?"

"It must have been very different last night though!" I continued with gusto. "You may have even seen the

murderer enter the shop—a tall, fair man with a beard, was he not? A Russian, so I heard!"

"What's that?" The woman looked up sharply. "A Russian did it, you say?"

"I understand that the police have arrested him."

"Who would have known?" The woman was excited now. "A foreigner."

"Eh? I thought perhaps you might have noticed him last night?"

""Well, I don't get much chance of noticing, and that's a fact. The evening's our busy time and

there's always a fair few passing along and getting home after their work. A tall, fair man with a

beard—no, I can't say I saw anyone of that description anywhere about."

Neuro spoke up like I had asked him to. Though he was rather late at it.

"Excuse me, miss" He addressed me, with sincerity that made me bristle. "I think you have been misinformed. A short _dark _man I was told."

An interested discussion followed in which the stout lady, her lank husband and a hoarse voiced shop-boy all participated. No less than four short dark men had been observed, and the hoarse boy had seen a tall fair one, 'but he hadn't got no beard,' he added regretfully.

We finally left the shop after each buying something [me the apples and Neuro a puzzle book that was on the counter], leaving our story uncorrected.

Neuro grinned again. "So you do have worthwhile contributions after all louse."

He patted my head in a way that would be almost kind, if it wasn't so jarring.

I smiled. "If I had "simply asked", I wouldn't have gotten a single answer to any of my

questions. They would have been defensive and suspicious and shut up like oysters."

I felt myself drool slightly at the idea of sea food.

"But by making a statement (and a somewhat out of the way and preposterous one) and by your contradiction of it, and they immediately started talking. We know also that that particular time was a "busy time"—that is, that everyone would be intent on their own concerns and that there would be a fair number of people. The murder chose his time well."

I chewed on my bottom lip. I almost wished it was Ascher-san. Then I wouldn't be so afraid.

* * *

**Soshi185: Yay! Um, this arc is prob going to be the longest so far, since it is a serial. And as for the importance, this will focus more on personal development than the development of relationships. Mainly focusing on Yako and Ishigaki. And I REALLY like this arc. It's based on one of my absolute fav Agatha Christie books. And the reason it's one of my favs is how interesting the puzzle is. It's one of the few Poirot stories I didn't solve. I guessed, but didn't completely solve. Thus it's one of my favs. So we'll see how it goes. (^_^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing.**

**Sweet-AngelOfLove: Thank you so much for taking the time to review (^_^) I'm so glad you like it, and that everyone is in character. My story is based off, or rather a continuation of the manga. If you haven't read it, I suggest it. It's 10x better than the anime. [In my opinion] It'll also explain alot of other things in the story. Hope you continue enjoying (^_^)**

**WickedlyMe: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you continue reading (^_^) And there will be...eventually. Soon. I hope. Anywayz, thank you very much for reading and reviewing (^_^)**

**Seishin Okami: Lol. I thank you for your psycho fanness (^_^) Srry it took so long fo ryour dream to come true. But at least it's a long chapter this time. Lol, I seriously have a plan for it. I do, really. I thank you for your patience (^_^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing (^_^)**

**LittleMissSugarLess: I did too. And I don't cry at sad movies. (;_;) I tried to think of how others would view Ishigaki-san as being over them, and as taking his place. I'm glad you enjoyed the result (^_^) Thank you very much for your regular reading and reviewing. (^_^)**


	59. ABC's Bexhill Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Neuro's POV. Enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

I looked up as Yako walked into the office with the fox, in the middle of a conversation.

"conceit and self confidence are the characteristics that we must look for. Either someone who throws his weight about or some one who, under a nervous and self-effacing manner, conceal a great deal of vanity and self-satisfaction. And of course we must not exclude the possibility of a woman being the culprit-even if it is unlikely."

Yako stopped talking to dodge the stapler I threw.

"What do you want me to do?" they continued like nothing had happened.

"Nothing." Yako said with rather an annoyed voice.

"Nothing?"

"What would you have me do? What can I do? I have no info to go on."

There was silence before Yako offered to make the fox some tea.

As soon as Yako was out of the room, the fox was right in my face. "What about you Mr. Parrot? Anything to add?"

I glared, taking a swipe at her so she would keep her distance.

"I guess that's a no." She grinned, taking obvious pleasure in my not solving the puzzle right away.

"If it was such a simple puzzle it wouldn't be nearly as delicious." Obviously the fox didn't understand the art of puzzles.

She rolled her eyes, walking back to her seat before Yako came back in with the tea.

I smiled as I licked the drool off my lips, thinking of the puzzle I would soon eat.

.

It was quite a few days later, when I began to smell a very familiarly delicious sent waft through the door.

Yako came back from picking up the mail.

"It came." She spoke in a very quiet tone.

She had already opened and read the letter, and she immediately passed it over to me.

I noted it was printed on the same paper as before.

_Dear Miss Detective_

_Well, what about it? First game to me, I think. The Andover business went rather well, didn't it?_

_But the fun's only just beginning. Let me draw your attention to Bexhill-on-Sea. Date is the 25th__._

_What a merry time we are having! _

_Yours etc._

_A B C_

"Horrible."

Yako spoke with the same soft voice as before.

I knew by now she wouldn't appreciate my delight in this delicious smelling development.

"We're up against a homicidal maniac louse, it's not exactly a surprise."

"No. It isn't." She didn't look away from the letter.

.

As soon as Yako contacted the police, we were immediately called to a meeting at the station.

The conference room was full of supposedly important cops, and they all went silent as Yako and I entered.

The sober mood was quickly destroyed however, by the annoying male yelling across the room.

"Yako-chan~! Nogami-san~! You finally came~!"

I noted the female next to him cringe at his outburst.

"Ishigaki-sempai! There's no need to yell."

He ignored her as he bounded over to us with big eyes. "I heard you go another letter!"

Yako nodded.

"That's terrible! We need to get this guy~!"

The person in charge of the police was someone Yako knew, and quickly order the annoying male back to his seat.

A full blown discussion about who the murderer might be, and what evidence they had ensued. I blocked out most of it.

The postmark on this letter was Hampstead, but in general opinion it wasn't of much importance, though they were checking it out.

"There's no doubt," one of the females said, "that the two letters are in the same hand. Both were written by the same person."

"And we can fairly assume that that person was responsible for the Andover murder."

"Quite. We've now got definite warning of a second crime scheduled to take place on the

25th—the day after tomorrow—at Bexhill. What steps can be taken?"

The male in charge pushed up his glasses and turned to the person sitting next to him.

"Well, Tsukushi, what about it?"

The male shook his head. "There's not the least clue towards whom the victim may be."

The male with glasses nodded. "Exactly. Speaking fair and square, what steps _can _we take without causing mass panic?"

"A suggestion," I spoke up.

Their faces turned towards me.

"The surname of the intended victim will begin with the letter B. So Sensei says~."

There was pause before a slight uproar broke out.

"That would be something."

"Ascher was clearly written over the shop door. And now the letter naming Bexhill. It is likely that the victim as well as the place might be selected alphabetically."

"It's possible, but on the other hand, it may be that the name Ascher was a coincidence—that the victim this time, no matter what her name is, will again be an old woman who keeps a shop. We're dealing, remember, with a madman. So far he hasn't given us any clue as to motive."

"As if a madman has any motive."

Yako spoke at this. "Of course he has. Those who are mad are usually perfectly sane in their own minds. Maybe the person feels it's their duty to kill clergymen—or doctors—or old women in tobacco shops—and there's always some perfectly coherent reason behind it, in their own minds."

Every one was silent at this.

Then the male with glasses spoke. "This is what we're going to do. Tsukushi, make a special note of the B's in Bexhill-especially small shopkeepers, and keep a watch on all small tobacconists and newsagents looked after by a single person. I don't think there's anything more we can do than that. Naturally, keep tabs on all strangers as far as possible."

There was a general groan of almost every cop in the room.

"With the schools breaking up and the holidays beginning? People are fairly flooding into the place this week."

"We must do what we can." He spoke with sharpness that made all the cops who groaned jump.

"Yes Sir!"

"I'll have a watch kept on anyone connected with the Ascher business. Those two witnesses,

Partridge and Riddell, and of course Ascher himself. If they show any sign of leaving Andover

they'll be followed."

There was no protest this time.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!"

The male with glasses turned to Yako as the cops fairly ran out of the room.

"We'll do the best we can."

"The sanity of a city full of men against the insanity of one man?" Yako looked up with eyes full of darkened wisdom, a look I hadn't noticed before. I suppose she had seen a lot in her short life. Far more madness and death than most humans even know about.

"I fear, Usui-san, that it will not be enough."

She looked straight ahead as she walked out the door, whispering to herself: "_Of that, I am afraid…I am very much afraid_…"

.


	60. ABC's Bernard Todoroki

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:**** Yay! A really long one! And Todoroki-san's POV. Notes to reviewers at bottom. Sorry for the slow update (^_^)**

* * *

I remember perfectly my waking on the morning of the 25th of July. It must have been about seven thirty.

My phone was ringing off the hook, a ringtone I sadly recognized.

"What is it Ishigaki-Sempai?" I demanded, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. My precious last five minutes of sleep.

His answer came quite simply; "'It happened."

"What?" I was out of bed immediately. "You mean—but today is the 25th.'"

"It took place last night, or actually early this morning."

I reached for my clothes. Today was already going badly.

.

Ishigaki-Sempai came to pick me up, and he related the news while he drove. [Though it was rather hard to concentrate on what he was saying. His driving always scares the heck out of me.]

"The body of a young girl has been found on the beach at Bexhill. She has been identified as Elizabeth Barnard, a waitress in one of the cafés, who lived with her parents in a little recently built cottage. Medical evidence gave the time of death as between 11.30 and 1 am."

"They're quite sure that this is the crime?" I asked as I gripped my seat. We had barely missed hitting a passing car.

"An ABC open at the trains to Bexhill was found under the body." Ishigaki-sempai's usual hyperness was gone, and he didn't look at me the entire time he spoke.

I shivered. The case was horrible, and even Sempai wasn't immune to it's effects.

"Yako-chan and Nogami-san are waiting for us at the crime scene. Usui-san and Tsukushi-san are there as well."

I felt myself stiffen. I had never told Ishigaki-Sempai what had happened that one night, and the more time passed, I couldn't help but think it was a dream. That I had missed somehow.

Until the other day. I had made eye contact with the monster accidently, and his smile sent chills down my spine.

"I would be careful around them if I were you Ishigaki-Sempai." I felt I owed him a warning at least.

"I know Usui-san doesn't exactly like me, but he did say I've been doing a good job recently, so I don't think I'm in danger of being fired."

"That's not what I-"

"But you're so sweet! Worrying about your Sempai~!"

Maybe it was for the best if I just let it go. I cringed as the car whipped around a corner. I didn't really think Ishigaki-Sempai would understand anyway.

.

Twenty minutes later the somehow still intact police car arrived at the scene.

With us was Inspector Crome, who had been present at the conference the other day, and who was officially the right below Ishigaki-Sempai in rank.

Crome-san was a very different type of officer than Ishigaki-Sempai. Though around the same age, he was the silent, superior type. Well educated and well read, he was, for my taste, several shades too pleased with himself. He had lately gained kudos over a series of child murders, having patiently tracked down the criminal who was now in Broadmoor.

He was obviously a suitable person to undertake the present case, but I thought that he was just a little too aware of the fact himself. His manner to Ishigaki-Sempai was extremely patronising.

Crome-san acted as if Ishigaki-Sempai was the one lower in rank.

Crome-san approached Yako-san and the monster as soon as we entered the crime scene. He was the annoying kind of man that would always talk to men as if they were the one is charge. This was no exception.

"I've had a good long talk with Dr Thompson,' he said. 'He's very interested in the "chain" or "series" type of murder. It's the product of a particular distorted type of mentality. As a layman one can't, of course, appreciate the finer points as they present themselves to a medical point of view."

Never once did he look at Yako-san, only addressing the monster.

To my surprise, the usually polite assistant didn't even acknowledge he was being addressed, focusing completely on something Yako-san was saying.

Crome-san coughed, making the monster look up. "As a matter of fact—my last case—I don't know whether you read about it—the Mabel Homer case, the Muswell Hill schoolgirl, you know—that man Capper was extraordinary. Amazingly difficult to pin the crime on to him—it was his third, too! Looked as sane as you or I. But there are various tests—verbal traps, you know—quite modern, of course, there was nothing of that kind in your day. Once you can induce a man to give himself away, you've got him! He knows that you know and his nerve goes. He starts giving himself away right and left."

The monster didn't even try to look interested. "Sensei has already talked to me about that~."

Inspector Crome looked rather annoyed. "Well, if there's anything you want to ask me about the case, please do so."

"You have not, I presume, a description of the dead girl?"

Ishigaki-Sempai spoke this time, carefully walking around the chalk outline.

Crome-san immediately snorted, pleased he knew something Sempai did not. "She was twenty‐three years of age, engaged as a waitress at the Ginger Cat café—"

"Eh?" Ishigaki-Sempai looked up. "No, I was wondering if she was pretty."

…

I had to stop myself from hitting my forehead with my palm.

I had hoped Ishigaki-Sempai would atleast act reasonably normal around Crome-san.

"As to that I've no information." said Inspector Crome with a hint of withdrawal and slight contempt.

"I was wondering that as well." Yako-san spoke this time, the first time since our arrival.

She made eye contact with me, but I quickly broke it.

Crome-san rolled his eyes with a look that read 'All rookies are the same.' I felt like smacking him now.

"And how and with what was the girl strangled?" Yako-san spoke again, and even though it was her question, he directed his answer to the monster.

"Strangled with her own belt—a thick, knitted piece of silk."

Yako-san's eye's widened. "Ah. At last we have a piece of information that tells us something."

"Does it now?" said Inspector Crome coldly.

He went silent as Usui-san came up, turning towards the man in charge and giving a respectful nod.

Usui-san ignored the nod. "Well? Anything Miss Detective?"

"A thing here and there, but I would really like to talk to her fellow employees first."

Usui-san nodded, calling over an officer to escourt them right away.

I asked a question this time.

"Who discovered the body, sir?"

" A Jerome Colonel. He was out with his dog about 6 am. Dog went off and sniffed at something. Colonel called it. Dog didn't come. Colonel had a look and thought something queer was up. Went over and looked. Behaved very properly. Didn't touch her at all and rang us up immediately."

Usui-san answered crisply.

"The death was between midnight and 1 am, that's pretty certain. Our homicidal joker is a man of his word. If he says the 25th, it is the 25th—though it may have been only by a few minutes."

Crome nodded as if this was extremely significant.

"Yes, that's his mentality all right. There's nothing else? Nobody saw anything helpful?"

"Not as far as we know. But it's early yet. Everyone who saw a girl in white walking with a man last night will be along to tell us about it soon, and as I imagine there were about four or five hundred girls in white walking with young men last night, it's unlikely we'll find anything."

"Well, sir, I'd better get down to it," said Crome. "I'll start questioning the employees. I can take Serif-san with me"

"I'll go with you too. And Yako-chan is probably already there." Ishigaki-Sempai spoke with much more chipperness then he did this morning.

Crome looked rather annoyed. Serif-san, who had worked with Ishigaki-Sempai during the donut shop robbery case, grinned broadly.

"What about this belt she was strangled with?" asked Crome. "I'd expect you'd like to see it Ishigaki."

I cringed at the lack of an honorific.

"You'll get nothing from that, It wasn't a leather belt—might have got fingerprints if it had been. Just a thick sort of knitted silk—ideal for the purpose." Usui-san spoke matter-of-factly, getting rid of any chance Crome-san had of distracting Ishigaki-Sempai.

"Well, we'd better be getting along." Crome-san didn't try to hide his annoyance this time, though Ishigaki-Sempai either ignored it or didn't notice.

.

Upon arriving at the police station, Crome-san immediately interrupted Yako-san's questioning to start his own.

"Miss—eh—Merrion?" inquired Crome.

Miss Merrion bleated out in a high, distressed‐gentlewoman voice: "That is my name. This is a most distressing business. Most distressing. How it will affect our business I really cannot think!"

Miss Merrion was a very thin woman of forty with wispy orange hair, she played distractedly with it, in obvious discomfort.

"You'll have a boom," Ishigaki-Semapi spoke encouragingly. "You'll see~! You won't be able to serve teas fast enough!"

"Disgusting," said Miss Merrion. "Truly disgusting. It makes one question human nature." But her eyes brightened nevertheless.

"What can you tell me about the dead girl, Miss Merrion?"

"Nothing," said Miss Merrion positively. "Absolutely nothing!"

"How long had she been working here?"

"This was the second summer. She was a good waitress—quick and obliging."

"She was pretty, yes?" Yako-san was the one who asked this time, but Crome-san merely spoke over her.

"What time did she go off duty last night?"

Miss Merrion looked unsure of who to answer, but apparently she was more afraid of Crome-san, because she chose to answer his question."

"Eight o'clock. We close at eight. We do not serve dinners."

"Did she say what she was going to do this evening?" Yako-san must have given up trying to get a word in, because she leaned back in her chair and closed her mouth.

"Certainly not," said Miss Merrion emphatically. "We were not on those terms."

"No one came in and called for her? Anything like that?"

"No."

"She didn't seem excited or depressed?"

"Really I could not say," said Miss Merrion aloofly.

Crome-san stared at the woman for a second before calling in one of the two waitresses.

A plump girl, slightly out of breath, with dark hair, rosy cheeks and dark eyes goggling with excitement, bounced in.

"Higley-san?"

"Yes, that's me."

'You knew Elizabeth Barnard?'

"Oh, yes, I knew Betty. Isn't it awful? It's just too awful! I can't believe it's true. I've been saying to the girls all the morning I just can't believe it! "You know, girls," I said, "it just doesn't seem real. Betty! I mean, Betty Barnard, who's been here all along, murdered! I just can't believe it," I said. Five or six times I've pinched myself just to see if I wouldn't wake up. Betty murdered... It's—well, you know what I mean—it doesn't seem real."

"You knew the dead girl well?"

"Well, she's worked here longer than I have. I only came this March. She was here last year. She was rather quiet, if you know what I mean. She wasn't one to joke or laugh a lot. I don't mean that she was exactly quiet—she'd plenty of fun in her and all that—but she didn't—well, she was quiet and she wasn't quiet, if you know what I mean."

I will say for Inspector Crome that he was exceedingly patient. As a witness, Higley-san was persistently maddening. Every statement she made was repeated and qualified half a dozen times.

She had not been on terms of intimacy with the dead girl. Elizabeth Barnard, it could be guessed, had considered herself a cut above Higley-san. She had been friendly in working hours, but theshe didn't talk to them afterwards. Elizabeth Barnard had had a 'friend' who worked at the estate agents near the station. Court & Brunskill. No, he wasn't Mr Court nor Mr Brunskill. He was a clerk there. She didn't know his name. But she knew him by sight well. Good‐looking—oh, very good‐looking, and always so nicely dressed. Clearly, there was a tinge of jealousy in Higley-san's heart.

In the end it boiled down to this. Elizabeth Barnard had not confided in anyone in the café as to her plans for the evening, but in Higley-san's opinion she had been going to meet her 'friend'. She had had on a new white dress.

Crome-san rubbed his head. He was obviously nearing the end of his patience.

The last girl came in, and Crome-san went right to the point.

"Megru-san?"

"Yes."

Her tone was much clearer and sharper than the other girls.

"I wanted to ask you about Barnard-san's personality-"

"She was a nice bright girl with no men friends." That's all I have to say."

"Did you know-"

"I don't know where she was going, or who she was with. Anything further?"

Crome-san stood up with hidden anger. "No." He looked around with the obvious thought that he was wasting his time.

"If you wish to question her Ishigaki, go right ahead."

And he stormed out.

The silent moment after that outburst was broken but Ishigaki-Semapi.

"Hi! I'm so sorry about your loss. Thank you for being so patient to wait for us to question you."

Megru-san's expression softened slightly.

"Not like I have anything better to do. The store's closed for now."

"This is Yako-chan, she's the famous detective."

I was surprised that Ishigaki-Sempai mentioned that. Just months ago he would have thrown a fit that she was in on the case.

"I've heard of you. You're the piggish detective, aren't you?"

"Sadly." Yako-san had never really gotten used to that nickname.

"What are you doing at this humble little tcrime?" Megru-san's eyes darkened.

"Helping out in what little way I can." Yako-san smiled somewhat painfully. "And I was looking for something."

"What's that?"

"Death unfortunately creates a prejudice in favor of the deceased. Like what you said just now; "A nice bright girl with no men friends." When a young girl is dead, that is the kind of thing that is said-there is always great kindness shown to the dead. Do you know what I am looking for? Someone who knew Elizabeth Barnard and who does not know she is dead. Then, perhaps, I could hear what is useful to me—the truth."

Megaru-san looked at her for a few minutes in silence before she spoke. Her words made me jump.

"Betty," she said, "was an unmitigated little witch!"

.

The basic story we got was this:

Megru-san was extremely fond of Betty. But her fondness didn't blind her from seeing exactly the kind of silly little fool she was. And telling her so upon occasions. The deceased was an extreme flirt. Hitting on almost every male that came into the restaurant. Not a bad person mind you, just a rather loose one."

"And she was pretty—yes?'"

This question, the third time I had heard it, was met this time with a practical response.

Megru-san slipped off her chair, went to her purse, snapped it open and extracted something which she handed to Yako-san.

The picture showed a fair-haired, smiling girl. Her hair stood out from her head in a mass of rather frizzy curls. The smile was arch and artificial. It was certainly not a face that you could call beautiful, but it had an obvious and cheap prettiness.

After thanking Megru-san for her help, we took out leave. Yako-san grabbed my arm as we started to part ways. "Can I talk to you for a second Ishigaki-san? Maybe we can grab coffee or-"

"A-actually, I have a report I have to write and-"

"Don't worry about it." Ishigaki-Sempai smiled at me. "I'll write it for you."

I fiddled with my fingers, glancing at the monster. I didn't want to give the impression I was afraid of him after all. Though it maybe a bit late for that after how I was avoiding them.

"And I'll keep Nogami-san company!~! You go ahead and have your girl talk."

Both Yako-san and I froze. That was probably not a good idea.

"Well, I could just make an appointment-" Yako-san started, but Ishigaki-Sempai had already grabbed the monsters arm, dragging him away. "Come on Nogami-san, we can watch a movie. Have you seen MegaMind yet?"

There was an uncomfortable silence after they left. I think both Yako-san and I were a little unsure if we should talk or go save Ishigaki-Sempai.

I guess her need to talk to me was greater. "Let's go get that coffee."

.

I sipped the latte I had gotten-on Yako-san's recommendation of course. I normally just had black coffee.

We were both staring at the dozen donuts Yako-san had bought for us to share. I knew I'd be lucky to get two. Not that I minded of course.

Yako-san took in a deep breath. I could already see she wasn't sure what to say.

I wasn't sure what to say either. 'Is your assistant a zombie?' was probably not the best question to ask either, making Ishigaki-Sempai's alien comment sound almost plausible.

Unless he actually knew…nah. Definitely not. He wouldn't be able to keep quiet if he did.

"So…" Yako-san ran a finger around her cup's lip.

"Neuro…"

She took a gulp.

"Is not a bad person. … per say…." She finally looked up.

"Todoroki-san, I am very, truly thankful that you care so much about me. And I'm really thankful that you want to help me. And it is true that at first Neuro forced me to be a detective, but I am really happy with my life right now. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Neuro. He's a good friend of mine."

That answered none of my questions, nor did it allay any of my fears. To be honest, I hadn't even known that it was the monster who had gotten Yako-san started in the detective work, and definitely not that he had forced her. But I was on very difficult ground here, overreacting would only make it worse.

"I shot him in the head. And he's still alive." I felt that statement covered a lot of ground.

Yako-san fiddled with her drink some more. "Yeah, he does that."

There was a long pause.

Yako-san was the one who broke it. "I don't really think Neuro would appreciate me telling you everything without him being here. He would probably prefer to tell you himself."

I defiantly wasn't up to that right now.

"Maybe I could just answer your questions." Yako-san was looking more confident.

"Is he a monster?" The question escaped my lips before I could put it in check. I should have rephrased it a bit.

Yako-san broke eye contact to stare at her very interesting coffee.

"It depends on what you mean by that. If you mean as a person, not really. While he's not exactly sunshine and roses, he is a decent person. I've met a lot worse humans."

"So he's not human." My eyes narrowed. I would have to apologize to Ishigaki-Sempai for calling him an idiot.

Yako-san seemed caught off guard by this. She hadn't really been watching her words. I could tell from the look in her eye she was going to be careful from now on.

"No." The simple word sent my mind racing. Normally, I would think we had both gone nuts, but the scene of my shooting the monster kept playing over and over in my mind. My mind kept whispering against all logic; He should be dead.

"Than what is he?" Yako stuffed half a donut in her mouth. Chew. Swallow.

"I think he should tell you that."

He was an alien.

How many more were there? Was he leading an invasion? Checking out the intelligence of humans?

I bit back those questions. Without her answer, I couldn't really ask them.

"Does he mean to harm anyone?" I watched Yako-san's face carefully.

She half grimaced at this. "He gets a lot of pleasure out of annoying the heck out of people, but he's not going to go out and start killing people if that's what you mean."

It was.

"Is he going to kill me?" I thought this was a rather important question.

Yako-san hesitated; not a good sign. I was hoping for a quick negative.

"I…find that highly unlikely. I don't think he'd feel guilty if he did, but if he was planning to kill you, he would have by now. He did reassure me he wasn't planning on harming you too."

A small comfort.

But at least by that answer I knew Yako-san was being as open and honest as she could.

"Is he hurting you in anyway?"

Yako-san seemed distressed by this question as well. "Well…not really. Like I said, he likes messing with people, and I'm no exception. But it's mostly stupid stuff like tripping me and such. He's very careful not to really hurt me. And he protects me from getting seriously injured too."

Was this guy twelve in alien years? He sounded like an annoying kid brother.

"Is he controlling you?"

"No." This answer was quick. "I did volunteer to help him, if he solved my father's murder. And though he did force me to help him after that, I have chosen this path now. And I've chosen Neuro as a friend. There was a period of time I could have easily escaped him, or stopped being a detective, but I chose to stay. We're partners now."

I considered this. "Like…marriage partne-"

"NO!" Yako-san practically yelled.

The coffe shop went silent at her outburst.

She coughed before continuing in a much lower voice.

"…Just business partners."

That took a load off my mind. I didn't need to worry about Yako-san giving birth to alien children.

"Then why is he here?" It was my last question.

Yako-san seemed relieved this one was easy. "To eat."

I knew it.

We were all going to die.

"Humans." It was more a statement than a question.

"No! Puzzles!"

…Wow. That was a surprise.

"Like the cardboard ones?"

"What? No! Like mental puzzles! And not brains, the puzzles in them. I'm not sure how it works, but it's one of the reasons we get along so well. We both love to eat, and can never get enough."

I considered this. "Don't they have any smart people where he's from?"

"He ate all the ones back home. And apparently the puzzles here taste better."

"So he starved his planet?"

"What?" I seem to have lost her.

"You said he ate his entire species' food source. Doesn't that mean he starved everyone else?"

"They don't all eat that. Just him. He just loves food more than breathing."

Now she had lost me. Yako-san must have noticed. "He came here despite oxygen being like poison to him. It's the reason he disappeared for a few years. He almost died."

I held back a smile as Yako-san stopped talking. I had the monsters weak point. Oxygen.

Yako-san must have noticed she said too much, because she immediately looked down and focused on inhaling the rest of the donuts.

"And you'll call me if the mo-I mean Nogami-san ever tries to hurt you or anyone else, right?"

Yako-san didn't look up, and her voice was very soft. It's what made me believe she spoke the truth. "I will."

I didn't get a single donut.

.

**7cupcake: I'm so glad you've been enjoying it! I'm so glad I've been able to keep it realistic! Sadly, I do have an ending in mind, though to be honest, it really doesn't have to be one. We'll see how it goes (^_-) As for your first note, I have said once before that I don't much like swearing. I respect your right to do so, and I kindly ask you respect my right to not do so. I hope it doesn't detract any from my story. (^_^) 2) I'm working on it (^_^) little by little. There will be more in the arc after this one, which I already have in mind. SO I hope it goes well. (^_^) 3) Hahaha. THank you. I rather like that part myself. (^_^) And We'll see.*evil grin* I've had alot of requests to both never do that again, and to do it again. So however the story goes. THank you very much for taking to time to read and review (^_^)**

**Soshi185: It's a Poirot book, called the ABC Murders. Poirot** **is my fav of her characters, and his mysteries usually fit the bill better then any others. Please, PLEASE don't read the end of the book. It'll give aaway the big surprise (^_-) It is one of the most interesting endings I've ever read in a mystery book. Very good. Thus I had to steal it. (^_-) You'll see how it goes...Thank you very much for your regular reading and reviewing.**

**LittleMissSugarLess: Yep! Neuro is actually noticing Yako's smarts. O.O A big deal for him. Thank you very much for your regular reading and reviewing. (^_^)**

**Nomaen: Lol, glad you could finally get to a computer. Yes, srry. Fixed that. I hope you didn't read the ending! And Kira may or may not, but she will be used alot in the next arc, so I may not just so I don't over use her character. We'll see. Lol, you'll have to see...THank you very much for your regular reading, reviewing, and support. (^_^)**


	61. The C in ABC Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Sorry it's been so long. Since the warmer weather has started, life has gone from busy to insane. I doubt I'll be able to write a chapter a day from now on, but I'll try a chapter a week at least. **

**Notes to reviewers at bottom.  
**

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering the police station, worried I'd find Ishigaki-san in a heap of blood in his office.

Todoroki-san must have had the same worry, because she made a beeline for his office, flinging open the door rather dramatically.

It was empty.

"Where is Ishigaki-san?" The nearest officer was asked.

"He got a call about a robbery. Been out ever since."

"And Neuro?" I spoke up behind Todoroki-san.

"Your assistant? He went with him."

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

Hopefully that meant Neuro had sensed a mystery, and was currently eating. It would certainly put him in a better mood.

Todoroki-san didn't look relieved. "We should go check on-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ishigaki-san's fine." I yawned, looking at the clock. Time had gone by fast, and it was now after nine at night.

Todoroki-san was starting to protest as a familiar voice rang through the station, followed by the sound of a slamming door.

"And there are about 25 movies in all, I'm sure you'd love them!"

Ishigaki-san.

Alive I see.

He turned the corner, jabbering away at Neuro, who for once didn't look annoyed at talking to a human other than me.

"And you have all of them?"

Neuro just asked Ishigaki-san a question. About movies.

The world was coming to an end.

"Yep! You can come over an d watch them sometime if you like! I also have a few video game version- " He was cut off by Todoroki-san grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?" Her question was curt and filled with annoyance.

"Talking to Neuro-kun about a series we both like. He also helped me out with a robber-"

Todoroki-san began to drag Ishigaki-san away.

"Ah! Bye Neuro-kun! Give me a call when you want to watch the movies!" Neuro raised a hand in apparent farewell, almost smiling.

I choked on my surprise.

"N-Neuro?"

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you have a nice talk louse?"

Yep, same old Neuro.

I ignored the question and asked one of my own. "When did you and Ishigaki-san become friends?"

Neuro grabbed my head and dragged me towards the door.

"The male has a rather large collection of mystery movies. He's provided me with some decent food this evening, and he claims to have more puzzles at home."

Figures the way to Neuro's heart would be through his stomach.

'At least it put Neuro in a good mood for now.' I thought as Neuro trough me into the car door.

.

It was on a Friday that A B C's third letter came.

The mail came at about one o'clock.

"Neuro." My voice was barely a whisper, but he easily heard me.

"Open it louse."

I carefully and half in a daze opened the letter, staring blankly at the letters that made up the words.

"Read it aloud snail."

_Poor Miss Detective,—Not so good at these little criminal matters as you thought yourself, are_

_you? Rather past your prime, perhaps? Let us see if you can do any better this time. This_

_time it's an easy one. Churston on the 30th. Do try and do something about it! It's a bit_

_dull having it all my own way, you know!_

_Good hunting. Ever yours,_

_A B C._

"Churston," I reached for the computer. "Let's see where it is."

Neuro had an odd look on his face.

"What was the date of the murder?"

"The thirtieth." I stopped what I was doing as Neuro's eyes narrowed.

"Today is the thirtieth." His words rang through the room.

.

An investigation of the envelope showed the address had been printed wrong.

The letter had been sent to two other locations before it ended up here.

We headed to the police station.

.

Todoroki-san, Ishigaki-san and Crome-san were all talking together at Ishigaki-san's desk.

"Another letter?" Todoroki-san asked as she spotted the letter in my hand, reaching for it.

Crome-san was faster, pulling it out of my grasp. He quickly read the letter, and quickly stifled a curse that came to his lips.

"Call Chuston! NOW!"

.

Crome-san looked annoyed the whole trip down, and sadly, we were in the same train booth.

"I thought for sure we would catch this one!" He slammed his fist on the armrest. "What bad luck!"

Ishigaki-san looked up from his chocolate milk. [Crome-san had cringed when Ishigaki-san ordered it] "You don't think it was done on purpose?"

Crome shook his head.

"No. He's got his rules—crazy rules—and abides by them. Fair warning. He makes a point of

that. That's where his boastfulness comes in." He hit his armrest again.

Ishigaki-san's phone rang.

He picked it up, listened for a bit, than turned to us.

" Sir Carmichael Clarke has been found with his head bashed in."

Sir Carmichael Clarke, although his name was not very well known to the general public, was a

man of some prominence. He was a rather rich man on his own accord, but a few years ago, he had inherited a considerable fortune from an elderly uncle.

He was married but had no children and lived in a house he had built for himself near the Devon coast, only coming to Japan on rare occasions.

His death, following that of the young and pretty Betty Barnard, would provide the best newspaper sensation for years. The fact that it was August and that the papers were hard up for subject matter would make matters worse.

"The whole country now will be looking for A B C." I spoke.

"Unfortunately," Todoroki-san said, "that's what he wants."

"True. But it may, all the same, be his undoing. Gratified by success, he may become careless…

That is what I hope—that he may be drunk with his own cleverness." Crome-san was slightly upset that Ishigaki-san had been the one called first.

Todoroki-san shivered. "It's rather horrible…"

"It's no worse than any ordinary crime." Ishigaki-san spoke up.

I considered this as Crome-san began to protest.

"Is it worse to take the life or lives of strangers than to take the life of someone near and dear to

you?"

Crome-san sputtered. "It's worse because it's _mad-"_

"No. It is not _worse_. It is only more _difficult_."

I spoke. "It should be easier to discover because it is mad. A crime committed by someone shrewd and sane would be far more complicated. Here, if one could but hit on the _why_…The alphabetical thing seems a bit off. If I could once see a bit into the murders thoughts, then everything might make better sense…"

"You should be glad you can't grasp his thinking! Such a horrid person…" One of the deputies I had forgotten were in the room spoke.

"To us, maybe, but I'm sure he doesn't think that."

With that the room lapsed into silence.

.

Our arrival there took place about 8 am. Usui-san was already there, and he informed us of the circumstances.

Sir Carmichael Clarke, it seemed, had been in the habit of taking a stroll after dinner every

evening. When the police rang up—at some time after eleven—it was found that he had not

returned. Since his walk usually followed the same path, it was not long before a search-party

discovered his body.

Death was due to a crashing blow with some heavy instrument on the back of the head.

_An open A B C had been placed face downwards on the dead body_.

A minute or two later a big fair-haired man with a sunburnt face entered the room.

This was Franklin Clarke, the dead man's only brother.

He had the resolute competent manner of a man who was used to meeting with emergencies.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

Usui-san made the introductions.

'This is Inspector Ishigaki-san, the man formally incharge of the investigation, his assistant, Todoroki-san, Inspector Crome of the CID, Miss Yako Katsuragi the famous detective, and her assistant; Neuro Nogami.

Franklin Clarke shook hands with each of us in turn and in each case the handshake was accompanied by a piercing look.

"Let me offer you some breakfast," he said. "We can discuss our position as we eat."

Crome-san tried to protest, but I was faster. "We'd love to!"

.

I gobbled my fifteenth piece of toast as Ishigaki-san drew some anime girl on his omelet with ketchup.

Crome-san tried his best to act like we were a competent investigation team.

Franklin Clarke glared at us.

"This is who the safety of the citizens is being entrusted to?"

"I assure you, they're the best." Usui-san acted like everything was completely normal as Crome-san seethed.

I reached for Neuro's plate.

Clarke-san seemed to give up. "Well, I was given a rough idea of the position last night—though I may say it seemed one of the wildest tales I have ever heard. Am I really to believe,

Inspector Ishigaki-san, that my poor brother is the victim of a homicidal maniac, that this is the third murder that has occurred and that in each case an A B C railway guide has been deposited beside the body?"

"Yep." Ishigaki-san started working on drawing something in the syrup on his waffles.

"But _why? _What earthly benefit can accrue from such a crime—even in the most diseased

Imagination?"

Crome-san nodded his head in approval.

"You go straight to the point, Clarke-san. Though it's not much good looking for motives at this stage, though I may say that I've had a certain experience of criminal lunacy and that the motives are usually grossly inadequate. There is a desire to assert one's personality, to make a splash in the public eye—in fact, to be a somebody instead of a nonentity."

"Is that true, Inspector Ishigaki-san?"

Crome-san seemed annoyed that Ishigaki-san was the one addressed, even though he was the one who spoke.

"Absolutely true, some people do have such little a motive."

"At any rate such a man cannot escape detection long." Clarke-san spoke thoughtfully.

"Such people can be quite cunning. And it's obvious that such a person is already doing their best to appear normal. It's not necessarily going to be easy." I spoke this time, pausing between bites of bacon.

There was a pause at this. Crome-san began questioning Clarke-san again.

"Did your brother seem upset and worried in any way?"

"Well, to be upset and worried was my poor brother's normal condition."

"Why was that?"

"You may not know that my sister-in-law, Lady Clarke, is in very bad health. Frankly, between

ourselves, she is suffering from an incurable cancer, and cannot live very much longer. Her illness

has preyed terribly on my brother's mind. I myself returned from the East not long ago and I was

shocked at the change in him."

Crome-san mumbled his condolences before continuing: "Now I believe, Clarke-san,

that it was your brother's habit to go for a stroll every evening?"

"Quite right. He always did."

"And everyone in the house knew of this habit?"

"Of course."

"I suppose a stranger hanging round the place would be fairly easily noticed?"

"On the contrary. In August all this part of the world is a seething mass of strangers. They come

over every day from Brixham and Torquay and Paignton in cars and buses and on foot. Broadsands, which is down there (he pointed), is a very popular beach and so is Elbury Cove—it's a well-known beauty spot and people come there and picnic."

"So you don't think a stranger would be noticed?"

"Not unless he looked—well, off his head."

"This man doesn't look off his head." Crome-san spoke with certainty. "Thank you very much for your time."

.

Everyone in the house was questioned in anyone suspicious had been seen around the house, to no avail.

Neuro and I were hurrying to meet up with the others when Clarke-san stopped us.

"I want to ask you real quick…Is this Crome any good at his job?" He shot the words out unexpectedly.

I replied that he was supposed to be a very clever officer.

I wasn't as enthusiastic as I might have been.

"He's got an annoying offensive manner," said Clarke. "Looks as though he knows everything—

and what _does _he know? Nothing at all as far as I can make out."

He was silent for a minute or two before continuing. "You seemed to know what you were talking about. I wish you all the best."

I smiled as we said are goodbyes.

At least one other person found Crome-san annoying.

.

.

.

A man blinked in the bright sunlight, squinting as he left the restaurant.

He murmured to himself: "It's an idea…"

He spotted a newspaper stand, with bold headline: CHURSTON MURDER. LATEST.

Fumbling in his pocket, he found a coin, and bought a paper.

Taking a seat at a nearby bench, he began to read.

_SIR CARMICHAEL CLARKE MURDERED._

_TERRIBLE TRAGEDY AT CHURSTON._

_WORK OF A HOMICIDAL MANIAC._

_Only a month ago England was shocked and startled by the murder of a young girl,_

_Elizabeth Barnard, at Bexhill. It may be remembered that an A B C railway guide figured_

_in the case. An A B C was also found by the dead body of Sir Carmichael Clarke, and the_

_police incline to the belief that both crimes were committed by the same person. Can it be_

_possible that a homicidal murderer is going the round of our seaside resorts?…_

A young man who was sitting beside him remarked: "Nasty business—eh?"

He jumped.

"Oh, very—very—"

His hands, the young man noticed, were trembling so that he could hardly hold the paper.

"You never know with lunatics," said the young man chattily. "They don't always look barmy,

you know. Often they seem just the same as you or me…"

"I suppose they do." The man laughed. He laughed for some time.

The young man was slightly alarmed.

"He's a bit batty himself." he thought.

Aloud he said: "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to bother you."

"No bother, no bother. I just have a bit of a headache you know. Aches terribly.'

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." The young man spoke awkwardly, unsure if he was the cause of the headache.

"I get them quite frequently you know. Sometimes I hardly know what I'm doing…"

"Really? Well, I must be getting along," The young man quickly left. He knew what people were once they began to talk about their health.

The man remained with his paper.

He read and reread…

People passed to and fro in front of him.

Most of them were talking of the murder…

The man folded up the paper very neatly and laid it on the seat.

Then he rose and walked sedately along towards the town.

Girls passed him, girls in white and pink and blue, in summery frocks and shorts.

They laughed and giggled. Their eyes appraised the men they passed.

Not once did their eyes linger for a second on the man…

The man named Alexander Bonaparte Cust sat down in a cafe and ordered tea.

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: Lol, I did think of doing that, but I decided it would be more interesting if Neuro actually got along with Jun. Especially if it was because Jun bribed Neuro... *evil grin* Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Seishin Okami: I'm planning on a confrontation between them later. If I can pull it off...I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you continue to! (^_^) THank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Nomaen: Hahahahahaha! That would be awesome! ^^ And actually, oxygen just isn't what Neuro breaths, that's why it's like poison. It's like a human trying to breath under water. Taking out more of the oxygen content in water isn't going to make it more lethal. So basically, Neuro's weakness isn't really oxygen. I'd say it's lack off food. **

***Throws mini van* Let's see your helmet protect you from that. (-_^) Yeah, I tried to change them to Japanese names, but I just kept misspelling them and getting people confused. So I kept most of the original names. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Applejax: Hahahaha! He's still alive! And I LOVE that movie. (^_^) Most of the quotes for Ishigaki-san's shows and stuff are ones I love. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Bluefireruby: Lol, yep. And I'm not sure what the second sentence meant since Kira IS a new fox character...oh well. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx: Lol. I love that line. And I LOVE that series. (^_^) Nice mysteries. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Wickedlyme: Lol, right after you say I'm fast I don't update forever. It is a HUGE pain. Thank you for understanding, lol. And he was happy. :D lol. Yes, I'm working on it. Not this arc mind you, this is mostly for personal development. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Nightraze: Glad you liked it! And I'm working on it, lol. Than kyou very much for reading and reviewing.**

**qu33rzi: No. I like Godai far too much to leave him heart broken. Hmm...maybe I should add a plan for him though... *evil grin* I have an idea. You'll have to wait and see though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


	62. ABC Doncaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. If you want to buy it for me, I'll gladly accept though...**

**Notes: No one's POV. O.O  
**

* * *

_**The Fourth Letter:**_

_Still no success? Hahaha! What **are** you and the police doing? Well, well, isn't this fun?_  
_And where shall we go next for honey?_  
_Poor Miss Detective. I'm quite sorry for you._  
_If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try again._  
_We've a long way to go still._  
_Tokyo? No—that comes farther on. Letter T._  
_The next little incident will take place at Doncaster on September 11th._  
_So long._  
_A B C. _

.

.

.

Below his breath Mr Leadbetter uttered a grunt of impatience as the person sitting next to him got up and stumbled clumsily past him, dropping his hat over the seat in front, and leaning over to retrieve it.

Of course someone had to block his view when the movie was at it's climax. Not to mention that Mr Leadbetter had been looking forward to seeing this movie for a whole week.

Mr Leadbetter moved his head irritably from right to left. People! Why on earth people couldn't

wait till the _end _of a film.

Ah, that was better. The annoying gentleman had passed on and out. Mr Leadbetter had a full

view of the screen.

At the end of the movie Mr Leadbetter breathed a sigh of satisfaction as the lights went up.

He rose slowly to his feet, blinking a little.

He never left the cinema very quickly. It always took him a moment or two to return to reality.

He glanced round. Not many people this afternoon.

Everyone was hurrying towards the exit. Mr Leadbetter prepared to follow suit.

The man in the seat in front of him was asleep—slumped down in his chair. Mr Leadbetter felt indignant to think that anyone could sleep during what had been such an amazing movie.

An irate gentleman noticed the sleeping man's legs were stretched out blocking the

way.

"Excuse _me_, sir."

The man didn't react.

Mr. Leadbetter angrily grabbed the sleepers shoulders and shook him.

"Sir!"

He pulled back his hand to notice it felt sticky. A red smear was on it..

He could barely whisper.

"Blood…"

He caught sight of the corner of something yellow projecting from under the seat.

An A B C.

.

.

.

Cust came out of the Cinema and looked up at the sky.

A beautiful evening…A really beautiful evening…

He trotted along the street smiling to himself until he came to the Black Swan where he was

staying.

He climbed the stairs to his bedroom, a stuffy little room on the second floor, giving over a

paved inner court and garage.

As he entered the room his smile faded suddenly. There was a stain on his sleeve near the cuff.

He touched it tentatively—wet and red—blood…

His hand dipped into his pocket and brought out something—a long slender knife. The blade of

that, too, was sticky and red…

Cust sat there a long time.

Once his eyes shot round the room like those of a hunted animal.

His tongue passed feverishly over his lips…

'It isn't my fault,' said Cust.

He sounded as though he were arguing with somebody—a schoolboy pleading to his

headmaster.

He passed his tongue over his lips again…

Again, tentatively, he felt his coat sleeve.

His eyes crossed the room to the bathroom, the sink visible through the doorway.

A Minute later he was rinsing the sleeve, carefully squeezing it out…

Ugh! The water was red now…

A tap on the door.

He stood there frozen into immobility—staring.

The door opened. A plump young woman—towels in hand.

"Oh, excuse me, sir."

He managed to speak then.

"Thank you…I needed one."

Why had he said that? Immediately her eyes went to the basin.

He said frenziedly: "I—I've cut my hand…"

There was a pause—yes, surely a very long pause—before she said: "Yes, sir."

She went out, shutting the door.

Crust stood as though turned to stone.

He listened.

It had come—at last…

Were there voices—exclamations—feet mounting the stairs?

He could hear nothing but the beating of his own heart…

Then, suddenly, from frozen immobility he leaped into activity.

He slipped on his coat, tiptoed to the door and opened it. No noises as yet except the familiar

murmur arising from the bar. He crept down the stairs…

Still no one. That was luck. He paused at the foot of the stairs. Which way now?

He made up his mind, darted quickly along a passage and out by the door that gave into the

yard. A couple of chauffeurs were there tinkering with cars and discussing winners and losers.

Cust hurried across the yard and out into the street.

Round the first corner to the right—then to the left—right again…

He needed to get out of this town.

* * *

**Seishin Okami: I hope so too. (^_^) I'm glad you're still enjoying it! THank you very much for your continued reading and reviewing.**

**Soshi185: Yay! Lol. *Hugs back* I'm one of those annoying people who can't leave something unfinished. So I'll complete it even if it turns out horribly. Sorry again for the wait, but I'm trying my best (^_^) Thank you very much for continuing to read and review my fic!  
**


	63. ABC Murderer Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes: Yako's POV. Notes to reviewers at bottom. (^_^) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

* * *

Leadbetter-san was the worst type of witness.

I sighed as Crome-san tried again.

"So, was this man tall?"

"Yes! I believe he was!"

"Did he have a limp?"

"Yes! I think he did!"

Crome-san rubbed his forehead.

I almost felt bad for him.

Leadbetter-san was the type of witness to agree with any suggestions you made, definitely not a witness you could trust.

"Maybe we should interview Davis-san inste-"

Crome-san must have been on the end of his rope, for he whirled on me and snapped, surprising me by actually talking directly to me for once.

"_Maybe you should take your little game of play detective and leave. Some of us are trying to do real police work here."_

His face was far too close for comfort, and was rather scary looking as well.

Not that I could really blame him.

Usui-san had already ignored him in favor of Ishigaki-san twice today, and then Ishigaki-san had told Crome-san to let me sit in on the interviews.

I decided to let it go.

Leadbetter-san already looked curious as to what we were whispering about, and I wasn't really in the mood to kick up a big fuss.

I jumped slightly as a painful hand landed heavily on my head.

"**Perhaps instead of picking on Sensei, you should actually do some real police work."**

So much for not making a big deal about it.

I tried to breath as Neuro's hand crushed my skull harder.

Neuro was in a bda mood as well, and I feared what Neuro would do when angry much more than I feared Crome-san.

Crome-san was now trying to intimidate Neuro by staring him down, but that was like trying to stare down a bear.

You don't frighten the bear, only annoy it.

I quickly grabbed Neuro's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Thank you very much for your time Leadbetter-san. We're going to go question some other witnesses."

I went out the door before I heard a response.

Now that we were no longer in view of any others, Neuro's hand became claw like, and I could already feel the blood flowing.

"Picking a fight with Crome-san won't do us any good at this poin-"

Neuro lifted me by my head until I was eye level with him.

"It would have bettered my mood worm."

He punctuated his sentence by throwing me into the wall.

I cracked my neck as I stood.

It might have put me in a better mood too.

.

Davis-san was not the brightest gumball in the machine.

"But why would you need to talk to me?"

Crome-san had joined us, but now refused to talk.

Which was perfectly fine by me.

"Because you were the only person with a last name beginning with D nearby."

"So?"

"So the person who died's last name was Yamado. Since the next letter up was D, you must have been the intended target."

Apparently this was a new thought to Davis-san. We needed three glasses of water and candy from Ishigaki-san to calm him down.

Davis-san had not received any threats, letters, or anything of the kind. He also didn't notice anyone fallowing him.

We thanked him for his time.

"Back to square one." Crome-san spoke to no-one in particular.

"Not quite." I bit my lip as I thought.

Crome-san ignored my comment. "So, where do you plan on going from here?" He spoke to Ishigaki-san.

"What do you think Yako-chan?"

Crome-san looked annoyed at this response.

"You're supposed to be the one in charge Ishigaki-san. Why don't you actually take charge for once instead of relying on this two-bit thrill-seeking amateur?"

That hit was a bit below the belt.

"Because I'm not that smart."

The room went silent.

"I know I'm not exactly a genius in figuring out what to do. That's why I have others to help me. Otherwise the department would only have me in it."

Crome-san seemed speechless. This was a rather eloquent speech coming from Ishigaki-san.

He started sputtering, something about the person in charge should at least have half way decent detective skills.

"_**Eh?**_**" **Neuro's voice seemed to echo in the room. _**"**_**You want Sensei to be in charge?**"

Crome-san indignantly began denying it.

"**Then surely you don't think you deserve to be in charge. You who hasn't figured out a single thing about this case, and who refuses to rely on others."**

I'm not sure what Crome-san would have said to that, for I only had a chance to look around at the reactions of Ishigaki-san [who looked touched] and Todoroki-san [who looked frightened] before an officer burst through the door.

He choked on his words, finally blurting out: "I-It's ABC Sirs! H-He's turned himself in!"

.

Ishigaki-san insisted Neuro and I be the first ones to talk to Crust-san, the man who claimed to be ABC.

I sat down at the table, looking intently at the man sitting before me.

He didn't look up from his hands.

The police had searched the man's house, finding five boxes of stockings and one box of ABCs. The typewriter on which the notes had been printed was also found.

The man before didn't look how I had expected.

He looked defeated.

Not the arrogant person I was expecting.

"Hello."

Crust-san glanced at me.

"Hello." His response was listless.

"My name is Yako Katsura."

Crust-san looked up this time. "Oh, yes?" Mild interest.

He thought a second before he looked up again.

"The famous detective!"

I smiled. "Yes. The one you sent the letters too."

"I-I didn't! It wasn't me!"

I stopped for a second. I had thought he had turned himself in.

"But the typewriter they were typed on was found in your home."

"It's a conspiracy! They're all against me! I got that with my new job!" Crust-san looked around nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neuro's eyes narrow.

"New job?"

"Delivering stockings! I got a list telling me where and when to deliver them, and the typwriter for correspondence purposes!"

"What is the name of the company?"

"Stocking Station."

A quick google search showed no company by that name.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

"What about the box of ABCs?"

"I thought they were all stockings."

I turned to Neuro this time, whispering. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Neuro made a noise that was half snarl half sigh.

"I can smell the mystery on him, but he doesn't seem to be releasing it for some reason. Perhaps it wasn't ripe."

Yes, because we were going to wait for more people to be murdered.

I turned back to Crust-san.

"What about the blood and knife found in your coat pocket?"

"I-It's not my fault! I forget what I'm doing sometimes. Terrible headaches!"

He fiddled with his fingers, pulling off his glasses to polish them nervously.

I frowned.

"Why did you tick Ascher-san's name off your list?"

He seemed to compose himself. "Well, one must begin somewhere."

"True. _One must begin somewhere._"

"That's not what I meant! And I have an alibi! I was at a restaurant at the time of her death!"

"That can easily be worked around. Just act like you're going to the bathroom for a bit and-"

"NO!"

I got the picture.

I glanced at Neuro before turning back to Crust-san.

"_You know, don't you, that you committed the murders."_

Crust-san looked up. His glance was quite simple and direct. All resistance had left him. "Yes. I know."

"_But you don't know WHY you committed them."_

"No."

.

Crome-san was questioning Crust-san now.

I stuffed a donut in my mouth as I thought.

Neuro looked annoyed. "I still haven't gotten my meal louse, and you dare eat in front of me?"

I ignored that comment. "Catch a fox in a box, and never let him go." I mumbled to myself.

Neuro heard me perfectly of course. "Are you talking about your fox friend?"

"No." I was still thinking.

"Then the fox hunt."

"Fox hunt?"

"Yes, apparently some humans like to have a hunt where they send dogs after a fox while following on horse back. Whenever the dogs kill the fox, the game ends. Humans can be rather gruesome sometimes."

He smiled in a way that was rather inappropriate for his words.

I hoped he didn't see Kira for a while.

"Well, I wasn't talking about that either. That would actually be a nicer way to kill the fox. While it's a gruesome death, it's also a much quicker one then putting a fox in a box and never letting go."

I held back a snarl of my own. I must have been spending too much time around Neuro.

"And I won't forgive the one trying to put it in the box in the first place."

.

.

.

"Why have you asked us all here Miss Detective?" Ascher-san practically yelled.

The group was made up of Ascher-san, Megru-san, Clarke-san, Davis-san, Ishigaki-san, Todoroki-san, Crome-san and Usui-san. Besides me and Neuro of course.

"Because all along, I've been wondering the WHY in this case. What the murder's motive was."

Clarke-san spoke this time. "A madman doesn't need a motive does he? And I thought you already had a suspect in custody."

"Yes, Crust-san has been arrested. But that still doesn't explain the why."

"Then why are we here? Even if this Crust-san denies he killed anyone, if you've arrested him you must have solid proof right?"

I glanced at Clarke-san. "Oh, no, he confessed."

Clarke-san started slightly. "Then why are we here?"

"Because he doesn't know why. Normally even a madman has his reasons, reasons that make him think he is in the right by killing people. Crust-san has none."

I glanced at Megru-san. Her eyes were calculating as she scanned the faces of those in the room, pausing slightly as she came to Neuro.

I spoke again. "When I first got the letter, I thought something was wrong with it. Not because it felt like the work of a crazy person, but because it felt like the work of a sane one. Yet, I could still not think of a motive for the crimes or for sending a letter."

Crome-san cleared his throat. "It's obviously publicity."

"Then why no send it to a news station, or to the police office." Ishigaki-san spoke slowly and thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly. Maybe the murder had something against me personally? Yet Crust-san didn't even recognize me when I told him my name for the first time. And why send letters in the first place?"

Ishigaki-san started. "To tie the murders together."

I smiled. "Exactly. When a murder happens, those around the murdered are suspected. SO was the murderer trying to save them grief? After all, if he didn't send the letters, we probably wouldn't be able to tell they were connected until he got past the letter H. So why did he want the murders connected?"

I looked around the room. "And Crust-san doesn't fit the M.O. of the second murder. He would need to be able to get Bernard-san to go out late with him. Definitely not something Crust-san would be able to do."

"Maybe he didn't commit the second murder." Todoroki-san spoke.

"But all the murders HAD to be committed by the same person!" Crome-san spoke indignantly.

"Why? Not all the murders attributed to Jack the Ripper were committed by Jack the Ripper. Why can't it be the same kind of thing?"

No one in the room spoke.

"And supposing that Cust-san was _not _responsible for the killing of Betty Barnard? Supposing that

_someone else _killed her. Could that someone else have been responsible _for the other murders too?_"

Clarke-san stood up. "That's ridiculous! He even confessed!"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. I examined the letters I had received from a totally different point of view. I had felt from the beginning that there was something wrong with them, but that's when I thought they were from a madman. Now I examined them again—and this time I came to a totally different conclusion. What was wrong with them was _the fact that they were written by a sane man. _"

"WHAT!" Crome-san was the one who stood this time.

"Think again, what was the object of the letters? To tie all the murders together. _So that those around such people would not be suspected._"

Three of the people in the room fixed intent stares on me.

"Let's assume that is the case. The second murder could only be committed by a man, which rules Megru-san out."

Megru-san visibly relaxed.

"And Ascher-san would hardly be able to think up such a scheme. Which only leaves one person."

Clarke-san glared at me. "Please. Such an accusation is ridiculous!"

"You might have gotten away with it too, if you hadn't left a fingerprint on the inside of the typewriter you sent Crust-san."

And for once in a case, I wasn't the one who was grabbed by the neck with a gun up to my head.

Todoroki-san was.

* * *

**LittleMissSugarLess: Or is it? You never know...(-_^) Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**Soshi185: Yay! He's not! lol. Hope you liked it! Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!  
**


	64. ABC Explained Todoroki

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. (;_;) Sad, right?**

**Notes:****I apologize for the slow update. I was on vakay! Sun and surf! Whoot! Um, I feel the ending isn't quite right, but after three days of messing with it, I couldn't get it to come out better. So, it's stuck that way until I can think of somthing better. Sorry. Notes to reviews at bottom.**

* * *

Why do guys always reach for a woman when they need a hostage?

I suppose it comes from the misconception that all females are weaker than males. An easier target.

Or it could be due to the fact that all guys are perverts. They'd much rather be hugging a woman than a man.

If you are a guy however, I give you this advice; don't ever reach for a female cop. They have been trained to take down people-especially men-twice their size.

He would have been flat on his back by now too.

If he didn't have a gun.

I glanced around the room considering my options.

Yako-san was grabbing the sleeve of the monster and whispering to him. The singularly bored look on his face told me he wasn't going to be of any help.

Crome-san looked mostly annoyed. Like how dare I not just rip the gun out of Clarke-san's hand.

Because, yes, I have a death wish. Jerk.

Ishigaki-sempai was all wide eyed. Like I could expect help from him anyway.

Clarke-san was still talking, something about how easy it was to manipulate such a weak willed person as Crust-san. I held back the urge to beat the snot out of the creep-an act which would most likely end in a blood bath.

I felt a tug as Clarke-san started to walk backwards towards the door.

The situation had just gone from bad to worse.

The likelihood of my survival once he escaped from here was less than twelve percent.

Though the likelihood of my survival if I attacked him now was eight percent.

At least now I would feel like I was doing something.

I was careful to keep my breathing even as we headed towards the doorway-the best spot for me to attack him. I would have the option of ducking around the corner then. If I could make it in time.

We passed by Yako-san and the monster. No reaction from him of course, though Yako-san fidgeted where she stood.

Crome-san glared at me as we passed him. I glared back.

I tried not to tense as we neared the doorwa-

A black shoed foot went flying by my ear and hit Clarke-san with it's heel. I swear, Clarke-san firing the gun would have scared me less.

Clarke-san was already half unconscious, but I wasn't about to let him get away that easily. I grabbed the hand with the gun, and threw him half way across the room. He landed with a very satisfying thud.

I took a deep breath and straightened up. Everyone one in the room was staring at me with mouths agape. What? Had they never seen a woman throw a man before?

It took me a second to realize they weren't looking at me, but past me. I turned.

Ishigaki-sempai was the only one behind me, but his mouth was agape as well.

"That was amazing Todoroki-san! You threw him clear across the room."

Wait, if Ishigaki-sempai was the one behind me, than that shoe was…

I looked down. A faint mark of blood was on Ishigaki-sempai's heel.

The room was silent in collective awe. Ishigaki-sempai included.

Crome-san was the first to recover. "Eh-hem. May I ask, Nogami-san, what tipped you off to Clarke-san being the culprit?"

The monster, for once, didn't have his mask of innocence on. I wasn't sure if he was just as shocked as the rest of us at Ishigaki-sempai, and that was the reason, or if the next words he said were the reason.

"I didn't."

The words were simple, but were spoken with tension, and almost a hint of surprise to them. There was a beat before he seemed to catch himself.

"Sensei is always such a genius~! I can never understand how she knows~!"

Crome-san looked miffed, but was unable to speak as the monster continued.

"I am always amazed by Sensei~! Tell us Sensei, **how did you know?**"

The last words were spoken without the innocence dripping from them. I probably would never have noticed if I hadn't seen the monsters true face for myself.

Yako-san smiled lightly.

"It was easier than I expected. Ishigaki-san happened to mention to me earlier that Crust-san didn't really fit the description for the second murder. It got me on the right track. Not to mention Crust-san was definitely not the murderer."

I saw her fiddle with her fingers as she spoke. Obviously she wasn't telling the whole story. Yako-san was talking excitedly to Ishigaki-sempai. I would just have to wait until she was alone to ask her.

"Since I knew that, I just looked at the most likely suspect. Clarke-san was the only one with a legitimate motive. Clarke-san really just wanted his brother's money, and he was heartless enough to do whatever needed to get it. He's the one who gave Crust-san the stocking job, and Clarke-san sent Crust-san the boxes of ABC's and the list of places to go."

"The finger print in the typewriter is what really got him." Megu-san spoke.

"There weren't any." Crome-san spoke this time. "That was a bluff I presume."

There was a general shocked silence.

"Yep. Even thought fingerprinting isn't even that conclusive, since it's more of an art than a science, people tend to think it's law. Probably all those TV shows that make it seem like such reliable evidence."

At that, Crome-san headed towards the unconscious Clarke-san as he reached for his cuffs. "I suppose someone has to take this scum bag in." One of the few times his talking didn't give me the urge to whack him across his face.

.

I caught Yako-san as she was half way to her-or was it the monsters?- car. "So, what's the rest?"

She looked up surprised. "Rest?"

"On how you figured out the case. How did you _know_ Crust-san wasn't the murderer?"

"Because Neuro couldn't eat his mystery. Not that I could tell everyone else that."

I considered the monster, and his eyes narrowed as we made eye contact. He really hadn't known huh? I held in a smile.

The human race had hope yet.

"Then why did Crust confess?"

Yako-san shrugged. "The power of suggestion. Everyone else was telling him he was the murderer, and he knew for a fact he was in every town a murder was committed. When everyone else is saying something contrary to what you think, who will you normally think is wrong? The one or the many? It's the same type of thing. Even if you are right, if others keep telling you you're wrong, you're going to start doubting yourself. Not to mention Clarke-san chose his victim well."

Scary how easily humans can be manipulated.

Yako-san's face grew darker. "A cruel plan. Putting Crust-san in a box and never letting him go. Making an innocent man believe for the rest of his life that he was a murderer. Only a truly sick person could think of such an idea."

The air felt still around me. It was the first time I had seen such a dark face on Yako-san. I had known she had seen too much, but I didn't realize the full extent of how it was affecting her until now.

Her heart was breaking every case. She felt too much, got too close to the people involved. Yako-san's greatest strength was also her biggest curse.

And it was too late to stop now. She isn't the type to be able to sit back and do nothing.

I glared at the monster as I said my goodbyes to Yako-san.

It was his fault Yako-san was in this business, she had told me that herself. I now had even greater reason to hate the monster, and his bored eyes that stared back at me did nothing to alleviate that.

I would figure out a way to get him out of Yako-san's life one day.

Even if it killed me.

.

I tried to shake off the dark feelings as I walked back into the station.

Ishigaki-sempai was surrounded by a bunch of newies-a nickname we give the officers who are fresh out of the police academy.

"You were so amazing! You knocked him out with one kick!" They were talking excitedly, as if a real life super hero was before them.

Ishigaki-sempai couldn't read the atmosphere-as always, talking over them; "Did you see Todoroki-san? She threw him clear across the room!"

Several of them noticed my approach at this point, and turned to stare at me.

I tried to hide a slight blush. Leave it to Ishigaki-sempai to embarrass me about something I'd normally be proud of.

"The Chief wants us to finish the south patrol before heading home. It'll only take about twenty minutes if we hurry."

Ishigaki-sempai jumped slightly at the sound of my voice, though he tried his best to act nonchalant.

"Right! Let's go!"

"They're like super cops from TV." I heard a whisper behind me as we walked towards the door. The last thing I wanted was rumors about super cops circulating the station.

"One sec." Ishigaki-sempai's voice cut through my thoughts, and he was gone before I could even figure out where he was headed.

I spotted him talking to Crust-san, who was being lead out of custody.

They talked for a bit, Crust-san looking surprised, and chatting as if he had all the time in the world.

I glanced at my watch. I still had to patrol darn it.

Ishigaki-sempai came back smiling. "Sorry! Let's go!"

"What were you talking about?" I glanced over at Sempai, who was stuffing what appeared to be a chocolate bar in his mouth. Heaven knows where he got that.

"I Twold hiwm two gewt gwasses." He was barely understandable through the chocolate.

"Glasses? Why?"

He swallowed. "For his headaches. My grandfather used to get them because he had the wrong prescription. I also suggested Crust-tan sell his life story to different news stations. Figured he'd make a pretty penny."

Hmm. Glasses huh?

For once I didn't protest as Sempai took the drivers seat.

Figured he'd earned it.

"So, how did you learn that kick movie? From Sasazuka-sempai?"

Ishigaki-sempai paused before turning the key. "No. I started taking Taekwondo a week after he died. I wish he had been my teacher."

Oh.

I mentally slapped myself. I should really think before I open my mouth.

I fiddled with my thumbs. I really wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't want to pry. He looked shook up enough as it was.

The sudden threat of death as Sempai swerved to miss a parked car quickly dragged me out of thought, suddenly reminding me why I didn't let Sempai drive.

"I was mad at myself for standing on the sidelines as Sasauka put himself in danger. If I was stronger, or more reliable, maybe he would have trusted me to help him."

I looked up. Ishigaki-sempai was looking straight ahead.

I smiled. "Well, you're definitely reliable now."

He slammed the brakes as the light we were about to go through turned red.

"Really? You really think that?" I could have sworn Sempai's ears turned slightly red too.

"Yep. You saved me didn't you? And you've been taking your police assignments seriously too. You've gotten really reliable Sempai."

He nodded, looking down at his hands-a scarily long time for one who was driving.

"Thanks."

My smile grew. I was probably the first person to ever say that to him.

"If I'm reliable now, would you like to go out with me?"

Thank god I wasn't driving. I probably would have stomped on the pedal.

"Excuse me?" I could barely hear over the sound of my pulse in my ears.

I mean, what the crap? This was definitely not where I thought thought this conversation was going!

I ventured a look up. Sempai was gripping the steering wheel unnecessarily hard, turning his knuckles white.

"I would like to go out with you. Would you go on a date with me?"

He actually repeated himself.

I had asked partly to buy myself more time, and partly because I didn't believe what I'd heard. The Ishigaki-sempai a few years ago would never had been able to ask that sort of question once, let alone twice.

He really had matured, hadn't he.

It just took me a while to realize it.

* * *

**Notes2: Sorry for the terrible ending. I couldn't think of a smoother way to add it. And I've been trying to hint about Ishigaki since the begining. I hope it came across. **

**Soshi185: ****I think you meant Crust (-_^) Srry, I was confusing myself by changing the names from the orignal, and in the end just left them. Too many C names huh? lol. I'm glad you like it! And right after you say that I fall off the face of the planet for two weeks. Srry again. THank you so much for your regular reading and reviewing! And patience! (^_^)**

**Seishin Okami: ****Yep! lol. Sorry for the confusion. And I'm sure his stomache was reminding Neuro of his annoyance the entire time. Thank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**WickedlyMe: ****I'm glad you like! Np, np, srry for taking so long to update :P Yeah, I had to cut out a couple clues for space purposes. With every one clue I add, I have to add five meaningless things. It's a big time and space eater. I just left the bare basic facts. If it makes you feel better, I couldn't figure it out even with all the clues. Thank you for trying to though! Future mysteries will be simpler, so I hope you'll keep trying! **

**Patience my friend! CAn't rush these things. (^_^) I'm trying though. Hope you keep reading. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing!**

**xXxblacklilyxXx:**** Glad u liked it! Hope you like this chapter too! THank you for reading and reviewing!**

**DieMyDearAlice:****I'm so glad you liked it! And thank you so much for registering! Love the name (^_-) THank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to read!**

**CornflowerBlue: ****Thank you so much! I was so excited to get so many reviews from one person! It definately doesn't annoy me. Well, sometimes if the reviews are one sentence they do, but all of your reviews are detailed about what you liked and your take on what you read. I sincerely thank you for not only the time and effort you took to write such reviews, but also because I absolutely LOVE to know how others take things I've written. I seriously can not thank you enough for your reviews. THank you so much for taking the time. (^_^)**

**I really love perspective changes, and I'm glad I'm doing ok with them. I'm glad to hear my characters are progressing too. Sometimes when I go back and read past chapters, I wonder what I was thinking. Well, it's a bit late for that now. Ishigaki was always a character I felt had TONS of potential, so I tried to tap it a bit here. Another character with a bunch of potential in my mind was always Godai.**

**I am tickled pink you like Kira. I rather love her myself. I wasn't sure whether or not to add her, but I'm glad I did. I think I've mentioned before she was added not only to annoy Neuro, but also to help with the romance. TO help point stuff out and such. I hope you like the characters in the next arc too! THough I don't want to give anything away (^_^)**

**Um, I was actually planning on making the next chapter from Neuro's POV [reffering to the dress comment] but I couldn't get it to work. So I ended up just letting the readers decide for themselves. In my mind it was a bit of both, but mindswell let people think what they want. **

**I am trying SO hard not to make NxY mushy. I'm glad they haven't been so far. THough most readers would probably say 'It's because there hasn't been a development'. (-_-;) Well, I'm working on it. **

**That arc [Horseshoe Nail] Was my FAV so far! Both in writing and in general. Funny, since it doesn't have a puzzle, and I love puzzles. Maybe because it had alot of Kira, who is so refreshing because she could care less about Neuro's strength. Even though Yako is always straightforward with him, you can always sense a bit of fear in her words. Kira has none-even when she's being slowly killed. I'm REALLY working on Neuro's character too. His change has to be so subtle-he's not the immediate personality change type. I'm glad you picked up on all my subtle hints. (^_^)**

**The Roses' arc was my second fav. [Another no-puzzle I notice] It was just so freaking hilarious to write! Glad you enjoyed it! Keep that 'interesting' moment in mind. It may just come up later. (^_-) Darn it. When ever I talk alot, I can't help but give hints on future chapters. I should be more careful of that. **

**Ahahaha! Kira always makes Neuro nervous. He really doesn't like "the fox" around Yako. Protect or posessive? You decide (^_-) I thought it would be hilarious if the two least likely characters became good friends. Those two were my fav of my ideas. I hope to expand on that in the future. [Darn it! I did it again!]**

**I updated! Yay! Sorry for such a long reply! Thank you so much for reviewing!**


	65. Fried Brain Yako

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN**

**Notes:****Yay! Update number two! Note to reviewer at bottom.**

* * *

My brain is always fried after a case.

You know, that feeling when you've been awake for too long, or have been surrounded by people for every waking moment for a week.

I suppose my brain has to work extra hard in order to keep up with Neuro.

I stared up at him. He was sleeping on the ceiling as always.

Glancing around, I realized this wasn't my house, but Neuro's. Come to think of it, I didn't remember getting out of the car and into bed.

I looked down at my clothes.

While my coat and shoes were off, I was still wearing what I had on yesterday.

I also noted a few new bruises and cuts. Obviously Neuro's work. He must have carried-or rather dragged-me to bed.

I sighed as I looked back up at Neuro.

He was staring at me.

I jumped slightly. I can never get used to the fact you never know whether or not he's sleeping.

"Good morning worm."

I was already rolling off the bed the second he opened his mouth. I may not always be the brightest, but I do learn. I had barely made it out of the way when Neuro's elbow slammed into where I used to be.

Unfortunately, I didn't get off Scot-free. His claw grabbed my head as I tried to scoot away, throwing me into the closet doors.

"Morning." I mumbled as I pulled myself off the floor. "Enjoy your meal yesterday?"

I felt it would probably be a good idea to remind him he was in a good mood.

"It was delicious, if not terribly satisfying." Neuro looked out the window at the lawn below.

Since he was rarely home, he usually had the neighbors mow now, and I hoped they had remembered to keep up with it, for their sakes.

Apparently they had, since Neuro seemed satisfied. Fear is a powerful motivator.

"You're never satisfied." I pointed out, heading towards the door as my own stomach rumbled.

Neuro was standing on the hallway wall by the time I got there. "As if you're one to talk pig."

.

I stood firmly and tried my best not to look intimidated.

Which is nearly impossible in front of Neuro of course. I'm just glad I had some practice under my belt. Not to mention a full stomach.

"Seven."

Neuro snarled silently.

It had been at least thirty minutes since Kanae-chan had called, insisting I come shopping with her. And to be honest, I REALLY needed some new clothes. Most of mine had rips in them. Either from dangerous cases or Neuro. Mostly the latter.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Crap. I definitely didn't want that.

"Back by five it is then." I reached for my purse which was sitting on the counter next to Neuro.

Not my brightest move.

Neuro proceeded to grab my hand and throw me into the ceiling, catching my stomach with his elbow before I could fall back down.

Ugh. I could feel my precious breakfast threatening to come back up.

"Neuro! I need more girl bonding time with Kanae-chan! I haven't hung out with her in over a month!"

Neuro's elbow dug in sharper. "What? So you can get kidnapped and waste my precious time."

I rolled my eyes. That was unlikely.

"Then I'll ask Kira to join us. She'll protect me." I didn't mention the fact I hadn't been able to get a hold of her for a few days now. If Kira was a normal person, I would be worried.

I wasn't worried.

Neuro must have been annoyed at the suggestion, for he dug his elbow in so hard if I didn't know better I'd swear my stomach was touching my back.

"As if the fox would be of any help. You can have your girl bonding time only if I come along."

Obviously he didn't get what girl bonding time was.

"Neuro!" I coughed at the effort to get this word out. The pressure on my stomach lessened.

Barely.

"Neuro! We can't have girl bonding time with you breathing over our shoulders! Come on! You haven't let me out of your sight for the past few months! I need a break!"

The pressure was back, and Neuro's face was so close to mine I felt like I was going to be burned by his breath.

"**Fine. But if you get kidnapped you better figure it out yourself louse."**

I grinned.

"Thank you Neuro!" I wiggled out of his grasp and fell towards the floor. His hand caught me when I was an inch from the ground.

"**And don't expect any money from me either." **

As if I expected any in the first place.

Neuro dropped me the last inch, and before I could get back up he landed heavily on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me.

"**Back by five louse."**

.

You never know how bright the sun can be unless you're stuck inside all day, and you can never understand the joy of freedom unless you've been cooped up for what feels like forever.

The sky had never looked brighter. I took a deep breath and smiled up at the sky.

Sweet, sweet freedom.

Well, until five anyway.

"Yako-chan~!" My smile grew. "Kanae-chan!"

I ran to meet her and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know right! Where's Nogami-san?"

Figures. "Why do you immediately assume that he would be with me?"

Kanae-chan snorted. "Please. If you're around, Nogami-san is always one step behind you."

I should really tell him to back off. I didn't want this to become something I was known for. Though apparently it was a bit late for that.

"Well, I told him I wanted some girl bonding time with you, so he staid home today."

"Wow~. You're still living together huh?"

Well, technically we were, but I definitely didn't want Kanae-chan to know that.

"I meant his home! Man! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

Kanae-chan giggled. "Come on! No need to be so snappy!"

I rolled my eyes. I love Kanae-chan to death, but she really knew what buttons to push.

"Let's drop that subject for today ok?"

"Ok, ok. Sorry for bringing it up."

Thankfully, Kanae-chan can take a hint. She only brought up the subject once more, telling me she found an outfit that would 'knock you-know-who dead'. I found it easier to ignore the comment than call her out. Though she did end up buying it for me as a gift, ignoring my glare.

I figured it would be a good idea to eat before I went home. Something told me Neuro was not going to be in a good mood.

I was eating my seventh bowl of rice when a hand landed on my arm.

"Yako."

Kanae-chan's face lit up. "Kira-chan?"

I turned to face her. "Kira? I haven't heard from you in forever! I thought you'd be in contact during the Clarke case."

Kanae-chan looked confused. "Why would she be in contact with you during the case?"

Kira smiled innocently. "I know a bunch of people. Sometimes I can help with leads. I happen to have one I think you'd like Yako." Her smile wasn't quite as innocent.

"How would you like to catch the people who tried to have you killed?"

* * *

**Hungry Nigiri: Glad you liked it! She's an interesting person to write about. She has a very different take on things. I'm glad u're enjoying the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	66. Nine Queens Puzzle Neuro

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. (T^T)**

**Notes:**** Three chapters in three days! Amazing what vakay does for ones creative flow! Notes to reviews at bottom.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I could smell the fox before the door even opened. The vermin wasn't even bothering to hide her presence; a rarity.

The door banged open."Neuro!" The louse's voice rang through the house. The loud noise was not extremely pleasant as soon as one woke up. Of course the worm already knew I could tell she was home, but she just had to scream like a banshee anyway.

I walked along the ceiling until I was above Yako. "There you are Ne-" I grabbed the top of her head and squeezed, cutting off her words.

"What is it louse?" I asked, pulling Yako up to the ceiling as the fox tried to rip her from my grasp. "And why is the fox with you? I thought you were having bonding time with your friend."

Yako wiggled in my grip. "Kira says she has a lead on who's the instigator behind my attempted murder."

Attempted murder? Ah. The kidnapping from before. I was rather irked at that. They had caused both Yako and I a great deal of trouble, both in the rescue and the after math.

"And what might that lead be?"

The fox glared at me, obviously unwilling to help me out in any way. "As I was poking around the ABC case, one of my...informants happened to be talking with one of the second in commands of the Four Generals. Got him a bit drunk, and the guy happened to spill when they got the order to target Yako."

"Four Generals?" Yako's question echoed my thoughts.

"The four most powerful Yakuza rulers in the area. Godai and Masa are two of them. The other two are Hiro Isao and Katsu Ken.

The second in command was from Hiro's clan. He said he was told to inform his underlings that you were then clan's enemy, right after a meeting with only the top dogs invited. Godai must not have been included, otherwise he would have informed you of their plans no doubt. My guess is they probably noticed he was feeding you information, and decided to leave him out.

Anyway, a loose treaty was formed stating they would work together to get rid of you. However, it seems a slight fight was started when Masa completely broke the treaty, so it's kept you off the hook. But the two remaining clans are having a meeting in a week. Regrouping. The instigator of this plan has to be one of the two Generals left. I figure if we get him under lock and key, it would discourage further attacks."

My eyes narrowed. That explained why Yako hadn't been attacked again. If she was targeted by two of the most powerful Yakuza factions, it would be like she was walking around with a big target on her back. Even her family and friends would be in danger.

"Aren't you one of those General things? I thought you were pretty powerful in the Yakuza world." Yako was trying to peel my claws off her skull. I tightened my grip.

The fox snorted. "I may have a lot of clout, but I don't have a lot of territory or followers. I mainly have friends in powerful places, and a rather nasty reputation for those who cross me. But other than that, I don't have the sheer power to take on these guys. Slow them down, definitely. Take them down, no. Not if you're planning on getting the guy with in a week. You're definitely going to need the joint help of the cops and Godai's clan. "

"Why can't we just get rid of the General? Why do we have to get Godai and the cops involved?"

Both the fox and I turned towards Yako.

"Well, well. You're the last person I would expect to suggest assassination Yako."

"What?" Yako squirmed harder. "I-I wasn't! I meant why would it be so hard to get one guy?"

The fox sighed. "If it was so easy, why do you think the cops haven't arrested him yet? Even if they had proof of his crimes, they would be afraid of starting a revenge war. Not to mention all his underlings would break him out in no time. If you want to keep this guy behind bars, you're going to have to either take down a big chunk of his clan with him, or make them start to doubt his leading abilities. Either plan you choose to take, you're going to need cooperation from both the cops and Godai."

How sad that one of the options was to make his slaves turn on him. Humans never did train their slaves well enough though.

"How forth coming you're being with this information fox. And what may be your price for this?"

The fox suddenly pulled Yako from my grip, hugging her from behind with practically glowing eyes. "Yako doesn't have to pay a price parrot."

Leaping down, I took a swipe at her, but the fox easily avoided it. "Wait, am I the only one seeing a problem here?" Yako spoke from between the fox and I as we played tug of war with her.

"Problem louse?" A kick to the fox's stomach made her fly backwards, releasing Yako in the process. "Yeah. Godai could work with the cops before because they owed me one. They would have done anything I said. The cops from our area aren't going to be so willing, and they don't even know I have dealings with the Yakuza. Not to mention explaining how I got this info from them."

Petty human worries. "Just convince them to work together."

Yako was rubbing her arm. "It's not that easy. You forget that Yakuza and cops are on opposite sides. The cops are going to be shocked that I'm even friends with a Yakuza, let alone consider working with them. They're not going to trust Godai, and maybe not trust me anymore. And it'd put Godai and his entire faction at risk, since the cops might just arrest them all on sight."

The fox grinned. "Don't worry about such things Yako. I have a plan."

Never a good sign. I glared at the fox.

"As do I louse. Don't bother frying your brain on thinking for a change." My sentence was punctuated by the fox roundhouse kicking me in the back of the next.

I turned, glowering. The gloves were coming off. Literally.

.

"Why are you coming with us again?" Yako was nervous, and she kept playing with her hair clip.

The fox was in her older, non-child form for the occasion, wearing long sleeved clothes that were oddly out of place in the hot weather. To hide her bruises no doubt.

"It'll make things easier in the long run."

"Easier?" Yako swallowed hard as she paused before the police station doors.

"Trust me. I've got a nice plan all worked out." I rolled my eyes at this. After breaking half the things in Yako's house during our fight, the fox and I had had a private discussion about what to do in this case. The last thing I needed was her ruining my plans. Figures the canidae would try and take all the credit for herself. Though it seemed to calm Yako down, for she nodded and opened the doors in front of her.

The fox grinned as she followed Yako into the station, slamming the door in my face. Annoying vermin.

.

Yako-following Kira's instruction-had already called a conference of officers who were friends of hers. Though I noted with disdain that the metal male cop was also there. Must have been around when someone else got the message.

"Hello everyone." Yako's nervousness from before seemed to have disappeared. She could definitely act well enough at least.

"Ello Yako-chan! Neuro-chan!" A familiarly loud voice pierced the general commotion in the room.

I ignored the greeting.

"Ishigaki-san! Glad you could make it!" Of course Yako didn't. "Todoroki-san, Usui-san, Tsukushi-san, Higuchi-san -haven't seen you in a while!, and..." Her smile cracked a little. "Crome-san too I see. Thank you...all for coming."

"And what exactly is this 'important business' about?" The uninvited one was the first to speak, getting a dirty look from almost every person in the room. "What is this guy's problem?" a barely audible whisper came from the youngest officer.

"W-well...um..." Obviously the louse hadn't thought up to this point. She swallowed before opening her mouth again.

"You're not going to introduce me?" The fox's voice came from behind us, dripping with the false innocence it always carries.

Yako stiffened slightly. Obviously this did not make her more comfortable.

"E-everyone, this is...Kira. Kira this is everyone."

The fox stepped in front of Yako. "A pleasure to meet you all." Her smile grew slightly.

"Are you from this precinct?" The female cop spoke up, looking rather confused.

Kira's smile grew to almost inhumane length. I sighed behind my own mask. The stupid fox really did love being dramatic.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm not associated with the police."

The metal cop spoke again. "Then why are you here? I thought this was a police investigation. Really, you should be more careful of who you invite Nogami-san."

What an ironic statement. The meeting crasher criticizing me for the one guest I didn't want present. Though I'd much rather take the fox over metal any day.

The fox's wide smile had disappeared. "I would request that you be silent, Crome-san. You, who were not even invited, have no right to criticize my being here." For once the fox and I shared a similar line of thought. Though, looking at the others reactions, it may just have been what everyone was thinking.

The metal cop looked thoroughly irritated. "Why you-"

"**Silence! ** **I.****Am.****Talking.** "

Figures the low class fox wouldn't be able to hold her mask under pressure. She straightened herself and glared at me out of the corner of her eye; no doubt guessing what I was thinking.

"Now," The fox turned towards the others in the room, who were paying much closer attention then they were before. "sorry about that. As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. I'm not just some random katagi. Perhaps you've heard of me before? Not by Kira of course, most don't know that name." Yako's eyes had gotten wider and she started reaching for the fox's arm to stop her. "But as the Puzzle Seller."

Immediately every cop in the room [save for the loud one] took a step back. "That's impossible. You're too young." The female cop spoke first, her words carefully chosen as she tried to pull the loud one back with her.

The fox smiled, with a bit of innocence gone, no doubt unable to be recovered. "I assure you I am truly who I say I am. You can ask Yako if you don't believe me."

All eyes turned to Yako. "W-well, she is. But-" The words were barely out of her mouth before three guns were pointed towards the fox. "Isigaki and Tsukushi, raise your weapons. You're under arrest Kira-san." The cop with glasses was the first to take charge.

The fox tilted her head. "On what charge officer?" The glasses cop froze, and the metal cop sputtered; "What do you mean what charge? You're an accessory to over a hundred crimes!"

"An accessory? My, how rude! Would you put a mystery author away for a criminal copying their book? I can't be held accountable for what others do with my puzzles once they purchase them." She grin had lost all innocence at this point. "Can I officers?"

The cop with glasses dropped his weapon. "I see. That's you're angle." "Usui-san! Surely you can't-" The glasses cop snorted. "Can't what? She's right. I have no evidence other than her word she is who she says she is either. So, why are you here then self proclaimed Puzzle Seller?"

The fox's grinned widened. "You certainly are a smart one aren't you? I'm here, you see, because I don't want my dear friend Yako to die. Who of you would like to help me save her life?"

I could barely hold back a grin myself. At least the fox knew how to ask a rhetorical question.

* * *

**Notes2: *sigh* I was planning on this chapter getting further then this, but the dialoge clogged it up. Oh well, I find it very interesting to see how everyone will react around one another. Hope you're looking forward to it! Also, I know it's a bit late, but I'm wondering if I should bring Akane back. She's a difficult person to write about, but I imagine a chapter from her POV would be highly interesting. LEt me know what you think. ^_^**

**Seishin Okami:****I've always like them both! Though you noticed I didn't mention Todoroki's answer. Mostly because I wasn't sure myself. I'll have to think on it. I'm glad you're enjoying it! And that the ending made sense! (-o-)=3 whew. I finally updated! lol. THank you for your regular reading and reviewing (^_^)**

**Hungry Nigiri:****Yako's learned her lesson about leaving Neuro in the dark...for now anyway. So she actually did the smart thing for once. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_**NOTE3: If anyone can guess where the "I. Am. TALKING!" quote comes from I'll write another chapter that night. Whether or not I've written more chapters after this. O.O It's a really obscure quote, but from one of favorite TV shows. Hint: Now now sweetie, spoilers!**_


End file.
